Shake it, Bake it, Brew it
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Between trauma after being attacked by Quirrell, harsh comments from Snape and being told he has to go back to the Durselys, Harry has had enough. This summer he starts kicking back and watches as Dumbledore's carefully laid plans for him crumble – Yaoi Boy x Boy
1. Sticky Fingers

**I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warning: sexual content, Mpreg, language, violence, abuse – Manipulative Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione Bashing**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Yaoi M/M– top Harry x bottom Draco**

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry bolted upright in his bed dripping with sweat. The 11 year old was haunted for the passed few nights. He simply couldn't get the images of Quirrell dissolving when he touched him out of his mind. The agonizing screams echoed through his ears. It was self defense and he knew it. The former DADA professor had tried to help Voldemort get the Philosopher's Stone and tried to murder the young student, but Harry couldn't help but feel … lost? Sad? Confused? Scared? … he wasn't sure.

He killed someone …

No one has said anything beyond praising him for stopping the Dark Lord …

He took someone's life … didn't that matter?

And what now?

Just go back to the Dursleys?

The icy feeling of panic swept through the boy. Harry looked around at his sleeping roommates before quietly sneaking off to the bathroom. With a few splashes of cold water on his face he calmed down a little and sat down on a closed toilet.

"what the bloody hell do I do? If I go back … they might" Harry tried to swallow, but the knot in his throat made it tricky. It was scary to think about. His aunt, uncle and cousin hated him more than anything. For the first few years of his life he actually thought his name was 'Freak'. That it was normal for a five year old to cook breakfast. That he was sick in some way, but now he knows about magic and that he isn't the only person with it.

While being as quiet as possible he rolled up his sleeve revealing several fine scars running down his left wrist and forearm. Cool shaking fingertips gently caressed the scars. There were several scars all over his body not including the fact that he was too small from constant periods of starvation and malnutrition resulting in his small stature. Various burns, crisscrossing marks from a belt on his back and other marks from the many beatings he endured.

"I … can't go back" Harry gasped as he yanked his sleeve down to cover the scars that his family gave him or forced him to inflict on himself. The abuse was bad to begin with, but once he got his Hogwarts letter it got so much worse. If he returns now, after learning some magic, it will only get even worse. They might just kill him …

But he can't avoid it. When he was sitting in the infirmary bed after stopping Quirrell and Voldemort he thought he could get a chance to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about it. He did and even tried to show him some scars, but for some reason the kind grandfatherly wizard told him it was not an option!

Why?!

Didn't Dumbledore care? Did anyone? Harry has been trying to subtly drop hints about his treatment, but no one was paying him any mind. He was sure Hermione would get it, but she wasn't saying anything.

It was like they were all in on something …

Harry's eyes suddenly widened as an epiphany basically smacked upside the head. Was this a plot? Come to think of it why was this all too easy? Why would Hagrid make an important delivery in front of a kid? Why would Dumbledore leave that mirror where the Philosopher's Stone where he could easily find it and talk to him about it? Did the headmaster intend for him to get the stone? If so then Dumbledore put his life at risk on purpose and made him a target!

And what person makes the defenses around the stone so weak that three kids could get in without alerting anyone?!

Professor Snape was bitten when he tried to get passed Fluffy, but they could conveniently get through.

A groan passed Harry's lips at the thought of the potions professor. If Quirrell was the one behind everything then they blamed Snape for nothing. Quirrell was the one who was casting the curse that nearly threw him off the broomstick during Quidditch … Snape could have been chanting the counter curse!

"ow! … bloody hell" the young boy hissed in pain and clutched his hand. Harry was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't realize that his grip on a shelf was getting stronger with each thought until his thumb slipped and he sliced his thumb. Dashing over to the sink and washing the cut was the first thing he did. Then he took a square of toilet paper to mop up the gray blood drops on the ground.

After cleaning the evidence he leaned against the sink and let his mind wander back to the potions professor … maybe that's the person he should talk to is Snape. Yes, the man seemed to have something against him, but if his thoughts were right then the professor cared enough to save him and was the only teacher to check to see if the Philosopher's stone was safe … Professor McGonagall just brushed him off when he warned her and has yet to apologize for ignoring his warnings.

Come to think of it he ran into Professor Snape right after he tried to warn McGonagall … did he over hear everything? … and actually take him seriously? Something about that made him feel warm inside.

The sounds of rustling startled Harry. Everyone else was slowly getting up and getting ready for their last breakfast before going home for the summer. A deep calming breath steadied his racing heart.

He came to a decision … right after breakfast he will talk to Professor Snape. Beg even, if he had to. Going back to the Dursleys really was a matter of life and death so he would gladly scrap any pride he had to get help. At this point he didn't care if the man laughed at first.

With a sudden burst of energy he raced through his morning routine and packed everything so he had nothing to worry about.

Neville groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "you seem eager Harry, ready to head home" he mumbled as he saw Harry haphazardly tossing things in his trunk.

"you could say that Neville" (more like desperate though) Harry thought. Since it was still early he tidied up his clothes, summer assignments and first year books before double checking that he had everything. As the silky texture of his invisibility cloak brushed soothingly against his cut thumb another question came to mind …

Who would give an 11 year old an invisibility cloak and say 'use it well'? What is Dumbledore doing? He filed the thought away for later as he tucked the cloak away under his clothes.

Neville came out of the bathroom and started packing too "you ok Harry?" he asked softly so the many other Gryffindors didn't hear,

"huh? … oh I'm fine. Just lost in thought" (albeit some very disturbing thoughts) "thanks Neville" Harry smiled as he locked his trunk and lifted it off his bed. Neville smiled and nodded in understanding as he set his toad next to Hedwig's cage.

"yeah I can understand that … oh Harry, could you help me wake Ron? You seem to be the only one with any luck getting him up" Neville chuckled.

Harry twitched while looking at the snoring gray head. He didn't want to waste time on this "alright" he sighed, grabbed the edge of the mattress Ron was sleeping on and showed some strength by lifting it. Ron rolled off the bed with a loud thump.

"BLOODY HELL! … what was that for?" the Weasley snapped while shooting Harry a glare and ignored the other Gryffindors snickering.

"we're going to be late for breakfast. I bet your Mom won't be happy if you came home knowing you had to rush packing because you slept in and ended up forgetting something" muttered Harry, his tone filled with false concern. Ron paled and raced to start his morning routine. Ron was nice, but it irritated him that he takes everything for granted … and seems to be more interested in money and the fame of being the friend of the 'Boy Who Lived' than being a real friend.

Professor Snape didn't care about the 'Boy Who Lived' crap … that was another reason to try to tell Snape.

Harry didn't bother waiting for anyone. After setting his trunk in the Gryffindor common room he went to breakfast. Pretty green eyes feverishly scanned the great hall's few occupants for his target. The gray and gold banners were still up from the feast last night where it was announced that the Gryffindors won the house cup.

As fun as that was it felt a little unfair. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had over a hundred more points than his house, but do to a sudden surge of points for killing Quirrell and Voldiemort they won. Not only did none of the other houses get a chance to catch up, but the points were given while ignoring all the rules that he broke. An academic award like the House Cup shouldn't reward the actions of rule breakers … at least he thought so, apparently no one else did.

Draco Malfoy was definitely mad … Harry did try to talk to the blonde Slytherin and explain that he didn't know about the House cup, but Ron made a harsh comment and ruined everything.

Everything went like a blur once he spotted Professor Snape. Not one minute went by without him casting a glance at the professor. The buzz of people was barely heard over his heart pounding against his ribcage. Snape had finished his meal and was about to leave. Harry scarfed down a little more food and said he'd meet them in the common room to Hermione who looked a little put out, but it was covered up quickly covered up with a smile so he ignored it.

It took a couple minutes to catch up to the tall professor and he was out of breath when he finally went skidding to a stop near the potions room "Wait!" he gasped and gulped air greedily to help his lungs before looking up at the cold black eyes "please Professor Snape, I need to talk to you-"

"spit it out Potter. I don't have all day" the potions professor stated coldly.

Harry flinched at the tone, but quickly squashed the nervousness he always felt under the gaze of those black eyes "I'm sorry sir … please I really need to tell you about my living conditions-"

"and what would be the problem? I can't let you take a broom, but that shouldn't be a problem since I'm sure you have several things to occupy your time at home, so what's wrong? Not getting enough love, attention and things to waste your time on? I'm sure you will be fine seeing as you get everything on a silver platter. Unless you only wish to inform me that you upgraded to a gold platter?" he said dryly as he watched the young boy squirm.

The young wizard was stunned … where did Snape get that impression? "what? … no sir, I just …" he subconsciously gripped his left sleeve and wondered if showing Snape the scars would help. He steeled himself and was about to roll up his sleeve when …

"then you have no need of me. Go back to your pampered life. Just have your summer assignments completed. Not that I expect much from you for potions. You sadly take after your _father_ " Snape growled at the mention of Harry's father stunning the boy speechless. When Harry didn't say anything further … he was too shocked to … the professor left with his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

Harry blinked and finally came back to his senses. A sense of hopelessness and dread filled him, his mind was spinning. What was he going to do? Why did Professor Snape so readily believe that he was some sort of spoiled rich kid? How was he going to survive at the Dursleys? He was about to start panicking when he noticed Professor Snape's personal supply closet was right there.

In a daze he went over and opened the door revealing shelves upon shelves of neatly stored potions and ingredients.

Something inside him snapped …

The bottomless bags hanging on the hook on the inside of the door were used to carefully move ingredients to and from desks or to hold the large number of confiscated items from many students. One of which was in Harry's hand before he knew it. The other hand started quickly skimming through several empty vials and filling each with an ingredient. With a speed of a possessed mad man the young wizard took a bit of every ingredient, a small cauldron, a few extra vials before quietly exiting the supply closet and softly shut the door.

Despite what Professor Snape thought he really did pay attention in class and actually loved it … or he would if the strangest things didn't keep happening. Yes, fror a big reason he had a hard time at first, but then he found ways around his … handicap. Every potion would start perfectly, but the second his back is turned away everything goes haywire. It wasn't until a month ago that he realized someone, he suspected a Slytherin, was tossing random ingredients into his potions during class. Sure it was ruining his grade, but it could kill someone too.

One wrong ingredient and … BOOM!

With his footsteps echoing through the halls he headed back to Gryffindor tower. However his eyes caught sight of the library and before he realized it he slipped in. in a rush he started pulling a large number of books from many levels and subjects and placing them in the bag.

Charms, Transfiguration, Healing, Potions, Elemental, Herbology, something called Occlumency & Legilimency, History, Creatures, Blood Magic, Wards, Hexes, Defense, Making & Breaking Curses, and Ancient Runes books from second year level to 7th year or even more advanced levels found their way into the bottomless bag.

Finally Harry was satisfied and hid the bag in his robes as he entered the Gryffindor common room. For the last day of school they weren't asked for a password.

"what took you Harry? The train will be here in 10 minutes" snapped Hermione a she held her own trunk.

"I ran into Professor Snape" muttered Harry. Both Ron and Hermione cringed at the thought of running into Snape.

"what did that greasy git do?" snarled Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes "he said sorry for being an ass, gave me a big hug and wished me a happy summer" he tried to keep a straight face, but the looks on the other Gryffindor's faces were priceless "I'm joking! He snarled and insulted me … oh you should see your faces!" he gasped through his laughing.

"very funny … I almost had a heart attack at the thought" grumbled Ron who ignored his older twin brothers, Fred and George, who were laughing hysterically "are you going to change?" he huffed as he saw that Harry was still in his uniform.

"nah, I'll change after we get to the stop" he said, but it was too warm so he put his robe in his trunk. They didn't see Harry slip the bottomless bag into his trunk with the black robe.

Unfortunately Harry's normal clothes were Dudley's old worn clothes that he didn't want to be seen in. Thankfully … and sadly … it was unlikely his uncle would bother to be there to pick him up for a while and he knew it, he'd have time to change while waiting. However, after following everyone to the train station, putting the trunk on the rack of the compartment and taking his seat next to Hermione everything started to sink in …

He had a bag filled with contraband in his trunk!

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape sighed as he stopped in the hall "maybe I should've listened to what he wanted, but I doubt it was of great importance" despite saying that he turned and went back to where he saw Harry last. When he found no one he shrugged it off.

"well it's the end of another year Severus" said Minerva as she strolled down with a relaxed smile on her lips.

"the brats aren't gone yet" scoffed the potions professor making Minerva roll her eyes fondly.

"how about joining me for some tea and watching the train leave in … 15 minutes?" the transfiguration teacher smiled as she received a nod in response. As they went down the hall they didn't notice Harry ransacking the back of the library and completely missed him making a mad dash to the common room.

"now it wasn't so bad having Mr. Potter in your class, was it?" she asked her fellow professor.

"agonizing" he sneered as they watched the students scramble for the train "he's a menace with potions and he keeps talking back or trying to make excuses … it's like he to stupid to tell the bloody difference between red and green potion color changes. He's lazy just like his father" he spat in distaste. Minerva handed him a cup of tea and sat down in a red and gold chair next to him "how many students do you think forgot things this year?"

Minerva chuckled "there's always a few, but nothing can be done until next year. The main wards in the building need to recharge so no one can be here to get their things"

The shrill whistle of the train signaled the departure of the students …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sadly Harry didn't know this fact about the wards so he had a white knuckle grip on his compartment seat expecting an Auror to barge in and arrest him for stealing … or worse, Professor Snape. Weak wards in the castle meant that someone could take a book and the wards wouldn't go off. The other wards protecting Hogwarts work, but also need to recharge. If someone tries to get in an alarm will go off …

The train's whistle was heard and Harry screwed his eyes shut in silent prayer hoping he wouldn't be caught. The thought of possibly getting expelled made his fear triple. If he was trapped with the Dursleys … he would be killed. Finally after a few minutes, even if it felt like hours to a panic stricken Harry, the train started moving.

Once the school was no longer in sight Harry relaxed, but was a little puzzled at how Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice his obvious distress. They were just ignoring him like he wasn't there. Then again did they ever notice?

Looking back on it he wasn't sure. When he brought up his thoughts on trying to find a different living arrangement to Hermione while recovering in the infirmary she tried to talk him out of it despite his little hints of abuse, which weren't that subtle really. The only thing he didn't do was flash some scars. Ten minutes later the headmaster came to visit and almost immediately brought up the subject of where he had to stay.

Then there was that strange Quidditch issue … Ron was rambling about how amazing Quidditch is and Harry decided to be honest … he loved flying, but didn't care for the game and wanted to quit. Again barely a few minutes passed before he was called to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was smiling just saying that he wanted to make sure Harry was adjusting ok. After the quick pleasantries the subject somehow changed to flying and Quidditch where he was informed that if he loved flying he had to stay on the team because he can't fly around the school or in the muggle world.

In short he was stuck, but the old grandfatherly wizard looked so apologetic that he thought nothing of it beyond a caring piece of advice. Now though … was there more to everything? Who could he trust?

Either way he was way too tired to think anymore. He was going to have a difficult summer as it is. The questionable loyalties of the people who claimed to be his friends will have to wait. The Dursleys were the biggest issue right now…

As the train rolled to a stop he grabbed his things and Hedwig and followed everyone off the train "see you guys" he frowned when both his friend just waved over their shoulders without looking at him, but he instantly felt better when Neville smiled, waved and wished him a great summer. It wasn't long before everyone was picked up by their parents or guardians, he was alone.

"well … here we go" he kneeled next to Hedwig's cage and opened it "I'm sorry girl, but if my Uncle Vernon sees you … I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. Take your cage and fly to the house. The window in the attic is always unlocked so slip in and hide there or leave and hunt until I get there. Just please don't be seen" Hedwig hooted sadly and gently nipped his hand making it clear that she understood the seriousness of the situation.

With a heavy sigh Harry watched his beautiful white familiar fly off with he cage held in her talons. Once Hedwig was out of sight he found the nearest bathroom, hid his wand in his bottomless bag and fished out his muggle rags-… clothes and changed. As he suspected his uncle made him wait … and wait …

Five hours later of sitting on his trunk in oversized worn rags Vernon finally rolled up "move it boy! You have to make dinner" the fat tub of lard barked not even bothering to help Harry with his trunk. Harry quickly put the trunk in the back and just managed slip in the back seat before Vernon raced off … he nearly took off Harry's head.

The car ride home was very quiet, awkward and seemed to take far longer than 30 minutes. Soon they parked in the driveway and Harry was roughly dragged into the house by his arm "it's about time freak! Get cooking!" Dudley glared as Vernon shoved him towards the stove.

Harry just rubbed his arm … there were going to be some deep bruises there … before he started cooking. Sizzling from the butter in a pan was as far as he got before he heard grunting from outside. The young wizard's heart plummeted as he watched Vernon drag his trunk in the house and his Aunt Petunia open the cupboard door. With a loud thump Vernon tossed the trunk in the cupboard and locked it.

Petunia smirked cruelly at the heartbroken look on her nephew's face "hurry up, my Dudder's is hungry"

Dinner of thick juicy steaks and rice was served and Harry was forced to watch them eat then clean up, but after Harry got another shock. Vernon dragged him up the stairs. Harry gulped as he saw a heavy door with multiple locks and a small flap door just above the floor.

The door was opened …

Harry was shoved into the dark windowless room so hard that he crashed to the ground …

Darkness consumed him as the door was shut …

All the little wizard heard next was the sound of several locks clicking or sliding into place …

"what do I do now?" Harry shivered in the darkness. After feeling his he found a metal frame a that seemed to be a cot and curled up on the hard mattress. Just as he tried to fall asleep he heard a light tapping from the ceiling and something like dust cascading on top of him.

Realization hit him instantly … this small windowless room was the former coat closet and that meant attic access! With very slow and careful movements he stood on the creaky cot and reached up to examine the ceiling. The rough texture o the ceiling grazed his fingers, but he felt something give way. It was the attic panel!

After pushing the panel to the side he felt soft feathers press against his hand "thank heavens … I'm glad you're ok" he smiled at the sound of a comforting hoot "I don't know what to do girl. If I don't get the stuff in my trunk I won't be able to survive let alone complete my homework. I wanted to make some nutrition potions, but I can't get out of here without my wand …"

Suddenly a thought came to mind …the very first day at Hogwarts he saw Dumbledore lighting candles without a wand. Hermione said it's not possible, but Dumbledore did it. It's worth a shot at least. He sat down on the cot and heard Hedwig perch on the cot's metal frame.

Though he couldn't see his own hands he still wanted to try and he had the perfect spell in mind …

Harry took a deep breath calm down and whispered "Lumos"


	2. Bon Voyage!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Harry took a deep breath calm down and whispered "Lumos"

XXXXXXXXXX

"come on … please work" Harry whispered, he had been trying to create light without a wand for an hour. It wasn't going well at all. Just when he was starting to get frustrated his uncle bashed on the door just to mess with him. Both he and Hedwig were startled so badly that they jumped.

Harry fumbled in the dark to find his feathered friend and stroke her soft feathers for comfort … for both of them "I need to calm down or this won't work" he whispered as he heard his family settle down to sleep.

Once everything settled down Harry took a deep breath, gave himself a moment to concentrate and tried again "Lumos"

Relief flooded the young wizard as a brilliant white light cascaded throughout the small room revealing every detail. It was in fact the coat closet in the hall that was tweaked to be a prison cell. Among the few items in the room was a metal bed frame with a thin mattress and flimsy blanket … and a bucket in the corner, which he guessed was supposed to be a toilet. Even Hedwig, who was practically glowing, looked disturbed by the room, but happy for Harry's success.

It was too much to hope to stay in Dudley's second bedroom. No, they couldn't have that, but they might have been too worried about being watched so they moved him. if someone was watching they would see Harry go upstairs and not suspect a windowless prison cell. At least that's what made sense to Harry. He knew they would gladly shove him back into that cupboard if they thought they could. At least they painted the walls … there in big black letters haphazardly splashed on the wall above his cot was 'FREAK' … how considerate.

With one hand he brushed some tears from his eyes as carefully knelt next to the heavy metal door. Harry examined the door carefully. He remembered five different locks and he wasn't sure what to do now other than wandlessly unlocking the door.

"ok … I'll drop the light and try. It'll get dar- … who am I kidding, you probably handle the dark with ease" he chuckled as the owl hooted at him in a way that felt sarcastic. With a simple wave of his hands the light went out and he rested his palms against the door "Alohomora" he said trying to repeat it exactly how Hermione did …

Clicking from the first lock releasing made Harry want to jump for joy, but before he repeated the spell to unlock the other locks a frightening realization hit him. What will he do next?

If he tries to just grab his trunk and run with no plan then he will be caught either by Death Eaters or Dumbledore. Then he'll be either killed or locked back in with stronger locks … with spells too. And if the things he took were discovered what would happen? … he didn't want to think of it …

But what would happen if his uncle found even just one of the locks unlocked? A sicken feeling settled in Harry's stomach as he thought about that. It was obvious … even if Vernon thought it was a mistake on his part it would be used as an excuse to beat the young wizard. So what now? He was so close to a massive amount of knowledge, but no means to safely get to it …

Wait … That's it! The books! If there was a spell to unlock then there should be one to lock! All he had to do was get out of here, get the cupboard open, take the bottomless bag, find the spell that locks and lock himself back in before anyone notices. He had to move fast.

After muttering the unlocking spell a few more times the door swung open. Harry bolted down the stairs as fast and as quietly as he could. All he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears as he frantically unlocked the cupboard. The door to his former bedroom opened and he grabbed his trunk. With shaking hands he pulled out the bottomless bag, clicked the padlock in place effectively locking the trunk back in the cupboard and raced back upstairs.

Quietly he shut the door to his cell and preformed the light spell again. Once everything was illuminated he frantically put the bottomless bag on the bed. It was taking all he had not to start panicking. His hands trembled as he shuffled through the numerous books he had.

"why did I bring so many bloody books?" he hissed in frustration as the time ticked away. Though he didn't know exactly what time it was he knew it was close to midnight. He wished he stopped long enough to look at the grandfather clock across from the cupboard and check the time. Vernon gets a snack around 2 or 3 o'clock … he had to hurry.

Fourteen books and far too much time later Harry found a spell book that might help. With one hand holding the ball of light and the other flipping through the pages he made his way through the spells. Each spell was fascinating! Harry couldn't wait to actually read the book, but right now he had to focus …

And there it was … a locking spell right under the unlocking spell! He took a couple minutes to sound out the spell carefully before removing his wand from the bag and going back to the door.

"Colloportus" he whispered. A soft click was proof of his success, but his joy was short lived. Thumping from the room down the hall signaled that his uncle was getting his snack. In a moment of panic Harry canceled the light spell plunging himself into darkness. Forcing himself to calm down and steady his hand so he could cast the spell a few more times. Literally seconds before his uncle passed the cell door Harry managed to spell each lock locked.

Complete silence hovered in the prison cell as Vernon got his food and lumbered back up the stairs. The tense rigidity of Harry's muscles didn't ease up for a second. Not until he heard the sound of the bedroom door shutting did he finally slump onto the floor in exhaustion.

A flutter from his loving owl brought him back to his senses. With one more light spell he found each book and put them back in the bottomless bag with his wand. He placed the bag in the mattress and after making sure it was hidden he let Hedwig perch on his arm.

"I'm sorry girl, but you need to stay out of sight. When I have time tomorrow night I'll go get your owl treats … and my homework" he groaned softly, but couldn't stop the smile as Hedwig hooted softly and fluttered into the attic. Standing on the rickety cot made it easy to shift the attic panel and with a quiet good night to his feathered friend nestled in her cage he closed the panel.

Exhaustion finally over came him. He laid down on the cot and fell into a deep sleep feeling more secure than he ever felt before …

Morning came too soon however …

Before he knew it he was dragged out of his cell by a sneering Petunia "get moving freak, you have to make breakfast and start your chores" she shoved him towards the kitchen and gave him a long list of chores "bacon, eggs, waffles and French toast" she ordered snappishly.

"yes Aunt Petunia" said Harry quickly as he started cooking. He inwardly smiled as he caught a glimpse of the cupboard. For once he had some sense of control. It can only get better once he starts learning and whipping out potions. The following days will be tricky though … he just prayed no broken bones will be added to it until after he gets a pain killer potion brewed.

Breakfast was soon served and of course that didn't mean he got any. Instead of eating he was told to leave and start his chores. Shopping was the first item. So he grabbed the grey jacket he was allowed to wear out shopping because it covered the fact that he was in rags and left.

In no time at all he had everything on his shopping list and started looking for anything else that might not be on the list. He doesn't want 'the freak forgot something' as an excuse for them to beat him. They'll blame him whether it was on the list or not.

"who here wants to spin? What about you kid, care to try your luck?"

Harry stopped and looked at the man sitting next to a wheel that had ten colors. It must've been some advertisement for the new store opening "yeah sure" he smiled as he adjusted his grip on his bags.

"alright! Just guess the color you think it will land on and spin. If you're right you can choose any of these fabulous items if front of you!" the man smiled as he pointed out the wide selection of things the new store probably sold.

"blue" Harry spun the wheel and couldn't believe his luck when it landed on blue. The man seemed quite please and let him peruse the items. Harry's eyes immediately went to the gray ipod. He has seen Dudley use them and he always wanted one, but he wasn't allowed to use the computer. The thought dawned on him that he could sneak out at night and download some songs from what Dudley already had. As long as he didn't buy anything it should be fine so he decided to go with the gray ipod and earbuds option … he of course was given a pamphlet describing all the fun stuff the store sold too.

Now Harry had to get back. After slipping the ipod into his pocket and making sure it was out of sight he entered the Dursleys' home. Once he put the groceries away he finished his other chores without making a sound as his aunt was chatting on the phone with a fellow gossip hound.

Weeds glared at him almost mockingly from the backyard. No one bothered to take care of the garden at all! It was completely over grown! He checked shopping off the list and rolled up his sleeves … not caring about the scars … for the next job … gardening.

It took a while and the sun was beating down on him mercilessly, but he knew he couldn't go in until everything was done … Petunia doesn't allow breaks.

" _I know! It will be so fun!_ " Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard Petunia through the open above the patch of weeds he was now working on. She was still talking on the phone with someone. Fun? What will be fun? Of course it won't involve him. In fact, he had a sick feeling that he will be locked up.

" _of course not! The freak will be locked up so you won't have to keep him out of trouble Arabella. Thank you for recommending that brilliant locksmith by the way! That was a wonderful idea … you're right that freak shouldn't take my Dudder's spare room, he deserves nothing better than a cell_ " Harry winced at the harsh sound of his aunt's shrill vioce. It wasn't too shocking really. Ms. Figg hated him for some reason … it was possible that it was for the same reason as Petunia and Vernon, but he wasn't sure.

" _oh, and Vernon got a little gift for you too! He got you a ticket on the same cruise line we'll be on too! Unfortunately the rooms are on the opposite sides of the ship, but it will be wonderful! Would you like to go? I know it's very short not-… you can! Wonderful! We're all packed so would you like any help? … I'll be right over!_ " Harry heard Petunia hang up and flounce out of the house to Ms. Figg's home one street over.

It was another snap decision, but Harry was sure it was better to have information in the long run. He slipped in through the backdoor and raced to the cupboard. After quickly unlocking it and grabbing his cloak he locked the cupboard up again.

Wrapping the cloak around him made him vanish so he could slip out of the house and races over to Ms. Figg's house completely unseen. She used to babysit him so he knew where it was. While quietly tiptoeing over to an open window he started to hear the two women chatting.

" _thank you Petunia, I think that's everything. A three week cruise is exactly what we need!_ " Ms. Figg exclaimed happily. Harry gaped from under his cloak. Three weeks! They intended to lock him up for that long?! It's a good bloody thing he knows how to get out!

" _oh I know! You most of all Arabella! I can't believe you were basically banished just for being born without magic and that freak Dumbledore is giving you orders like a slave!_ " Harry's jaw dropped … Arabella Figg was a squib under Dumbledore's orders!

" _I know! The jerk has some nerve. You expect parents and grandparents to care, but they tossed me away like trash and my foolish grandfather, Dumbledore, just pops up one day telling me to keep an eye on the brat as if he owned me. Of course I had to, he made it clear that if I didn't or was caught lying he'd curse me"_ Harry twitched as listened. It seems his suspicions weren't unfounded.

" _you poor thing … those freaks don't care about people at all! Just their magic, I'm glad not one cent of the money we're paid to keep the freak isn't even spent on him!_ " Petunia huffed as she hugged Arabella trying to sooth her … an action Harry wasn't aware she was capable of.

" _thank you Petunia, it's good to know there are people like you out there who care. I did manage to get a little pay back. All of my cats are normal cats, but the two locked up are magical cats called Kneazles. I put the magical ones on display and claim all the others are part kneazle and those stupid wizards buy them for top dollar!_ "

Harry flinched as the women laughed loudly at the trickery. The young wizard was beyond stunned at everything he heard, but he couldn't hear any more because Petunia shut the window. It didn't matter though, he heard plenty and he had to get back to those chores. Hidden under the cloak as he raced back to the house without being seen. He went upstairs and put the cloak and ipod in the bottomless bag. With the bag back in its hiding place he went back to his chores.

Gardening was done …

Bed sheets were changed …

Laundry put away …

The kitchen and bathroom were sparkling like Dumbledore's creepy twinkling eyes …

And finally the gutters were nearly done. In fact he was on the ladder as Dudley came home from school. His cousin's loving hello came in the form of kicking the ladder nearly knocking Harry off.

"get me some food freak!" demanded Dudley. Harry got down from the ladder quickly and started cooking.

Petunia sneered at Harry as she walked back in the house "good get dinner going freak" Harry did as instructed without saying anything, but he did think it was strangely early. She turned to Dudley who was already watching TV and smiled sweetly "hello my Duddykins, how was your last day of school before the summer?"

"boring. One teacher was talking about exercises and health crap again. She wants everyone to checkout her friend's new gym" Dudley huffed without even looking at his mother. Petunia rolled her eyes in annoyance. This wasn't the first time someone brought up that subject around her perfect son. What were they implying? Some teachers didn't know how to keep heir noses out of things.

"she's just advertising for a friend honey. Pay it no mind" Petunia smiled and kissed her son's head. Vernon got home minutes later and Harry served dinner. He was made to watch them as they polished off the plates of food. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away Vernon dragged Harry up to the cell.

Harry sat there in the dark pondering what to do ignoring his stomach growling for food. All he needed to do was wait for them to leave really. Problem is he didn't know when they were supposed to leave. It had to be soon if they were packed so there was no point in risking getting caught just to make potions. He should just wait …

Excitement was thrumming through Harry. Will they leave tomorrow? In the morning?

The sound of locks being unlocked pulled him from his thoughts. The sudden bright light blinded him and his eyes couldn't adjust fast enough.

Knuckles from a big meaty fist bashed him in the head stunning him and sending his glasses flying … it was his Uncle Vernon. He knew he hit the floor when a foot crushed his left wrist making a sick cracking sound. It didn't hurt now, but it will. Sadly it wasn't over. The foot came back and slammed brutally into Harry's stomach creating another ominous crack as a rib snapped. The young wizard just gasped for air and tried to come to his senses.

Something wet hit his face and the door slammed shut plunging him back into darkness. Off in the distance he heard grunting, the thumping of things going down the stairs and soon a car driving away …

Apparently the Dursleys were leaving tonight …

Frantic scratching from above alerted him to Hedwig's attempts to get to his side, but he couldn't move … hell, he could barely breathe let alone get up to the access panel. The attic panel dropped to the floor and Harry heard something flutter down to him. Soft feathers caressed his skin offering a great feeling of comfort.

"I'm ok … just give … me a … minute" he choked out through strangled breaths. Hedwig hooted softly and stayed close to him.

After a few minutes Harry managed to find his glasses and slowly stand up, while gently holding his broken wrist. He heard Hedwig's talons clink against something metal and assumed she perched on the cot frame.

"damn … this is going to hurt" he groaned as he let his broken wrist go so he could grab his bag. With slow and careful movements in the dark he pulled the bag from the mattress and attempted to remove the wand. It was too painful on his busted rib to get it so he held the bag and supported his wrist …

Next challenge … magic without hands. Why not, if you can do magic without a wand why not without hands as well? Worth a shot …

Finding the door was easy. Then he focused and like before he muttered the unlocking spell …

A click rewarded his efforts. Soon each lock was undone and the door swung open. Tears of pure relief poured down his cheeks as he stepped out of the cell. A thump from behind him startled him and he turned to see Hedwig pecking at something …

One small loaf of bread … the Dursleys left him one loaf of bread and an extra bucket filled with water.

Three weeks with only that to survive on in the dark where he may never have known it was there … they wanted him dead and to die slowly and painfully.

A bitter laugh slipped past his lips before he continued down the stairs to the kitchen. It was a little difficult to get everything, but the fact that it was still sunny and he could spread the contents out on the table made it easier.

Slowly but surely he set up the cauldron and found the recipe for a Skele-gro potion. It took several books, but he found it and thanked Merlin that he not only had every ingredient but that the vials magically labeled themselves! … he didn't even think of that while ransacking his professor's supplies.

A twinge of guilt hit him as he got the potion going "maybe Snape was right … I an a delinquent" he chuckled as Hedwig hooted in an admonishing way "you're right girl. I had my reasons … but I'll find a way to replace his ingredients. It's the least I can do" he got some food, organized all the books and ate in between potion steps taking care not to hurt himself further.

One hour later he had bottled sixteen Skele-gro potions and set them aside to cool. A set of pain relievers and blood replenishing potions were next. He felt very proud of himself! It was amazing to know he had a knack for potions and this accomplishment breathed some life back into the love of potions he thought he'd have before Snape attempted to crush it. Now he wanted to figure out who was screwing up his potions in class and stop them …

The potions were all cool now so he drank a small amount of each before storing them in the bag. He glanced at the blood replenishing potion as the pain disappeared and remembered Ron saying something …

 _"eew that looks red like blood"_

That comment never made sense to him nor did the comment …

 _"all those Slytherins are just slimy green snakes"_

All those comments made no sense because these 'reds' and 'greens' look gray to him. After the first day he realized what was wrong … he was colorblind … that was something that made potion class tricky until he started listening to the sounds the potion made … and sadly the plops made by the dick spiking his potions …

He shook his thoughts away, put the potion away and quickly cleaned the plates and cauldron before anything else …

Finally he could relax and hooked up his ipod to download music as he eagerly began reading. As the adrenaline slowly left his system he remembered something … he was underage … why didn't anyone come to investigate his magic use?

Pushing away the irritation he felt for the oversight he went back to reading the charms book in his right hand. He could feel the bones mend slowly, but faster than naturally for sure. In fact once the sun went down he could use his left hand so he opened the cupboard and gave Hedwig her favorite treats … and he reluctantly pulled out his homework too.

"I'm glad I have you Hedwig … oh would you like me to get your cage?" he asked as he flicked on the light. The snowy owl shook its head and perched on Vernon's favorite chair making herself right at home and munched on her treat "clever girl" he chuckled and settled back down to read.

Chapter 6 of this book was on tracking charms including how to apply, find and remove them. Paranoia decided to rear its ugly head making Harry wonder …

No … that would be a bit much … right?

Well … it wouldn't hurt to check at least …

The instructions seemed simple enough. Just use wand and tap head while saying a simple spell to reveal a tracking charm. Any tracking charms will glow green. Well look gray in his case …

So Harry got his wand and did as instructed …

At first nothing happened, but just as Harry started to feel relieved he noticed a gray glow under the table … there was a charm on his ankle! First he felt shock … then shock gave way to anger.

"there's a tracking charm on me?! Bloody hell!" Hedwig hooted angrily and flexed her talons at her owner's declaration. Someone was tracking Harry? Oh hell no! She was ready to rip someone's eyes out. He quickly grabbed the charms book again and continued reading. As tempting as it was to skip to the answer for removing the tracker he didn't want to miss one detail. After all there's no need to rush.

Darkness settled making the crickets quite talkative as the young wizard read with a stubborn determination. This charm was the first thing to be dealt with!

The book was thorough. It said that the charm can be placed on living or non living objects and can be easily removed, but the one who cast it will know if it was … damn, can't have that.

Harry groaned and leaned back in the dining room chair trying to find a solution. Tired green eyes glanced at the book through cracked lenses. The slight fracture in the side of the lenses must've happened when Vernon punched him. It didn't bother Harry … Merlin knows it has happened before. This crack just happen to be in the perfect place to hid the _re_ in _remove_ making it look like _move_ …

Move … Harry's eyes widened … is it possible to _move_ a tracking charm instead of removing? It wouldn't destroy the charm and in theory it wouldn't alert the caster… there was nothing in the book, but maybe …

"Hedwig … I think we have a solution. I just need to test it" Harry grinned as Hedwig hooted happily. The ticking of the grandfather clock caught his attention. It was late. The experiments could wait until the morning. The thought of sleeping in the cell his cousin's rooms or his aunt and uncle's room made him sick so he slipped under the fresh clean sheets of the bed in the guest room.

Before sleep claimed him he went through a few things to do while he had this chance.

One, remove creepy tracker.

Two, find a non magical way to hide his face so he can get to Gringotts without being recognized … potions might work. Some people can feel a glamour or concealment charm … so it said in the charms book … potions might be what he's looking for.

Three, go to Gringotts to withdraw money - visit Daigon Alley to buy replacement ingredients for Professor Snape.

Four, figure out what the hell to do once the Dursleys come back!

Ok fine …

Five, homework … he grudgingly added mentally to the long list and finally went to sleep …


	3. Kneazles in Need

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Five, homework … he grudgingly added mentally to the long list and finally went to sleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Emerald eyes fluttered open and Harry smiled at the sunlight. Never in his life has he ever slept so well. The nightmares that used to plague him gave him a merciful break to allow him to heal and rest for a night.

After stretching and making his joints pop he changed into part of his school uniform … they were the only decent clothes he had … and headed downstairs to make breakfast … or brunch as it seems, it was 10:00! Now that was a good sleep! As he passed his cell he spotted the loaf of bread sitting next to his cot. He shrugged and picked it up. With the loaf in hand he head downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I bet no one thought this loaf of bread would be so satisfying for me" Harry snickered as he made three pieces of buttered toast with fruit and scrambled eggs. This was a chance to finally put weight on. He knew that he was way too skinny, but what can you do under the Dursleys' brand of tender loving care?

Neville was the first and only person who seemed to notice and kindly tried to get him to eat more little by little. The kind Gryffindor actually carried snacks with him and always offered them to Harry even after getting detention from Professor Snape for bringing food into class! That's brave!

Harry felt a warmth in his heart as he thought of the one person who really seemed to care and felt a few tears escape. He wiped the tears away and poured himself a big glass of milk. Neville is what he would call a true friend. Ron and Hermione never gave him that kind of advice or attention, which reinforced some suspicions he had about his so called ' _friends'_ …

He sat down at the small spot on the table that wasn't covered in books and carefully ate his food so he didn't upset his stomach by eating too much too fast. The 50 or so books were stacked in six piles with the titles facing outwards for easy viewing. In front of his meal were the charms book he was reading, the potions book where he found the potion recipes he has used so far, the bottomless bag filled with potion ingredients and his homework.

That tracking charm will be off him if the tests he had in mind went right. Of course if someone put a tracker on him why not his stuff too? The realization nearly made him choke on his milk. He put his glass down, cleared his airways of the milk he inhaled and took his trunk out of the cupboard. After grabbing his wand he checked for a charm. Right in the center of the trunk directly under the handle was a gray glowing tracking charm.

This trunk was everything he owned … Hedwig fluttered downstairs with a mouse hanging from her beak … Harry froze. If someone went so far to put tracking charms on him and his stuff would they also put one on Hedwig?

"umm … Hedwig … I found another trace" the owl's head spun in his direction giving him her full attention "this one is on my trunk and it made me wonder if … if someone would go that far …" he wasn't sure how to explain it, but he didn't have to. Hedwig got the gist of it and fluttered over the him. She perched on his trunk. If there was one thing Hedwig wanted it was to keep Harry safe and she will be damned if someone used her to find him.

With a wave of his wand and an incantation they got their answer when a gray glow was coming from Hedwig's side just under the left wing. That snowy owl was not happy at all!

Harry was trying really hard to keep his temper in check "Ok … if I cast my own tracker on something to fix this-ow" Harry pouted and rubbed his hand where Hedwig nipped him. before he could saying anything she pointed her wing at his half finished breakfast "oh, right … food first. Yes ma'am" he blushed lightly and sat back down. He was being chastised by an owl!

As he stabbed the helpless pieces of fruit and devoured them he casually read the charms book to get ready for his tests. Hedwig quickly finished her meal too and fluttered back ready to get rid of this unwanted addition. With all his food eaten Harry cleaned up and went to the living room. He took a little knick knack of a frog fishing off the mantel and sat on the couch.

"now lets see, how should we start? How does it feel to cast a tracking charm?" he tapped the frog and said the incantation. To his surprise he felt a small bond with the object, but he still checked to be sure and sure enough there was a gray glow where he tapped "wicked … now to remove it" he whispered another incantation and jumped in shock as he felt something like a rubber band snapping him in the chest. With a quick check it was confirmed … there was no glow!

Now for the tough part "alright … now what to move it to?" Hedwig fluttered over and handed Harry a plastic figure of Dudley's "thanks Hedwig" Harry set the plastic figure on his lap and cast the tracking charm on the frog again.

After checking that it was in place he tried to simply tap the frog and pull the charm off. It didn't work so he tried a few different things. He tried with the incantation for removing the charm, but with different wand strokes but it always ended with the charm being broken "this isn't working. It's too … stiff. It's either nothing or remove. I need some flexibility- … maybe it can only be done without a wand"

So far using a wand for this task wasn't working so trying without it might be the trick. After reapplying the charm Harry set his wand on the cushion next to him and placed his right hand over the frog. He said the removing incantation and carefully tugged … he could feel his magic gently pulling the charm upwards instead of tossing it away!

"crap … so close" he sighed as he lost focus and dropped the charm destroying it if the snap he felt was any indication, but this was great! He did almost move it!

Hedwig hooted happily, but tugged Harry's collar urging him to take a break and Harry reluctantly agreed. He set the frog and plastic figure aside and went to make lunch. As he ate he let his body rest. Only a few spells and he was drained so after he fixes this tracking spell issue he will focus on homework and potion … he realized that he forgot to make a nutrition potion!

"alright lets give this another try, ready?" Hedwig hooted in excitement as Harry sat back on the plush brown couch and took the frog and figure. Without using his wand he reapplied the charm and tried the process again …

Focusing solely on pulling the charm Harry said the removing incantation and carefully tugged the charm away. He could actually see the charm fluttering in his hand as he set the frog aside and grabbed the plastic figure.

Problem was how did he make the tracking charm stick to the figure?

Without any better ideas he simply gripped the figure and pressed the charm into it … he slowly removed his hand and gave the figure a shake.

There wasn't any snapping feeling of the charm being destroyed, the bond seemed unaffected so did it work? Harry picked up his wand and tapped the figure revealing a gray glow …

"it worked!" Harry cheered, overjoyed at the discovery! He practiced a couple more times moving the charm back and forth until he was sure that he could handle it before finally removing it.

Next moving his and Hedwig's charms, but to what? It would have to be something that can be hidden on their bodies until they didn't want it. If they were seen by the person who put them on them that will realize something is wrong especially if they don't feel the tracker when he or she is looking right at Harry!

Yeah … that would be a give away …

Harry sighed "this is becoming more and more complicated with each step … I could move my tracker to a button and sew it to my robes, but what should I do for you Hedwig. We don't know who put these charms on us so if we're seen and the person can't feel the tracker we'll be found out. We have to wear the charms until we want to disappear-of course! Can I have the letter carrier on your leg?"

Hedwig fluttered from Vernon's chair to the couch right behind Harry. Harry popped off the little metal tube that was snuggly attached to the owl's left leg. It was for carrying small items aren't beak friendly and works as an identifier for post offices … and even better, Harry knew Hedwig could take it off easily if needed!

"perfect … ready girl?" Harry asked. He grinned as his familiar plopped down on the couch cushion next to him. He tapped her and said the incantation to reveal the charm. Once he had the green glow in sight he put his wand down and began lifting the charm away from his feathered friend. Harry noticed Hedwig shudder as he pulled the charm off her "I'm sorry girl" he said quickly not wanting to lose focus

There was zero room for error …

Fluttering of the tracker tickled his palm as he held the carrier close to it and pressed them together. His heart was ramming in his chest as he held the carrier against the disembodied charm praying that this will work. Finally after holding it for nearly three times longer than his test he dared to let go and got his wand …

One tap, one incantation and they had their answer in the form a bright gray glow coming from the carrier … it worked! The tracking charm was stuck to the carrier! Now for Harry's tracker …

The young wizard popped the carrier back on her leg and fumbled through the drawers for the sewing kit. He had a lot of jobs at the Dursleys' including fixing anything ripped or torn. With the kit in hand he plopped down on the couch. Hedwig flew around a couple times happily before taking her place on Vernon's chair.

Harry opened the sewing kit and poked around the different buttons. Mere seconds later he pulled out a solid black button without any shine. A simple tap of his wand and incantation later he saw the creepy glow on his ankle.

The wand was set aside …

Harry set his glowing ankle on his other leg while holding the button in his left hand. His right hand hovered over the tainted ankle and he said the incantation. It was clear now why Hedwig shuddered before … having a tracking charm slowly pulled off was painful. Not terrible, but it was definitely an unpleasant burning sensation.

That fluttering in his right hand told him that the trace was free and one step remained … the button and tracking charm were held together. When Harry was sure there was enough time he set the button next to him picked up his wand … it was revealed that the tracking charm was successfully moved to a button!

"thank Merlin … I need a break" Harry put the frog back on the mantel, tossed the figure back on Dudley's game console where he assumed it was and opened his trunk "if I sew this on my robes it should be fine. I won't be able to run around as Hogwarts without my robe … that might get weird over the weekends … I'll think about that, but now what to do about this tracking charm?"

The tracking charm on his trunk may not need to be removed at all. He wondered as he fixed the button to the inside of his robe near the opening to his right sleeve. It was something to consider at least, but now he had to make some nutrition potions and start his homework.

After tucking his trunk away in the cupboard and picked up the potion book he was using, but found nothing. Flipping through the pages revealed something else though … a reference to a book that has all the potions for reversing all the damage done by malnutrition!

"please tell me I stole that" Harry muttered to himself as he skimmed through the books "YES!" he cheered and fished the large and advanced potions volume out of the stack of books. Thank Merlin he raided the library!

Harry flipped through the book "here it is, I think I have just enough for one batch, but that's all I need" he put the cauldron on the stove and checked all the ingredients to be sure he had everything before starting.

This potion took some time so he started looking at his homework as he listened carefully to the potion. He finished the charms essay before even needing to add the next ingredient. Nine counter clockwise turns later he sat down and worked on the transfiguration essay, which took a little research in the books. It was difficult to keep an eye on the potion and do homework, but he pulled it off and it will be worth it …

"finally, it's giving off blue puffs. Time to bottle" Harry poured the potion into six empty vials and frowned … he only had four more empty vials left "well I can't do anymore potions without a plan, but first, dose one" he downed the first nutrition potion. The book said to take six, one each day at the same time "first dose at 7:05. Next one tomorrow, same time … now I have six empty vials once I clean this one, but I can't do the Height restoring potion without more Mandrake root"

It wasn't an immediate problem so Harry put his completed potions away and made dinner. As he roasted some veggies and chicken a thought came to mind … what would happen if he roasted the Mandrake? Roasting works to strengthen flavors so maybe it will strengthen the Mandrake.

Worth a shot … sadly he didn't feel like he had many choices. Maybe the Ministry would've been a place to go to get help, but why the hell would he trust them when no one was coming to investigate his under age magic … that and thanks to his lapse of sanity he could be arrested for stealing as far as he knew even if he could've died in that cell. The Ministry was not an option!

Harry casually munched on his dinner as he double checked the homework he finished so far and then completed the rest. After correcting his grammar and spelling thoroughly he realized that that went much faster than he thought. So many people complain, but it only took one evening … 5 hours or so. Even Snape's essay was actually pretty simple.

Of course it helped that he stole the library …

Yet another thing out of the way! He placed his completed homework in his trunk and cleaned the plates and cauldron. The plates were put away, but the cauldron was set up again for the Height restore, which will be a quick one … albeit very complicated.

"mandrake is in so lets start" Harry muttered to himself s he dumped the last of the Mandrake root on a tray and put it in the oven. Mixing the first three things as instructed turned the liquid white and four clockwise turns created a gray steam "all good so far" he pulled out the now crispy mandrake root and slid it in as the potion bubbled.

Well … it didn't blow up … that's a good sign!

After completing the other steps he looked at the final product … it was the right yellow color, but it looked very pale. Harry just shrugged it off. He was still going to try it. He bottled the potion in the remaining vials, cleaned the cauldron and let them cool as he went to take a hot shower. The water rolling down his scarred back was relaxing in a way. His mind cleared for a few minutes and all his troubles melted away … until he got out and realized he will need to get himself clothes and added that to his growing list.

Harry slipped into his school uniform pants again, drank a Height restorer and looked at the remaining ingredients … it might be possible, but he was too tired to think of the potion theory.

Sleep was calling him so he went upstairs and slept in the guest room again …

However, somewhere around midnight Harry began to sweat profusely and thrashed restlessly in his sleep. The sweat soaked sheets were eventually kicked away, but the young wizard some how stayed asleep … good thing too …

Pain nagged his entire body …

Bones crackled …

Limbs grew longer …

Muscles were stretched …

He woke up early that morning feeling … different … sore and very weak. Harry groped around for his glasses and placed them on his nose.

Yeah, something was off. With slow and careful movements he slid off the bed and nearly fell over. The reflexes of a seeker were the only reason he managed to catch the bed before falling to the floor.

"bloody hell … this is strange" he gasped. With shear determination he inched his way downstairs and sat at the book covered table "the book said I'd feel a little sore, but only after three doses" he bit out through pained pants. His body burned all over and he felt weak. The only thing he thought would help would be a nutrition potion so he took the second and third doses early with a pain reliever and relaxed with a transfiguring book for a while to give his body time to recover.

A section on unlocking a one's Animagus peeked Harry's interest and he set the book aside when he finished it to remember to go back to it. Since he was feeling better he got up and made a big breakfast. However the second he stood he realized why he felt so off … he grew seven whole inches! His height went from too small for his age to too tall all in one night!

No wonder he felt so weak and sore, his body went over board and depleted all of his nutrients. What would've have happened if he didn't take a nutrition potion before he went to sleep? Could he have died? … he didn't want to think about it, but this does answer the question of roasting mandrake. Doing so provides a big power punch to a potion and he is pretty sure he won't need the other height restoring doses …

5 fried eggs, bacon, a big bowl of fruit and three slices of French toast with a tall glass of milk and another glass of water. It was a big breakfast for him, but he had to regain all the nutrients he lost because of that growth spurt … it will take a while to eat though, his stomach wasn't used to big meals.

As he ate he looked at the remaining ingredients he had left on the counter with the cauldron "I can't go to the magical world with a disguise made by magic cause someone might see or sense it … if I can use a potion to change some things then maybe … it will need to work like a dye" he muttered between bites of egg "if I can do that and get to Gringotts I can buy everything I need … Snape's replacement ingredients … muggle clothes … groceries … a muggle trunk and bag, I'd like to charm everything myself after studying up on it … if I can get them to shrink I can hide it in my trunk with the tracker and that can be an emergency kit" dump the tracked trunk, take the kit and no would know. He finished his eggs and munched on the bacon.

Hedwig was probably out flying around, lucky owl. It would be nice to fly too, but he wasn't allowed to take the broomstick with him. A few minutes later he finished his breakfast and continued reading the many other books. The next book was 'Magical Creatures', it was fascinating! Hippogriffs, Basilisks, Cockatrice, Mermaids, Phoenixes and …

Kneazles … Harry slammed the book shut "how can I be so selfish and bloody stupid?!" yelled the green eyed wizard as he clumsily dove for the bag and yanked out the invisibility cloak. With the cloak wrapped around him he ran out of the house and towards Ms. Figg's house. In his haste he realized he forgot his wand, but he whispered the unlocking spell and continued to get in the squib's home without it.

Tripping over several cat toys right when he walked in didn't even slow him down "she said she locked them up … where are they?" he shut the door to prevent any cats from getting out and quietly looked around.

A first nothing seemed off until he spotted scratches around a small cabinet next to the stove. There was a big padlock hanging from the handle securing the door shut … not unlike what his cell was like.

"Alohomora" he whispered ignoring the fact that he scared a house cat with his voice seemingly coming from nowhere. The padlock popped off and he recoiled at the smell. A sinking feeling hit him as he gently pulled the two furry creatures out of the prison. He gently set them down and was relieved to see them breathing. With a quick flick he snapped the padlock back on the cage door and locked it. Ms. Figg will not know right away that they're gone …

Harry doubted she'd care anyway. It took a little adjusting, but he found a way to hold both kneazles while remaining hidden under the cloak. With the cloak secured by his teeth and kneazles tucked under his arms he nudged the door open with his finger and kicked it closed before running back to the Dursleys' house.

The door was nudged open and he rushed in not caring that he let the cloak drop to the floor. Hedwig jumped as she was startled by Harry running to the couch. Handling the Kneazles as if they were glass he laid them side by side on the plush couch.

Enchanting creatures … the two Kneazles were clearly starved and felt a little slimy from the foul smelling gunk in their fur, but they were gorgeous! They reminded Harry of a documentary he was lucky enough to watch when Vernon fell asleep. Big cats was the subject … they looked like a cross between Cheetahs, Tigers and Clouded leopards except their ears were larger and pointed. Both ears and their tails have a tuff of black fur at the tip. There wasn't a mane like the book mentioned, but they were probably a different or rare breed … a big jungle Kneazle breed. Either way it didn't matter …

Despite still not being fully adjusted to his new height Harry stumbled into the kitchen. He filled two bowls with water and put the leftover chicken from the night before on a stack of two plates. Water sloshed around as the dark haired wizard made his way back to the living room.

"Ms. Figg is horrid. I can understand if she's bitter, but to take it out on a creature … it's not right" Harry muttered as he pulled the chicken to pieces and put an equal amount on each plate. Setting the bowls of water down next to the plates and carefully dipping his right hand in the water was next. Harry allowed a few drops of the precious liquid onto each of the magical cats lips.

Light gray dry tongues flicked out to catch the drops much to Harry's relief. Two pairs of golden eyes snapped open and eyed him warily "I won't hurt you" the wizard said softly and slowly backed away making sure they could see his hands at all times. He opened two windows and propped open the backdoor making it clear that he wasn't stopping them from leaving.

While keeping his movements slow he went to put his cloak away and sat down to continue reading. A clattering made him glance at the kneazles who were eating the chicken "don't eat too fast. Trust me, you'll get sick"

Both large felines glanced at him … and to his surprise slowed down their eating. The book did say that Kneazles were smart. Harry watched the cats quietly … how anyone could believe such big beautiful felines had any relation to Ms. Figg's beloved long haired flat faced cats he just couldn't fathom. Maybe her clients are idiots … or blind. He noticed that the larger Kneazle had a limp and wondered if there were more injuries under the fur or because they were crammed in a tiny space.

Fur, which needed a good cleaning, was short and exotic with its black strips, splotches and speckles over a deep, rich golden brown coat and maybe some white on their bellies … the smaller kneazle having the strips with speckles and the larger having large splotches with speckles and one black strip going down its spine. He wondered if he could run a bath for them without losing an arm. When Harry wasn't too to keen on getting caught by those claws. The kneazles really looked like jungle cats from the size to the claws. Weight wise they were fur and bones, but that will change.

"I'm going have to get to Gringotts soon if I'm going to have to pay for two more mouths, but how? … I should be alright for three more days for food" he pondered out loud as he slipped up the stairs to fill the bathtub with water. Once he turned the water off he checked the temperature "that should be good. Nice and warm … now maybe I can coax them in-" Harry froze mid step with his foot still in the air. The kneazles were sitting right in the bathroom with him.

(how did I not hear them?) Harry shock off the thoughts and kneeled next to the tub "I drew you both a bath" they looked at him curiously, but eventually inched towards the bath "would you like some help?" the wizard asked the larger kneazle with the limp. The first response was a growl forcing Harry to back up, but the feline seemed to relent after seeing the wizard help the other one in so Harry gently picked it up and lowered it in the warm water.

All Harry could feel was sharp bones jutting out beneath the fur do to being neglected as he scrubbed away the filth … of course he wasn't in any better shape …

After a little time they allowed Harry to scrub their fur, working out the mats, knots and clumps of filthy sludge exposing their fur. He was happy that he didn't find any noticeable injuries and that they weren't afraid of water, but he did find that they were both females. The murky water went down the drain as the bath was done and one at a time Harry lifted both slippery cats out. He gently rubbed them dry with a fluffy towel making them purr happily.

"I don't know what to call you both … can I name you?" he asked tentatively, he didn't want to do so if that's not what they wanted. The smaller kneazle nuzzled his hand and soon the other did too. Harry thought a moment … constellations make nice names "how about Lyra" he pointed to the smaller kneazle "and Libra" he looked at the larger one.

The young wizard smiled as the kneazles purred … it seems they liked the names …


	4. Hidden in Front of You

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The young wizard smiled as the kneazles purred … it seems they liked the names …

XXXXXXXXXX

"this isn't working" Harry sighed as he leaned back in his chair and put his pencil down. It has been five days since the Dursleys left and he hasn't found out a way to get to Gringotts without possibly getting caught. He has been writing down theories, but nothing added up right "I need an extra ingredient" he musings were broken as the two Kneazles bolted down the stairs playing with a bucket. One of the buckets that the Dursleys so _kindly_ left in his cell for him.

Unfortunately it was the water filled one, which meant water went flying everywhere! Harry couldn't help but laugh though despite the mess. He was just happy that the kneazles were improving and playing. Libra's limp was almost gone so it must've been from being stuck in a tight space.

Hedwig flapped away in a huff as the playful balls of fur went skidding into her perch … or Vernon's chair. Harry decided to clean up the water that was splattered around. He followed the trail up the steps drying everything with a simple spell he learned in another book as he went.

In order to keep himself from going crazy on the potion problem he has taken breaks to focus on charms. He has become quite good, but not good enough to fix his clothes to fit his new height so he was running around in a sweater and jeans from Dudley's closet. The extra slack made it fit better than expected on his tall frame, but he was dying to get clothes that fit him for once.

When he made it up to the cell he saw the attic panel on the floor "oh right … I forgot that was left open" he remembered what happened when Vernon beat him before leaving. Hedwig clawed her way through the panel in an effort to help him. it didn't even occur to him until now that she must've been getting to hunt through there … he shut all the other places after Lyra and Libra came to trust him.

But this did make him curious … what did the attic look like?

Thank Merlin for his growth spurt, it was all to easy to climb up to the attic space with the cot under him.

"this is bigger than I thought" his jaw dropped as he looked around the cupboard sized room with only an owl cage on the ground. The floor was done, but there were no walls up except one, which meant he could tell there was no insulation except under the floor. The ceiling was slightly slanted towards the wall with the window. He only knew about the attic because of his various chores.

One year he had to put Christmas lights up all over the home and happened to notice the small circular window was broken in a way so that it couldn't lock, but he never saw in the dark room. It was also easy to figure out where the access panel could be considering there was only one room on that side of the house next to the bathroom … the coat closet or his new cell as it would seem. He confirmed it by cleaning the closet a couple years ago and poking the ceiling there with a broom handle until something moved. It was something he kept in mind ever since in case it came in handy.

Clearly it did …

"not big enough to hide myself, but I can hide my potions, books and ingredients neatly with some adjustments. That way I can keep doing things when the Dursleys return without risking getting caught by leaving the-... except"

The idea was promising, but where will he keep his kneazles now? He needed a real home to run to. Either way this made Gringotts a big priority so he climbed down to the cot and went back to focusing on the potion for his disguise.

"I have a good idea with the ingredients I have, but it needs a binder" Harry blinked as he spotted the kneazles "hey Lyra, Libra I know this will sound odd, but could I have two of your whiskers for a potion?" the felines tilted their heads cutely, but started pawing their faces. Sure enough three loose whiskers popped off "thank you both" he said gratefully as he picked up the whiskers.

With great care he ground the whiskers, poured them in a bowl and put them in the oven. Kneazle whiskers were used as binders for some potions, but weren't considered all that special. It wasn't enough whiskers, but a little toast might help like with the mandrake root.

He had nothing to lose …

Everything to gain …

The cauldron was set up, the toasted whisker grounds were taken out and he started …

A counter to the potion was considered too as the potion simmered. Four vials were set up and he quickly snuck outside to the back. After plucking a gold flower and a blue flower he ran back in just in time to stir the bubbling gray liquid and mix in the kneazle whisker grounds.

One blue petal was placed in the bottom of one vial …

One gold petal was placed in the bottom of the second vial …

The final dash of bat wing was placed in the bottom of the third vial …

Best case scenario is that he'll end up with blue eyes, blonde hair and something to remove the fake color. The fourth vial will is skin color, but he will need to stick his finger in for that one.

As he poured his clear potion into each vial he waited for the potion to cool just enough so he could put his finger in, but not enough to settle and not accept the color.

*crash* the loud sound was followed by a pained mew that had Harry abandon his potions and run towards the commotion. Lyra had crashed into the china cabinet and a platter crashed onto her.

"it's ok Lyra, I have you! Stay still Libra, there's glass on the floor" Harry flicked his wand while saying the repair spell. All the glasses reformed as if nothing happened and the platter floated back to its original position "are you ok Lyra?" he asked as he kneeled next to the kneazle. Libra padded over and nuzzled Lyra's muzzle. Harry waited until he was sure Lyra was alright. A moment later he chuckled as she started walking around like nothing happened "you two will give me a heart attack … crap the potion"

The young wizard sighed and went back to the kitchen, but it was too late … the potions were set.

Each vial was different. The first was a blue color. The second had different shades of gold swirling around. The counter potion was gray … maybe. And the last potion which was meant to take his skin color was white.

Really the skin color was important to cover his distinctive scar, but maybe he can get away with this. He eagerly picked up the vial with golds and put a little on his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and washed his hands. To his relief his hands didn't become gold so he knew he could wash it off before it dried. After putting caps on each vial he took them upstairs and looked in the bathroom mirror.

Instead of black hair he saw natural looking golden locks … that strangely enough didn't seem as unruly as it was, but soft and wavy. With this development fueling his excitement he put his glasses aside and picked up the bottle filled with blue. He took a Q-tip and drenched one end. The vial was opened and Harry dipped the wet end in the potion. A single drop fell in each eye … Harry tossed the Q-tip away, put the cork back in the vial and put his glasses back on eagerly waiting for the results. Gray eyes in the mirror should turn blue, but …

His vision began to blur …

It quickly got worse and worse …

"what the hell? … oh no" Harry was suddenly gripped by fear. Did he ruin his eyes? Is something wrong? He ripped off his glasses with the intention of putting the counter potion in, but he suddenly stopped when he realized that he could see better without his glasses …

His eyes weren't getting worse … they were getting better!

Harry gaped as his vision became better … sharper … clearer … and more colorful? He knew he was colorblind. Reds and greens were his downfall. He got used to relaying on his hearing and smell to know when a potion changes stages. However, Harry never really realized how bad his eyesight was until it was healed! The grays changed completely to show other colors including the counter potion to his new potion … it turned red … not that he knew which was red and which was green yet. It was all gray before …

"… bloody hell … is this because of the kneazle whiskers being toasted?" did that process unlock a healing quality no one knew was there? It was amazing! Several questions and possibilities whirled through the wizard's mind as he stared at the blue eyes reflected back at him.

Until, that is, he remembered that this was not the point …

For now he had to focus on getting to Gringotts. Once he went shopping then he could figure all this out. Sapphire eyes landed on the botched potion which was supposed to be for his skin color. He shrugged and grabbed another Q-tip, opened the vial with milky liquid, dipped one end in and held his hair back to dab the lightening bolt scar.

The effect was surprising … the scar disappeared! After giving the potion a second to dry he touched the spot where the scar was. He could still feel it, but couldn't see it. Maybe there's a limit to the healing effects? This wasn't a normal scar after all.

Either way it was time to go …

First he made and ate a large lunch, cleaned his cauldron and stored his potions on the counter. He gave the kneazles some food before jotting down a quick list of each ingredient he took from Snape and the amounts. Of course he added some other ingredients for potions that might prove useful, like the dreamless sleep potion. That would be good to keep the Dursleys out of his hair.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to Gringotts" Harry informed Hedwig, Lyra and Libra as he grabbed his new … and apparently _red_ ipod and put the now empty bottomless bag in his pocket with his wand … well, nearly empty bag, it still had the cloak. He spotted the pamphlet he received with the ipod and decided to check out the place after he makes a withdrawal. He did need more muggle things than wizarding items anyway.

With a grunt he jumped over the back fence and left through the neighbor's yard. He glanced down at the grass under his feet. Grass was greener or so the phrase goes … so that was green.

It was only a few minutes away to the Leaky Cauldron so he took his time enjoying the crisp detail provided by his new vision.

The pub came into view and his heart began racing. This would be the true test of his disguise. Will the owner Tom recognize him? Time to see … he opened the door and walked in …

Tom looked up and smiled … not one trace of recognition in his eyes "hello there. I'm Tom the owner of the pub. What is your name? I haven't seen you before, you visiting?" he said kindly as he looked at tall skinny blue eyed blonde.

(Crap! I forgot to pick a name! think, think … think faster!) for some reason his mouth spat out "Cache Devant Vous, I just moved here. I came to check out potion ingredients" the name he choose seemed right, it was a little French he learned when Vernon was practiced to meet a French speaking client … he was looking for a promotion by getting more than one language under his belt. Harry got more out of it than he did and no, he didn't the promotion …

In his panic Harry didn't pronounce the accents so it didn't sound too much like French, which meant it wouldn't be an immediate give away …

"ah, a budding potion master I take it" Tom chuckled at the teen lit up.

"I'm hoping" 'Cache' smiled.

"alright, good see to someone so young taking an interest. Come on, I'll show you how to get in Daigon Alley" Cache followed him pretending that he did not know how to get in already "just tap the bricks in a counter clockwise formation like so and you're in" Tom explained as he took the 'newcomer' around back and tapped the brick wall making the bricks realign revealing the streets of Daigon Alley

"cool, thanks Tom!" Cache shook Tom's hand and took off into the streets. Thankfully it wasn't as busy as the first time he came there with Hagrid so he found his way to Gringotts in no time and soon found himself fidgeting nervously under the glare of a goblin sitting behind the counter "umm … excuse me, I'd like to talk to the goblin in charge of my vault please"

The goblin sneered "what's your name?"

The fake blonde glanced at he people around and gulped "umm … if it's all the same I'd like to identify myself through blood. If that's alright?!" Harry almost squeaked as the goblin glared down at him. He took the dagger he was given and cut his thumb revealing the red blood … so that's red. The cut healed quickly and Harry handed the dagger back to the goblin who actually stunned at the results.

"I see … follow me" Harry followed the goblin who was wondering why the young wizard would feel the need to hide his identity …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumledore smirked as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and relaxed in his home "everything is going to plan … Severus almost became an issue though" the wizard frowned as he reflected back on an event from just after the train left Hogwarts …

 **Flashback**

The headmaster smiled as he went into Snape's office "the train has departed. Time for a nice long break"

"indeed" said Severus as he collected some things to take home "Albus, Potter attempted to discuss something with me before departing"

"what about?" Albus Dumledore asked curiously though the twinkle in his eyes lessened slightly.

"his living conditions, but he didn't say much. I think I guessed correctly about him simply wanting his broom" the potions master sneered.

Dumbledore sighed sadly "I know he loves to fly, but he lives in the muggle world. Maybe when he's older and a little more responsible"

Severus shot the headmaster a wry look "you'll be waiting awhile Albus. I can't imagine any Potter as 'responsible' in any way" the headmaster chuckled at the comment and bid Severus farewell.

 **Flashback Over**

"that was close, but looks like Severus's opinion of James Potter and telling him some tiny lies about Harry's home life made Severus judgmental enough to assume things … if Severus ever learned the truth I would have to kill him. The boy has a big problem with abuse, but I need to mold Harry properly and it requires a bit of work … no matter. I doubt Harry will keep looking for help after being shut down so many times."

Dumbledore smirked, his plans were falling into place nicely. Harry Potter will be his faithful weapon and die to kill Voldemort. Then he will get all the glory … Snape will be dead before he can find out the boy is just being used as a sacrificial lamb. The potions master would be dangerous if he discovered the truth.

"Soon he will depend only on me, it's not like he can go anywhere without my knowing because of my three perfectly placed trackers" Dumbledore snapped his fingers as he remembered something "I almost forgot to pay Ms. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and young Mr. Weasley for keeping Harry in line and informing me. The Dursleys need their check too"

A moment later a withdrawal was made … from one of many from the Potter's vault, it's not like the boy needed the money when he is destined to die …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry frowned as he raced after the goblin (I can understand not being able to keep up with Professor Snape, but goblins too … I need to get an exercise routine going) he thought as he was lead to a room.

"master Griphook will be here momentarily" said the goblin as he turned to leave.

"ok, thank you" Harry flinched as the goblin glanced at him before leaving. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like the goblin was surprised by something … was it him being polite that shocked the goblin? The young wizard didn't have time to think further on it because another goblin came in and shut the door before sitting at the desk.

"have a seat Mr. Potter. I am Griphook, the manager of you vaults. I must say it took you long enough to meet us. That's not a good way to handle finances" the goblin sneered with a disapproving glare.

"please call me Harry, Master Griphook … wait, what do you mean vaults? I was told I had only one. And what do you mean by 'took me so long'? I didn't even know I was being contacted" said the very confused wizard as he sat in the seat across from the master goblin.

Griphook pinned the boy with a glare "your magical guardian was supposed to explain this and as far as contacting you the owls should've reached you months ago, before school"

"I haven't received any owls" Harry said after thinking a moment "and this will probably sound like a stupid question, but … who's my magical guardian?" the young wizard gulped nervously as he was fixed with another glare. Goblins may be small, but they were scary …

"Mr. Pot- … Harry, your guardian is Albus Dumbledore and you have 30 vaults in your name from your mother and father. As far as the mail situation … that will be rectified immediately, but first why are you suddenly quite a bit taller and look so different? I sense no concealment of any kind" the master goblin sounded a little impressed.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up with pride for his potion and anger, he was ticked that Dumbledore was the one behind this "Dumbledore told me I had only one vault … right sorry, umm … as for my appearance I managed to get some potion ingredients and develop a potion to change my appearance … I didn't think it would be a good idea to be recognized and I brewed a height restorer" he did tell the truth … he just tiptoed around he fact that he stole the ingredients and why he needed them …

Griphook seemed to fall silent and almost looked concerned "a height restorer is only used in extreme cases of abuse" Harry flinched, he didn't tiptoe as well as he thought "were you abused? Answer honestly, it may help in the future if you decide to take it to court" Harry nodded tentatively "are you still being abused?"

"yes" Harry fiddled with his left sleeve nervously.

"whether you knew about Dumbledore being your guardian or not it doesn't matter. He was your headmaster, did you talk to him about it?" Griphook asked bluntly.

Harry nodded "I begged him to help me, but he said I had to go back to my aunt and uncle's for blood protection … they are muggles who don't like magic and he has a squib watching me too apparently and sending reports … I was lucky enough to over hear Ms. Figg whining about that"

The goblin scowled, no goblin liked Dumbledore. He was a manipulative old goat who always wanted his way, but what was he thinking doing this to a child … many goblins believed this wasn't the first time Dumbledore messed with his students' money. Several heirs, like the Prince heir, never claimed their inheritance and only Dumbledore ever withdrew money from them "to what extent does the abuse reach?"

"umm … starvation that took about six to seven inches until I made the height restorer, constant beatings that almost always ended with broken bones, imprisonment …" Harry gulped and took a minute to calm down "I lived in a cupboard for the first few years until my Hogwarts letter came now it's a coat closet it that was modified into a cell … that's the main reason for this disguise, if Dumbledore or my relatives found out I could leave the cell without a wand …" Harry let his sentence drop, there was no need to finish it. The last thing Harry could think of was taking off his shirt to reveal his scars … so he did …

Griphook gaped at the horrific scars covering the boy's clearly starved body. The most notable being the whip marks on his back "I understand" Harry put his shirt back on and sat back down in silence "the way I see it we can't take this to court now because Dumbledore has too many connections. We will be stopped if this case isn't as spell proof as possible and done by the book. However, you can do a number of things legally without your guardian being notified, which might be a good idea since you clearly have an effective method for getting around your muggle guardians-… have you considered how to hide your significant difference in height and your inevitable changes from your guardians and at Hogwarts?" that was an important issue the goblin wanted to touch base on before continuing.

"a simple concealment charm for my relatives and Ms. Figg, but I was considering a variation of the potion I'm using now to look like 'myself' to hide at Hogwarts. It seems to be very effective" said Harry who felt a lot better having someone on his side.

The goblin sneered … or smiled, it's hard to tell "that it is, it will be even more so if you practice controlling your magic and work on your mental defenses. Wandless magic is great for that, but I suspect you have already started doing practice there" Griphook smirked as he noticed the boy nodded … that must be how he escaped "good, now back to business. You can take money from your trust as long as you stay under 500 galleons a week and you can views all your bank statements here. When you turn 13 you gain access to the objects in your trust meaning portkeys and properties and you can start withdrawing under 2000 galleons a week. You can legally emancipate yourself at 15, everything you told me will be a big help there and if you wish we can also discuss patents for your potions when you turn 12. Where would you like to start?"

Normally goblins were against helping wizards and neutral, but even they are against certain things. One being abuse … another was Dumbledore. Luckily for Harry the goblins were going to take every chance to derail the old wizard's underhanded plots that they could get … and it helps that they want to stay on good terms with the Potter heir as well.

"I would like to start by taking out 499 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knuts and 300 of those galleons changed to muggle notes then review my bank statements please" Harry nodded, he would take every knut he can, but that made him wonder "would it be possible to open an account under a different name?" that will help him save up for a house.

Griphook smirked, he liked the way this kid thought "yes you can. It's a service we have been providing for young, especially underage, witches and wizards without family accounts to fall back on who want to start saving for school, but you can't lock it through blood or it will be lumped into your other vaults and Dumbledore will have access. I'll get your statements, money and the paperwork for a new account. I also want you to meet our healer to get official records of your abuse"

The rest went smoothly …

An older man popped in a moment later "hello, I'm Jack. I was told by Griphook you wish to keep your identity hidden so I'll point out I am oath bound so don't worry. Just hold still, this won't take but a moment" the healer spoke so fast that Harry even got a chance to speak before the wand was pointed at the young wizard. Jack took note of the boy's flinch before casting the spell. The amount of paper that detailed past injuries that came out of the wand horrified both the healer and Griphook when he returned … Jack left soon after to file everything away.

Harry signed the papers for he accounts and used his magic to lock it since magic is unique to each wizard. He received the key for vault number 777 that was under the name 'Cache Devant Vous' and set it up so that 499 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knuts is transferred to there from Harry Potter's trust every week along with everything he gains access to as he grows older … and Cache can do what he wanted with his money, even get a home or job.

The bank statements proved some suspicions he had about Hermione and Ron … they were being paid. The first payment was made right before school started "I knew something about Granger and Weasley wasn't right. They're being paid to be my friends … and with my own money!" it infuriated him! He wished he made friends with Draco instead.

Griphook shook his head "don't worry too much about that. First off Dumbledore can only access three vaults other than your trust vault, which is the only one he informed you about and he can _only_ use the money … unless you get married and/or have a child before you become an adult he is limited in what he can do. His withdrawals so far don't come close to making a dent in your money and you can sue them once you take control of your accounts so let them dig their own graves even deeper"

The 'blonde' sighed "alright, that's comforting to know, but I still don't like it" he skimmed through the other transactions … some to Mrs. Weasley and …what is the Order of the Phoenix? An old wizard club or something?

"what's to like?" the master goblin scoffed as he set a roll of bills and a small bag of galleons on the desk "499 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knuts. 300 of those galleons are in muggle notes. The next installment will be sent to 'Cache's' account and you should get the mail for that. I will look into why you weren't getting your notifications, but I suspect it's a redirect spell in which case nothing can be done about it without Dumbledore knowing so it will be left alone. It's illegal though so we'll take note of it for later. I'm assuming you don't want your relatives to have an owl flying into the house or find mail from a wizarding bank in their mailbox so where would you like to get your mail?"

"the attic window of number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. It's my relatives home. The window can't lock and I can get in easily without my relatives noticing" answered Harry.

"that can be done" Griphook nodded and jutted a note down "is there anything else?"

Harry shook his head feeling immensely relieved "no, thank so very much Master Griphook"

The goblin nodded, it was nice to see a wizard being respectful towards his race "good too know wizards have manners. Now I will keep you updated on the investigation regarding your mail. If you have any questions you know where to go … oh and Harry the polite way to say good bye in our culture is 'may your gold ever grow' so may your gold ever grow Harry Potter" the goblin bowed slightly curious to see what the boy would do.

The young wizard smiled and bowed "may your gold ever grow master Griphook" he swore he saw the goblin's eyes sparkle with happiness as he left, but now he had to focus on what he needed to buy with the money he had in his pocket.

First, of course, was potions so Harry headed into the Apothecary …

"now lets see …" Harry pulled out his list and started looking around. He rolled his eyes as he heard a couple women gossiping about weight loss and skin enhancing potions. Thankfully he had a way to ignore it. The disguised wizard dug into the pocket of the baggy pair of nice clothes he took from Dudley's closet and popped the ear buds in his ears. Music from the ipod made everything better … he grabbed a cart with an expanding charm and continued knocking off the items on his list.

A stunning realization hit him as he added up the prices in his head … he invented a potion using ingredients that all together make 12 galleons! That made him happy for some reason … maybe because it was his lifesaver.

After finding everything needed to replenish his Professor's personal stock and getting some extra for himself he looked around for the ingredients that went into making a dreamless sleep potion … both for himself and knocking out the Dursleys.

"lacewing … leeches … snake fangs … porcupine quills … wicked! Dragon blood! That would help stabilize- … hmm or would salamander blood with beetle eyes be better?" Harry held the jar of dragon blood in his right hand, tapping it thoughtfully in time with the music.

It came down to the freshness of the beetle eyes …

Harry reached up intending to grab the jar of beetle eyes, but he didn't get to the jar. Just before he could grab hold of his target his baggy sleeve got snagged on a sharp edge on the shelf pulling his sleeve all the way down revealing his scarred arm.

"shit" the young wizard hissed and yanked his arm back. His heart rammed against his ribcage as he cast a quick glance around. Just as he was starting to think no one saw he glanced at the jar in his hand and froze …

The reflection of someone was in the glass …

Someone was standing in the aisle behind him and glancing at him through the shelves …

It was Professor Snape!

The disguised wizard gulped in fear. Did Snape see? Would Snape recognize him? … no, it was unlikely … he looked nothing like the 'Harry Potter' Snape knew and it didn't matter if his scars were seen as long as it wasn't the distinctive scar hidden on his forehead.

In the end Harry decided to force himself to calm down and continue to shop while trying to ignore the potions professor's presence … just listen to the music …


	5. In Sight

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

In the end Harry decided to force himself to calm down and continue to shop while trying to ignore the potions professor's presence … just listen to the music …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape frowned as he searched the potions supply closet at his own home "I should've grabbed the last of the porcupine quills from my supplies at Hogwarts before leaving. Too late now" he scowled and decided to go to Daigon Alley.

Floo powder was taken out of a cup next to the fireplace and Snape disappeared in a rush of green flames. The potions master was pleased to see that the place wasn't crowded like it usually was. He went into the Apothecary and looked around.

Frankly he preferred the potions shop in Knockturn Alley, but most of those shops open later and all he needed was porcupine quills … and maybe some wolfs bane. He took a small basket instead of a cart and started looking around.

Wolfs bane was the first to fall into the potion professor's basket, but before Snape moved on through the shelves something caught his eye between the gaps of the shelves …

A young boy in the next aisle over, perhaps 14 or 15 going by his height, wearing baggy muggle clothes and listening to a muggle music playing device. It was rare to find young people truly interested in potions nowadays … even rarer still someone brave enough to run around Daigon Alley in muggle garb. He watched and listened to the boy muttering to himself out loud …

"lacewing … leeches … snake fangs … porcupine quills …" Severus raised an eyebrow, he deduced that the boy had planned to make a dreamless sleep potion. That was fairly advanced for his age "wicked! Dragon blood!" the potions master rolled his eyes. Maybe he thought too much of the boy if he gets excited over dragon blood … does the brat even know what's for?

"That would help stabilize- … hmm or would salamander blood with beetle eyes be better?" the blonde held the jar of dragon blood in his right hand, tapping it thoughtfully in time with the music he was listening to. That question made Severus gape … this boy really did know what he was talking about, but why would he need a strong stabilizer? It wasn't needed for a dreamless sleep potion … was he experimenting with another potion? That was interesting …

The young wizard reached up intending to grab the jar of beetle eyes, possibly to check for freshness, but he didn't get to the jar. Just before he could grab hold of his target his baggy sleeve got snagged on a sharp edge on the shelf pulling his sleeve all the way down revealing his arm … his heavily scarred arm.

The potions master froze at the sight of the scars. A rage and protectiveness filled Severus as he watched the boy. If this boy was being abused he will find out and put a stop to it! It didn't matter that this boy wasn't from Hogwarts, he will help.

"shit" the young wizard hissed and yanked his arm back letting the baggy sleeve fall over the scars hiding them from view. Severus felt his heart clench as the boy glanced around almost fearfully and remained tense even after looking back at the jar of dragon blood for several more seconds.

Severus wasn't sure if he should approach the boy yet so he waited until he saw the boy finally relax and go back to getting the beetle eyes. This time with great care the boy picked up the jar and looked at the age.

"salamander blood and beetle eyes it is!" the blonde nodded happily and added the jar of beetle eyes to the cart. Severus watched the boy put the dragon blood away and pull a vial of salamander blood off the shelves. The potions master moved towards the boy casually and took some porcupine quills. The boy grabbed a large set of empty vials and headed for the check out counter.

The old witch behind the counter smiled "busy this summer I see young man"

"yes ma'am " the blonde smiled as he removed his music playing device from his ears. Severus twitched, it was nice to see manners in young wizards if only Potter learned some, but that might be too much to ask of the spoiled Boy Who Lived.

"it does this old witch's heart some good to see young wizards getting into potions … oh! Would you like this new edition of a potion book. It's nothing like school books because it teaches you how to build your own potions lab. Most professors don't teach it, but if you decide to brew on your own it might interest you" she offered him the interesting blue book.

"yes I would, thank you!" the young blonde smiled and the book was added to his total.

Severus moved up to the counter and put his items down next to the boy's things "we don't teach those things because no one under 16 should brew alone" the potion master stepped up to the counter and was speaking without any harshness, which surprised Harry immensely.

"it's good to see you Severus. You really should stop by more often" the old witch beamed as the boy handed her a bottomless bag to put his items in. A bag that struck Severus as vaguely familiar "that's a total of 40 galleons … tell me young man do you like brewing potions?"

"I love it, despite my potions professor's best efforts. He seems to think I'm an idiot-" Harry bit he inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying any more … he has been saying too much lately. The boy paid for his purchases and headed out the door. Severus frowned at the comment. No one who knows what dragon blood does is an idiot. Most of his seventh years don't know that! He quickly paid for his purchases and went out the door to find the boy …

"where did he go?" the professor frowned as he noticed the blonde boy has disappeared … the boy interested him and worried him a great deal. The boy was brewing alone according to his body language and the boy seemed … terrified, desperate to be safe. Severus wanted to find the boy and help, but he's going to have to find the boy first and with that in mind he heads down the street keeping a look out for the young wizard.

The very blonde who appeared from under his invisibility cloak once he was the professor was gone …

"bloody hell that was close" gasped Harry as he slipped down an ally and waited to see if Snape would return. It occurred to him that the professor went towards the Leaky Cauldron … all he had to do was wait there really until Harry- … Cache appeared so really Harry didn't need to hide. The fake blonde walked back into Daigon ally and continued looking around, but then he passed Ollivander's wand shop …

A realization hit him … Cache can't be caught with Harry Potter's wand! He had to get a new one. In fact it would be a good idea to get two. He always believed in having a backup, but he didn't like the idea of returning to Ollivander's. There had to be another shop somewhere around here, right? Harry wandered through the streets looking for any shop that suited his needs. He stopped to buy a simple set of green robes to fit his new height, but couldn't see a second wand shop … he was disappointed at the prices of the homes and apartments there … he was thinking of giving up, but then he saw the entrance to Knockturn Ally …

Hagrid said it was a place for dark evil creatures and wizards, but he wanted to make those opinions on his own. That and it struck him as strange that Hagrid, a very opinionated and impressive half giant, was the one to pick him up from the Dursleys. If it wasn't for Hagrid's 'Slytherins are evil' rant he would've let the hat place him in Slytherin. It on its own wasn't that weird, but Ron and Hermione also constantly said the same thing and Harry knew he couldn't trust them …

So Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed down the forbidden ally …

It was really interesting … a series of pubs, a potion store that he will check out other night when they're open and … a wand shop! Harry made a beeline for one of the only shops open and went in.

"hello, I'm David the owner of this shop! What can I do for you?" said the cheery burly old man behind the counter with a magical eye in place of his right eye.

"I'm Cache and I could use two wands please" Cache said as he came towards the counter.

"that so, it's good to see people coming for two wands. You don't need to worry about running into someone with your wand's brother … well Cache, step up and put your dominant hand on that sphere" Cache walked over and touched the clear orb perched on the counter. This was a very different process compared to Ollivander's he mused. He felt the cool surface under his hand begin to vibrate slightly.

The fake blonde blinked "why don't you want to fight someone with your brother wand?"

"brother wands can't attack or kill each other … well that's different" the wand maker muttered as several colors swirling in the glass orb.

"what is? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" Cache quickly pulled his hand away, but the colors kept swirling around.

David shook his head with a chuckle "you did nothing wrong. That orb was analyzing your magic to find the best fit for you. I was just surprised at the large amount of colors. That means you have very flexible magic. I can tell already that phoenix anything wouldn't be good for you"

Cache blinked "really? Why's that?" why would Ollivander give him a wand that wouldn't work for him? wait … Voldemort has the brother wand to his. That what Ollivander said … symbolism maybe? … but he stopped the dark lord so why give him the one wand that can't kill him? Harry shook the thoughts away … he was getting a headache trying to figure it out …

"it would be very inefficient for channeling your magic. You need something less rigid than something made from such a stubborn creature … come on, what are the results?" David mumbled to himself as he looked closely at the orb "we'll see in a minute" a rattling from the back caught the wand maker's attention and he disappeared. Moments later he returned with two beautifully crafted wands which he set on the counter "this is an interesting combo. This one is 13 inch willow with a Thestral wing and Kneazle whisker core" he handed the wand to Cache …

Once the boy took hold a powerful warmth filled the room. Cache couldn't resist closing his eyes at the feeling completely unaware of the old wizard's awestruck look as the withered flowers in the window came back to life and bloomed. After the feeling calmed down he gently set he wand down.

The wand maker shook himself out of his stunned state and picked up the next wand "this one is 12 inch Ash with a core of dragon heartstring dipped in Basilisk venom"

Just like before the boy took the wand and everything was enshrouded in warmth. David's jaw dropped as his protective wards around his shop suddenly became much stronger.

As the effect died down David looked down at the boy looking perfectly shocked "why don't you go pick a couple wand holsters" Cache nodded, set the wand back down and went over to the displays.

The blonde Potter scanned the displays as he wondered why no one let him get a holster before. Dragon hide sounded good, but it was expensive compared to the other. Two holsters would take nearly all of his budget. On the other hand the bank will resupply him in a week and dragon hide lasts a long time. In the end he took a calf holster and a shoulder holster.

"I'll take these two. What do I owe you?" Cache asked happily.

"they're free Cache. You gave my wards a massive power boost with that last wand. I would've had to pay 700 galleons to get the power boost to my wards your magic gave me so it's free" he glanced at the two wands curiously "I heard kneazle whiskers make for weak wands, but that theory just went out the window" he looked at the healthy flowers that were basically dead only moments ago "a healing wand and a protection wand … you will be a very strong wizard and I bet you're a natural healer too"

The old wizard noticed the boy shy away "umm … no thank you sir. Thank you for the wands" Cache gently picked up both wands and carefully put them in his pocket with the holsters "ummm … do you where I could go to find out if I am a natural healer?"

David chuckled "ah that's right, you must be new to magical Britain. You floo to St. Mungo's and ask for a simple test. The test is free and if you are you will have several opportunities. People will be chomping at the bit to train you what with natural healers being so rare"

"awesome, thanks David. Bye" Cache waved and left to continue looking through the rest of Knockturn ally taking note of when all the stores open from the signs in the windows of each store. It looks like there were some apartments too! Once he came back he was definitely going to check out those and the book store and potion shop too, but not today. He still had to restock on food and visit that Emporium … and his kneazles could be worried.

Satisfied that the dark Knockturn Ally wasn't so bad, minus the 'vampires drink for free' sign in the window of one pub … he will have to be careful, but still it wasn't all bad he thought as he returned to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, but when he walked into the ally behind the pub and peered in the saw Snape sitting at the counter. He ducked back into the ally as the professor turned his gaze to the door.

(just bloody great … well I'll just read my new book while I wait for him to leave) Harry thought. It didn't seem like a good idea to stroll passed him and potentially get caught with his cloak so he perched on a crate and pulled out the new book and put his ipod away.

The very first chapter made him freeze …

… 'Making your own lab starts out with the obvious fumes from potions that are emitted from every potion. Many potions have toxic fumes. A list of which is on page 43. The fumes can have many strange effects on the mind and can cause breathing problems. Ventilation charms are the best way to combat the fumes in a lab that is in doors.' …

Harry paled, that house could get very stuffy without fumes since he can't open the windows for long. If he did the neighbors might notice … he only risked it once to help Lyra and Libra trust him "Bloody hell. No wonder I blabbed everything to Griphook. Oh well, it felt good" he sighed as he flipped to page 43 to see what he was dealing with and frowned "… Skele-gro, Pain relievers, blood replenishing, a set of tweaked height restorers-" Harry twitched "n-nutrition potions" Harry gulped as he saw every potion he made and the dreamless sleep he planned to make on the list "and an experimental potion that I have no idea what fumes are released from. Plus I brew everything in my relatives stuffy kitchen" the few seconds of silence was deafening "BOLLOCKS" he clapped his hand over his mouth when he shouted hoping a certain professor didn't hear him. he leaned towards the door and listened for his professor's voice.

Tom chuckled " _I shouldn't be surprised that you two found each other. Cache seems like a good kid_ "

" _Indeed_ " Harry raised an eyebrow at softness in his normally harsh professor's voice " _but I don't like the thought that someone his age is making potions alone_ " Harry felt a warmth spread through him at the worry in Snape's voice … did the professor really care so much?

" _Severus … is there more to your concern than brewing practices? You don't think …_ " Tom asked in a slightly hushed voice, but Harry could still hear.

Snape sighed " _you must've seen how skinny he was. I think someone is hurting him_ "

" _I see_ " Tom sighed sadly " _but you can't help as easily as your students Severus. He just moved here to from what I gathered so you can't just run up to him and ask if he wants help. It will scare him if he is trying to get away on his own_ "

Harry heard a silence and risked peeking in. The look of true concern on his professor's face made him feel safe for once in his life "you're right. If he seems to need any help would you tell him my name. No one should suffer like that …" Harry ducked back into the ally as Snape looked his way again "… well I must go. I have potions of my own to do, good day Tom"

The pub owner said farewell and Snape disappeared from the fireplace in a rush of green flames. Harry waited for a rush of costumers to come in before walking out of the Leaky Cauldron when Tom was busy.

It was already an eventful day, but it wasn't done yet. Harry still needed other things so he went shopping. About a weeks worth of groceries made the wizard's hands full already so he subtly went into an empty bathroom and slipped all the bags into the bottomless bag … after paying for them of course.

Now that his hands he went to visit this new store … AbFab Emporium.

This was a huge store! It was closer to being a mall, but it didn't have much in the way of groceries so Harry was happy he went to get food first. He grabbed a shopping cart and started searching the aisles. The first place he went was the clothes department.

Dudley's nice clothes were a good short term solution, but he really wanted some actual clothes of his own. Sadly he can't wear them around the Dursleys, but he'd have them in an emergency or as Cache. Several long sleeved shirts, jeans, slacks, pajamas and a couple jackets ere put in his cart followed by gloves, socks, raincoat, underwear, a couple blankets, scarves and finally a winter coat. Most of his clothes he got two sizes bigger than needed because he intended to gain weight and muscle over the summer.

One major need was out of the way so he continued through to the next department …

A large dark blue luggage bag and a matching duffle bag caught Harry's eyes and he put both in his cart.. Then he found a green bag with a black cord that he can use to make into his own bottomless bag and in the cart it went.

To his shock he saw an aisle filled with a huge assortment of glass objects including flasks, vials, test tubes and eyedroppers …

Harry wanted to check out the rest of the glass items because he saw some things that might work for his potions or even the rest of the store, but he was running low on money. He wanted to keep some incase of emergencies since it will be a week before the first deposit comes into Cache's account. Keeping a little muggle money and wizarding money would be a good idea.

So with the budget in mind he put a pack of eyedroppers in the cart and left to pay for everything. After passing another aisle he saw some pet things and wondered if he should get his kneazles a pet bed. With everything paid for he put all the smaller items in the new blue suitcase and duffle bag and carried everything out since he couldn't cram them through the bottomless bag's small opening. As he reached a secluded corner he pulled out the invisibility cloak and covered himself and his luggage with it.

None of the neighbors would have guessed that the delinquent nephew of the Dursleys was walking right passed them as they were enjoying the sunny weather. Even though some swore they heard the rolling sound of someone's suitcase wheels, but no one had such a thing out at the time … maybe the streets were haunted! A thought that made a few people slink back into their homes …

The young wizard slipped into the Dursleys backyard through the gate and went inside the house "hey I'm back!-oomph" Harry was tackled by the two kneazles before the cloak even hit the floor "aww did you miss me? I'm sorry to worry you all. The business at Gringotts took much longer than expected, but I got everything set up for us. Let me up so I can put everything away" Harry laughed as the kneazles clearly refused to get off him until after a few more minutes of nuzzles and purring had passed. Hedwig wasn't helping either … Harry was sure his feathered friend was laughing at his situation.

Finally he was released by the furry fiends and the first thing he did was cast the six layered ventilation charms on the kitchen as the book instructed. That made him feel so much better.

Next Harry pulled the new luggage up to his trunk in the cupboard and put his first phoenix feather wand in his tracked trunk. The holsters and new wands were strapped to his body and he changed into his new clothes. For now he wanted to leave the new luggage there because he had every intention of shrinking all his new luggage and sticking it to the inside of his tracked trunk. If trouble comes up he just has to dump his trunk and robe- …

"now there's an idea" Harry mumbled and went upstairs with the counter potion for his disguise, the eyedroppers and … his robe?

After putting the counter potion on he looked like himself again … just much taller and with awesome eyesight, which brings us to Harry's plot. Not to mention that he finally saw his green eyes in their real color … as in not gray

The button with the tracker was popped off the school robe and the tracker was moved one last time … to his glasses!

"this is much less conspicuous and I can dump them without worrying about running around completely blind … I just need to change the lenses to non prescription ones" Harry felt yet another burden lift off his shoulders. He put the groceries away and placed all his potions ingredients on the counter. Until he fixes up the attic he will leave them out … except all of the items going to Snape's personal supplies. Those stayed in Snape's bottomless bag …

Snape's things have been a huge help, but he doesn't need them now except for the cauldron … thinking of the potion master made Harry wonder what he should do. Should he get Professor Snape involved? What would the professor do if he found out who he was? He wasn't sure and decided to visit St. Mungo's tomorrow first thingf in the morning and go through apartments before deciding anything on the Snape subject.

Dinner was pasta with meat sauce and a mix of veggies for himself and meat with a little bit of veg for his kneazles. He savored every bite. Eating was getting easier, but he still can't eat a full meal without taking a few breaks. Neville may have helped him eat a little more during school, but it wasn't until now that he has had the chance to eat full meals and get used to it. Sure he had access to food at Hogwarts, but he couldn't get used to eating enough and stress from school, exploding potions, a mean professor and a homicidal Dark wizard trying to come back to life … none of that did any good for his withered appetite.

With a full stomach he sat down and watched the two furry kneazles curl up next to him on the couch and fall asleep. Hedwig perched on the armrest next to him "Gringotts will be sending owls to me so don't worry if a strange owl appears in the attic. Apparently Dumbledore has his tentacles in my parent's money and has lied to me about so many things"

The snowy white owl hooted angrily and hopped closer so Harry could pet her feathers, which offered a great comfort "I ran into Professor Snape" Hedwig flapped her wings in a huff "it's ok girl, he didn't even recognize me … he was … very kind actually … something is very strange there, he doesn't strike me as someone who jumps to conclusions just very smart, but he did to me as Harry Potter. Even if he had something against my father he doesn't seem like someone who'd hold the parents sins against the child … I think Snape has been lied to about my life"

What else could it be really?

As himself he received only scorn, but as Cache, who was fundamentally the same person with just a different face, he received kindness, worry and a feeling of protection.

Harry got ludicrous accusations of being spoiled and pampered …

Cache got a gentle hand who wants to help him …

The only real difference was that no one knew Cache. No expectations. No lies. No famous scar. No father who apparently left a bad impression for people to put on him. Cache was a blank slate.

Cache was Harry's blank slate … a chance for people to see him for him and not the 'boy Who Lived' …

This was his chance to live his own life and he'll use it …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus looked at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand as he sat in his living room at Spinner's End. He absentmindedly rocked the glass lightly, watching the liquid swish and listened to the ice clink …

No matter what he did he could not shake the young man he met this afternoon from his mind … Tom told him a little bit, but not much …

Cache Devant Vous … the boy was scared. Mistreated and very scared, but of what … or who? From people he's related to? All he knows is that the potion master the boy mentioned was a fool for trying to crush a talented boy's spirits.

Cache could have made a run for it and got help from the ministry … unless, someone in the ministry is involved with his mistreatment. It would explain why the boy wasn't getting help … it's possible, but he can't be sure until he speaks with the boy.

An image of Harry Potter crossed his mind and he scoffed "Potter has no clue how lucky he is. Brat whines about not having his broomstick when there are people like Cache struggling to survive"

Survival … he could feel that there was much more to Cache's story.

If the ministry is involved he will need to be careful, but it won't stop him from helping Cache …


	6. Education

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

If the ministry is involved he will need to be careful, but it won't stop him from helping Cache …

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Fire …_

 _Harry gasped in fear as fire surrounded him …_

 _There was no escape …_

 _No where to run …_

 _A sick cackling from above made him look up through the smoke ..._

 _Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes looking down with a sick smirk. Standing with him was the smug looking Dursley family and Ms. Figg who had two jungle kneazle pelts draped across her shoulders, which made Harry burst into tears …_

 _He cried even harder as Petunia set a plate of a roasted bird in front of Vernon and Dudley who scattered white blood splattered owl feathers as they gorged themselves on the bird …_

 _A broom tried to fly down to the wizard, but Dumbledore shot a spell at it shattering it …_

 _The remains of broomstick fell into the roaring flames and turned to ashes …_

 _As the merciless inferno closed in around him he became hotter and hotter …_

 _He tried to back away, but stumbled over something and felt something wet …_

 _He looked at his hands …,_

 _They were covered in blood and he looked down …_

 _It was Quirrell lying in a pool of blood …_

 _The DADA professor's dead eyes were staring back at him …_

 _The young wizard tried to back away, but the wall of fire stopped him …_

 _The smoke filled his lungs …_

 _He can't breathe …_

 _The flames are on him …_

 _He can't move or scream …_

 _The last thing he sees is Voldemort's face in the flames coming right at him …_

"no!" Harry bolted upright in a panic. As he gaped for air he looked around in the early morning light he remembered where he was … the Dursleys guest bedroom. There was no Dumbledore … no Quirrell … no Voldemort … and no fire … it was only a nightmare.

Though he was hot and he did have trouble moving, but the reason was no where near as scary as fire or evil wizards … Libra and Lyra were sleeping on top of him …

With great care he slipped out from under the sheets without waking the sleeping kneazles and went to shower and changed into some of his new clothes. He downed the final nutrition potion and was about to make his kneazles some food when said kneazles came down the stairs.

"I'm going to meet someone at St. Mungo's to do a test so-" both kneazles whined and gently tugged his jeans with their teeth "you guys don't want me to go? … how about you come with me?" he chuckled as they mewed happily. So he put the cooking things away, added his potion disguise to his features, put the cloak easily in his baggy pocket, left owl treats out for Hedwig so she'd know he'll be fine and put his holsters on with his new wands under his jacket "ok lets go"

At this hour no one was up so the blonde blue eyed wizard and his two kneazles went towards the Leaky Cauldron completely unseen. The more he knows about himself the better. He wanted to know if he was a natural healer as soon as possible and how it could benefit him. Just from the one healing book he started he knew it might be what his career would be!

"we can eat there. I bet Tom will love you two" Harry chuckled as he open the door to the pub and let them in first

"Cache! It's good to see you again, I -…oh they are beautiful!" Tom's voice came from behind the counter.

Cache smiled "and they know it too" he kneeled next to them as Tom came over. This was the very first person they met beyond and the 'Squib who must not be named because it scares the kneazles' so he wanted to make sure they were comfortable. He was happy to see them let Tom touch them after a second of hesitation "this little one with stripes is Lyra and the other is Libra. Both are girls"

"I've never seen kneazles like this" Tom noticed that the felines were skinny just like their human owner "would you like ladies like something to eat?"

The kneazles mewed making the blonde smile "alright, then I'll have a full English breakfast"

"coming right up!" Tom grinned and finally pulled himself away from the cute balls of fur. As he was cooking Cache to a seat and waited. His plans today were simple. Go to St. Mungo's and get tested. Then come home and go through the charm books to charm everything he wants charmed. Make some more nutrition potions. Measure the attic for shelves in case he can't afford an apartment yet. Go to Knockturn Ally once the shops open up around 10:00 to checkout the potions shop, book store and the apartments.

So basically another busy day …

Tom came back with a big plate full of food and two bowls filled with morsels "here you all go" the pub owner said as he set the plate in front of Cache and the bowls in front of the cute kneazles "so Cache where did you find these two?" Tom frowned as the blonde looked slightly nervous as he nibbled his eggs "you won't get in trouble with me" he had a sick feeling the kneazles were suffering and the boy saved them.

Cache sighed "I was out gardening and … I overheard a woman whining about how she was treated as a squib to a friend of hers, my aunt. She mentioned that she got revenge in a small way by displaying two kneazles and claiming that all her normal cats were part related to those kneazles. Then she locks them up … when my relatives left on a trip I went to free them" a heartbroken look crossed the boy's face "if I got there any later … I don't think they would be here"

Tom didn't show it, but he was concerned … was the boy living on a street of abusers? And what kind of squib would hurt the only magical creature that tends to bond with them? "you must take good care of them, they care for you a lot"

The young wizard smiled "I try"

A comfortable silence settled between them as they finished their breakfast. Tom was pleased to see that Cache ate a good amount even if it was slowly. The pub owner made a mental note to remember to tell Severus about this when he sees him next. Just when he came to clear Cache's plates he asked a question.

"so what are you doing today?"

"going to St. Mungo's " Cache winced as he saw Tom's eye widen with worry "the person who fitted me with my new wands said I might be a natural healer so I'm going to take a test at St. Mungo's" he wanted to see what information will be passed on from Tom to Snape so that's all he said.

"oh … good, you worried me for a second there … if you're going into potions too you should check out their testing room. I hear you can test new potions there or get a job selling potions" Tom suggested.

Cache grinned, that's just what he needed "thanks, I'll look into that. Tom could we use your floo?" Cache asked.

Tom grinned "yeah sure" he went to grab a sack filled with green powder. Lyra and Libra put their own empty plates on the counter … much to the wizards' amusement … and joined Cache at the fireplace. Cache tried to remember what Professor Snape did the night before as he grabbed a fist full of the green powder. He felt his kneazles gently hold his legs with their teeth "St. Mungo's" and he threw the powder down. A rush of green flames consumed the trio.

Cache gaped as they appeared in the fireplace in a different place entirely "wow … chimney travel. Hey get back here!" the boy yelped as his kneazles rudely ran forward into the hospital, which did seem busy. After getting his excitable kneazles to slow down he looked around to see where to go and saw a sign …

 **Ground Floor – Reception, Exam Rooms, Artefacts Accidents, Potion Lab**

 **First Floor – Creature Induced Injuries**

 **Second Floor – Magical Bugs & Diseases**

 **Third Floor – Potions & Plant Poisoning**

 **Fourth Floor – Spell Damage & Janus Thickey Ward**

 **Fifth Floor – Visitor's Tearoom & Hospital Shop**

He smiled "this way" they went over to the receptionist's desk in the lobby and looked at the medi-witch seated there "excuse me, I was wondering if I could get a test done to see if I'm a natural healer"

"I don't know who told you that, but it's very unlikely that you are a natural healer" the witch said haughtily.

Before Cache could respond he heard a voice behind him "that doesn't mean he shouldn't take the test" Cache gulped nervously as he turned towards the familiar voice … it was Poppy "You can come with me … " she instructed and smiled as she spotted the kneazles next to him "your kneazles too" Harry was panicking under his disguise as he followed her to an exam room "I am Madam Pomfrey, but everyone calls me Poppy, now you want to take the test correct?"

"yes" said Cache who was trying really hard to stay calm as he sat down on the low table. Why did he have to run into yet another person he knew?!

"very well, it's just a simple spell to reveal if you are" Poppy said, but even though she was being nice Harry could tell that she wasn't really focusing … did she not think he was a natural healer? It seemed like she was humoring him. She said a long incantation and waved her wand in complex movements over him. He felt a tingling feeling and when it was over the tip of her wand glowed green.

Cache blinked as her jaw dropped "umm… what does that mean?"

"you … you're a natural healer" she spluttered "there hasn't been a natural healer in years"

"ok … good to know … umm … which way is the potions lab? I want to find out the procedures for experimental potions and if I can get a job brewing potions" Cache said as he scratched Lyra behind the ear earning a purr.

Poppy gaped at how calm the boy was. Clearly he didn't understand how incredible this was "you want to brew too? What's your name? How old are you?"

"I'm Cache Devant Vous and these two are Lyra and Libra. I'm 11, almost 12" the blonde answered simply hoping she'd close her mouth soon before the fly buzzing around the room falls in it- … never mind, it's too late.

"you are quite tall for your age" Poppy commented still a little stunned … this child was getting more and more interesting with every second. When she came to her senses she quickly spat out the fly, which by the way was still kicking.

"yes I guess I am" Cache twitched, his height might have been an a potion related issue … oops.

"Cache … how would you like to learn under me? I could find someone to train you in potions too if you want" Poppy asked, this boy was a natural healer. You don't let a chance like this slip through your fingers!

Cache's eyes widened " that would be great!"

"Excellent!" Poppy exclaimed happily and she gestured for Cache to follow her. The blonde did with his kneazles right behind him and they came to a bustling lab "this is the lab where they make potions for patients and the room next door is for testing new potions. Since you're my apprentice all you have to do is brew a batch in front of me to get my approval for giving the hospital potions and yes you get a fee, but it varies depending on the potion. For the experimental portion you need to either be a brewer under the supervision of someone here, like me, or have approval of a potion master before sending them for testing. Make sense?"

The blonde smiled "that sounds great! Which potion would you like me to brew?"

Poppy tapped her chin in thought as she looked around the lab shelves "hmmm … it looks like we're low on Skele-gro. Lets have that be the potion of choice" she figured this boy will need some time to learn the recipe and get to that skill level to make that potion, but if he can complete that it would be a true testament of his skill. Severus was always saying that his seventh years couldn't even be trusted brewing that one. The only potion he lets his older students try is blood replenishing and only as a demonstration for the first years.

Surely Cache is too young for that yet being he's only 11 … Poppy blinked and looked around. Where did her new apprentice get to? "Cache?"

"over here Poppy" the healer spun around and spotted Cache setting things up in a empty brewing station "no one was using this spot so I hope it's alright if I do. It only takes an hour to make Skele-gro, would you like to watch?"

The witch blinked in shock and leaned out the door to check if any patients needed her. Since everything looked like it was less busy she went over to Cache's station and watched the process she has done many times herself. She was impressed to say the least. The blonde boy kept his station perfectly clean and seemed to know once the potion changed phases for the next step without even looking at the potion!

"how are you able to tell when the phase changes without looking?" Poppy asked as the kneazles laid down together.

"sound" Cache said to the baffled healer.

Poppy blinked not sure how to respond to that. She continued watching him and got a bit concern about his skinny state "have you been eating?"

"yes, but I only recently got free from a … difficult family life. I've been trying to recover since then. I already had a full course of nutrition potions" Cache said as he tuned the stirring stick.

"I recommend another set of Nutrition potions and taking a blood restore once for three days to restore your iron. You look pale" she said now concerned about the boy.

"I can do that. I know how to make those" he said as he set the finished potion aside to cool "it's done" Poppy got up and peered into the cauldron …

It had the right color …

The right steam …

The right smell …

It was Skele-gro!

"you have my approval for brewing. I'll get you a ring, be right back" Cache watched her leave feeling happy that this went so well. He bottled the potion and set it on the shelves with the other potions.

Poppy came back with a ring that had a wand crossed with a bone craved on it "this will only work for you, but don't lose it. You have to wear it to get in the lab and since you proved yourself you can use it as a stamp with candle wax to get test potions into the experimenting lab. Now you can make potions at home and send them in, but you must stamp it. Experimental potions are different. You have to come in when notified about results and show that your stamp signature matches the one on the test potion to receive the results or you don't get the results. Understand?" Cache nodded "good here's your ring. Just use candle wax to use the stamp. We start lessons … after this weekend, every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. We'll just meet in the lobby at 8:00 and I'll bring books for you to go over on the first day"

"sounds great! Thank you!" Cache exclaimed and tried his best not to flinch as she hugged him. Years of the Dursleys' loving treatment has made him twitchy when touched. He bid the healer and his new mentor farewell, slipped his ring onto the fourth finger of his right hand and went to the floo with his kneazles. After appearing in the Leaky Cauldron he threw Tom a thumbs up so he didn't bother the pub owner who was dealing with a rush of costumers. He didn't see Tom nearly trip in his shock when he realized what Cache meant.

"that went better than I thought … now I need to get a candle though" Harry sighed. Petunia didn't care for candles so there were none. Luckily no one was on the street as the young wizard and his kneazles so he went straight in through the back door. No doubt people wanted to avoid the storm brewing outside.

It was time to get everything charmed. He dragged his suitcase, duffel and little green bag to the book covered table. He pulled out two books on charms and his willow wand. There was no point in removing his blonde and blue eyed disguise since he was planning on leaving again … though he didn't like the idea of slipping in past Tom, it was just too risky. He wants to keep certain details quiet until the right moment which meant being careful …

"here it is … bottomless charm, this looks simple" Harry read the passage and picked up his green bag he planned to use to replace Professor Snape's bottomless bag. He said there incantation and waved his wand as directed. It was hard to tell if it worked so he started grabbing couch cushions and pushing them into the bag.

The bag didn't get bigger and the pillows put up no resistance so that part worked! After pulling out each cushion he moved to the next book, which contained security charms.

"ok … now do I want to make someone's hands red and itchy when they try to steal my stuff or to zap? … and what should I do to hide them with me?" ideally Harry wanted to somehow carry his things with him, but to truly hide them meaning ore than a simple shrinking spell and leaving them in his bag, which was his original plan … now how to do that?

It was looking like he will have to give up Hogwarts, but until everything else falls into place he will keep his options open.

There were several security options, but he wanted to make sure no one can even identify it as anything useful. It was possible to disguise, alarm, zap, freeze, and make the spelled item go into a lock down mode, but most of those things involve a piece of jewelry and he didn't want to risk someone talking his stuff. He placed a strong zapping charm on each item, but he wants to do more than that.

So what else?

Protection charms against water, dirt, rips, fire and sudden impacts were woven carefully together and placed on the three items, but how to hide them and keep them on his person?

He flipped the pages to hidden rooms, living statue guards … and make a painting into a safe?

"a painting?" Harry smirked, a tattoo was a painting and if he remembered correctly there was a tattoo parlor in Knockturn Alley. That was an idea … if he got a tattoo he could make into a hidden safe using the charm and keep his suitcase, potions, duffle bag and bottomless bag with him. He can hide the tattoo with his potion to mimic skin.

"that would work. It's not like I can wear jewelry without raising eyebrows and just shrinking means my stuff can be stolen or reported to Dumbledore and I can't have him wondering where got secure things when I was supposed to be locked up. Ok, once I gain weight I'll do that … speaking of, lunch time" Harry whipped up a couple toasted sandwiches and had some tea. The two kneazles got a good amount of tasty meat to chow down on.

With a full stomach Harry started the process for making a set of dreamless sleep potions. After that dream from last night he wanted to be ready. He will need his sleep if he's going to keep it together through the next couple weeks. With that potion going he settled down to continue reading the Transfiguration book going over Animagus …

…'An Animagus is a person who can transform into an animal at will. It is very difficult to reach the state in which to transform and the one changes into is unique to that person's personality. One must meditate and allow the mind to clear in order to let the magic reveal the animal you are best suited to'…

Harry pondered the passage in the book as he got up to tend to his potion. Once that was finished, cooled and bottled he cleaned the cauldron and made a set of nutrition potions. Poppy's words came to mind and he drank a blood restorer as he kept working. As the potion brewed he moved all his finished potions into his new bottomless bag as well as most of the library books and put many empty vials in Snape's bag with the replacement ingredients … all the vials look the same anyway so he didn't worry about mixing old and new vials.

Nutrition potions were done …

The potions were cooled, bottled and put in his bottomless bag except for one, which Harry drank …

The cauldron was cleaned and put into Snape's bag since he was determined to find a cauldron of his own …

Finally Harry laid back and carefully read the book on Occlumency & Legilimency as Griphook suggested …

Meditation … the same as finding your Animagi except you need to learn to clear your mind in order to enter your mental realm and wrap your magic around your mind core to create solid walls. So which did he want to start with? Occlumency, practically it is what he should master first to help him hide. Besides, learning that first might make becoming an animagus easier.

With a few hours until dinner he sat on he couch and tried to relax in a way that wouldn't make him fall asleep …

All the tension left his muscles …

A feeling dragged him deep into his mind …

His eyes flew open to see what looked like the inside of an old stone gazebo covered in flowering vines "wicked … this must be my mental realm … now where is the core?" he walked out of the gazebo and walked through the surrounding forest "I bet my animagi is a forest animal … bloody hell" Harry winced as he saw broken stone buildings under fresh green moss and vines. It was obvious that the destruction was Dursley related, but the plants and butterflies fluttering around had to be a good sign, right?

Not much longer he found himself in a valley "I think that's it" he murmured as he approached an orb in the middle of a quiet pond … yes, he could feel it. The orb was the core of his mind … and apparently a humming bird feeder? The young wizard raised an eyebrow as the tiny bird sat on the orb and left, but went back to the task at hand.

Building mental defenses was difficult. Harry could easily make a wall of magic appear, but it collapses right away. His magic refuses to become a solid wall like the book mentioned. Granted the book said it takes a lot of practice to get it strong enough to resist Legilimency, but it should still … or not …

"my magic is flexible. That's why I could move the tracker without my phoenix wand, but not with it and it's why my new wands fit me so much better. My magic won't make a rigid wall … I need to try a different method … maybe" he focused and soon the pond changed before his eyes …

The orb sank below the water's surface …

The pond became crystal clear and much deeper …

Now Harry tried to apply magic to the water instead and this time a powerful whirlpool appeared. This is how he will defend his mind. Of course he had to keep meditating to make it stronger, but he got the first step down.

The wizard headed for the gazebo to leave when he spotted a black cloud in the distance and went to see what it was. As he moved closer he actually started feeling sick and his scar hurt badly. It was getting to be too much, but he was determined to see what was causing him pain in his own mind. Suddenly he slipped fell head over heels.

Once he landed painfully on his back he sat up and looked around. He was right in the area under the ominous black cloud. It was rocky and devoid of life, which was very different from the rest of his mind, but it was a strange shape too. Harry stepped back, over a few fallen dead trees and climbed up the nearest healthy tree … the rocky lifeless area was shaped like a lightening bolt … his lightening bolt!

Harry unconsciously touched the aching scar on his head and looked up at the cloud. A seemingly harmless storm cloud created a face that horrified Harry … Voldemort's face!

False blue eyes snapped open and Harry gasped as a soft feeling nudged him "Hedwig?" he blinked and looked around. Finding that in his mind must've shocked him back to reality and to his worried owl and kneazles. He gently stroked the feathers and slowly calmed down. Nothing about that was right …

Why wouldn't his mind just stick to the lightening bolt area and dead trees to represent his trauma over coming face to face with a dark lord? What was that cloud? Why did it make his scar hurt?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a worried whine from Lyra "I'm ok, I just wanted to start mental training- … FIVE HOURS AGO!" Harry's jaw dropped as he swathe clock. It was only supposed to be a couple hours not five! … no wonder they were worried "I'm sorry, I got really carried away! I'll make dinner"

As he got up to start making dinner he noticed the heavy down pour outside and sighed. He wasn't going to let this bad weather stop him from continuing his plans. By the time he made dinner for everyone, gave Hedwig some treats, cleaned up and got his new raincoat it was just after 10 o'clock. With one final pat to make sure his bottomless bag, now holding his Gringotts key was safely tucked away in his pocket he opened the door to leave.

"I'll come back soon. I'm only going to Knockturn Alley, but you guys should stay here" Harry felt a little prickle of guilt as his kneazles whined wanting to come with him, but he wasn't going to risk taking them to a place with vampires or in this weather in their condition. Besides they already looked tired from the days events …

So he cuddled hem both and waved to Hedwig before going into the pouring rain …

This weather sucked …

The wizard barely got down the street when the wind threw a branch at him …

However the weather made him wonder about other travel options and it occurred to him that that Ms. Figg might have a floo set up. As a kid he always saw a jar perched on the mantel over the fireplace, but he was too scared to ask questions and he was too worried about his kneazles last time to consider it.

Since Ms. Figg's home was much closer he went down to the squib's home. He opened the door again even happier he didn't bring Lyra and Libra along. A cat screeched as he stomped in the house flicking rain drops around, but it was ignored. Making his way to the fireplace he picked up the odd cat shaped jar and popped its head off revealing green powder inside … floo powder.

A fistful was taken and the words 'Daigon Alley' were said and the blonde Harry vanished in a burst of green flames …

Blue eyes looked through the rain and he made his way through the persistent bad weather. Most shops on this side were closed save for a pub called 'The Three Broomsticks', but this wasn't the side he wanted and he went down Knockturn Alley.

Every store was open now and was actually fairly busy even with the storm drenching everything. Harry had to keep himself from going into the potions store and book store after all the first and biggest need was checking out the apartments, which were also open to visitors now and hopefully much cheaper than the options in Diagon Alley.

The bell rang as he opened the solid wood door, but he raised an eyebrow … there was another solid door going into the lobby of the old fashioned four story apartment complex. He shrugged the odd entrance off and pulled his coat off so he could use his willow wand to dry his coat with a quick charm before going up to the desk. No one was there so he tapped the bell on the dark wood desk …

"how can I help you?" Harry spun around and came face to face with a very pale handsome man with dark hair wearing old styled robes and a cape "I am Sanguini, the owner of this establishment" The most notable features were the slightly pointy canines and red eyes … according to the book on magical creatures he read this man was a vampire …


	7. Apartment Living?

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"how can I help you?" Harry spun around and came face to face with a very pale handsome man with dark hair wearing old styled robes and a cape "I am Sanguini, the owner of this establishment" The most notable features were the slightly pointy canines and red eyes … according to the book on magical creatures he read this man was a vampire …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry mentally smacked himself back to his senses. "I'm Cache Devant Vous and I wanted to see if any apartments were available" It all made sense now … the apartment complex wasn't closed before, the weird entrance and boarded up appearance in the daytime was to protect the vampires from the sun. This place might always be open since vampires don't sleep more than once a month unless they're part vampires or hurt.

Sanguini raised an elegant eyebrow "there are, but are you sure this place is what you want? All of the other occupants are not human"

"I don't mind being around vampires or werewolves if that's what you're saying" Cache said politely "I just need to know if Kneazles are allowed and if there is a place for owls or if they can be kept in the rooms"

The vampire studied the young wizard in front of him and was intrigued to see a St. Mungo's ring on his finger … it would be nice to have a healer on site if something happens with the werewolves again, but he was curious at the boy's emaciated appearance "kneazles and other animals are allowed as along as they don't make a mess outside of the rooms and there is an owlery on this floor in the back passed the living room and library, but you can keep your own owl in your own room. The currently open rooms are on the top floor, would you care to see?"

"yes" Cache smiled and followed the vampire up the stairs as the apartment details were explained.

"all three apartments open, 423, 410 and 405, have silencing charms for privacy, separate heating and cooling charms run by runes, separate floo systems and alert wards to prevent someone other than you from getting in, but they'll react if you need help too" Sanguini pointed up as they went up to the third floor "the fourth floor is unique because it has large skylights and balconies. They also have large bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens and living and dining rooms. Each are about the same size and cost 150 galleons a month with the first payment being after 4 weeks and are for one person, but they don't have potion labs"

Cache smiled, 150 galleons was one tenth the prices of the homes in Diagon Alley "sounds good so far. I do make potions, but I prefer using the kitchen for that … yeah, it's weird, I know" he chuckled at the odd look the vampire gave him.

Sanguini looked amused as he saw the rather relaxed boy had no fear of him. Once on the top floor the vampire pulled out a key and opened the door to apartment 405 and showed Cache around.

Though each of the top floor apartments were the same size and layout this one had the best view of the moon, which was great for potions if he remembered correctly …

Large kitchen with a perfectly working stove …

Open concept for the kitchen complete with a few plates, pans, glasses and utensils, a living room with a fireplace and dining room. It made some sense to have a few things in the kitchen in case it goes to a werewolf or vampire. Harry will be the first human in the room …

Big bedroom with a king sized bed and huge walk in closet…

The sky lights in the tall ceilings over head came with blackout shades or shutters over the windows that were charmed to close and stay shut if a vampire was entering the room during the day. No surprise considering vampires are the usual residents …

Harry liked it and it was decided … Cache moves in tomorrow morning with his kneazles and owl where he'll be keyed into his room's wards …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus blinked "I don't think I heard you right Poppy, could you repeat that?" he asked the healer through his living room floo. He just came back from the Leaky Cauldron and Tom told him everything that happened, which lead Severus to floo calling his colleague the second he heard Cache was a natural healer, after all there's no way Poppy would miss a chance like that …

"you heard me Severus, despite his height Cache is only 11 and he made a perfect Skele-gro in front of me. What's most amazing is that he can hear the phases change. I start teaching him Tuesday at 8:00 and I plan to let each lesson end about 1:00, do you want to meet him? He is a very hard worker and could use a mentor in potions I'm sure" said Poppy's face in the fire embers.

"are you seriously asking if I want to meet a child with talent?" Severus stated dryly "I'll stop by at 1:00 to see him" he will finally meet the boy he has been worried about all this time.

Poppy rolled her eyes "I'll see you Severus" her face left the fire and he potion master pulled his head out. From what he gathered today Cache was badly abused and somehow he got away.

It will be difficult to get him to talk about what is going on, but for now he'll focus on teaching the boy potions …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hedwig hooted as a blonde Harry returned just before midnight "I found a place to live. Can I have your carrier?" he took the carrier and went to the bathroom to grab his useless glasses. He flicked the light on, went into his cell and placed them in the attic in place of Hedwig's cage which he took out with him.

With the panel put back into place he started to climb down, but paused when he saw the painted word 'FREAK' "oooh … it's red not black" he rolled his eyes and went to finish packing away everything that was left, but was struck by smell coming from his aunt and uncle's bedroom. He went in and cringed. Apparently his kneazles decided that even though he risks letting them out in the backyard for the bathroom they prefer the silk sheets of the Dursleys' bed as a litter box. He rolled his eyes and spelled the sheets clean before going back to packing …

All the books went into his bottomless bag …

Then his ipod and earbuds, which will be an issue since he was using Dudley's extra charger. It wasn't important now especially since there wasn't any electricity in magical world, but Harry wondered if a few runes could fix that. He did have those books too …

The eye droppers …

The invisibility cloak …

Some food, it was him doing the shopping so who would notice or remember what was in stock after three weeks …

Owl treats next …

Any other ingredients soon followed …

Finally the clothes were packed into the suitcase and placed with the owl cage and the duffle. All were shrunk and put into his bottomless bag. Lastly he put his trunk in the cupboard and locked it up. He fell asleep on the guest bed one last time after meditating a few minutes to get his mental defenses going.

Early that morning Harry woke up and went to make sure his disguise was holding up. Since it was he slipped out from under Lyra and went to take a shower nearly tripping over Libra who was sleeping stretched out on the rug. After digging his suitcase out of his bottomless bag and changing his clothes he went to make breakfast.

"I found a place to stay and after sleeping on it I decided I will not go back to Hogwarts and I will make everyone think I disappeared into muggle world, but for now lets go get settled. My landlord said that I can floo straight to the room, but I need to be locked into the wards first" Harry said as the kneazles settled down to eat with him and Hedwig who has made a mess of Vernon's chair.

It was a heartbreaking decision actually, to not go back to Hogwarts. Harry wanted to continue his education, but he knew Dumbledore will keep forcing him back here and how will he keep up Cache's lessons with Poppy at the same time as Harry's regular classes or more importantly what will he do with his little kneazles? It wasn't a good idea to try. He would get caught after too long. Maybe he could slip into Hogwarts as Poppy's apprentice to put Snape's things back.

A movement in the attic made him set his breakfast aside to check it out and he found a fluffy brown owl carrying a letter with the Gringotts seal "that's right! I nearly forgot about Gringotts!" he mentally kicked himself for his forgetfulness and offered his arm to the owl. The owl gratefully perched on his shoulder and let Harry take it to the kitchen. After the wizard took the letter it was carrying it perched next to Hedwig.

Harry settled down to finish eating as he read the letter …

 _Dear Cache Devant Vous,_

 _We here at Gringotts have concluded that a redirect spell has been placed over your mail for your family accounts. I am personally over seeing a magic collection to find out if it is who we suspect is behind this and I also ordered a set of scans to be preformed on your home to check the validity of the claims of blood protection. It would be wise for you to find a new place to live since you are free to buy, invest and use your money to make a safety net. The two hour long scans will take place the day after we get your answer letter so make sure you are out and nothing is left behind that could mess with the scans._

 _Unless of course you require assistance finding a new home. Visit Gringotts if you do and we can give you some information. However I wouldn't be surprised if you are ahead of me on this_

 _Good luck and may your gold ever grow,_

 _Griphook_

Harry smiled in relief. It seems everything is going smoothly now. He finished his breakfast before writing out a quick reply explaining that he understood and was lucky enough to already have found a home. Harry included the address, that he became an apprentice at St. Mungo's and just in case the goblin would be concerned he made it clear that he was aware of the vampires living in the apartment complex too. After writing the proper farewell he sealed the envelope and gave it to the patient owl.

As the young wizard watched the bird fly off towards the attic he was hit with a realization making everything truly sink in …

He was leaving …

Leaving and not returning …

Why hide that he was gone?

The goblins themselves couldn't see passed his potion disguise and he is training his mind …

Who would find him?

The young wizard smirked and took the truck with the tracker on it out of the cupboard. He left the cupboard wide open with the padlock on he floor and went up the stairs to the attic. The tracked glasses and carrier soon joined the items in the trunk. The homework was torched with the clothes inside, the phoenix wand was snapped and placed in the trunk. The textbooks put safely away in the green bottomless bag and he went on the computer …

To mail a package to a friend of Petunia's in Florida and set up a pick up in four days at 9:00. Right smack dab in the middle of his first lesson with Poppy …

He left the trunk containing the broken wand, carrier and glasses on the doorstep for the delivery man to take them along with dear Aunt Petunia's favorite set of china, ugly rug, couch, silverware, the computer and Vernon's TV. He was happy no one saw him move anything, but now people were waking up so he put a charm over everything so no one will notice everything there except those who are looking for a package to pick up, which is actually the mother of Petunia's friend who has done this many times before for free. That charm will break once she comes for it …

Petunia's friend likes destroying things to recreate them in art and if an inanimate object is destroyed the tracker will feel like it was removed… or so the book says and if that's true then the person who placed the trackers on him will think he disappeared some where in America.

All that red tape just to deal with international affairs that Harry remembered hearing Hermione whine about should make things very interesting for the nut who tried tracking him …

For one last time he went in to his cell brandishing a red marker and shut himself in with each lock locked …

He blew the door off it's hinges without a wand and it cracked against the far wall …

With great care he doodled a big picture on the wall next to his cell …

It was a smiley face wearing a witch's hat sticking out it's tongue and for effect he made it a hand holding a wand next to it writing 'FREE in big letters …

If it wasn't for knowing about Griphook's scans he would've enchanted it, but he doesn't want to mess with the results …

"that's perfect" Harry snickered and emptied all the food he wanted out of the frig and pantry and put it in his bottomless bag. Finally he looked at his three pets who each looked amused at his actions "what? I had a lot to vent" he shrugged. He knew neither the Dursleys or Ms. Figg will get out of this unscathed. By the time they get back all of the wizarding world will be after them in order to find the 'Boy Who Lived'.

With that off his chest he left with his three pets. Hedwig flew ahead and Harry took Lyra and Libra, under the safety of the invisibility cloak, to the Leaky Cauldron. The kneazles waited under the cloak as Harry slipped into the AbFa Emporium to buy two large dog beds, two red pet bowls with paw prints and a candle. Sadly that was the last of his muggle money and he now only had 100 galleons left. That should be fine since he planned to start brewing at home after getting his own cauldron.

Once the Leaky Cauldron was in sight the cloak was put away …

Tom smiled as he saw Cache "hi Cache, Lyra, Libra. Congrats on finding out that you're a natural healer! That's big news!"

"thanks! Oh and I got an apprenticeship too plus a job making potions! I'll see you later, we have to move into our new place" Cache waved and went around back to the alley. The kneazles looked excited and waited patiently as Harry tapped the bricks in a counterclockwise formation. The bricks moved aside making Lyra and Libra jump in surprise.

"lets go, I bet you'll like our new home. It's almost the size of the Dursleys' house and it's a top floor apartment so it has a view, but no going to the bathroom on the bed. I'll get you a litter box unless you want to go outside" Harry chuckled as the cats snorted. They had no need for the box. The wizard suspected they just didn't like the Dursleys or just Petunia. He knew they must've known his aunt's scent because Petunia visited Ms. Figg's home a few times before and no one can miss her over perfumed smell even when trapped in a small cabinet.

Harry lead them slowly through Diagon Alley and let them look around at all the places and take in the new smells for a while. He stopped and bought a perch at the Owl Emporium for Hedwig and bought more owl treats and some real treats for kneazles, which were placed in his bottomless bag before heading for Knockturn Alley.

"excuse me young man, but that area isn't safe!" Harry froze and turned to see none other than Dumbledore "that place is Knockturn Alley. It's a dark place for dark creatures and wizards. Come, I'll help you find what you are looking for" the old wizard said kindly with that twinkle in his eyes. Harry immediately activated his mental defenses, not just because he had to control his temper, but he also felt something attempt to get near his mind. The creepy feeling was flicked away as the whirlpool started spinning and Harry smirked as Dumbledore looked dizzy for a second.

"no thank you sir. I fare pretty well on my own. If you'll excuse me I have a place to move into" Cache bowed his head politely.

Dumbledore looked stunned that someone had refused him "a home? in that place? … as a headmaster of the prominent school of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, I can't allow someone so young to live in such a place" Harry blinked, was this old fool expecting an applause with that speech? "Do you even know what the dangerous dark creatures there drink?"

Harry stayed impassive as Dumbledore tried to touch his shoulder only to recoil sharply as the kneazles gave a warning growl "to answer your question sir the vampires drink blood and I noticed some werewolves drinking pumpkin juice" he didn't, but he wanted to get under Dumbledore's skin and he did "To be honest I'm fine with that. After all people have taken great joy in drawing my blood. If people are going to have my blood on their hands I'd prefer it didn't go to waste. Besides I made the mistake of trusting other peoples' opinions instead of making my own opinion before and it cost me a possibly good friend. I won't make that mistake again, good day sir" Harry motioned for his kneazles to follow and they disappeared into the alley leaving a slack jawed headmaster behind who was thankful no passersby over heard any of that … well almost no one …

"my my that was quite entertaining" Dumbledore twitched in annoyance as he turned around to see an aristocratic man with long blonde hair smirking at him with Draco at his side also smirking.

"Lucius, Draco how good to see you both" Dumbledore said cheerily with that twinkle going full force to mask any irritation.

"for once I can say the same. It's nice to see not everyone falls for your … charm" Lucius smirked and started walking away "lets go Draco"

Draco smirked at Dumbledore "good day headmaster" he followed after his father and into Knockturn Alley. The two Malfoys paused as they saw the boy go up to a well known apartment complex and couldn't help but think the guy had some serious balls for a few reasons. Draco decided he would come back and meet him another time …

XXXXXXXXXX

"he has a lot of nerve trying to boss around people he doesn't even know and trying to go in my mind was just rude" Harry shook his head and smiled as he came to the old complex that had many windows closed "here we are. Hedwig is most likely already in our room … alright calm down" he chuckled as they started pawing at the door excited to see their new home. Harry opened the door and nearly fell as the kneazles zipped by. He rolled his eyes as they started pawing at the next door and looking at him expectantly.

"our neighbors can't come in contact with sun so this door needs to be shut before that one can open" he said as he shut the first door and moved to the next door. The second the door opened the kneazles ran in.

Sanguini chuckled as he came over "hello Cache, so these are your kneazles"

"yep, the smaller striped one is Lyra and the other is Libra" Cache smiled as the vampire knelt down to pet and his kneazles were loving the attention. Several other vampires came in from the living room next to the lobby.

"the harp and scale constellations … they are beautiful. I'm sorry I'm Trocar" the brown haired vampire in a white shirt, brown vest and black pants with a gold chain connected to his pants leading to something in his pocket smiled at the boy

To most of the vampires' shock Cache smiled and held out his hand "Cache Devant Vous, it's good to meet you" for a second Trocar wasn't sure what to do, but after recovering from shock he shook Cache's. No one human was ever so … accepting of vampires before and while no one else stepped up to introduce themselves it was clear they were curious about Cache …

The blonde had no fear and didn't find the vampire's cold skin an issue …

Cache noticed his kneazles start to race up the stairs "slow down before you crash into something again! … barely a foot in the door and they're wreaking havoc" Sanguini and some other vampires smiled in amusement as they heard a thump on the fourth floor. It seems things might get more interesting around here …

"well we better not keep your kneazles waiting" said Sanguini as he and Cache headed up the stairs.

"I assure you they are not my kneazles, I'm their human" Cache chuckled as the vampire laughed.

"so it seems" the undead landlord said as they got up to the top floor and saw the kneazles waiting not so patiently in the hall and ignoring a couple tipped over candle sticks on the hall bookcase. Cache rolled his eyes and put the candlesticks right side up, while shooting his kneazles a scolding look … which did nothing.

Sanguini unlocked room 405 and the two kneazles zipped in first followed by Cache who waited at the door "just grab the inside doorknob to get locked into the wards and if you hand me your Gringotts key I'll set your payments to automatic" the blonde boy nodded and tossed Sanguini his key who caught it gracefully.

As Cache grabbed the inside door knob Sanguini moved the old bronze plate with the room number aside revealing a rune. Cache felt a tingle across his skin and knew the wards were locked to him. The blonde pulled back just in time to see Sanguini placing his key against the rune. After a couple seconds the vampire put the plate back and handed back the key.

"the first payment is in four weeks. Take care Cache" Sanguini said and left the new resident to settle in.

Cache shut the door and turned around to see Hedwig perching outside on the balcony rail "coming Hedwig!" he pulled out the new very tall perch that had a hook to hang a cage and five higher branch like pieces for lots of perching options from his bottomless bag. The 12 foot tall perch was set just a few feet from the sliding glass doors and he hung the cage on the hook before letting the owl in "nice huh, I got the deluxe version" he said as he watched Hedwig flutter from each perch to test it before settling happily in her cage. It took a chunk of what money he had left, but it was worth it.

Now it was time to put things away …

Harry pulled out all the food he took. Most of which he did buy himself anyway so it was his. He put the spices, flour, sugar, oil, ect … in the upper lower cabinets with his pet bowls for Libra and Lyra. The candle was set on the counter and the cold things in the wizarding version of a frig … meaning a cabinet on the wall with cooling and preserving charms. Next he put his potion ingredients in the lower cabinets and the potions on the counter, which is when he took a second blood potion and nutrition potion. Then he pulled out his book to make the kitchen his potion lab, which wasn't difficult and the stove had the same burners that his potions classroom at school has.

Does the wizarding world only have one type of burner?

You think there would be more options when you don't have to rely on electricity, but guess not. Harry shrugged off his thoughts and put the ventilation charms up. Once his lab was complete he put his ipod, charger and a few books on the coffee table. Last but not least he went to put his clothes away as Lyra and Libra were playing on the couch …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore huffed as he flounced into Gringotts "the nerve of that boy and here I was trying to help him … werewolves drinking pumpkin juice, yeah right. They drink … bone marrow" he decided as he strutted up to the goblin at the counter "I need to speak with Griphook now" ordered the old wizard.

"right away" the goblin said with a smirk and he left quickly, which pleased Dumbledore greatly since they usually don't show him the respect he deserves here. He missed the goblins speaking quietly amongst themselves and glaring at him.

Griphook came over to Dumbledore "and what can we do for you Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I want to add 7,000 galleons to the monthly payments for the Order of the Phoenix and to give Ginny Weasley 15,000 galleons upon her entrance to school. I'll also take my yearly 200,000 galleons" said Dumbledore with authority.

The goblin sneered, that payment to the youngest Weasley was 5,000 galleons more than what Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger receives … for what purpose? "making more investments I see … very well, please sign here to confirm you issued these changes" Griphook handed Dumbledore a quill.

The wizard took the quill and signed "now that was easy. Good, I have a busy day" Dumbledore left quickly.

"as do we" Griphook sneered and took the quill to the back where he set it against the glass orb. The orb drained the magic and Griphook took it to the mail room where he placed the orb next to the file marked 'Harry Potter'. Three other goblins stepped over to witness the scan and none were surprised to see the orb turn green Dumbledore cast the redirect … get this orb in the case file""

A goblin smirked as he carefully took the orb "right away sir"

"sounds like the evidence against Dumbledore is mounting" a goblin commented as he came to collect some mail from an owl.

"it's about time too Ironclaw … things would've progressed faster if we managed o talk with Harry when he first came" Griphook scowled.

Ironclaw snorted "Hagrid practically raced through the bank with the boy and never let us speak a word to him. We should've realized then that Mr. Potter was being fooled by Dumbledore right then"

The manager of the Potter vaults noticed an owl come to roost. He recognized it as the one he sent to Harry and took the letter "finally a self reliant wizard and with brains. I'll get those scans going" he bowed to Ironclaw and left …

XXXXXXXXXX

"over here?" Harry pushed the dog beds over near the glass door under the skylights, but the kneazles shock their heads "ok … where would you like them?" he asked. Libra looked at Lyra and they padded off into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed "stubborn kneazles" they wanted to sleep with him, but if he's going to get up late at night to check a potion he can't be trapped under the kneazles.

It made him happy that they had gained weight. Now they didn't look so bad and their fluffy fur hid most of the signs, but they will be big. Both kneazles were close to his knees when standing, which made them far bigger than regular cats and actually their still growing. The both of them were small tigers under the fluffy fur and as they get up to their appropriate weight they will be something to watch out for.

"how about this?" Harry placed the beds next to his bed on one side and sighed as the only response was the two kneazles jumping on the bed and mewing at him. Before this issue could be sorted he heard a knock on his door and went to answer it "Trocar? What's up?"

Trocar smiled "well I wanted to talk to you if you weren't busy"

"I am not busy. We're just fighting over sleeping arrangements" Cache stepped aside for the vampire. The second the vampire came in the blackout shades fell and then other lights turned on much to the kneazles' excitement "what do you want to talk about?"

"your medical background" said Trocar though it wasn't really what concerned him the most. The young wizard was very thin and it disturbed him that the boy had long sleeves on in this weather.

Cache shrugged "I just recently became an apprentice. My lessons haven't started yet … in four days they start. I was approved to make potions for St. Mungo's though"

"that's impressive for one so young. Most kids waste away their summer, but you will be far and above your peers come summer's end" Trocar sat down and took note of the 12 books on the table and the sad look on the blonde's face.

"my peers won't see me again for a while. School came with too many strings attached and I had no one to trust … my teachers, my peers and least of all my guardians" said the young wizard sadly.

Trocar frowned as he studied the boy's face "teaching yourself then … Cache … before I was turned I was a professor. I taught things like Runes, Transfiguration and, quite ironically, History and Defense Against the Dark Arts" he smiled slightly as Cache gave a short laugh "what I'm trying to say is if you're alright with a vampire professor I could teach you"

Harry's mouth dropped, a vampire wants to teach him! "I would like that … why me though?"

Red eyes looked at him in confusion "at your age you already have permission to make potions for a hospital and your living on your own. That's takes talent and smarts. I want to help … I also never met someone who was as accepting as you, most people flee in fear"

"ok" Cache agreed, it seemed he will finally be getting taught. Poppy and Trocar … and he decided to find the potions professor. Trocar's words sounded a lot like Snape's and it made him wonder if Snape meant what he said.

"it's been a very long time since I taught, but before we start you will be eating, understand?" Trocar's tone left no room for any arguments.

"oh I get it, you're not just a teacher, you're a mother owl" Cache huffed as he went to the kitchen to start cooking with the provided pans hanging over the stove.

The vampire twitched violently "no I'm not and the phrase is mother hen"

"you never met my owl. Say hello Hedwig" Cache smirked knowing full well that Hedwig was glaring at him from her highest perch.


	8. Light's Backstabbing

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"you never met my owl. Say hello Hedwig" Cache smirked knowing full well that Hedwig was glaring at him from her highest perch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trocar was impressed … he started with teaching runes and showed the blonde the alphabet of runes. Cache quickly proved that he could recall all the rune symbols in only a few hours by writing them out and since he had a good grasp of it they started simple means of weaving the runes together …

"I see what you want to try, but putting this rune like that will cause your ipod to be … for lack of a better word, toasted" said Trocar.

Cache frowned "runes are tricky- … oops! Hold that thought" the boy hopped up to stir his potion not seeing the vampire roll his crimson eyes. The young wizard didn't seem to realize that memorizing the entire alphabet of runes in a few hours was not something you call 'tricky'. Trocar knew Cache will advance quickly in this subject.

Trocar wondered something as he watched his student. He has been around a long time and he knew by the scent on the cauldron it only recently came into the boy's possession "does that cauldron belong to someone else?" Cache flinched confirming the vampire's suspicions "I know you had a difficult life" Trocar chuckled as Cache looked at him in shock "I'm hundreds of years old and a former teacher. I have seen many people in similar circumstances … talking helps"

The blonde stared at the red eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the potion in complete silence. He carefully pulled the cauldron off the stove top once it was done and lit the red candle to melt some wax while the potion cooled. It was very quiet … except for the kneazles playing tag. The feeling of the vampire's eyes on his back was nerve wrecking, but … comforting at the same time.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He knew talking helped after seeing Griphook, but would the vampire report him? … no, it was unlikely. From what little he has seen so far Vampires and werewolves don't trust the ministry. Not surprising considering the absurd restrictions on them, but should he reveal who he is? Harry Potter isn't exactly loved here in Knockturn Alley, but then he only got the impression from Hagrid who made sure to emphasize that people were hunting him and that he wouldn't be safe on his own or near here.

The silence lingered as he bottled his potions and packaged them in a box with handles Sanguini had in the owlery for mailing. A dribble of wax on the box sealed it and Harry pressed the ring into the wax. With a clear mark and a light weight charm Hedwig flew off down stairs to go through the owlery so no windows needed to be opened to risk the vampires. The thought of having Hedwig mailing things made him a little nervous at first, but not anymore. He noted several white owls in the owlery delivering mail when he went to get the packing box and asked Trocar about it. Apparently the fact that the 'Boy Who Lived' had a snowy white owl meant that other people had to have one too.

A little creepy, but if it meant Hedwig could fly freely then this the one time he's thankful for the hero worship … only this once … of course if he returns with Poppy a any point he needed to disguise Hedwig so no one recognizes her, but that issue is covered. He'll just make another set of his own disguise potion and change Hedwig's coloring now that he tested his for a good amount of time.

Hedwig already picked the colors she wanted …

Cache sighed as he watched his owl leave and sat on the couch with Trocar "I'm only 11 almost 12 years old and I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle … they hate anything magic" he glanced at the vampire who was listening intently "for the 10 years I lived with them I thought magic didn't exist and that I was a freak … it wasn't until my letter for school came that they finally told me I was a wizard, but they didn't actually admit it until 100 more letters and a school representative came to get me … I remember the disgust on their faces"

Maybe he shivered or something to show his distress because he was pulled into the vampire's arms …

"they are fools … did no one help you at your school?" Trocar growled, his fangs came out in his anger.

"no … it was weird, but the majority of people never noticed how malnourished I looked. No one cared except for one person who always tried to offer me snacks. I'm sure he knew something was wrong because he continued to do so even after getting detention for bringing food into the potions classroom" Harry smiled as he thought of Neville "but even that didn't help much. With everything going on at school and what not I just couldn't make myself start eating full meals. I never ate enough. Sometimes I even skipped meals, not that anyone noticed since the guy next to me picked off my plate" he wondered if Ron was just a pig or was also watching how much he eats … he guessed pig. Plus his height restorer just made things worse …

Trocar frowned "how did you get all the way here?"

Cache leaned back against the chest of the dark creature "I tried to tell my headmaster about my … home life, but he shot me down and said I had to return, that my aunt provided blood protection" Harry felt the vampire stiffen do to the bitterness in his voice "but I knew if I just returned after learning some magic I would be killed so I went to the only other professor I trusted, my potions professor, who hated me for some reason related to my father, but he did save me so I hoped he'd listen"

"what happened?" Trocar asked gently urging the boy to talk. So many schools and headmasters to consider … discovering anything about Cache will be hard.

"he snarled and didn't even listen, apparently he thinks I'm a rich and spoiled brat … I snapped … his potions supplies closet was right there and I … stole several things … including the books on the table" said the young wizard.

The vampire chuckled startling the boy "you do what you have to in order to survive. Your relatives don't sound like the pleasant sort" he said, he was considering draining both the professor and these relatives.

Harry smiled sadly "no … no they aren't" he rolled up his left sleeve and barely flinched at the growl coming from the vampire when the scars were revealed "when I returned for the summer they separated me from my wand, had me cook dinner and then locked me away in a cell" Cache swallowed as a knot in his throat started to develop. Trocar gently rubbed circles in the boy's back to sooth him "the next day during my chores I found out that they panned to take their squib friend and leave on a three week cruise"

"THREE WEEKS" Trocar looked horrified.

"yeah … I should be locked in that cell now and would be if I didn't find a knack for wandless magic … it's been over a week I think I'd be pretty weak, but that isn't the worst … no, not by a long shot … the ministry never came to investigate so I couldn't go there for help, the squib I mentioned was talking about reporting to a wizard and keeping tabs on me as well as abusing two kneazles" Trocar glanced at the two kneazles sliding across the floor on their dog beds "once they left I escaped. I desperately devoured book after book to learn everything I could, to find a way to escape and take care of myself. I found away around the many problems … those four vials on the table, the gold, blue, red and white are what made it possible for me to leave without being recognized"

Trocar gulped and held the boy close. As a vampire he knew what it was to be hunted and despite the fact the boy explained his story in a way that would make identifying him difficult he knew the boy was suffering. However Trocar won't investigate those potions. He lnew that would destroy what trust there is between them. He just held the boy for a while …

"you'll be safe here" Trocar said soothingly.

"I think that's very true … that old goat was wrong" Cache muttered as he slowly pulled away from the vampire to start dinner.

"what old goat?" Trocar asked.

Cache shrugged as if he didn't care when he really wanted to see how his new mentor would react "the guy who tried to convince me not to come here … Albus Dumbledore" the reaction was not quite what he expected …

Red eyes darkened to the point of nearly being black "of course that hypocritical bastard would. He preaches love, equality and so on, but does he do anything to build bridges with any creature? No! … during the first war he tried to convince many of us to join his side … a dear friend of mine did"

Harry nearly sliced his hand off with the knife he was holding he was so shocked. He was taught that the vampires and werewolves were on the dark lord's side! "WHAT?"

Trocar closed his eyes to calm down and retract his fangs "all the books, everything you and many others were told that vampires and werewolves chose the dark, but many joined the light. The rest remained neutral … the deal was that we'd get the restrictions removed for helping, but … after Harry Potter saved everyone Dumbledore stabbed us in the back. He and his Order of the Phoenix told the ministry that we were enemies and slaughtered many. Those who were to weak from fighting stood no chance … 20 vampires, my friend included, met the sun and 30 werewolves were killed and to add insult to injury hundreds of ridiculous restrictions are thrown up and foolish rumors were spread. Albus Dumbledore is a backstabbing, power hungry bastard who shouldn't be around children!"

"he's a headmaster so why should he not be?" Harry asked, his hunger forgotten.

"he manipulates them. All those Slytherin children will be left no choice but to become a Death Eater because they're alienated, calling them evil. Half of the Death Eaters probably never wanted to be, but they were too afraid to back out. The Malfoys had it the worst since Voldemort wanted their money, connections and dark items … they were forced and since no one helped them they were left no choice … I dread to think what Harry Potter has to put up with" Trocar sighed sadly, he looked up and saw Cache looking at him.

Those calculating blue eyes were watching him as if he was trying to figure out if what he said was true or a trap. What has this boy been through at such a young age that he would question that? There was much more going on here besides a neglectful school and a horrendous home life and it has something to do with who he is. His apprentice did admit that he had to hide his identity. Depending on who he is it could make things tricky because he doesn't know the enemy.

Of course the ministry is completely untrustworthy so the young wizard was smart for not going there. The vampire highly doubted that they would be helpful despite the fact that underage magic being overlooked would be their fault. Hell, he wouldn't put it passed them to use the theft as an excuse to put Cache away in Azkaban or have him disappear just to hide their bumbling. Going to the press also won't help because the ministry has spies everywhere and Dumbledore … he already made his opinion clear there

"I won't let anyone find you and will teach you in everything I know. I vow never to betray your trust … now go eat young man!" Trocar said in a tone that Harry could only described as a motherly tone, but he didn't say that out loud. Cache finally relaxed as he sat and spoke with Trocar about training while he and his kneazles ate …

That is until the blackout shades suddenly opened revealing that the sun has just gone down …

"cool … it's timed for the sunset" Cache smiled as he opened the balcony door to feel the warm breeze as he looked up at the starry sky. He looked down at the cobblestone streets below and saw the store windows flick on "awesome, I've been wanting to check out those stores"

"what are you looking for?" Trocar asked as he joined his human apprentice on the balcony.

"a cauldron, some potion books and I wanted to see what other things this apothecary has, but I don't intend to buy since I have very little money right now" Cache commented.

"I could always buy something for you" Trocar offered, but Cache just shook his head and politely declined the offer. The vampire shrugged and leapt over the rail landing gracefully on the ground four stories below.

"show off!" Cache heard Trocar laugh and rolled his eyes as he went back inside. He was going to bring his kneazles with him, but when he checked on them he found them fast asleep already on their own beds. Hedwig flew in from out side since the balcony door was open and gave Harry a letter before retiring to her cage.

It was a notice stating that he earned 400 galleons for giving St. Mungo's potions and that it's in his Gringotts account … it was a lot for only one batch of pain relievers! He grabbed his green bottomless bag and headed down stairs to meet Trocar. Just as he was he saw a group of people coming in … people with amber eyes … werewolves …

Trocar frowned as Cache joined outside "that's a new pack of werewolves and I smell two are with child … be careful around them ok? Werewolves can be very protective with cubs on the way"

"yeah … no problem, I don't want to cause trouble. Anyway my first check came in so I can do some shopping" Cache said as he walked with the vampire.

"that's good … I'm just going to grab a drink, I'm always within hearing distance if you need me" Trocar went into a pub called 'The White Wyvern'. Harry thought nothing of it. Everyone needs to eat. The disguised wizard went towards the cauldron store called 'Potage's Cauldron Shop' and stared at the wide selection of cauldrons ranging from iron to stone to gold and even diamond lined … he couldn't afford that one.

As he walked in he noticed a stack of booklets on the checkout counter that went through the advantages of different cauldron "excuse me could I buy this?" he asked the woman behind the counter.

The plump stern looking woman glanced at him "2 galleons" he gave her two galleons from his remaining 47 galleons and flipped through the booklet. He found a large cauldron made of iron similar to Snape's and picked it, but saw a cauldron made of quartz on the shelf below. The booklet said it can have strong purifying and strengthening properties if certain ingredients aren't used. Kneazle whiskers were not on the list of ingredients that reacts badly with this cauldron type …

It would be perfect for testing his kneazle whisker theory. He wanted to see if the kneazle whiskers alone were what healed his eyes so he bought both using his key instead of the galleons in his bag. After the clerk placed them in his bottomless bag he went to check out 'Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary' and he decided that he won't find another apothecary like this … it had everything he could imagine! For now he only bought some live leeches in a jar, a bezoar and some unicorn horn dust before leaving.

The next shop was the 'Tomes and Scrolls'. A book shop that was filled with a wide selection of books. He strolled through the shelves and casually looked for anything of interest while trying to ignore the young clerk chatting with another employ.

" _first the 'Three Broomsticks' now us. Who's buying all those properties in Hogsmeade and why are we stuck in Knockturn Alley of all places?_ " Harry frowned as he remembered the pub he saw in Diagon alley. Did that business move? The book titled 'Moonlight Brews' caught his eye and he took it.

" _I know, but it's not that surprising considering we don't filter out 'Dark' books from our inventory. Plus side we may get more business here! I doubt we'll have many problems here for dark content and wouldn't it be nice if Honeydukes moved too?_ "

" _hmmm … I didn't think of that. I love their chocolate!"_ the young wizard's eyes lit up. Hogsmeade would be a nice place to see before it loses anymore businesses … a scroll titled 'Ancient Sins Against Nature' and another book called 'Liquid Loyalty: The Lazy Approach' were piled in his arms and he went up to the counter he paid with his last galleons before heading off to The White Wyvern where he found Trocar with a glass filled with a suspiciously blood red liquid.

Trocar smiled as Cache sat down with him and looked at the tall black haired broad shouldered werewolf next to him "this is the apprentice I told you about"

Frank gave a friendly smile "it's good to meet you Cache. It's not everyday someone human has the stomach to live where you do" a smirk played on the werewolf's lips "or put up with Trocar. He isn't mothering you too badly is he?"

"I DON'T MOTHER ANYONE!" Trocar leaned towards Frank and frowned "you need to eat more you look peaked"

Cache laughed "oh thank Merlin! It isn't just me!" if vampires could blush Trocar would be blushing …

"now don't sulk Trocar we're only teasing" Frank said to the pouting vampire who was sucking down his drink as Cache ordered a tea "so Cache, why are you home schooling yourself?"

"school had some issues that I couldn't or I guess _shouldn't_ have had to handle by myself, but no one cared to help. I didn't like that so I left. Turned out to be the best choice. I learned more in a week than I did the entire school year" Cache said as he got his tea.

"some people do wonderfully on their own. I bet your potion professor would be impressed to see that St. Mungo's ring" Frank said as he looked at the ring.

The fake blonde looked at his St. Mungo's ring and chuckled softly "perhaps … but there's a chance that if he saw this ring on my finger he would accuse me of cheating in some way" Cache shrugged and sipped his tea ignoring the concerned looks the two supernatural adults were giving him "so Frank will you be staying long?"

"yes, I decided to stay in one of the rooms at the same complex as you and Trocar. It seems like the safe house I need. I heard good things about the cell rooms" Frank exclaimed and he took a swig of his drink, which to Harry's amusement was pumpkin juice.

Cache raised an eyebrow "cell rooms?"

"Sanguini has cells in the basement levels. A werewolf can rent one for a night during the full moon or rent a bedroom and cell combo. The cells are charmed to handle the wild werewolves even at their worst" Trocar blinked as if he remembered something and pulled out the item in his pocket that was connected to the gold chain revealing it to be a gold pocket watch "it's nearly midnight! You should be in bed"

"I'm not Cinderella" Cache huffed and Frank snickered in amusement.

Trocar had on issue picking the blonde up off the stool by his shirt and setting him on the ground "no arguments. You have to start getting up for healing lessons in a few days. Getting to bed earlier will help"

"yes mother" he grumbled making Trocar twitch. The werewolf smirking at his fussy mentor's antics was irritating Harry "you did mention Frank looked ill so he really should get to sleep too" Cache smirked as Trocar rounded on the werewolf and began nagging him. Frank shot the young wizard a dirty look and the three ended up going back together …

Harry wished them both goodnight and went into his own apartment. His kneazles were still sleeping from the day's adventures. The wizard was tired and for one of the few times he took a dreamless sleep potion after getting ready for bed and meditating. It was strange really. Normally he had nightmares every night, but it wasn't happening very often anymore even though he's living with dark creatures right next door.

Not that he was complaining of course, it was just weird. Tonight he didn't want to take any chances since those scans should be done tomorrow and he wanted a good sleep incase he got word from Griphook.

After a few hours of peaceful dreamless sleep he woke up to find Lyra cuddled up to him. a smile spread across his lips and he gently stroked her fluffy fur earning a purr. When he finally managed to tear himself away he showered, dressed and went to make breakfast. He took the pet bowls and filled them with bacon and other morsels for his kneazles who were just trotting into the kitchen.

"here you go" Harry set the bowls down and made a plate for himself and sat down at the table "with any luck we'll hear from Gringotts today after the scans are done" Harry commented as he ate. The kneazles looked up with interest clearly meaning that they would like to go. When they went through Diagon Alley before they saw the impressive bank and wanted to explore.

Just as breakfast he finished breakfast he remember his new purchases and started pulling things out. First the books and scroll were placed on the bookshelf and the new cauldrons were set on the lowest shelf after unshrinking them.

A knock at the door made him stop what he was doing to answer it "hey Trocar! I was just putting my new things away" he said as he let the vampire in.

"ah, good timing then!" Trocar smiled as he shut the door behind him. He carefully took in the scent of old cauldron that Cache was going to wash before putting it away in the brown bottomless bag. The vampire was sure the older scent ingrained in the metal was that of the potions professor who unknowingly condemned Cache. If he can find that person he may be able to discover who his apprentice really was.

The blonde took his blood and nutrition potions and washed the dishes. Cache made sure to scrub thoroughly and put the clean cauldron away in Snape's bag to never use it again. He sat on the couch with Trocar to continue the ipod test. Trocar was a great teacher! He doesn't shovel out answers, but expects you to think. Of course it's not like you can play favorites with one student …

"got it!" Cache etched a set of runes and placed the ipod on it. Trocar nodded in approval as music sounded through the air.

"very, very well done! I've never seen someone take to ruins so quickly!" the blonde blushed at the praise "now I think the best way for you to learn, truly learn runes and wards, is to constantly try making and destroying wards. Once you learn the rune alphabet that's it. The rest is creativity so I will give you a challenge … I know, make a rune sequence that makes something float, but another thing untouchable" Trocar already saw the boy's mind spinning "that's you challenge for runes, but now lets begin an exercise routine while learning history and some law"

"exercise, law and history?" Cache wondered as the vampire starting moving the furniture around to make a big space.

"yes, you are recovering so we'll do simple things, but the intensity will increase over time. To properly defend yourself you need a strong body and I'll show you some ways to use knives" said Trocar as he effortlessly moved the couch even when then kneazles hopped on for a ride "this is the best way to start Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then I'll show you some protective charms … well tell you to be precise. Once you're turned you lose your magic "

Cache frowned "Trocar … if you don't mind my asking how were you turned?"

Trocar was silent as he sat on the ground and Cache joined him "it was about 550 years ago … I was just leaving class when my brother came asking for money. He was always hopeless with money. Constantly gambling and drinking. However I was a teacher and had just lent him money a week prior so I had nothing to give him … I didn't know what hit me until it was far too late … my brother shot a curse at me once my back was turned and no one would see. Though I was stunned I knew he was beating me … "

The young apprentice moved close to the vampire trying to give some comfort "he left me on the ground bleeding and wandless. He took my daggers, my pocket watch most likely to sell and my wand for some reason. Later I realized he was holding my wand for ransom. I was never able to pay because minutes after my brother left three vampires came out of nowhere. By then I recovered enough to stand, but though my wandless magic was strong enough to kill one it wasn't enough … I was drained nearly to death and turned"

The vampire removed his pocket watch "I tracked my brother down before he could sell anything … he had the nerve to look at me in disgust as if I wanted this … he said such horrid things … I was just turned, angry and had zero control … I drained him and took my things back, even my wand though I can't use it"

"that could not have been easy … you ok?" Cache asked softly.

"yeah … it was a long time ago … lets get to work" Trocar spent years carrying that burden and it felt good telling Cache his story. Having a human understand was very different than telling another vampire.

Over the next few hours he instructed Cache on what exercises to work on and how much to do. The boy diligently completed each activity without complaining and they switched to history and law as it became lunchtime. The lessons only stopped when someone knocked on the door … it was Sanguini …

"Cache a letter from Gringotts came for you" the landlord handed the letter over.

"thank you Sanguini, you didn't have to deliver it" Cache smiled and took the letter, Sanguni vanished at inhuman speeds with a smile and the blonde shut the door before reading the letter "I have to get to Gringotts. I'll see you in a bit Trocar" Cache waved as he let the two excited kneazles through the door first.

"ok be careful!" Trocar waved and pouted once Cache left. He wished he could go too, but maybe that was a bit too protective.

XXXXXXXXXX

Griphook felt a tingle from the wards around Gringotts and went out of his office to the lobby where he saw a much healthier disguised Potter and two kneazles going for the check in counter "Cache, this way please" a confused Harry turned his way and headed towards him with the kneazles behind him.

"hello Master Griphook. These two are my kneazles, Lyra and Libra. They wouldn't let me leave alone, is that ok?" Harry asked as he followed the goblin into a private room..

"yes, quite alright Harry. To clarify you locked Cache's vault with magic so the wards around the bank inform me when you arrive. It's different from when you lock something by blood" the goblin explained as sat across from the young wizard "now for obvious reasons I provided no details about the scan results in the letter so we will begin here … have you felt differently since leaving Privet Drive? Be specific"

Harry patted Libra who was resting her head on his lap as he thought back "yes … I haven't had any headaches like I used to, I feel energetic, but that could be because I'm eating properly now … and it's like my mind has cleared up too, more so since I started meditating … oh and my dreams. I used to have terrible nightmares every night to the point where I didn't sleep for days, but now it rarely happens"

The goblin snarled and pulled a set of blue prints that Harry recognized as the Dursley home "these are the results of the scans. There are no wards or signs of anyone having wards on their person entering the house, but we did find something besides your farewell message" Griphook smirked at the sheepish wizard "the cupboard and the coat closet upstairs were covered in charms and spells"

"what?" Harry gulped nervously.

"yes spells that influence dreams, quality of sleep, induce fear, stunt the intellect and even create loyalty. Both rooms were drenched in them. It is amazing that you were able to fight them, but being away at Hogwarts and escaping soon after would be perfect timing. You got away before they could influence you again and your mental training will fix what has been done plus remove any lingering effects. No permanent damage was done by these specific charms" the boy looked very relieved "A sample of magic was taken when Dumbledore came to withdraw more money and it's a match. Dumbledore cast these charms and the redirect on your mail" stated the Master goblin.

The young wizard twitched "more money? He really is a creep. Is there anyway to stop that?"

Griphook nodded with a deadly smile "since you're cutting all connections and running he can't spend any more of your money. Here's why … you family has a special clause stating that after school starts you must visit Gringotts and be examined to prove that you are being cared for. Your first check up is set before your 12th birthday. Dumbledore won't have access to you after today. I will put your vaults on lock down and inform him that we need proof that you're being cared for or he loses access. Your trust will be closed too unfortunately is that ok?"

Harry paused to think and nodded "I have a brewing job at St. Mungo's. the pay is very reasonable so I'll manage … umm can I ask you to postpone telling Dumbledore until Tuesday?"

"I need a valid reason" the goblin grumbled. The master goblin received a surprise wen Harry explained that before he escaped he discovered trackers on him, his owl and his things. Harry explained that he moved the trackers and then proved it by allowing Griphook to place a tracker on him. The wizard repeated what he has done many times before and before the goblin knew it he felt a tracking bond with a quill instead of the boy!

"the items I put my trackers on are going on a trip at 9:00 Tuesday" said Harry.

A grin of pure vindictive satisfaction appeared on the goblin's face "I will inform him just before 9:00 on Tuesday. Now this tracking moving skill seems best done by you with your unique magic so would you be willing, for a fee of course, to help some of our other clients?"

Trocar's lessons in law came right in time "yes, however I will not do anything unless an oath is made to protect my identity"

"understood. Is that all for today?" Griphook smirked as he boy nodded "may your gold ever grow Harry Potter"

"may your gold ever grow as well Master Griphook" Harry bowed slightly before leaving with his excitable kneazles.

The goblin manager of the Potter accounts went to another office and went in "Razorback I have an offer for your clients, the Malfoys" the other goblin looked irritated until Griphook started explaining …


	9. Runway for the Runaway

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The goblin manager of the Potter accounts went to another office and went in "Razorback I have an offer for your clients, the Malfoys" the other goblin looked irritated until Griphook started explaining …

XXXXXXXXXX

Poppy was giddy! In a few minutes her apprentice will arrive and she can start teaching. Just five minutes before 8:00 she saw her blonde student and his fluffy companions appear in the floo "hello Cache, ready to get started?" she was very pleased to see that Cache looked much better. He was still skinny, but still getting better and a little taller too if she wasn't mistaken.

Anyone who said recovering from starvation was as simple as eating when there was food is a fool. It's not so simple. When someone has spent their life on the brink of starvation the stomach shrinks. You can't go from eating nearly nothing to scarfing down big meals. If someone truly starving ate too much too fast they could die. Eating slowly or lots of small meals is the best way to recover assuming they remember to eat. If you're used to not eating then getting a steady routine going can be tricky. She wondered if someone was helping him.

"yes Poppy, what do I have to do?" Cache asked as they went up to the first floor ready to start learning. Lyra and Libra were distracted by a young patient crying and went over before Cache could stop them. Both he and Poppy froze and watched as the kneazles bounced around allowing the little girl to pet them. They cheered her up quickly.

"you know they can go around as long as they don't interfere with treatments and stress or hurt the patients" Poppy smiled as the kneazles antics made several children giggle

"they'll be fine then. Be good you two" Cache watched as his kneazles strolled around to cheer people up.  
For the start to healing Poppy gave him a few books to skim at home and had him watch what she did to heal other patients. With every question he asked she explained thoroughly. Each floor was visited and Poppy was happy he wasn't squeamish.

He glanced at the clock and smirked … 8:45.

Mrs. Crippens and her sons should be there. That's how they worked they always arrive early and load everything up. When you schedule a time with them they believe they should leave by that time not arrive at that time. The Crippens were an odd, but kind family. Harry was positive they were the reason the police came to the Dursleys' a few times, but now he realizes not much could've been done with Ms. Figg watching. The squib most likely had a back up plan to stop muggles from helping the wizard. Since he realized he was going for good he had Hedwig drop a letter on the pile of items waiting to be taken away.

XXXXXXXXXX

A truck with the name 'Crippen's Recycle and Delivery' rolled into Privet Drive and stopped.

An old woman with her white hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a leather jacket looked out over the steering wheel at the lawn on the 4th house on the street and smirked "looks like Petunia took my advice and dumped the ugly décor. ALRIGHT BOYS! LOAD UP!" she heard two men hop out of the back of the truck and saw her burley sons start picking up the rolled up rug "that rug rat better be alright" she was always concerned about the small rarely seen child at the Dursleys, but her several attempts to get the cops involved strangely failed. It didn't stop her from checking up on him under the guise as a friend just stopping by to chat to Petunia. The bitch was a friend of her daughter's so she had an excuse … sort of, Sally Crippens is just tolerant of the pompous bitch not a friend. Of course if the older woman knew about any scars, beatings, the cupboard bedroom or how old Harry really was she would've kidnaped him years ago.

"Oi Ma! The skinny squirt left a letter for you" the one son carrying the trunk handed over the letter to his letter.

Mrs. Crippens took the letter and read it … she burst out laughing "our little rug rat grew a spine, a big set of brass balls and got away! That kid could be a Crippens with that attitude! … and he wants Sally to at least burn the suitcase and what's inside! Lucky for him Sally's in a burning phase … hopes she sends a video of that rug burning" she cackled.

At 8:59 the last items were packed up and the two men jumped in front. Mrs. Crippens slammed on the gas pedal and sped away. it took only a minute at the speed they were going. The Crippens pulled in their Salvage yard, which had a long strip of pavement that looked a lot like … that's right, a runway!

The large garage opened revealing a medium sized cargo plane …

XXXXXXXXXX

Griphook tried to keep his smirk off his face as he saw Dumbledore strut into the currently empty bank at exactly 8:58 looking pissed and yelling for Griphook "I'm over here, what can we do for you Dumbledore?" he asked a little irritated that the oh so famous wizard couldn't tell one goblin from another.

"you can tell me what this is supposed to mean!" the wizard huffed with an air of importance hiding his fury as he tossed the letter on the table.

"it's a statement informing you that all the Potter vaults are closed and transactions canceled. There is a clause in the Potter family accounts that states that in the event that the heir, meaning young Mr. Potter, is orphaned, then he or she should be checked at the bank after the first year of school and have a full medical work up to prove that he his healthy and cared for" explained the goblin who was subtly glancing at the clock.

Dumbledore puffed his chest out in pride "I am the one who is over seeing Mr. Potter's care so I can assure you that he is perfectly fine. It fills me with great offense that you would insinuate that I would bring harm to him" his goody two shoes act never worked with the goblins, but no would believe the creepy things if they tried to say what he was really like.

"while I agree that you are full of something" Griphook smirked as the wizard's beard bristled "it doesn't matter. We need to evaluate Mr. Potter and there won't be a single knut spent until we see him" said Griphook sternly and then he saw Dumbledore prepare for a tantrum.

In mid gape Dumbledore froze. The goblin saw that it was 9:00 exactly and with each second that ticked by Dumbledore became a shade paler before finally breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"I-I left my cauldron going, we'll talk later!" yelped the wizard as he actually ran out of the bank.

"that was a pensieve worthy moment" Griphook cackled as he switched out with a goblin who was actually a clerk

Now they just had to find the Malfoys who chose this time to try to take a trip to France. Razorback is trying to get in touch with and hopefully he does before any of the few remaining Death Eaters try to track them down. They get very few chances to try to relax as a family while being tracked. In fact they usually have at least one Death Eater stalking them and try to get away for a little while when there isn't.

Voldemort just had to make the trackers on the Malfoys not just powerful, but painful and fatal. If the tracking charm is broken a curse is activated that will cause intense pain for a day before killing them. Also any loyal Death Eater can tap into the tracker to cause pain if they suspect the Malfoys tried to escape. Even Bellatrix who is in Azkaban can connect to the trackers if they have been gone too long. One week long vacations close by is the best they can hope for.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore appeared through Ms. Figg's floo and cringed in disgust as he stepped right on a pool of cat puke "ew my robes … there's no time!"

The prominent wizard forgot about the robes with a puke lined trim and his slimy shoes in favor of racing towards the Dursleys. Barely a foot out the door he panicked at the speed Harry was moving and apparated no longer caring if muggles spotted him. He just had to check to see if this was happening. A part of him was sure he'd find Harry locked up and there was just a tracking spell issue, but he wasn't going to leave it to chance.

The wizard used magic to get in and looked around. He quietly went upstairs and saw the smiley face drawn on the wall with the word FREE in big red letters …

Free …

It took a second for Dumbledore to understand, but when he did he screamed. No one was around to hear it at that time, but it was still an epic meltdown …

When the headmaster finally recovered his senses he felt that Harry had stopped He won't let the brat get away, but just as he was about to apparate he paled … the Potter started moving even faster and before anything could be done …

Harry Potter was going in a straight path at really fast speeds and was headed for the Atlantic ocean!

"no! How did he get a broom? How did this happen?! At this rate he'll be across the- …" Albus smirked as he remembered something. There was no way an underage wizard can get passed the border without someone noticing. At least that's what he believed. He headed back to his current home feeling very smug and waited to get a floo call from Fudge saying that Potter has attempted to escape.

He had good reason to believe that the minister will come to him first considering the number of loyalty spells he placed in the man's home before Fudge's campaign for minster. Fudge needed funds and support a the time, which lead to Dumbledore being invited for dinner. One dinner is all the manipulative old wizard needed …

However one hour passed and Harry made no sign of stopping and the old wizard gaped in horror as Harry's trackers went over the ocean passing the border completely!

"NO! This can't be happening! … someone must be helping him. That's the only way this would've worked" the old fool paced his living room thinking of how to get his meal ticket back under his thumb. Somehow the boy got help and maybe a broom or flying creature to transport him, but now what?

Clearly anyone helping him must die and the boy's memory altered, but that's easy and the compulsion spells in the Dursleys' and school will help. Finding him will be tricky because of those restrictions for international travel, but with one owl he can get permission. He jotted down a quick letter requesting a meeting with Fudge, who will of course say yes, and sent it. Once the boy lands he will apparate him back.

Now where were the Dursleys and Ms. Figg?

Dumbledore was not happy that they weren't there controlling the brat. If Harry had a massive burst of accidental magic that would explain how he got away and perhaps they ran off when they saw that he got out instead of doing their jobs. He paid good money for them to keep Harry under lock and key, but he'll try to contact them after he gets Harry back under his thumb

"now I can rest. Good thing they haven't found the trackers or Castle Dumbledore won't be happening" Dumbledore sighed in relief and strolled into his study to gaze fondly at a model of a lavish castle perched in a place that looked remarkably similar to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately the Minister of Magic won't receive his letter right away for he is a bit detained …

XXXXXXXXXX

"not bad Cache, you healed your first cut!" Poppy praised.

Cache smiled "it was more difficult than I thought and it was the smallest cut"

This poor guy stumbled into the thorny grip of some Devil's Snare and was covered in hundreds of gashes. The worst were the ones around the throat where the plant attempted to strangle him. Cache watched as Poppy and four other healers saved the guy, but Poppy left one tiny cut on the man's foot for Cache after he proved he knew the incantation she told him.

"yes it's always difficult, but you need to practice. Once you relax and allow your magic to weave properly you will see it get much easier. You know, I bet the Minister will be pleased to know he helped teach you … indirectly at least" Poppy chuckled as the blonde wizard gaped.

"I just helped heal the Minister!" Cache blinked owlishly. Granted it was only a cut and he didn't trust the ministry, but it was still an oddly full filling experience.

Poppy smiled "yes, but he'll be out for a week or so. Now it's nearly 1:00 so why don't you go up to the tearoom and get something to eat. I will be ending our lessons around this time anyway, but I want you to meet someone who is dying to meet you and instruct you in potions. I bragged a little about getting a potion prodigy as an apprentice" she gushed a little as Cache blushed at her praise "just read up on diagnostic charms for next time. I'll have you watch some Auror checkups so be ready"

The blonde wizard smiled and they parted ways. Cache found himself at a loss as to where his kneazles got to. After searching the first three floors he found someone who saw them head to the 4th floor. When he went to check he didn't see them at first, but then he decided to check the Janus Thickey Ward. The door in the back of the spell damage floor must always remain locked since the room contains the patients who have suffered permanent damage to the mind. His ring is what allowed the door to open for him and he went in while making sure to shut the door behind him. Despite the 'keep locked' rules there were the kneazles, cuddling with two patients.

"I'm not even going to ask how you two got through a locked door" Cache chuckled as the clearly confused man and woman kept muttering as if they had no clue that their figures were stroking the kneazles' fur. Lyra hopped off the chair next to the man's bed and Libra jumped off the chair next to the woman's, but the woman started crying at the loss of the fur.

Harry rushed over and took the hand that was petting Libra "it's ok-" he glanced at he nameplate next to her bed. Her name was Alice Longbottom and the man in he bed next to her bed was Frank Longbottom (these must be Neville's parents) Harry thought "it's ok Alice. These two will come back soon, I promise" he said softly as he tucked her in.

Alice looked right in his eyes and something flickered in those dazed eyes "you're much more handsome than your father, Harry"

"what?" Harry stiffened, but that sense of clarity was gone as quickly as it came and Alice started muttering incoherently again. The young wizard stared at the woman for a few seconds. Who was this woman to him besides a friend's mother? Did she know the Potters? He checked the clipboard and found that they were both driven insane do to the torture curse. The wizard decided to do some research on that curse before smiling and placing a kiss on her head. Alice didn't notice, but it didn't matter. The disguised Potter smiled and left with his kneazles to go to the 5th floor for lunch.

Moments after ordering a sandwich with some extra meat on the side for his kneazles none other than Professor Snape walked in!

"Cache Devant Vous I presume … I'm Severus Snape. Poppy told me you had an amazing talent in potions" Severus said as he came towards the blonde.

The young wizard was surprised that he felt calmer than he has ever been around the intimidating professor and smiled "it's good to meet you sir, would you care to order something too?"

"yes I believe I will" Severus ordered a few small sandwiches and they sat at the same table in the corner to wait "hello" the potions master greeted as Lyra nudged his leg begging for a pet, which Severus gave her.

"there's Libra … that's Lyra and now she won't let you go " Cache chuckled as Severus found just the right spot that got the kneazle purring to the point where she placed her paw on his wrist so he couldn't leave and to complicate matters Libra was laying her head in the man's lap waiting for a pet. Both of Severus's hands were busy

"so I see" Harry noticed the professor seemed more amused than anything else.

Once the food came Harry pulled two food bowls out of his bottomless bag and put the meat in it to distract the kneazles "Poppy said that she wanted me to meet someone who was considering teaching me potions, would that be you Mr. Snape?" Cache asked as he set the food bowls down and let the kneazles start eating.

The potion master nodded as he turned to his meal "indeed, please call me Severus. As you have displayed an excellent talent in brewing I would like to teach you. Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Harry took a second to consider what to say as he took a few bites of his sandwich. He finally swallowed and sighed "both my parents were magical, but they died and my muggle relatives didn't help me much in telling anything about magic. In fact I had no clue that magic even existed until my invite to school came … you know when I learned I was magical I saw that potions textbook and was so excited. I loved cooking and chemistry so potions was right up my alley. I ran to my first potions class and was ten minutes early, but as I raced into the room my clumsy self stepped in a cauldron and went flying across the room. I cleaned up so my professor never knew, but even still it was never a good student teacher relationship between us. He accused me of cheating many times, ignored the people spiking my cauldron and kicked me out of class once … I started crying in the hallway" Cache said calmly. It felt like it was so long ago.

"you're too forgiving" Severus sneered as he ate. It was obvious in the way the boy twitched there was much more about these muggles, but the boy didn't seem to hold anything against the potion professor who was clearly in the wrong "no one should neglect such talent. The man is a fool"

Cache chuckled sheepishly, this was a bit awkward "I wouldn't be too harsh with him. Yes he was strict, but how can I blame him when I did have a hard time … I was … you see I was colorblind. I couldn't see reds and greens- are you ok?!" Cache jumped up as Severus started choking on his tea and channeled a little magic into the potion master's back just like how he read it one of the library books.

Severus felt his breathing ease instantly and nodding telling the boy he was fine "the fact that you cold brew at all is astonishing … you never told your professor about your condition?" he asked as the blonde sat back down.

"honestly, I didn't know myself. It wasn't until about a month or so later that I realized what the problem was … when I _tried_ to tell him … I apparently was a brat who made too many excuses for my incompetence" Cache saw Severus glare at the words he quoted and hoped it wasn't a give away "I did eventually figure out the … music, behind potions and used that, but then someone started tossing ingredients in my potions and … well, you can see how that went"

The potion master was furious though he skillfully hid it "it seems the incompetence lies with your professor with your professor, but no matter. I will be teaching you from now on. Do you have any ideas on where you would like to start?"

Cache finished his sandwich as he pondered and swallowed before answering "I have wanted to try making counters to controlling potions such as loyalty potions and incorporating moonlight in a project- … that is something I should admit to if you are serious about teaching me" Severus nodded seriously "I wasn't lying about being colorblind … but I am no longer that way now … it was incredibly stupid in hindsight, but I had no choice. I made a couple potions and do to a shortage of ingredients I prepared some things very differently. I needed these potions to work and I knew the risks, but I still drank one and put the other in my eyes. One nearly killed me and would've if I didn't take a nutrition potion before hand, while the other added a bit of color in my rather lack luster vision. So if you don't mind putting up with a maniac apprentice experimenting …"

Severus smiled a genuine smile "I think we will get along just fine. Before we do counters we need to do diagnostic potions"

"I thought only spells were used in diagnostic methods" said Cache as he sipped his tea.

"most of the time yes, however potions can find many things that a spell can't. People don't use potions often because it takes a full month to brew and they can involve very complex procedures. Only masters can do it consistently and that's only if you have the timing for the moon perfect. It's effect, but difficult so it isn't used" Severus smirked slightly as the gears in his apprentice's head spinning no doubt looking for a means to fix that issue "that is where we will start then. A full moon is close so the timing is perfect. Poppy mentioned that she has you from 8:00 to 1:00 on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays so we'll meet in Diagon Alley Wednesday at 7:30. Where do you live? I want to see your set up first"

Harry mentally winced, what would the man say if he saw that he was using a kitchen as a lab? "I live in the Eventide Apartment complex in Knockturn Alley"

Severus couldn't stop the look of shock "you are aware-"

"yes" Cache said looking the potion master right in the eye. He will take no criticism on his choice of home or his neighbors.

"I see" Severus's face became emotionless, but he was quite impressed with the boy. He wondered though if the abusive life he lead made the boy less afraid of things or creatures that he should fear "then that makes things easier. There is a place near there where you can rent a potion lab. We'll do that so you have free space to make potions for St. Mungo's. I have nothing more to say besides see you tomorrow" Severus snorted in amusement at the two kneazles mewing at him "and you both as well. I will pay for the meals" Severus added before Cache could even go for his key.

Cache chuckled as the man paid "I'll see you tomorrow Severus" as the man exited he wondered why he felt like something seemed strange about the man was acting now "do you think he'll teach me that billowing robe trick too?" the kneazles rolled their eyes as they handed over their empty food bowls …

XXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Crippens was a very tall a sturdily built bald man with a mustache. He was usually quiet and he was the pilot in the family. It was a common occurrence for him to make the 8-9 hour flight to meet his daughter Sally in America. The landing gears were dropped as the very long dirt road came into view and he skillfully landed the plane. A cute woman with blue dyed haired tackled the man in a hug.

"hi Dad! Mom says you brought some things from that place that had that little boy you were all worried about" Mr. Crippens simply kissed the top of his daughter's head and gave her the letter from Harry that was in his pocket. She skimmed the letter and grinned "it must be a cathartic reason for burning the suitcase or symbolic! How artistic of him! who am I to deny such an artistic favor? I'll do that first! Come on Dad, you should rest after a long flight and I'll at least burn the … gaudy thing" she cringed at the sight of the worn patched up trunk in the back of the plane. With a good sized pile of wood in a burning circle and the trunk went up in flames.

The next day Sally and her father burned everything else. The ashes were eventually used as a base for concrete and Sally created a statue of a fox biting at the chains attached to his leg and used the melted metal from the remains of the carrier and glasses as the eyes. She won a prize for it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore glared at the clock "what the hell is taking Fudge?" he growled. It has been 9 hours since the boy got away, but he should've gotten word from the minister 5 hours ago! "at least the boy stopped moving now" he sighed and continued to wait, but suddenly at 6:24 pm the feeling of three rubber bands snapping his chest startled him.

The headmaster paled. He tried to find the tracking bonds over and over again, but found nothing "NNNOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Cache twitched as he entered the apartment complex and saw several vampires and werewolves sitting in the front room "hey guys"

"CACHE!" before the disguised Potter could move he was hugged by a little girl. Her name was Maria and she was a vampire who looked only 10 years old. To most she would look like a little girl with waist length blonde hair who likes wearing this one white dress with a pink bow, but she was actually older than Trocar.

Maria was very nice and asked him to take a picture with her yesterday. When he agreed she gave the camera to another vampire named Armel and he took the picture. Afterwards she got a little too excited hugged Harry's arm at just the right angle with pulled down the long sleeve reveal the scars. She and Armel made no sign that they saw anything, but at the same time Maria never hugged his left arm again and the other vampires seemed to be watching him closely.

The worst was actually the werewolf Alpha of the newest wolf pack, Greyback. Harry made the mistake of giving other owls in the owlery treats and one owl playfully grabbed the back of his shirt hoping for a treat as he was making an order for groceries. Greyback came in at that moment and saw the scars on the boy's back. He was quiet as usual, but Harry noticed the entire complex was watching him and Trocar.

"hi Maria" Cache chuckled as the small vampire ran off with the kneazles and he tried to ignore the eyes following him. Once he was in the apartment he saw Trocar sitting on the couch "how many know?"

Trocar chuckled "they all know enough. I didn't tell them details, but they put many pieces together by themselves and Sanguini is helping. They know that you were abused and running away or hiding. Maria suspects you are using a different name and are hiding certain features in some way" the vampire shrugged at the shocked look on Cache's face "you live with vampires and werewolves. We're far more observant than the twits you knew at school. Everyone would find out sooner or later"

"yeah you're right" he sighed and they started training. Cache watched the time tick by knowing each second brought the trackers closer to being destroyed never noticing the vampire's interest in his scent. Trocar could smell it. The old scent from the cauldron.

"hey Cache did you meet with someone today?" Trocar asked as Hedwig landed in her cage.

"yes, Poppy wanted me to meet someone to teach me potions. Severus Snape is my potions mentor now" Cache said as he got up to let the kneazles in for dinner before they claw through the door. That was Harry's mistake ... he forgot to take the creature's sense of smell into account.

Suddenly everything clicked …

Snape was a professor at Hogwarts …

Snape's scent was on he potion master's cauldron …

Just as Cache's hand turned the doorknob and opened it a crack Trocar spoke "Severus Snape was the professor who hurt you. You're a Hogwarts student and only one person at 11 years old with a snowy white owl would need to go to such lengths to hide their appearance if they wanted to run" Cache looked him right in the eye "you're Harry Potter"

There was nothing, but silence after those words …

Harry slowly turned back to the door …

Even though it was just a crack the door was open and that meant the privacy seals were off …

Vampires and werewolves have very sharp hearing and there's an added boost with a full moon coming …

There was no doubt everyone heard …

Harry let go of the doorknob and watched the door swing open revealing several sets red and amber eyes staring back at him …

There was no backing out of this so he wordlessly summoned the red counter potion next to his new brown colors he will use on Hedwig and removed the disguise. The kneazles and owl watched warily as red eyes met green …


	10. Don't Mess With Potion Masters

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

There was no backing out of this so he wordlessly summoned the red counter potion next to his new brown colors he will use on Hedwig and removed the disguise. The kneazles and owl watched warily as red eyes met green …

XXXXXXXXXX

Maria walked forward first without any sign of her usual child like demeanor "are you Harry Potter?"

"yes" Harry said as his felt his kneazles lean against him protectively. The deceitfully child like vampire gestured for him to kneel and without any real choice in the matter Harry kneeled. He tried not to flinch as the cold fingers traced his scar. There was nothing he could do against vampires and werewolves and he didn't want to get Lyra, Libra and Hedwig hurt in a severely one sided fight.

"it really is you" Maria smiled with a glimmer in her eyes. If vampires could cry she would be.

Sanguini burst out laughing "we tried to find you for so long and you just walk right into my apartment complex!"

Trocar sighed sadly "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know the door was open-gah!"

Green eyes widened as Maria vanished. He spun around at the sound of Trocar gagging and there she was holding Trocar by the neck. Maria was standing on the arm of the couch to get the height required to lift Trocar off the ground. Her eyes were nearly black and her fangs were extended … Maria was furious!

"sorry! You're sorry Trocar! Are you saying you would've kept your revelation from us?! We all have a life debt with the boy and you would hide him from all of us?!" growled the child like vampire. Harry was about say something in his mentor's defense before he was hurt, but Armel patted his shoulder comfortingly as he and many others came into the apartment.

Armel was the tallest vampire by far and though not bulky he did have broad shoulders with soft black hair and slightly tan skin he was an imposing figure "Maria let Trocar go. He has more reason than most to be protective of Harry"

Frank snorted as he and Greyback walked in the room "yep, he's Harry's mentor and mother" Trocar was dropped to the ground as Maria finally calmed down. Harry went over to Trocar who was gagging slightly as he shot Frank a dirty look for the mother comment.

"Maria what did you mean by a life debt?" Harry asked as he noticed his kneazles seemed to calm down as well. Hedwig, however, was watching everyone carefully from her tallest perch.

Greyback snorted "you, whether intentional or not, were the cause of Voldemort's downfall and that madman was the enemy of every creature. Creatures like us take life debts very seriously unlike your wizard groupies who prefer to worship rather than take your care seriously"

"that's right Harry. Dumbledore betrayed us after that, which is why we were trying to find you. Our left debt means we should keep you safe, but that bastard squirreled you away before anyone could get a lead" Maria pouted now back to her child like attitude.

Trocar nodded now recovered from nearly being mauled by a mini vampire "a left debt also means we want the full story … who were you running from?"

Harry saw Sanguini shut the apartment door and found it amusing for some reason. It was clear they were on his side and weren't going to let him leave until they got the whole story "Dumbledore … I had to get away from my magic hating relatives before they killed me. One year of school would've made them treat me worse than ever, but Dumbledore forced me to go back"

The young wizard spent the next couple hours telling them everything from beginning to end. Each detail of his treatment and all the information Gringotts found out clearly infuriated the creatures. He knew someone would find out eventually, but not this fast. It was a amazing that things turned the way they did.

Except for one issue … he had to convince them not to attack Severus Snape until after he had the potion master make the potions to expose if any outside influence is controlling him. After all if Dumbledore forced him to live in areas with various mind influencing charms why not the professor too? Everyone was reluctant, but agreed anyway and left to let him eat and rest though Maria wasn't going to let some people get away with such horrid actions.

"Trocar, he said his family and this Ms. Figg were not expected to return for 10 or so days right?" asked Maria once the door to Harry's room closed.

"yes, so we have some time to find them, but despite what they did Harry hasn't given much information on where they live. He only talked about the inside of the house" said Trocar.

Frank glanced at Greyback then to the vampire mentor "Harry is smart not cruel, but there is a good chance that his trail is still strong. If he got to the magical world fairly easily then maybe he was not far from the Leaky Cauldron"

Sanguini smirked "it may have been raining when he first came here, but it was crystal clear when he returned the next day and it hasn't rained since then. Care for some house hunting anyone?" the vampires and werewolves vanished for a little while, but were there in the early morning …

Harry walked downstairs the next morning with his blonde blue eyed disguise in place and saw Trocar and Frank waiting "I applied the potion to Hedwig's feathers last night so she looks different. I'm going to get Severus, I'll be right back"

"alright, but be careful" said the vampire.

"sure, I have these two watching me" Harry smiled as his kneazles came bounding down the stairs to join him. The young wizard pondered where the others were, but knew they wouldn't say so he went out with his kneazles. At this early hour no was around save for a couple store owners who were closing up, but that was for Knockturn Alley. Diagon Alley was empty making it easy to see Severus Snape "good morning Severus"

"good morning to you as well Cache" said Severus and though he didn't show it he was still pleased to see that the boy was looking better than that first time they met and was eager to see his living conditions. He patted the affectionate felines as he followed the boy back to Knockturn Alley and into an apartment complex crawling with dark creatures.

"my apartment is on the top floor" Cache stated as he looked at the vampires and werewolves on every single floor. Six were in the sitting room. Armel and Maria were on the second floor seemingly chatting about something. A few werewolves were helping Sanguini update the wards and charms in the complex on the third floor. On the fourth floor was now Frank and Trocar arguing about something. It didn't take a genius to see that they were watching out for him. There wasn't any sign of Greyback, but the Alpha was hunted by the ministry so he had to be careful. He did a great job protecting his pack so no one knows who they are, but he was in danger if the wrong person saw him.

"Cache you ate breakfast right?" Trocar asked in his usual worried tone. The vampire forgot to ask earlier.

Cache smiled as he opened the door to his apartment "of course, I know you wouldn't let me leave if my stomach grumbled. Oh, this is Severus Snape who is the one who offered to teach me potions. Severus this is Frank and Trocar. Trocar teaches me … everything except potions and Healing" he said happily as they went into the apartment. He rolled his eyes as Frank opened his mouth to make a mother comment, but was silenced by a glare from Trocar.

Hedwig was perched in her cage sporting a new color palette consisting of dark rich brown on her head, back, tail feathers and across the back of her wings. A creamy gold color colored her face, stomach and the underside of her wings and tail feathers. A few black speckles completed the owls disguise. Harry did this last night after eating … and after telling an army of 'dark' creatures his life story of course. Hedwig's nickname is Ami and she was still a lovely owl …

The potions used to change her feathers were mostly the same as the bath he made a week ago to disguise himself. The main difference was the kneazle whisker, which was not ground or toasted this time. He tested it to be sure by making a couple brown marks on his hand and running water over it once it dried. It stayed for everything until the counter potion was used meaning he could safely study the potential healing properties of the toasted whiskers separately … once Trocar allowed it that is.

"it's good to meet you both … it seems you use your kitchen as the potions lab" Severus commented in slight interest as he looked around the kitchen. He was glad to see ventilation charms and fully stocked cabinets. The boy was eating and it was the vampire helping it seems "you have been reading I see … a quartz cauldron?" the potion master asked as he looked through the book filled shelves to see the two cauldrons at the bottom. With the money Harry has made making just two batches of potions a day for St. Mungo's made it possible to retire all the stolen library books and get several books and scrolls of his own and still start saving money before going to his first healing lesson. If anything he felt more secure now even though his family vaults are closed.

"part of my experimental potion. I'm studying the effects of pure kneazle whiskers and quartz would boost the effects. Trocar doesn't want me to start experimenting until I get my healing abilities improved so I haven't started yet" Cache smiled, but a spark of panic zipped through him as the professor started looking at the potions on the counter … he forgot to put away his disguise potion. Frank noticed even before Trocar and in a casual way started sifting through the very potions Severus was looking at pretending to look for a pain reliever for another werewolf. With some simple slide of hand he hid the potions and successfully irritated the potion master.

"your set up is quite different, but it is safe assuming you were taught shield charms …" Severus glanced at Trocar.

Trocar bristled a little, it felt like the wizard was questioning his level of care for Harry's safety "he learned shield charms even before we met and I improved his reflexes and warded the area around the kitchen. Yes, vampires can use wards. Charms take magic, but runes and wards don't take need magic you know"

"indeed" Severus said as if he was still unconvinced and Harry was freaking out on he inside because Trocar looked pissed.

"well should we get started?" Cache chuckled nervously.

Severus nodded brushing off the cold stare the vampire was giving him "yes lets"

Frank started following them down the stairs and out of the complex. Two steps out the door Severus whirled around and pinned the werewolf with a glare "what? I'm just hanging out with Libra and Lyra" he said. It just so happens the kneazles were always with Cache "I'll be good" the werewolf grinned. The potion master sneered, but continued walking with his apprentice and showed him the place that rents potion labs even with the unwanted guest …

Harry could tell Frank wasn't letting him alone with the professor so this was going to be a tense few weeks …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore glared menacingly at the bedridden minister, but quickly hid it behind a mask of concern as he gently shook Fudge awake "Cornelius wake up"

'Ugh wha … what?" Fudge opened his eyes and looked around in confusion "Albus? … what happened? Where am I?"

"you were attacked by Devil's Snare and nearly killed on Tuesday. It's Friday now. You should put me down as a contact because I was worried this entire time. I didn't find out what happened until today" said Albus pretending to be fussy by adjusting the blanket.

"yes … I'll do that" the minister mumbled weakly.

"you know, since you're up I need permission to send two of my Order members to America. I brought the paperwork so just need to sign off on it. Ones for Remus Lupin and the other is for Moody" the headmaster shoved a quill into the weak hands and made the poor man sign twice. Seeing the completed forms Dumbledore grinned. The werewolf who is gullible enough to believe everything he says and knows Potter's scent is going with Moody, who is a good tracker too, to America to find the person who 'kidnaped' Harry … or at least that's the story he'll tell them.

"the Minister isn't allowed visitors"

The headmaster hid the papers in his robes before turning around "I happen to be-" Dumbledore gaped as he turned to see the very blonde blue eyed brat he met days ago and he clearly put on plenty of weight … all of it being in muscle and he was taller too. Just inches away from being the same height as the headmaster. If the icy blue eyes glaring at him wasn't intimidating enough the claws on the kneazles were …

"I know who you are. Friend, headmaster or whatever relationship you have with the minister means nothing. He is to receive no one until he recovers" said the boy as his kneazles circled the headmaster.

Dumbledore tried to put on an air of power, but the boy simply glared back and was astonishingly unaffected "Poppy said-"

The blonde smirked "my mentor is Poppy and guess what she told me … No … Visitors" he said slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

"mentor?" Dumbledore twitched.

"why yes. Let me introduce myself. I am Cache Devant Vous, the apprentice for both Poppy and Severus Snape. We will be seeing much more of each since I will be assisting Poppy at the infirmary over the school years. Don't worry about any paycheck, it's strictly voluntary" Cache said in a mock friendly tone. Harry was trying not to let his irritation with the man get to him, but even with his mental defenses on full force he couldn't stop a little sarcasm from seeping into his voice.

"so … you'll be staying at school with them then" the headmaster was cackling maniacally on the inside. He layered several loyalty spells in all the Head of Houses' quarters, Poppy's room and the potion lab Snape uses. No matter where the boy stays he will eventually be under the headmaster's thumb and Dumbledore was drooling at the thought of having this talented boy as an ally instead of a nuisance.

Cache's eyes narrowed as he saw the headmaster's eyes twinkle in delight "no, I have decided to floo back and forth from my apartment. It's more because I prefer to make potions at home. I will be joining you for meals and will stay until curfew, but not over weekends unless Poppy needs an extra pair of hands. Now …" the blonde stepped aside and Dumbledore was forced out the door by scary growls from the kneazles. Harry noted the look of disappointment in the headmaster's eyes before being scared off and it confirmed his suspicions. He knew both Poppy and Severus would test positive for loyalty spells once the diagnostic potion was done.

"time to sleep Minister" Harry tucked the man in and Fudge fell asleep again.

With that Harry shut the curtain around the patient's bed and left to continue helping Poppy who was busy helping a critical patient. After this he had to meet Severus for potion lessons, which are Monday, Wednesday, Thursday afternoons and Friday afternoons. Not that the potion needed to be tended to every time. The potion just had to be watched carefully up until the full moon phase, which was tonight, and the fourth week. The other days Severus has lessons for Harry are for working on theories and other potions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius glanced out the window of the Malfoy Manor "we got back just in time"

"those fools are like Ghouls you can't get rid of " Narcissa scowled as the 4 known Death Eaters left the area around their mansion.

Draco glared at the apparating Death Eaters "the Dark Lord is dead. Why don't they leave us alone?"

"it's not so simple Draco" Lucius sighed "not everyone believes he is dead. Yes, no one is really looking for him and most claimed to be forced to do the things they did to avoid Azkaban, but many fear his return whether they truly believe it or not. They are all covering their asses by keeping the Dark Lord's Money in check just in case the worst is true" the Malfoy scowled in disgust. The Malfoy family was always just the unwilling piggybank …

"this isn't fair" Draco scowled as his mother kissed his head comfortingly.

Narcissa sighed as she hugged Draco "I know my little dragon" Lucius frowned sadly at the sight of his wife and son, but his house elf, Dobby, appeared to tell him that a letter was waiting for him and Lucius went upstairs where he saw an owl in his office window. He took the message from the owl's beak. A Gringotts seal made him realize it must be important so he opened it and the contents made him fall to his knees in shock unknowingly knocking the heavy desk chair over …

"Dad?" the Malfoy heir heard something fall upstairs and he and his mother went up stairs to see what happened. They were shocked to see Lucius on the ground clutching a letter.

"Lucius/Dad!" Narcissa and Draco went over to him, but he paid them no mind as he got up to quickly write a letter …

XXXXXXXXXX

Cache sighed "seriously Frank" he hissed as the werewolf set his feet up on the table in the lab again. The werewolf does it to irritate Severus and it's no big surprise. It didn't matter what Harry said on the man's behalf because they, as in most of the creatures in the apartment complex, don't like how the professor treated him as Harry Potter. The loyalty point fell through when Maria pointed out that the man was a skilled potion master and should've realized if he was being controlled.

The young wizard knew it was a good point, but Harry also knew that it wasn't that simple. Depending on the spells involved it may be impossible for Severus to consider it on his own, which is why he asked to start with that potion.

"why is he following you like a stray mutt anyway?" Severus snarled at the werewolf. Harry didn't bother answering. What would he say? 'the werewolf is keeping an eye on you because you were my bastard professor … oh you know you've been insulting yourself this entire time right?' …

Harry frowned, that would complicate things. So instead he left the large rented lab and went to the fireplace in the hallway. He flooed home to whip up a selection of snacks for lunch, grab a book or two for the late night and to tell Trocar what's happening. Trocar said he'd bring dinner so Harry made an extra big lunch because he doubted his vampire mentor will make anything for his potions mentor.

Once it was sunset Trocar intended to drink and join them so Frank can go to his cell room. If there were blackout charms on the windows of this building the Trocar would be there, but there wasn't and with Frank the fussy mentor wasn't taking the risk of getting burned. Despite the teasing Frank and Trocar were good friends. Trocar is also teaching Harry the blackout charms that are used in the complex and if he gets passed his first challenge Trocar will teach him the wards that go into the complex too.

Frank snorted "I am not a mutt and though this is only the third day we've been together I can tell you actually like me"

"at least we won't have to deal with you during the moon phase" Severus glared at Frank's smirking face. Harry flooed back with a platter of food and rolled his eyes as the werewolf continued to pester the potions professor. No one noticed he left … except for his kneazles who were enjoying the treats he brought for them too.

"don't worry Sevvy" Frank grinned at the glare sent his way "Trocar will be making sure you're behaving around Cache. Like no inappropriate mandrake root comments"

'that was you" Severus growled, he was going to hex the werewolf when he noticed the tasty smelling food on the back table "at least someone is thinking ahead" he commented as he took a sandwich and shot a glare at the ill-mannered werewolf who was scarfing down his own sandwich.

"Trocar made me promise to remember meals since I've been getting distracted" Cache commented as he set up a kettle for some tea. A strange sound from the active cauldron made him go and check "it's the clouding phase right?" he asked as he saw the gray solution developed storm cloud like bubbles in the center.

The potion master got up to see and nodded "yes, this is the reaction you have to see before you place it in the moonlight" Severus somehow knew the werewolf tried to take the his sandwich so he shot a hex over his shoulder and pretended not to hear the werewolf yelp leaving the potion master's food safe "once the moon comes out we'll see a unique reaction that stimulates the potion. Without the moonlight it wouldn't detect the stronger spells in a person and if something went wrong, like too much moonlight, it could be toxic. It must stay under for exactly 30 minutes of full moon light. Stir once counterclockwise every hour until the moon is up"

The apprentice did as instructed before going back to poor some tea "I read a book on moonlight in potion, but it only talks about how unstable it can become if too much or too little is involved … why is it always the full moon? Why not another phase?" he asked as he set the tea cups on the table and prepared Lyra and Libra's food and water bowls.

"admittedly I do not know … despite the importance of the moonlight it hasn't been properly studied since nature is quiet unpredictable. Also it's difficult to get the right amount, which is why the moonlight is measured as amount of time in full moonlight. Tiny amounts of moonlight have been known to help healing potions, but it's not done because it's not easily controlled" said Severus as the kneazles chowed down.

The boy fascinated him. It was always interesting to find someone so young who loved potions. He was however getting irritated with the werewolf. Why in Merlin's name was this fool trailing the boy? It made everything trickier since the boy hasn't had a chance to talk about anything personal. Every time he tries to ask the werewolf changes the subject. It was infuriating!

So Severus Snape was left no choice … he reached into his pocket and slipped one solitary drop of a potion from the vial in the pocket onto the werewolf's half eat sandwich when Frank wasn't looking.

The werewolf devoured the last of his meal "so Cache have you completed Trocar's challenge for run-" Frank clutched his stomach and ran from the room screaming "be right be back!"

"whoa … what happened?" Cache blinked.

"no idea" Severus shrugged indifferently as if he didn't just drug a werewolf.

"hope he's ok" Harry suddenly felt awkward. Severus may have been very subtle, but it wasn't too hard to see that the man was trying to find out details of his life. After over hearing Severus at the Leaky Cauldron he knew the man meant well for Cache, but even though he wanted to take a chance he'll do so carefully "I'm sorry about him, Frank isn't like this often … he hates it when people try to pry into my life"

Severus looked up from his tea slightly startled by the admission "he's been watching out for you" he said in an even tone. This wasn't something he expected.

Cache nodded "they all do … the vampires and werewolves I know are more caring than any human I've met … I've met only a few humans who noticed that I needed help. A muggle family and a friend from school, but everyone else ignored me … and then there's you … what do believe is wrong with me?"

There was no point in trying to be subtle now so Severus sighed "with you? Nothing … however, I believe you were being abused and managed to escape in some way. I genuinely wish to help, but if you don't want to delve into it I understand. I can stay as a mentor even if you don't want to confide in me" Severus's lip twitched into a smile as he saw the boy relax a little. Cache really did want to continue learning potions.

Lyra nuzzled Harry's hand comfortingly "you're right … my aunt, uncle and cousin hate anything magic. They didn't want me and they made it very clear, but it wasn't too bad at first in comparison. I was given the cupboard to sleep in, got meals about five times a week even though I cooked the meals when I turned four and the beating weren't horrible, but then my magic got stronger and the accidental magic became more frequent … it got really bad when my invite to school came"

A frown threatened to appear on Severus's lips, this was already sounding bad "what happened at school?" Severus asked getting a sick feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"no one seemed to notice that I was too small and far too skinny. I had one person constantly giving me snacks … only one and he wasn't even one of the ones who claimed to be my friends" Cache found himself putting up his mental defenses to stop himself before he became emotional, which did not escape the professor's notice being a master in Occlumency himself "school was ending … there was no way I could return … I knew it was life and death so I went to one person on the school staff and confessed … I was turned away and told to go home"

"what?" Severus hissed in disbelief and anger. Cache told someone about something this severe and he was turned away?! What horrid excuse of a school did he go to?

Cache chuckled humorlessly "I knew that if went back I would die and I went to … despite everything in class I went to my potion professor for help" Harry sighed and paused to think on his wording "I was ready to plead for my life if I had to, but I barely got any words out. He snapped at me and as he left I snapped in a different way … by raiding the potions pantry and library"

"I see" the potion master smirked in amusement.

"I still had a lot to figure out, but once I got out of my prison cell with wandless magic I was safe … my relatives left on a three week cruise soon after, which is when I started brewing for my life. When I got to Gringotts everything started to make sense from there. The first member of the school staff I went to was actually my magical guardian and he has been draining large amounts of money from vaults I never knew I had. The creep was also paying money to the two people who claimed to be my friends, paying a squib to report on me, paying my relatives to take _care_ of me and the real kicker is that he placed a complex array of mind influencing charms in places I slept. Those ones were mild and left no damage, but that's not the problem" Harry could see how tense Severus was already … what would happen if he finds out?

Severus Snape was livid to the point where it was very hard to control himself. The darkest part of his mind was bringing up the most painful methods of torture and plotting on making these fools hurting this boy to disappear. He remembered something Tom mentioned … the boy said he rescued the kneazles from an abusive squib who was friends with his aunt … he bet it was the same squib "he has connections in the ministry I take it"

The blonde sipped his tea and nodded "disgustingly deep connections … it was so bad that the goblin in charge told me to get away and stay quiet. I told him what I could about the abuse and had to go through a medical exam for the goblins. There were several other scams too to gather evidence for when we take it to court for my emancipation"

For the first time in years Severus truly laughed "that's why you proposed to start with removing loyalty spells. If he was using spells on you he may have used it on other staff members and want to expose it. You want more people on your side for the fight so to speak" Cache smirked slightly confirming his conclusion making Severus smirk "Cache you are by far the most Slytherin person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting"

"coming from you that's a hell of a compliment" Cache smiled, he felt immensely relieved that he was able to talk to Severus. Now he just had to get the man to willingly demonstrate the potion so he sees that he's being controlled.

After that Frank returned feeling much better and everything was less tense from there on out, but Severus was still under the impression that the werewolf suspected him of something. Not that it mattered much since Frank had to leave soon to be ready for the full moon anyway. Once Trocar appeared the werewolf was gone.

Trocar sighed as Frank ran off and put a plate of food down. Like hell he was going to let Cache and the kneazles get away without eating "the sun may be down, but the moon isn't going to suddenly bounce into the sky so he doesn't need to panic. So how are things Cache?" he asked his apprentice who was stirring the cauldron's contents.

It didn't escape Severus's notice that Trocar didn't make anything for him to eat, but then that may have been why Cache brought more food for lunch so he just ate the rest of that. A glance at his apprentice revealed an apologetic smile and he knew the blonde predicted this. Severus wasn't sure why the vampire was acting like this, but he wasn't going to pay it any mind.

"good, I finished your challenge" Cache said as he pulled out a parchment from the bottomless green bag in his pocket as he sat down to eat. The parchment had several runes liked together and when Cache placed book he had on it the book floated up a few inches.

"the floating part is perfect, now what did you do for making an object immovable?" Trocar ignored the potion master who was testing the shutter over the window or the full moon phase so it will close properly and filled the kneazles bowls with food.

"I did this sequence attached to the floating runes" Cache activated the full sequence of runes and the book slammed down against the table making a loud bang. Severus went over to see the vampire and Cache who was now eating. He tried to pick up the book, but he couldn't.

The vampire smiled sweetly "don't bother Mr. Snape, you'll just hurt yourself. Cache is using a vacuum ward to pin it to the table. That is quite clever. It's just the reverse runes added to the floating sequence. I'm going to need to make a trickier challenge, but first Gringotts sent you this" he handed Harry the letter almost daring the potion master to ask about it's contents. Severus kept quiet, he made his point clear to Cache and will only get involved if the boy wishes … unless he discovers who the magical guardian or muggles or squib are, then there will be hell to pay.

The disguised Potter took the letter and broke the seal. Apparently Griphook has received word from a family who needs trackers moved from their bodies "I'll answer this now" he didn't want to keep anyone waiting, but he didn't want to risk doing something so delicate when tired so he asked to meet them tomorrow afternoon so he was ensuring a good sleep.

"it's time" Severus said and Cache went over to the potion to watch as the shutters blocking the light were thrown open letting the moon light hit the potion. The potion changed many colors and the cloud like bubbles turned to steam before disappearing into the air. Cache watched in awe as the potion started glowing slightly and remained glowing after Severus snapped the shutters closed right at 30 minutes "very good … the timing was perfect. Now we let it brew at a low temperature for 18 days so we'll be here that Tuesday to check"

Cache nodded "ok, I'll work something out with Poppy. She says Sundays can be busy so maybe I can switch out. What should we work on while this is brewing?"

"calming potions, Veritaserum and some darker potions and poisons you should know how to brew in case you need to reverse them. It will be good practice if you happen upon a person who was inflicted with a botched potion that was brewed by an idiot" Severus sneered, he met a lot of idiots that did just that and he had to clean it up. His apprentice seemed amused by that comment, but then the boy did train at St, Mungo's so he runs into just as many fools who were hurt by doing something stupid as there are innocent victims.

The plates were cleared, the lab cleaned save for that one potion simmering on the burner and Cache left with Trocar and his kneazles. Severus went home as well, but made note of how many experimental potions he had. Just because the potion master or anyone may have been under control it's no excuse. He was going to set aside some potions for this magical guardian and potion professor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Griphook scowled as he watched the scene from inside the bank. He saw the Malfoy heir being taunted by the second youngest Weasley brat, but that wasn't the issue. Draco and his parents weren't paying the brat any mind. It was Harry he was worried about ... his client was headed towards the bank and about to cross paths with the one man who could identify him … Remus Lupin …


	11. Spit That Out!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Griphook scowled as he watched the scene from inside the bank. He saw the Malfoy heir being taunted by the second youngest Weasley brat, but that wasn't the issue. Draco and his parents weren't paying the brat any mind. It was Harry he was worried about … his client was headed towards the bank and about to cross paths with the one man who could identify him … Remus Lupin …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran his fingers through his false blonde hair and chuckled as his kneazles have taken a liking to running along the roofs of the shops in Diagon Alley. Thankfully no one took much notice of the large kneazles' playtime. Soon he was about to enter Gringotts, but just before he could cross the gate he suddenly felt like he hit a solid wall. For some reason the wards around the bank blocked him out!

A note fluttered out of the building as he rubbed his sore nose and landed in his hand going completely unnoticed by everyone except Harry … and apparently Frank who walked over to the young wizard. The note was opened …

' _Harry – stay away from the werewolf going in the bank. He's a friend of your late father, but is loyal to Dumbles and may know your scent from when you were a baby. Wait until he leaves - Griphook_ '

Frank snarled as he spotted the only other werewolf in the area "he's right to warn you. A person's scent may change slightly over time, but if that guy over there was a friend of your father he could've marked you as his cub so he would find you easily" he whispered as they backed away from the bank. He kept a close eye on the only other werewolf present resting for a bit against the gates who would've run right into Harry if not for the wards blocking out Harry.

"that's not good, but he maybe he can be reasoned with then. I mean he did know my father so what would he do if he knew what Dumbledore did?" Harry whispered back hopefully, but then frowned as he got a good look at the werewolf who he hasn't seen all day "and are you sure you should be running around so soon after the full moon? You look exhausted" Frank looked pale and very tired. It also seems he received a few bruises and scrapes during his transformation the night before.

"I'm fine, trust me I have looked much worse and it helps that you restocked the potions supply for Sanguini so we are healing faster than normal. As far as this Remus guy goes the possibility is there, but lets focus on the potion master first before we take risks. We need those loyalty removing potions. We'll deal with this guy when those are done, but I'll go ahead and see if I can hear what he is up to. I may not have a pack, but as an alpha my scent stronger so it will block yours. Stay downwind and avoid moving too much" Frank left the young wizard there as he went into the bank.

In order to cover some of Harry's old scent from previous visits the Alpha ran ahead to make sure his scent was more noticeable. Of course he didn't worry too much since Diagon Alley and Gringotts were always busy and all those people going in and out would've muddled the scent assuming there was one considering the wizardng bank's cleansing spells used at the end of each day, but he sniffed the air to be sure. The boy's scent was covered and the supposed Dumbledore lapdog went to the counter and Frank stood in the lobby pretending to wait for someone as he listened carefully …

" _I'm going on a trip to America so I need to withdraw about 700 galleons from my account please_ " Remus asked weakly.

Clearly he suffered even worse during the full moon last night, which explains why he was moving so slowly. Frank wondered what would make the sickly werewolf run to the bank the next day as he saw the goblin hand over the money. What was so urgent? Hell the werewolf barely stiffened when he ran across Frank's scent. What has Remus so panicky? America … Harry sent his trackers there not long ago so could that have something to do with it?

Frank glanced at Harry as he walked out of Gringotts and saw him talking with some people. The two exotic kneazles could be seen watching the scene from the roof of a shop so with Harry in safe hands … or paws … the werewolf made up his mind. Frank followed Remus away from the wizarding bank and stayed back enough to not be noticed or smelled as they went down the cobblestone streets.

Remus stopped next to a familiar looking Auror with a magical eye and a fake leg " _I'm sorry for taking so long Moody-_ "

" _stop right there, don't give me any crap about not being able to start looking for Harry sooner! Albus was too worried about the boy to think straight otherwise he would've waited until after the full moon to tell us about … the abduction. Werewolves should never travel the day of a full moon. You really shouldn't start for another day, but since you're moving lets go get your cub_ " Moody growled harshly, but low enough so people couldn't hear … except for one werewolf.

A frown marred Frank's face as he watched the duo apparate away …

XXXXXXXXXX

"well … I guess I wait" Harry sighed as he watched Frank disappear into the bank soon followed by the man he now knows as Remus who was moving rather slowly.

"back off Weasley"

"shut it Malfoy, you're just jealous because Harry Potter chose me as his best mate over you. No surprise though. No one wants a Death Eater freak for a friend"

Those voices … Harry felt his insides freeze as he turned around and saw Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Behind the blonde Slytherin were two people who were most likely Draco's parents … Draco's dangerously calm parents. Despite the tension he couldn't help but notice that Draco's eyes were truly gray. Ever since he realized he was colorblind he was curious.

Harry stepped up behind Ron and taking a moment to examine the major height difference and Ron's real hair color before noticing the three Malfoys subtly glance at him "really? Harry Potter's best mate huh? So what's his favorite color or food?" the subtle sarcasm in his words zipped right over Ron's head, but the Malfoys easily caught it.

Ron spun around to meet the chest of someone. His eyes traveled upwards to meet the blue eyes of the person some call Cache "I errr …"

The blonde man, who was most likely Draco's father, gave a smug smirk as Ron spluttered "how very odd … why are you unable to answer such a simple question about a friend?"

"I'm not having trouble! … he errr … likes red and fried chicken" Ron stated confidently, but it was obvious he was just throwing answers out not caring if they were right.

Draco smirked "you need your eyes checked Weasley. As far as I could see Potter never touched anything greasy at school and he switched to wearing a blue tie instead of the red house color after Christmas. In fact he always stayed clear of red and green or did you forget that meltdown you had when he refused to wear the red tie. He compromised after your whining and made one side of the tie blue and one side red. You were screaming in the hall about house pride remember and your prankster brothers were the ones that changed the tie color" Ron turned an ugly shade of red out of anger due to being caught in a lie.

(Damn … Draco's more observant than I thought. My stomach wasn't used to eating so rich greasy things just make me sick and I insisted on switching because I nearly mixed up the clothes in the Quidditch locker room where I nearly walked out with a green tie and didn't want to make that mistake again. Thank Merlin Fred and George didn't ask questions) Harry thought as he put his hands in the pockets "wow, sounds like you like calling yourself his friend more than being one"

"Fuck You!" Ron snapped and grabbed Harry by the collar. Lucius Malfoy was about to use his wand to break Ron away from the other boy before a dangerous growl could be heard. The growls made everyone freeze and look up, except Harry. On top of the store roof next to them were two large furious kneazles bearing their sharp teeth and claws. Ron dropped Harry's collar and tried to back away, but the kneazles flew off the roof and ran for the red head who was sent running down the street making a few people scatter to get out of the way. The Malfoys and Harry smirked in amusement as the two kneazles stopped and returned to Harry, but Ron kept running not realizing no one was chasing him anymore.

Harry winced as the fool ran right into a Thestral attached to a carriage carrying a few packages. Some packages must've carried chocolate frogs because several escaped into the busy streets making people freak out again "I know some people can't see Thestrals, but the floating bridals should be a give away" he commented as he watched the red head hit the ground as the poor Thestral stumbled a bit. He knew only people who have seen death can see the enchanting creatures and a fool like Ron most likely hasn't yet, but Cache has. After all, hospitals like St. Mungo's aren't always happy places.

"noticing that, young man, would take more intelligence than a Weasley possesses" the blonde woman next to Draco's father said … Harry smiled slightly at the woman's sharp tongue and figured she was, in fact, Draco's mother.

"although he still could've made a more dignified exit" commented Draco's father before turning to the other blonde "I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa and son, Draco" Lucius politely introduced while still maintaining the proper pure blood expression mixed with a slight arrogance.

Blue eyes looked at the pureblood family and the kneazles mewed kindly "Cache Devant Vous and my friends are Lyra and Libra, it's nice to meet you-" Cache flinched as he saw Ron try to get up, but was kicked in the backside. Ron was going to have a hoof shaped bruise on his butt and Harry was just happy he wasn't working today "I'm glad it's my day off … I'm sorry" Harry said as he glanced at Draco who simply looked confused as to why he was apologizing "I had two friends who acted like that and hearing that ticked me off … I'd like to think Harry Potter would apologize if he saw a supposed friend act like that, but if not it's his loss. Good day"

Cache gave a casual wave and walked over to Frank who had just reappeared. However the disguised wizard never noticed the cold pure blood masks slip for a split second revealing a rarely seen set of real smiles "so how'd it go Detective Wolfman?" Harry teased lightly and Frank struck a pose. He noticed that the Malfoys continued into the bank and wondered if they were the ones he was here to help.

Wouldn't that be a coincidence?!

"yeah and you should hear this-gah!" Frank yelped as something jumped in his face. Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed the squirming object. The werewolf grinned and took it "cool! Chocolate frog! Must be my lucky day!" the chocolate frog's head was eaten before Frank continued "as I was saying, Remus was taking money for a trip to America and he's going with the Auror named Mad Eye Moody. I saw them talking before they left. They seem to think you were abducted" he said quietly as he munched on his sweet frog.

Harry sighed as he remembered finding Dumbledore hanging over the bedridden minister the other day "of course … Dumbledore doesn't want this to get out and he made it sound I went against my will. I bet they think I'm being controlled somehow so it wouldn't be safe to just walk up to them … no matter, they won't find anything. I'm going to Gringotts, see you later" he said. The werewolf found a place to wait and relax as Harry left with Lyra and Libra.

Griphook smirked as he saw his client "you have a werewolf guard I see" he commented as they walked through the hallways of the bank

"he is protective" Harry chuckled.

"yes and I am glad he is. This was not a possibility I considered happening" Griphook admitted as they entered the master goblin's office for privacy.

"neither did I, but it's passed for now. I'll figure something out for when he returns, but until then are there other family friends I should be concerned with" Harry asked as he took a seat.

The goblin nodded "actually yes. I would've discussed this with you before, but you had far more pressing matters to deal with first" Harry sighed in understanding. With getting away from abusive muggles and trying to set up a life away from Dumbledore's plots he was busy "first, your godfather, Sirius Black. The man was another friend of your father, but he is in Azkaban for killing several muggles along with his best friend Peter Pettigrew and betraying your parents to the dark lord since he was their Secret Keeper" explained Griphook.

"he betrayed my parents" Harry muttered as his eyes dimmed seemingly in deep thought before focusing back on the goblin "you don't seem so sure" he commented.

"I'm not. I don't know for sure, but I always wondered why Sirius Black never had a trial and Dumbledore's first act as your guardian was to seal away your parents wills, but nothing can be discovered there until you gain access to your accounts so we won't know if Black was the Secret Keeper for your parents. The last is a friend of your mother's who is your godmother, Alice Longbottom, she is with her husband in St. Mungo's and was declared insane"

(my godmother … I have family) Harry mused. It was heart warming and only made him more interested in getting to testing his theories. He knows kneazle whiskers had a nerve healing factor so he just needed to test it …

A piece of paper fluttered into the room and landed in Griphook's hand "Razorback has spoken to his clients and they agreed to your terms of an oath, which is more than fair. However we haven't discussed a payment. Money is no issue with this family"

"honestly I didn't consider that … I don't really want a sum for helping with this. Perhaps I could simply ask for a favor in the future" said Harry,

"yes, though I would normally advise a client to take the money this method will prove beneficial in the future in your case. A word of warning they were forced to carry a mark. Granted they aren't my clients so I can't say more than that, but you will see. Do you need anything to remove the trackers?" Griphook asked.

Harry shook his head "not for me, but it can be uncomfortable to have it removed and the person can't move in the middle of it or it may break"

Griphook nodded seriously "that would not be good considering the type of trackers used have a death curse attached. I'll have a healer meet us with some pain relievers in case they're needed" the goblin scribbled down a note and sent it fluttering away "now lets go meet them"

"ok" (death curse? Oh yeah, no pressure) Harry thought sarcastically as he and his fluffy magical felines followed the goblin to a different room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"so Cache was the boy you both saw put Dumbledore in his place" Narcissa stated as they checked into Gringotts.

Lucius nodded with a smirk "yes, the boy is no fool that much is evident and he was wearing a St. Mungo's ring"

"so he's a healer? He couldn't be much older than me" said Draco who was a little shocked.

"he's probably only in training. If I recall correctly the ring is more for those allowed to brew in the labs, but that alone is an accomplishment. I wonder what Severus would say? He's always complaining about everyone's lack of skill in potions, most of all about Potter's idiocy" said Lucius as Razorback came towards them "is this true?" he asked the goblin.

Razorback snorted at the rude question … as if goblins would offer something without checking thoroughly first "lets discuss this in my office" he said and lead them down a set of halls to his office. Once everyone was seated the goblin began talking "to answer your question yes. This information about an individual having the skill to move trackers without breaking the was confirmed. The only stipulation so far is that you must swear an oath to protect his identity. Besides that no price has been given yet, but that's is probably negotiable"

Lucius glanced at his wife for a second before looking at the goblin "we agree to give an unbreakable vow if that's what it takes and we aren't concerned with price"

"very good. A room was reserved for this meeting. The goblin in charge of this meeting is the one advising the person in question. We can go to the room now and wait" the goblin said and the Malfoys followed Razorback to the circular room decorated in deep jewel tones and had a few plush brow chairs available. They noticed the privacy runes on the ceiling as they sat down. Not long after their goblin sent a message flutter away to say they were ready did they hear voices coming towards the room making them feel more eager than they ever felt before though they revealed nothing.

The second they saw Cache appear Draco's jaw all but unhinged "IT'S YOU?"

Narcissa tweaked her son's ear gently "remember your manners Draco" she scolded softly, though normally she wouldn't scold her son at all, but this person was here to help. Cache just seemed amused as Draco blushed softly and mumbled a nearly unheard sorry. Draco stiffened as the large striped kneazle padded over to him.

"don't let the way they treated the red head before fool you. These two are quite nice" Cache chuckled as Draco hesitantly reached out to pet Lyra. Of course the Malfoy's fear was unfounded and it was proven when Lyra nuzzled his hand "their good judges of people too … but they are affectionate so just tell me if you want them to stop … not that I have much control over them" he chuckled as Libra nuzzled Narcissa before pawing gently at Lucius' knee.

"it's quite alright, they are not a bother" Narcissa said as she patted Libra's furry muzzle earning a soft purr. She couldn't help but notice that Draco was quite happy petting the other kneazle "this saves us from making introductions"

Griphook smirked "so it seems. Cache the healer should be here in a minute"

Razorback's eyes narrowed "why is a healer required?"

"calm down Razorback, Cache explained that removing trackers can be uncomfortable so I asked for a healer to bring some pain relievers in case your clients would want some" Griphook explained as the medic entered with a set of potions for whatever emergency. Harry immediately recognized the medic as the one who preformed the exam on him for abuse. The medic was told to leave, but to stay on standby in case any issue arises.

Cache smiled "if that's all we can get started. Who would like to be first after the oaths?"

"I will" Lucius said. The Malfoy family head didn't want to have his wife or son be the first should anything, but there was one problem … he couldn't stand up. Libra has made herself comfortable on his feet and wasn't moving at all much to Draco and Narcissa's amusement.

The healer in training walked over to him and offered his hand so he didn't have to fight Libra to get up "she's not moving any time soon, trust me. Master Griphook, if you'd be so kind" Cache said politely as Lucius took his hand for the oath from his seat.

"of course" Griphook took a sadistic pleasure in seeing the subtle mix of shock ad envy on his fellow goblin's face. Yes, he had a polite client where no one else did. He hoped this attitude will rub off on others, even the Malfoys who looked a little perplexed at the boy's manners towards a goblin, but Griphook ignored it a pointed his long finger at Harry and Lucius's held hands "do you, Lucius Malfoy, swear on your magic to never reveal the identity of the wizard who removes yours and your family's trackers including not revealing any details that are learned in this room until the wizard in question voluntarily reveals the information on his own? In turn he will not reveal any personal information he learns in this room until you say otherwise"

Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise at he mutual oath "I do"

"I do" said Cache sealing his end of the deal creating a powerful influx of magic to wrap around their hands making the vow unbreakable. Harry was thanking Griphook for wording the oath the way he did. The goblin managed to brilliantly cover many bases. Even if they somehow learned that he was Harry Potter they couldn't say anything because the oath refers to the 'wizard' who removed the trackers and no matter which name he went by he was still the same wizard. It would also keep any details from escaping as well as allow everyone to talk more freely because neither side can use the information against each other. Hopefully this will make trust easier.

The oath was repeated for Narcissa and Draco before Cache returned to Lucius "where is your tracker?" he was a bit surprised to see the man hesitate, but when Lucius rolled up his left sleeve he understood. There on his left forearm sat the Dark Mark. The mar itself didn't really concern him, but the creepy snake slithering out of the skull and towards the man's wrist made Harry suddenly recall the weird incident at the zoo. He was sure he spoke to the large snake, but that can't be normal. After deciding to talk to Trocar later about it he crouched down and turned his focus on the slight twitching of the man's fingers … nerve damage from the torture curse … it was too similar to the violent motions of the Longbottoms to not be "do you mind if I hold your wrist down? I don't want to risk any motion that might break the tracker in the middle of removing it"

"yes that's acceptable" Lucius said, but he tried to not sound so arrogant. The boy was helping even after seeing that disgusting mark on his arm so he deserved some respect. He was also grateful the young man didn't comment on the twitching in his fingers.

Cache held his wrist firmly down to the armrest, while subtly placing his thumb over the snake's head and whispered the incantation to reveal the tracker, which he refreshed his memory on this morning. With the now green glow coming from the skull's right eye socket Cache paused "I moved a tracker from my body before and it was a bit unpleasant, but that wasn't the problem. I knew the person who placed it on me would feel the difference if he saw me and couldn't feel the bond the tracker makes. With that in mind do you have anyone who will notice if it's gone?"

Lucius saw Narcissa scowl before answering "unfortunately yes, how does that change things?"

"it doesn't. Just pick something you carry with you, but would have no problem leaving behind in an emergency or if you just want to get away for a while and I'll transfer the tracker to it" Cache said. Lucius smirked at the sound of the plan and handed Cache his walking stick with a snake carved out of the top without another word.

It was a gift of sorts from Voldemort to his father for joining the Death Eaters. It was a way of mocking them since they didn't willingly join. Voldemort then forced his father to give it to Lucius. Of course Abraxus Malfoy refused since it was a dark item, but then the deadly trackers were implemented and they had no choice anymore.

He held no love for it and would've destroyed it long ago if it wasn't tied to the Malfoy manor wards, which was another thing the Dark Lord ordered. Until the old and somewhat illegal wards are fixed Lucius must hold the staff for them to get in their home or they will be locked out and due to the nerve damage he needs to use a walking stick. Outside of the manor he uses that stick, but he has another one for in the manor he uses when he can. It was a walking stick his son and wife bought him for his birthday so it was special unlike the one he gave Cache.

The walking stick was propped up against the chair so Cache could grab it quickly and returned to securing Lucius's wrist to the armrest. With his left hand holding the Malfoy's wrist in place Cache held his right hand over the glowing tracker and whispered the incantation to remove it. The Malfoy could feel a burning sensation as the boy began wandlessly tugging the cursed tracker away. It felt like needles were stabbing his skin. Granted it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the torture curse, but he knew Draco would benefit greatly with a pain reliever.

Before anyone knew it the tracker was pulsing in Cache's hand and he was pressing it into the walking stick. After a few seconds he revealed the tracker with the incantation again and saw it glowing just under the snake's head "your walking staff Lord Malfoy" Cache said as he twirled the staff in his fingers before handing it over to Lucius.

"thank you, call me Lucius" said the Malfoy family head gratefully. Cache smiled and repeated the process with Narcissa who gave him a hair clip for the tracker. Yet again Harry noticed subtle twitching in the hands, but it wasn't as bad as her husband's. The next tracker was moved without trouble and Cache stepped over Lyra tp crouch next to Draco's chair "hold on one moment Cache, Draco you should take a pain reliever"

Draco pouted even as Lyra nuzzled his hand "why Father? Neither of you took one"

"you'll want it Draco" said Narcissa soothingly. Draco looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but his parents shot him a look that made him give up. Razorback handed Cache a pain reliever, which confused him for a second before he realized he was to give it to Draco. Cache raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he uncorked the vial and gave it to Draco.

Cache waited for Draco to drink the pain reliever before saying the incantation to reveal the tracker. It was in the same spot as his parents though like his mother there was no Dark Mark "same spot … talk about creepy symbolism … before I do anything I want to know why a part of Draco's tracker is glowing yellow not green"

Griphook frown as he came over and inspected the magic "this is a mating curse" both kneazles seemed to sense the tension and moved out of the way.

"what? That wasn't on him when the tracker was placed on him at birth!" Lucius snapped furiously.

Narcissa's eyes widened "Bellatrix … she came after torturing the Longbottoms right before _he_ was stopped … she must have bound Draco to the …"

There was no need to finish the sentence. Harry basically understood what happened. This Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban for a slew of crime as a Death Eater including helping to torture the Longbottoms to insanity. Now she apparently giving her nephew to some bastard and considering how pale they looked the bastard was most likely Voldemort. That's just disturbing …

"you know the incantation is only meant to reveal trackers so it's possible that this Bellatrix tied the curse to the tracker, which would explain why it started glowing too. I might be able to remove it too with the tracker" said Cache calmly despite not liking this situation Draco is in.

Lucius sighed in frustration "Draco give Cache your item … this better work" Cache knew the man wasn't threatening him. Lucius was worried about Draco. What parent wouldn't be? Mating curses force people to bond with one person whether they like it or not and make bonding with anyone else very painful as Trocar mentioned during lessons.

A knut was given to Cache as the item Draco chose and he proceeded to say the incantation. Lucius and Narcissa watched hopefully as Cache frowned. It seems to be harder this time for it took a full minute to get the tracker to release and it must be because of the curse adding power to the tracker, but to their relief Cache started closing his fingers around the now disembodied tracker and the coin.

A smell suddenly caught Lucius's attention and he shot forward to grab Cache's arm "let it go" the coin hit the floor and it was revealed that Cache's hand that held the coin was burned, but before Lucius could say anything else Draco and Narcissa gasped making the Malfoy family head look down. The arm Lucius grabbed was Harry's left and he accidently rolled up the sleeve revealing some scars …

"I'm alright Lucius. It's just a minor burn. I guess you can't handle curses with bare hands" Cache hissed in pain as he casually flicked his wrist to put the sleeve back in place to hide the scars and for a second considered putting sticky charms on his sleeve. He saw Griphook quickly leave to get the medic so he used his good hand to pick up the coin and the incantation. It was shown that both the tracker and the curse were there.

The medic pulled out his wand "dear Merlin that must hurt" he said as took Cache's burned hand and started healing.

"it's not that bad. I've had worse" Cache shrugged further shocking the Malfoys.

Lucius forced himself to focus "what do we owe you?" the man was willing to pay anything at that point.

Cache blinked as he looked away from the salve being put on his hand "oh, I never did say did I? it's free, you don't owe me a single knut" he chuckled as he flipped the coin the air and caught it easily with his good hand then he gave it to Draco "one cursed coin, don't lose it" with that comment the hand was bandaged and the medic left taking the potions with since Cache declined the offer for a pain reliever.

Narcissa finally hit her breaking point. The boy was so sincere. Cache helped them … he was hurt helping them and he wants nothing as payment! The Lady Malfoy burst into tears and held Cache close ignoring the flinch the boy made because of the sudden contact.

After Narcissa calmed down Lucius looked at Cache "thank you"

"you are very welcome. I was happy to help. Good bye" the kneazles nuzzled each Malfoy in farewell as Cache turned to Griphook and bowed slightly, which was then mimicked by the kneazles "may your gold ever grow Master Griphook, Master Razorback"

Griphook smirked at his stunned colleague and returned Cache's bow "may your gold ever grow Cache" Razorback scrambled to his senses and returned the bow politely. Cache and his kneazles left and Griphook returned to his office.

Lucius turned to Razorback and tilted his head in a small bow "may your gold ever grow Ra- Master Razorback" Narcissa and Draco bowed slightly too.

The goblin in charge of the Malfoy accounts blinked in shock "may your gold ever grow Lord, Lady and Heir Malfoy" the baffled goblin blinked as he watched his clients leave "they must be in shock" he muttered as he returned to his office in a daze. This was such a weird day …

XXXXXXXXXX

"don't you start too!" exclaimed Cache as he entered the potions lab Monday morning and saw Severus's eyes zero in on his bandaged hand "everyone has been fussing over me all weekend! Trocar, Penny and Mike have gone insane and it's just a little burn!" he exclaimed as he recalled how his fussy mentor and the two pregnant werewolves reacted to his injury. Hell, even Frank flipped out when Harry left the bank after helping the Malfoys.

That's right, Mike! A pregnant male! Imagine how shocked Hartry was to find out!

Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously "all weekend? A little burn should 've been healed with a bit of salve so it was not a simple burn if it's still healing"

Cache mentally kicked himself for the slip up "ok … it was a 2nd degree burn I got helping someone in Gringotts" he admitted and sighed as Severus gave him a look silently ordering him to let him see his hand "it's not that bad" he said as he held his hand out.

"I'll be the judge of that" Severus said as he unwrapped the bandage ignoring the werewolf's antics as he played with the kneazles "it's healing, but I'll apply some burn salve … the person you helped better have left big tip" the potion master muttered as he carefully dabbed some salve on seared skin on the boy's palm as he wrapped the hand in bandages again he noticed Cache had a faraway look in his eyes "are you ok?"

"yeah … just haven't been sleeping well … I usually don't as my birthday gets closer … it has never been a … joyful occasion. This burn hasn't helped. Even meditating is difficult when I see this … bad reminder I guess" Cache chuckled halfheartedly (that and Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Ms. Figg are returning soon)

It pained the potion master to hear that, but he didn't show it "I am good at Occlumency and Legilimens so you just need to ask if you want help calming your mind … is there anything you'd like for your birthday?" he suddenly remembered that Harry Potter's birthday was coming too, but he just scowled. After all the spoiled Potter brat was no doubt being showered with gifts as Cache suffered horrid nightmares of his abusive birthdays.

Cache had a strange feeling he was being insulted somewhere, but shrugged it off as Severus's fault and shook his head "I don't need anything! You're teaching me potions that's more than enough!"

Frank snickered "his new friend is already dragging him to Hogsmeade in about a week so that's covered" Harry twitched as he remembered what happened the day before. Draco sent him a letter thanking him and asking if they could hang out sometime. Of course Harry happily agreed and somewhere in the exchange of letters Harry slipped up and mentioned his birthday was coming … he blamed the pain in his hand. Now Draco insisting on treating him to a trip to Hogsmeade and a visit to Honeydukes for any treats he wanted. Dozens of letters later and it's clear that there's no way to talk Draco out of it …

The potion master nodded in approval "I believe there's special on ice cream cauldron cakes coming so your friend has the right idea. I'll still get you something"

Harry sighed, he just wasn't used to this attention "this is kind of weird … I never got a present before- … no, technically that's not true. My relatives surprised me with a present as a kid. It turned out to be a box of old used clothes. My uncle's sister gave me a box of dog biscuits right before ordering her dog to attack" Cache pulled his pant leg up revealing a scar on his calf shaped like a dog bite "I climbed up a tree before anything else happened"

Severus felt his fist clench. Those people are horrid! "that won't be happening ever again … Lets start working on something different today"

As the potion master worked with Cache the werewolf in the back made a few mental notes to himself. No doubt the others will want to find the uncle's sister now. Frank was sure that there would be a clue in the muggle's home and once they find it many of the fools who hurt Harry will vanish.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the late evening three days later a car with four people drove down the street in the light of the sunset …

"ahhh it's good to be home" said Petunia as they drove up to Ms. Figg's home "it was lovely spending time with you Arabella"

"you too, that was such a relaxing trip. Do tell me if you need any help covering up" Ms. Figg smirked as she implied about a certain wizard who was most likely dead in a closet.

Vernon chuckled "no worries, we have everything worked out. Oh, let me help with your luggage" the big portly muggle lifted the luggage with a grunt and carried it in the squib's home. Once Ms. Figg had her things they continued to their own home in the evening light. When they got there they saw a girl with long blonde hair in a white dress that had a pink bow. She was going around barefoot.

Petunia got out of the car when it parked in their driveway "who are you?" she asked kindly, but Dudley glared at the girl for not paying attention to him.

The girl giggled cutely and looked at them with her red eyes 'I'm Maria. You're the Dursleys right?"

"why yes, what's up young lady?" asked Vernon.

Maria quickly became eerily serious "just checking. We're here to discuss Harry James Potter" suddenly several people appeared out of nowhere surrounding the now scared Dursleys "consider us social services"

The muggles were grabbed before anyone heard or saw anything. Maria went into the bushes and pulled out a 'FOR SALE' sign. She put the sign in the Dursleys' lawn and everyone left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Figg picked up a couple of her kitties who strangely were the only ones that came out to meet her "did you miss me- … w-who the hell are you?!"

Sitting at the table dangling a toy mouse in front of a playful cat was a man she never met before "my name is Frank and I'm here to get a friend some closure" he looked up revealing his classic amber eyes making her pale heavily, but as she backed away she something and turned around to see a very tall vampire "his name is Armel and we want to discuss Harry Potter"

The squib opened her mouth to scream, but Armel clapped his hand over her mouth and disappeared with her …

Frank patted the three cats "don't fret little kitties. We found homes for you just like all the others" the werewolf went outside and placed a 'FOR SALE' sign in the yard before going home …

XXXXXXXXXX

Marge smirked as she looked at her prized dog Ripper "Vernon called this morning. They should be home any moment, but chances are you won't get to play with your favorite chew toy again" Marge froze as she saw a man on her couch looking at a gold pocket watch "who are you and how did you get in my house?" she growled much like her mutt.

The pocket watch snapped shut "I'm here to discuss that supposed chew toy" he glared at her with frightening red eyes and extended his fangs …

A third 'FOR SALE' sign appeared that night …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he spotted the time and decided to get ready for bed, but just before he was about to turn the lights off someone knocked on his door "hey Greyback what wrong? Penny and Mike ok?" he asked as he looked at the Alpha.

"yes, they're fine … besides the morning sickness of course, but that's not why I'm here. Do your relatives have any blood disorders or health issues?" Greyback asked as the sound of insane laughter came from downstairs.

"errr … Petunia spends most of her day high on anti-depressants, Marge makes … _special_ brownies and Vernon pops painkillers like candy when he isn't pigging out. Dudley is just really unhealthy … why do you want to know?" Harry tried to look down the stairs when he heard a crash, but Greyback stepped in front of him blocking his view.

Greyback chuckled "it's nothing, you get some rest" the werewolf retreated and Harry shut the door to go to bed.

He never heard Frank say 'so you're saying the vampires popped the kegs too soon?' … however Harry did notice that Trocar and Maria had headaches in the morning and it looked like someone went insane and trashed the living room downstairs, but he didn't ask questions beyond offering a potion for their headaches …


	12. Refraction

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

He never heard Frank say 'so you're saying the vampires popped the kegs too soon?' … however Harry did notice that Trocar and Maria had headaches in the morning and it looked like someone went insane and trashed the living room downstairs, but he didn't ask questions beyond offering a potion for their headaches …

XXXXXXXXXX

"have fun on your play date!" Frank yelled as a deceitfully blonde and blue eyed Harry came down the stairs and went into the main living room of the complex .

Harry rolled his eyes "it's not a play date. Draco and I are only hanging out" he sighed as Lyra and Libra pawed at the door ready to go meet Draco … clearly they felt it was a play date.

The werewolf nodded in understanding "my mistake … have fun on your date! If you kiss tilt your head to the left" Harry gaped with a light blush and shook his head in amusement, but he didn't get a chance to comment because of a certain vampire.

Trocar came flying down the stairs and pulled Harry into a hug "IT'S NOT A DATE! He's too young!" the vampire glared at the werewolf who was laughing uproariously at the outburst.

The blonde child vampire appeared on the couch next to Greyback "calm down Trocar, as you can see Frank is just joking" Maria giggled.

"yeah fine …" Trocar pouted and finally released Harry who was struggling to get free. Trocar casually pulled out his gold pocket watch and sighed "you should go or you'll be late … no kissing until you're 13, no sex until you're 17" Trocar muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear making the wizard press his now fully healed palm to his face to hide another blush before leaving the apartment complex with his kneazles.

Frank finally calmed down and stared at the door where Harry was just a moment ago "he never asked what happened the other time … he knows"

Greyback snorted "a boy that smart never asking what made the present vampires go wacko means yes … he knew since day one"

"that was our fault. If we checked for anything weird in the Dursleys' blood before drinking from them perhaps we wouldn't have gone … I don't even know how to describe what happened to us" Maria pouted.

"you were high as kites that's what! It was because of the mix of different things in their blood. Good thing is we now know that regular headache potions work on vampires. Other than that we need to use different means of terrorizing _them_ " said Frank as he got up to pull a set of colorfully wrapped presents out from their hiding place deep under the chair.

The wizard's mentor sighed sadly "I was hoping to keep him in the dark about Petunia, Vernon and the others. I'm sure we not only slipped up, but his owl saw us bring Petunia to the apartment. She's smart enough to find a way to tell Harry"

Maria shook her head "damn clever owl … I'm glad he knows. Haven't you noticed that his sleep seems to have improved?"

Sanguini came out of the library and joined them with a couple more gifts in his arms "It is true … Harry looks like a massive weight has been taken off his shoulders" the vampire smiled softly "most people would be concerned about the boy's lack of response, but after everything … those people didn't just want him to die, they wanted him to suffer an agonizing death all alone in that prison. How can anyone summon a shred of kindness for people like that? I'm just glad he doesn't think differently about us"

Trocar let out an uncharacteristically bitter chuckle "Harry has the most open heart and mind of anyone I've ever met, but he's not naïve or foolish by any means. He knows we killed accidently and on purpose before and he … he told me just yesterday, when we were training, that he would kill to protect the people he cares about … I think he knows why we did what we did it. He knows we aren't heartless … and it is not exactly true that he hasn't responded. I noticed him half heartedly searching the apartment complex even the cell rooms, but he didn't go all out"

The dark creatures glanced at each other in silence until Greyback sighed "it still goes without saying that we keep the fact that those five fools are still alive quiet. They will understand why no one should hurt a child and their last lesson will be at the full moon"

Frank nodded "that should be fun, our wolf forms could use some chew toys for a change … there is one thing don't understand"

"only one?" Trocar blinked in mock shock earning a pout from the werewolf.

"why is Harry being so open with his scars around Professor Prat?" Frank asked curiously.

"he isn't … not really at least" Trocar frowned as he was met with expectant looks "Harry doesn't like showing his scars at all. There was a little slip up in Gringotts where the Malfoy family saw his arm, but just because he doesn't freak out doesn't mean he's fine … he just tries to pretend that nothings wrong and frets a little about what people think later though it has gotten much easier for him each time. Now it's almost cathartic for him to reveal something painful about his past when he forces himself to talk, but Severus Snape is a very different issue. That man spent an entire year seeing nothing more than a spoiled brat when Harry is far from that. Now Harry has a chance to pick apart that impression so that when Mr. Snape takes the potion to detect the compulsions and has them removed he has the full story. Each scar Harry reveals is a slap in the face waiting to happen … not that Harry's doing it to be cruel mind you"

No Harry wasn't cruel. Severus just needs to understand the full extent the mind controlling spells go. Trocar was sure this will be a huge reality check for the professor who actually does seem nice when you get to know him and very smart like the vampire mentor. It took seeing one letter from Draco Malfoy for Trocar to figure out who Harry helped in Gringotts.

Maria took on a look of deep thought "those various mind control charms Harry mentioned were very weak, but that has to be the case because you can shatter a child's mind if powerful charms and potions are used. Dumbles might have strengthened the charms later on, but that begs to question how powerful these charms on Snape are. If this man is as smart and skilled as you say then he must be under something powerful and has been under a long time to not be able to make any obvious connections even now"

"yes … Harry placed the wards and charms for us in the lab so we can floo there to help and not have to worry about sunlight. We will be there when Severus is freed. For the potion master's sake he better have a good response and come to Harry's side … Merlin, I wish just one of us could go with him!" Trocar whined sadly.

Frank groaned "we've been through this. Hogsmeade set up a law banning dark creatures not long ago and there are wards to enforce it. We can't follow him there … besides he needs privacy to snog the Malfoy-oof!"

A pillow flew across the room and nailed Frank right in the face. Sanguine took the second pillow away from Trocar before it could be thrown. After that they snuck into Harry's apartment and started setting up a small party …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he approached Flourish and Blotts where he was supposed to meet up with Draco. When the kneazles bolted ahead of him and into the store he knew they found Draco. As he went into the store he found the Malfoy heir sprawled out on the steps underneath two kneazles.

"these kneazles really need to learn some manners!" Draco huffed as he laid out on the steps. Despite the attitude Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco hasn't moved yet and seemed perfectly content with the kneazles nuzzling his neck.

"I don't know what those are, but they aren't kneazles"

Draco sneered at the voice not realizing that Cache was even more irritated with the bushy haired witch that appeared from behind a bookshelf under the steps. The Malfoy heir quickly righted himself and fixed his dark green robes before moving down the steps to face the witch. The kneazles followed and placed themselves right next to Harry's feet so they had a good point of view in case they had to attack.

All of the muscles in the kneazles' bodies tensed drawing Harry's attention. It was Hermione and he mentioned her to them, but they shouldn't be that tense. Suddenly Harry's eyes spotted the reason for their distress as Granger put the pile of books in her arms on the counter to pay for them and turning to shoot Draco a smug smirk. At Hermione's feet was a cat … a very familiar flat faced long haired cat …

(Crookshanks? … but Ms. Figg is not around so how did she get Crookshanks?) Harry thought in shock even though he didn't show anything on his face. That was the cat Ms. Figg trained to claw certain people on command … it was usually him. He was positive the cat was deranged and being it was Ms. Figg's meant that there was no kneazle in him. Actually that made him wonder why no one recognized Lyra and Libra who were part of the squib's advertising. Of course she probably only put them on display a few times then gave up and took pictures of them so she could claim that they died or something before locking them up, but still someone should be able to recognize them …

"and why is that Granger? You some sort of expert on kneazles?" Draco snarled breaking Harry from his thoughts.

Hermione gave a high and mighty look and smiled "while I admit they look similar to the kneazles that my Crookshanks is related to, but they are clearly missing the mane and therefore can't be kneazles. You were conned Malfoy. You really should've gone to reputable breeder like the one I went to right after school ended" she said smugly as she picked up her _cat_. Now it made sense to Harry. Hermione went right after school was over meaning before Ms. Figg and the Dursleys left on the cruise. It must've been the very day school let out, but after the train dropped everyone off and he bet Ms. Figg altered Lyra and Libra's appearance with a couple fake manes thus why no one recognized them.

Before Draco could snap an insult Cache chuckled "these are my kneazles miss and while you're right that the books say the mane is a big indicator I have yet to find a book that says that no mane means not kneazle. In fact most books say that there are several varieties of kneazles meaning there are probably many breeds that don't have manes"

Draco smirked as the smug smile slid off the witch's face before glancing at Cache "looks like there is something Granger doesn't understand. That must hurt. We should go Cache. We are here for a reason after all"

Hermione scowled "find yourself another bodyguard Malfoy? Trying to fill a void since no one wants you as a friend? It must've hurt when Harry rejected you in front of everyone"

No one saw Cache flinch slightly. That was something he deeply regretted. Yes, Draco was an ass when he wanted to be, but no one should've gone through that. Having your offer of friendship rejected must've hurt, but to have it happen in front of all your classmates … he knew that hurt Draco and Harry wanted to make amends someway. He started by never out right asking for a favor in the future like he planned. One look at Draco and he just couldn't ask and since Griphook never said anything Harry let it go.

It was nearly unseen except by Harry, but Draco did look hurt by the comment "for your information you filthy mudblood, Cache is a friend and friends tend to do things together. Though I suspect you're unfamiliar with the concept considering you aren't buying anything for Potter with it being his birthday and all" Draco saw the witch flinch sight and smirked, he knew it was true "I don't know exactly what's going, but I know you and Weasel are not Potter's friends. You better hope he doesn't figure that out too"

Harry may not have liked one particular word used in Draco's statement, but he did like the ugly snarl that appeared on Hermione's face "oh Ms. Granger, you strike me as the type of person who takes books seriously" a flicker of pride came to the witch's eyes "so seriously that if you read a book that claimed hypogriffs only flew south, but you saw one fly north you're first thought would be that the planet flipped" Hermione's face flushed with anger and Draco laughed at Cache's comment "so I want to warn you that the books you chose contradict each other. Don't hurt yourself" Cache said sounding like a concerned healer already and succeeded in further infuriating the witch.

As the two wizards left Harry kicked the bookshelf and Crookshanks went mad and started trying to claw Hermione's face off. That was without a doubt the same cat from Ms. Figg's and it still followed those signals. Bang on wood for a clawing fit was the squib's favorite trick to teach. Sadly Ms. Figg never trains them to stop on command so there would be no stopping the cat until he tired himself out …

"that witch is infuriating. She seems to think that she knows everything just because she reads" Draco huffed as he lead Cache to the fireplaces near the center of Diagon alley "sorry about having to meet there of all places. My mother wanted me to check the release date for the next book in her favorite book series. I never expected _her_ to be there. She might have already been there when I arrived" he said and calmed down when the two kneazles nuzzled his hands.

"yeah … for future reference Draco, my mother was a muggle-born witch" Cache looked down at Draco and saw that the Malfoy looked puzzled before understanding settled in followed by sadness making it clear that Draco did indeed regret what he said. Before Draco could open his mouth Cache chuckled "it's ok you didn't know. Now we really should go or these two kneazles will drag us there" he said as he saw Libra and Lyra sitting in the fireplace with their tails twitching impatiently.

There was a flicker of relief zipped across those gray eyes so fast that Harry would've missed it if he wasn't watching carefully. They flooed to a new location that was a beautiful town that felt old and filled with history even compared to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley. Although it wasn't as impressive as Hogwarts, which Harry still found enchanting despite everything he went through in just one year of school.

"this is a great place to visit. I'm surprised you haven't been here before" said Draco as they started walking around with the kneazles who were looking around in excitement at the new surroundings.

Cache sighed "there is a downside to being home schooled. I have my mentor in healing giving me things to practice, my potions mentor keeps me constantly busy and my mentor in everything else teaches me between those lessons. Of course it doesn't help that I learned about being a wizard two weeks before being shipped off to a school run by idiots … doesn't really much time to explore, but it made the decision to switch to homeschooling easy"

"only two bloody weeks! …" Draco took a second to wonder what that might have been like, but it was very hard "I find it hard to imagine since I was raised by my magical parents in wizarding world, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were overwhelmed … so you were raised by muggles then" it wasn't a question. Draco knew that it only made sense and it might explain why he was scarred. His father always said muggles could be cruel. A small part of Draco wanted to comment on scar removing salves, but it seemed impolite to bring that up now …

A smile crept to Cache's lips as he saw Draco glance at his right hand, which was free of bandages "yeah … my hand is fine, see" Cache held up his hand to show that no wound or even a scar remained.

Draco examined the hand critically before nodding in approval "I didn't believe your letters being that it was a bad burn. Why did that happen to you and not me?" Draco asked being careful about saying things that he shouldn't since the oath was still intact.

"every time I remove them they start pulsing as if they become unstable without something to hold onto. Yours had a guest and something about that guest changed things, but once I gave it the coin it became stable again … out of curiosity do you hate Harry Potter? You seem to have an issue the two nuts who like throwing his name around, which is understandable, but what about him personally?" Cache asked as they passed a store with a special sale on broomsticks to apparently celebrate Harry Potter's birthday, which Harry found monumentally disturbing. It seemed like everyone was celebrating with sales or specials on this day. He shivered in fear as he wondered what would happen if Harry Potter ever appeared to shop on this day. He kept imagining a mob swarming him … scary.

"yes … no … it's hard to explain … there's Honeydukes and I'm paying, no arguments" Draco said firmly giving Cache a serious glare.

The healer in training just sighed dramatically "fine if I must, your majesty" he chuckled as Draco pushed him playfully.

The store was filled with people, but it was still easy to see the amazing assortment of colorful candies and sweets lining the shelves. They both got the special, which was a triple chocolate cauldron cake filled with Honeydukes' never melting ice cream. To Cache's surprise there were kneazle treats in the store across the street, but then he recognized the name as the store he owl orders his groceries from. He never saw it in person. Trocar told him the name and he started ordering. When he refocused on Draco who was ordering something else that needed both owners to run around busily, but with an eager and happy enthusiasm … what did Draco order?

Draco looked up and smirked as he paid for the sweets "find a place to sit, I'll be right back"

"ok" Cache shrugged and waited at the counter as the owners of Honeydukes slipped package after package of sweets into a bottomless bag. However the selection of treats going into the bag didn't seem to end. Draco had bought a box of everything in the bloody store! "ooook … I think he over did it"

Finally after the last addition of a large package of Blood Pops Harry took the bottomless bag, which was weightless thankfully, and went outside with Lyra and Libra. It was crowded near the front of the store where most of the tables were set up so Harry went off to the tables near some trees to get away from the hustle and bustle.

Just as Cache set the two chocolate cauldrons down on the picnic table a voice behind him was heard "I should've figured you would go this far away from the mob of shoppers"

Cache jumped slightly before turning to see Draco smirking at him "I was just about to go and find you. How'd you find me?"

The Malfoy smirked and pointed down at the two kneazles at his feet "they came to get me" Harry blinked in shock, he didn't even notice the kneazles leave his side, but then he didn't notice much beyond the bloody mob of people so he just shrugged it off and patted both fluffy kneazles "bloody brilliant kneazles" Draco handed over a selection of kneazles treats and Cache pulled out the feeding bowls so Lyra and Libra could eat. Finally the two wizards sat down to get their own ice cream "hand me the bag. I bought a few jars of a marshmallow syrup called Bat Blood Soup"

"along with the entire store it seems" Cache chuckled as he handed over the bottomless bag of sweets "I'm not looking for a Sugar Daddy you know"

Draco raised an eyebrow "a Sugar what?"

The disguised Potter heir snickered "Sugar Daddy is a muggle term to describe a rich guy who lavishes someone with gifts for _company_. I won't become spoiled so you can't buy entire candy stores again" Cache said teasingly making Draco blush slightly.

"it wasn't that much … I skipped the Acid Pops and besides, we re celebrating your birthday. Spoiling is allowed" Draco huffed defensively as he pulled out a jar of deep red goo "in your letters you explained that you were a couple months younger than me despite the potion warped height so I am within my rights. Older always spoils the younger" Draco stated matter of factly making Cache shake his head with an amused smile. Who would argue with that logic?

An eager Cache dipped his spoon into the cold vanilla ice cream and tried the tasty smooth sweet. It was really his first time tasting the dessert. He could see now why Dudley loved it so much. It was now a favorite treat of his too. Draco however seemed to love the marshmallow goo more than anything. Every bite had to have a dollop of the red syrup and Harry found it very amusing to watch. By the time they got to the chocolate cake making up the cauldron Draco was breaking apart the baked shell and scraping the bottom of the jar to get every smudge of gooey marshmallow sauce …

"that was delicious. Thanks for treating" Cache said with his lip twitching in amusement as he noticed that in the split second it took for him to put the kneazles' empty bowls away Draco had spelled any of the sticky red mess clean. There was no evidence of the Malfoy heir sucking down an entire jar of Bat Blood Soup … and despite the earlier offer Cache didn't even get to try it … not that he minded since Draco did stubbornly insist on paying for everything.

Draco smiled with a slight smirk "it was no problem" Lrya laid her head in Draco's lap and the blonde looked down at her before starting to pet her. Cache saw every trace of the smirk leave his face leaving a soft smile behind "about your earlier question … I don't really hate Potter. He's just an ass who can't see the truth. I know plenty of people like those two greedy 'friends' of his. In fact I only seem to know people like that. People who want your name, power, money, but never you"

A flicker of sadness in those gray eyes before they were covered up making Cache frown. Only knew? Surely Draco had real friends and not just kiss ups "you know a lot of people like that"

"yeah … save for you and a classmate named Blaise everyone I know wants money, my name … or to keep tabs on me" Draco muttered and tugged his collar a little revealing a shimmer of a gold chain that held the very coin Cache put the curse on.

The healer in training raised an eyebrow, the point of removing the trackers was so he could leave them behind not keep them as jewelry "should you be wearing that?" Cache asked as he thought about what Draco said. The memory of Crabbe and Goyle flashed through his mind. The two burly Slytherins always seemed more like guards than friends and he can't recall Draco ever relaxing like he was now back in Hogwarts. No wonder the blonde was sensitive about the issue of false friends.

"it's fine" Draco shrugged as he covered the necklace with his collar "normally my father is the one they keep tabs on and the Death Eaters are only concerned when we try to go to far for too long. it would be strange if we didn't move at all and this is a place where I might run into someone who knows about it"

"at least you thought that through … oh, just so you know I'll be helping out my mentors in their school through most of the year" Cache said feigning disappointment.

Draco looked a little sad that they might not be able to keep in touch as much as he'd like, but any signs of sadness were buried under the proper pure blood mask "we can still owl each other often and meet up over the summers … what school?"

A smirk slipped onto Cache's lips "Hogwarts"

"ok then-" Draco blinked as the information processed "WHAT?" he snapped looking surprised and happy.

The healer in training went on to reveal who his mentors were, but the surprises went on. Apparently Severus was Draco's godfather! That was not something Harry saw coming at all. They didn't have much time to revel in the pleasant news for a flood of people rushed into the town … something about a sale on Harry Potter figurines. The two young wizards left and started walking through the forest.

"hey Draco … why are you here alone? I half expected your parents to come with you" Cache said as they watched the kneazles play around a fallen tree. Sure he was used to doing by himself and he was disguised, but Draco was an heir. Not that he'd let something happen to Draco of course, but it was sill odd.

"you may not realize it, but my family owes you a great debt. It's much more than being able to relax on a vacation. If something happens like an attack, we can get away safely and even my insane bloodthirsty aunt can't find us" Draco said seriously as he looked up at Cache "you earned the Malfoy family's trust and it is tradition to show that trust by allowing the heir to spend time alone with the person who is trusted. Even after we find a way to pay off the debt my family will always help you"

"I see, that makes sense" Cache commented absentmindedly. The goblins would be well versed in pure blood traditions, which means Griphook knew the entire time … so that's why Griphook didn't say anything about Cache forgetting to ask for a favor. There was no reason to ask! Clever goblins …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus sighed sadly as he sniffed around "I can't find Harry's scent anywhere"

"of course not" Moody barked sternly "it rains here frequently so the scent would be washed away by now. I'm to do the tracking while you're to identify him if we cross paths. Come on … I have a lead that might be exactly what we need"

The werewolf and retired Auror headed off into park and towards a building that was Florida's magical district. Remus stopped in the center of the park and observed an enchanting statue of a stone fox trying to break the slightly cracked chains holding its back leg. The glass eyes flashed with such powerful strength and desire to be free. You could tell that if the fox couldn't break those chains it will take its leg. It almost felt like the statue had a magic of its own, but that is unlikely. According to the plaque this statue was created by a muggle named Sally Crippens so it wasn't truly magic, but it was no less enchanting.

As Remus ran off to catch up to the grumpy Auror he kept waiting there was a gentle calming pulse of magic from the statue. Sally Crippens used all the ashes from Harry's burnt cupboard trunk, which means there's the ashes of a snapped phoenix feather wand mixed into the statue. It truly was magical …

XXXXXXXXXX

After Lucius came to pick up Draco, Harry came back to the apartment complex "where is everyone?" he mused as he noticed no one was in the lobby or the from living room "odd … it's nearly sundown"

Most people here, especially vampires, would be waiting for the stores to open and the sun to disappear. He shrugged it off as Lyra mewed and the three of them went up the stairs. There were 20 or more vampires and 17 werewolves currently living here, but there was no sign of anyone on any floor. Harry frowned as he stood outside his apartment door, but walked in anyway. To his shock his apartment was filled with dark creatures and … colorful packages?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

It was a birthday party. Harry never had one or even celebrated his birthday really. Draco and the residents of Eventide were the first to care. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, but that didn't matter. Harry was happy. Trocar didn't even let he boy remove the disguise before pulling him to the large pile of present and beautifully decorated cake in the living room. No cared about how he looked and constantly taking off the disguise is were mistakes can happen so they did agree that the disguise shouldn't be removed often … Harry just forgets sometimes …

Presents were given one at a time and Harry loved each one. He got several books, rare potion ingredients and several other things. Trocar gave Harry his own daggers with a snake carved into the hilt. No one had a problem with the wizard being able to speak to snakes. Apparently it was more popular than people thought … of course after Voldemort who would admit that they have that talent? Greyback knew two paresltongue speakers who were foreigners so it was out there.

"us next!" the bubbly blonde Mike yelled and was going to try to get up, but Greyback made his mate sit since it wasn't easy for the heavily pregnant man to stand again after sitting. The package was given to Harry who sat next to Mike to open the present.

Harry grinned as he removed "wow, a set of diamonds and … you found it! 'Ancient Sins Against Nature V1'. Thank you both" he exclaimed hugging Mike.

Diamonds can be used in potions, but aren't sold because more people want them for jewelry or put in cauldrons. Harry couldn't afford a diamond cauldron and was going to try to find a more budget friendly approach. As far as the scroll goes Harry bought a scroll at 'Tombs and Scrolls' only to discover that the scroll he had was the second in a line of two scrolls. It was annoying because the second volume scroll referenced things from the first scroll like 'soul magic' and 'horcrux', which was the very he didn't have. He couldn't find the other scroll anywhere, but now he could read it.

The cake was sliced up, the ipod was playing music and Maria took a quick trip to get some clean blood and pumpkin juice to go from the White Wyvern. Blood Pops and other treats were passed around … It was a party!

While everyone was enjoying themselves Frank slipped out the door with a piece of cake. The werewolf walked down the stairs. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the kitchen and went to a door in the back near the owlery. Another set of stairs was revealed when the door was opened. Frank continued down into the surprising cozy lower levels with the cell rooms. The cell rooms didn't look any different from hotel rooms. There were no bars for door just regular wooden doors that are reinforced with powerful wards that keeps the door closed during the full moon. One painting on the wall in the hallway was of a Mockingbird …

"Trocar has an odd sense of humor" Frank muttered as he flicked the mockingbird making the painted bird caw and fly away revealing a door knob. He set the loaf of bread on the ground and grabbed the doorknob and turned it. With a click a hidden door swung showing a hidden room … a very dark hidden room where five prisoners were glaring at him as he slowly ate his tasty cake …

Petunia snarled weakly as she held Dudley "let us go you freaks" she hissed. They all looked pale and skinnier than when they first got there and their clothes were filthy and ragged. In the corner was a couple buckets, one filled with water and one smelled badly. Vernon, Petunia and Marge had fang marks on their necks from when Trocar and Maria tried to scare them … clearly it did work, but having drugged up vampires running scared everyone else too …

Frank stabbed the cake with his fork and slowly chewed the chunk of cake making the prisoners drool. When the cake was swallowed the werewolf grinned "brought you some food"

Without another word he kicked the large bread loaf into the room. As they scrambled for it he spelled the waste filled bucket empty and used a water spell to fill the water bucket with water before shutting the door …

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco glared at his godfather who was invited for dinner "you knew the second I told you my friend's name"

"of course" Severus said with a look of indifference.

Lucius raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow "what are you two talking about?"

"Cache is Uncle Sev's apprentice" Draco said still trying to glare a hole through Severus who remained completely unaffected by the little Malfoy's menacing gaze.

"WHAT?" Lucius and Narcissa gaped in a very unMalfoy way and the potion master's only response was a smug smirk …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to try some of these ingredients" Harry said as he put away his presents. Sanguini even made his bookshelves taller and longer to hold all the books.

Trocar sighed as he helped clean the apartment "such a messy bunch" the vampire said as he picked up the clutter, which was only a few Blood Pop wrappers and a couple plates. Not that much really, but Trocar liked things neat. The party didn't last too long since Harry and the werewolves need to sleep eventually, but it was still fun and since it was the weekend Trocar didn't force Harry to go to sleep right away "I think it was so sweet of Penny and Mike to ask you to be their healer for their deliveries. I can't wait to see some little ones running around here!"

"yeah, I just don't know if I should've said yes. I am only a student after all so what if I screw something up or there's a complication I can't handle on my own" Harry said as he placed his new scroll on the shelf next to the other scroll completing the set.

"most healers don't even say yes. You're the only one who has been helping Harry. That's how badly dark creatures are treated. Just be there to help and comfort them. That's already more than anyone else has … and you're hardly just a student. There are rumors about you all over the magical community" Trocar said as he grinned feeling pride for his student.

The false blue eyes lit up with curiosity "really?"

"yep … something about a prodigy apprentice healer that is approaching healer status faster than anyone" Trocar chuckled as Harry blushed modestly. Problem is the vampire only told part of the rumors. The other part was the 'smoking hot apprentice healer whom everyone wants a sample of his bedside manners' …like hell he'll tell Harry that perverts are after him "oh, Harry you have an owl"

There on the perch above Ami/Hedwig was a dark owl Harry recognized "It's Severus's owl, Sinon" he said as he got up to collect a small box that was hanging by strong twine from the owl's carrier. Sinon must've flown in through the open balcony door instead of going through the owlery. Hedwig didn't seem to mind the owl sharing her perch, but maybe that was because it started drizzling outside.

Harry first gave the owl some food before turning his attention back to the package. His eyes widened as he opened the package and saw a deep blue stone with streaks of other colors "a moonstone" he smiled and placed the rare potion gem on the shelf. True quality moonstones for potions are very rare. It meant a great deal that Severus would give him something like this … the young wizard really wished the potion master reacts well when it's time to remove the loyalty spells. It won't be much longer now … he switched to working next weekend with Poppy so he and Severus can do the last steps for the potion for diagnosing problems. Ironically the potions for removing the mind controlling spells take only a day to brew so this will be done soon.

Calming potions are also on Harry's 'to do' list since he doesn't expect Severus to take this quietly. Speaking of the potion master it seems Sinon left without waiting for an answer. Of course there probably was no need since he'd see Severus the day after tomorrow, but he'll send 'Ami' with a thank you tomorrow anyway.

"moonstone huh … potion masters usually covet those" Trocar said and his red eyes spotted a scar peeking out from under Harry's sleeve "Harry … I know there isn't any point in saying this, but you know there are means of removing scars, right?"

"yes … Poppy and Severus have hinted to that a few times. There is a problem though … making the scars go away won't do much for the damage underneath the skin. After an hour an injury has trouble healing back to full health even with magic. I never had any of my wounds treated before … I scanned myself and found some pretty bad nerve damage …" Harry said as he cleaned some plates, which Trocar immediately took over since Harry apparently wasn't allowed to do that on his birthday "anyway, nerve damage is exactly what I want to test so I'm going to brew and test the kneazle whisker potion on myself first-… Trocar?" Harry blinked as he saw the vampire looking at him.

Trocar pouted "you have to be careful when you're brewing ok. Tell me when you start so I can be there in case something goes wrong"

Harry chuckled "alright I'll do that. I start tomorrow. Can we train with the daggers then too?"

"I would prefer that there were no distractions when you're brewing an experimental potion. You are only 12 so you are not allowed to be blown up. We can do a little training with them though if you want. I won't hold back as much during training just so you know" Trocar said, he was dead set on helping Harry get stronger and faster. If it meant keeping Harry safe he will help.

In the morning Harry started toasting some kneazle whiskers like he did before and got his quartz cauldron ready. Even though Trocar wasn't there yet he wanted to start. The toasted grounds were sprinkled in the boiling water and the reaction started. First the potion turned pale green and it seemed to do nothing beyond that. Harry frowned wondering if he should try something, but then he jolted back a bit as the solution started bubbling violently.

But why?

Nothing touched or stirred it and boiling too long would have a slower reaction so what happened?

Thinking fast Harry threw up a shield and ordered the kneazles to get behind it. As the felines got safely behind the shield he looked for what caused the reaction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sparkle …

It was the diamonds! They were reflecting sunlight from the open shelf over the kitchen counter and onto the potion. Potions were brewed in artificial light except for moonlight and diamonds are for soaking so he never thought this could happen. With a little wandless magic the diamonds were turned making a strip of rainbow light to flicker away from the potion. The bubbling stopped leaving a clear water like potion with slight wisps of color in it as if the light was trapped in there …

"hey Harry-ahh! What happened? Why is your shield up? Are you hurt?" Trocar yelped as he rushed over to Harry who absentmindedly canceled his shield. He didn't even realize that the shutters and blackout shades closed when Trocar came in.

"I'm fine Trocar … I just saw a surprising reaction and thought it was best to be safe" Harry said as he turned the burner off. The slight flickers of colors mesmerized him, but was it safe to test? "I think I finished my first batch. I want to see what happens when it settles"

Trocar sighed "ok, but I'm applying it" he said ready to get help if this potion backfires in any way. After a few minutes Harry removed his shirt to chose a bad deep scar on his back and Trocar applied a couple drops to the scar. The vampire was actually relieved when nothing happened since that meant nothing bad happened either "it doesn't look like anything happened"

"I don't know about that … maybe we need to check after some time passes. Until I'm sure I won't make another batch" Harry said as he put his shirt back on. Maybe it was stubbornness, but he wanted to give this potion a chance. With his mind preoccupied with what happened with the potion at the moment a certain new scroll laid on the bookcase completely forgotten …


	13. BEWARE! Pissed Off Wizard!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"I don't know about that … maybe we need to check after some time passes. Until I'm sure I won't make another batch" Harry said as he put his shirt back on. Maybe it was stubbornness, but he wanted to give this potion a chance. With his mind preoccupied with what happened with the potion at the moment a certain new scroll laid on the bookcase completely forgotten …

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville sighed sadly as he heard his grandma's daily stream of belittling comments. It has gotten even worse since he didn't excel in his first year of school … at least not to her satisfaction. Today was the one day of the week he could get away. He always goes to visit his parents on Sundays, which his grandma didn't approve of like most things, but she never stopped him …

The floo flames died down revealing the lobby in St. Mungo's, which was busy as usual. He made his way up to the fourth level of the hospital and there it was. The door isolated in the back of the Spell Damage floor. The very door that leads to the Janus Thickey ward where his parents have been for as long as he has known them. In a way this was bittersweet. It hurt to see his parents in such a state knowing they were like that because they were protecting him, but he was happy to see them and talk to them eve if they couldn't understand. All the candy wrappers his mother collected for him made it bearable in a small way.

Something made the boy pause right outside the door leading to his parents' … music? Neville was sure he heard music. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. When the door opened he was met an odd and heartwarming sight. His parents were sitting upright and dancing with two large exotic kneazles. It was more that the kneazles were sitting on their back legs and letting his parents hold their front paws as they swayed to the music, but it was still sweet.

"cute aren't they?" Neville nearly leapt out of his skin as he spun around to meet a tall blonde blue eyed healer "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Neville"

"n-no .. I'm sorry for not paying attention. How did you know I was Neville Longbottom?" Neville asked.

The blonde blinked and then shrugged "I heard you were the only one who visited so I guessed. I'm Cache Devant Vous and I'm a healer in training here"

On the inside Harry was kicking himself for not thinking. Harry hasn't seen Neville until this moment and he let his guard down. His heart was racing as he considered what to do. Should he tell Neville everything? The Longbottom's mother was his godmother so he had a right to know, right? Not to mention Harry did just slip up. However, it would put the one human who tried to help him during school into danger. He didn't know what to do …

The dark haired wizard frowned, despite what people think he wasn't stupid. This Cache knew him, but from where and why hide it? "it's nice to meet you. I haven't met you before … where is this music coming from?"  
"this is actually my first shift on a weekend … that thing on the table plays the music. I play your parents some music every time I have a shift, but now it's time to rest" Cache smiled as he went to the little red rectangular device and did something to stop the music "ok Frank, Alice, it's time to go back to bed. Your son is here" he said and the kneazles jumped down to the floor. Neville smiled as Cache spoke to his parents as if they were adults. He hated it when the other nurses spoke to his parents like they were babies. It's deeming!

"nice music" Frank Longbottom muttered as Cache tucked him "my son" he said a little more clearly than before as his eyes locked on Neville. A blush crept to Neville's as he sat down on the chair between his parents. His parents seemed a little more stable than they usually would. It was nice …

"my Neville" Alice smiled though she seemed distracted by unseen things flying around the room as Cache tried to tuck her in "brave baby" she said touching Neville's hand "furry Frank?"

Cache chuckled at Neville's confused look "my friend is doing great. For some reason he has been happier lately despite that certain time coming. I'll leave you guys alone, but Lyra and Libra can stay if you like" Harry said recalling the stories he told them. He left out any details of abuse and other things that other people couldn't know. Not that he didn't trust them of course, but in their condition it was safer. Frank, Neville's father, even stopped him from talking too much when he was about say more details … though he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not because he started screaming about attacking flubberworms right after …

Neville smiled softly "that's ok, thank you" he said gratefully. The apprentice healer left after taking the music playing device. Neville spent sometime talking to his parents and trying to figure out what they were saying, which was easier today for some reason.

"pretty kitty" Alice said though she didn't seem to actually notice that Lyra nuzzled her hand.

"are you two Cache's familiars?" Neville asked playfully as the kneazles rolled over each other while playing.

"no, no, no" Neville frowned as his mother started shaking her head frantically "Harry's kitties" she whispered even though this place was private and no one could hear through the silencing spell around each bed. It was like this so visitors could talk with their loved one without listening to the screaming of the patient in the next bed and to make someone doesn't over hear personal information.

The young wizard raised an eyebrow "you mean Harry Potter?"

"shh secret, danger" Alice said in a hushed voice before losing all her focus and began mumbling incoherently.

To anyone else it would be considered nothing more than the insane ramblings of a spell damaged mind. No one would take that seriously. Harry was safely tucked away somewhere as far as most of the people in magical UK believed, but this young heir suspected otherwise. Neville thought back to when he first saw Harry. The small and frightfully skinny 'Boy Who Lived' made him worry. There was something so very wrong, but no one else seemed to notice. Even though Harry didn't really pay him much attention he tried to help.

It started with lots of snacks that he tried to sneak to the green eyed wizard and then he noticed Harry was having trouble seeing the board in potions class. To fix that he started righting his instructions in big letters and putting them next to Harry who he made sure was brewing next to him. Harry just asked if it was ok to borrow his notebook and never said why. Neville said 'any time', but there was something else. Something about Harry's vision made him wonder if a certain degree of colorblindness was involved. He was almost always checking Harry's potion to stop an explosion, which sadly wasn't very helpful because his own cauldron was neglected …

It always pissed off the potions professor, but he refused to stop. This wasn't about him, but about Harry so he shook off Professor Snape's words the best he could. One discovery made him determined to help and it was the set of scars he saw peeking out of the back of the neckline. Harry's school uniform was baggy so seeing the scars was simple for anyone who was higher up than him. That along with the fact that Harry never let people see his arms made wonder how bad it was. He hoped to get Harry away from the abuse. The letter he sent to his grandmother, however, was sadly met with scathing and unhelpful remarks …

Apparently he was a stupid attention seeker. She, like everyone else it seems, refused to consider that Harry was being hurt, but Neville knew something was up and refused to back down. He even tried to find out where Harry lived since school ended, but there has been no luck …

However …

Maybe Harry did get away …

Maybe he found a way to reverse what he physically lost due to the abuse he suffered and found a place to stay and a job …

Then perhaps he is safe now …

If he was Cache in disguise then it would explain why Cache knew him …

Maybe …

Neville stood up and kissed both his parents goodbye "goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad. I'll be back next week" he left the ward, but patted both kneazles "could you take me to Cache please. I need to talk with him" Neville asked, he had to know for sure.

The kneazles purred and trotted away at a pace that Neville could easily follow. They went towards the stairs and down a flight. There was the apprentice healer in the stairwell leading to the first floor. The kneazles went down to meet the blonde, but Neville stopped and … took a couple steps back up the stairs?

He looked down at Cache and it just so happens that at this angle he could see down the back of the apprentice healer's shirt … the clothing wasn't as baggy, but he cold still see scars very similar to the ones he spotted under Harry's neckline at school…

' _secret, danger_ '

Those words his mother said were clearer than almost anything they ever said before. Now this confirmed something in his mind. He continued down the steps and smiled at the blonde "I've never seen them like that before … it was nice, thank you for that" Neville said happily as he walked up to Cache.

"playing some music seems to bring them to a different state of mind. It's temporary, but it's rather incredible. You don't need to thank me. I only noticed it by accident just a few days ago" Cache said kindly before he set down some papers at the desk only for those papers to be replaced with a large stack of files. Cache twitched, but said nothing to the witch behind the desk who was smirking at him in a slightly vindictive way.

Neville made a mental note about that interaction for later as Cache picked up the files "where can I find a music player like that?"

"it's not something that can be picked off a store shelf … well kind of. The music player is a muggle device called an ipod, but I enhanced it with runes so it doesn't need to rely on electricity. Here, keep it. I can make another" Cache adjusted his grip on his files and gave Neville the device that was in his pocket.

The Longbottom heir looked at the small thing called an ipod curiously "muggles make things like these? Interesting … you know my Mom mentioned something about you"

Cache stopped and glanced down at Neville "oh, did she?"

Instead of answering Neville responded with a question "did you know purebloods are taught Occlumency before school even starts?"

"no I didn't … it's good to know" Cache said quietly as if he was debating something and he definitely was.

"I know my parents say odd things in their condition like me being brave … that's not true" Neville said letting shoulders slump, which made him shrink slightly as if his very poor self-esteem was crushing him "but I can keep a secret"

"not brave?" Cache repeated blankly before leaning close to Neville and deciding to take a chance "someone one who gets a detention from Professor Snape, for something like say … bringing food in class, and then continues doing what got him the detention in the first place is actually very brave"

Neville looked into the blue eyes that he knew were actually green and smiled in pure relief "you are safe … what's going on?"

Cache heard Poppy say hi to Neville before telling her apprentice to follow for another lesson and sighed "my shift ends at 5:00 today. I would say you could meet me, but it's a long story-"

"I'll tell my grandmother that I'm spending the night with a friend. She won't care" Neville said quickly, he needed to know what the situation was and why his mother said that there was danger.

"ok, I'll meet you near the floo and floo you to my place" Cache said. Harry felt a massive burden lift off his shoulders knowing that Neville was willing to hear everything out. Now he had to figure out what to do next. The potion to diagnose compulsion spells will be done in two or three days depending on the potion's reactions and speed through the stages. Either way it would be done before the next full moon.

A couple hours later it was time to leave and Harry spotted Neville waiting nervously at the floos in the lobby. He smiled and went into a fireplace with his kneazles and Neville. With a burst of green flames they came out of the fireplace and into Harry's apartment. It was obvious that Trocar hasn't arrived yet since the windows were open and sunlight was pouring in.

"wow! Is this where you're staying?" Neville asked genuinely excited. It was nothing like the over stated grandeur of the mansions purebloods like so much, but it was open, bright and felt like a place you could relax. His grandmother's mansion was huge, but you always felt tense as if someone will attack if you smudged the shine on the tables. This relatively small apartment was a breathe of fresh air.

The false blonde smiled as he went to grab a red potion "it's actually huge compared to anything I've had to live in … I don't want to chance this so …" Cache glanced at Hedwig who was on the tallest perch. The owl nodded her deceitfully brown head say she had her flight for the day. With that Harry shut the shades on all the windows with one tap of the wards on the wall and ran the red counter potion through his hair and eyes.

Neville's eyes widened as blond hair became soft wavy black hair, blue eyes became green and a lightening bolt shaped scar appeared on Cache's forehead "you really went all out … this is serious, isn't it?" Harry nodded silently as they both sat down "what's going on?"

Harry gave a bitter chuckle as he set two tea filled cups on the table. It started with the Dursleys and their treatment. He tried to just gloss over and sugarcoat the hell out of the story, but Neville stopped him …

"I know your life wasn't pretty Harry I saw a few scars on your back so don't hide that from me. I'm not as squeamish as people think" Neville said seriously, but was completely caught off guard when Harry burst out laughing. The laugh was almost humorless and as it slowly trailed off a strange silence followed. After several seconds Harry suddenly stood up …

"did you know, Neville, that Ron showered with me once? It was that time we were late for breakfast because I couldn't get Ron up … he just jumped in with me before I knew it … he didn't even flinch or even seem surprised, but I was sure something was wrong with how I was treated … nothing came of that moment. So you tell me" Harry pulled off his shirt revealing all the scars on his arms and chest "is there anything off about a 12 year old with these scars?"

Neville watched with a horrorstricken look on his face for a second. Harry did a turn to show the scars on his back, but nothing more. Neville was smart enough to know the green eyed wizard had scars below the belt as well and didn't ask to be shown more than what Harry allowed. As the shock wore off Harry noticed there was no pity in his friend's eyes. There was only a silent demand to know everything.

What Neville didn't know was that the thin line of undamaged skin going from the middle of Harry's left shoulder blade to the middle of his back was not luck. In fact that little strip of flesh may be the proof of a future cure for his parents'. However Harry never mentioned it just in case it didn't work …

No, instead Harry started his uncensored story from the beginning. Neville proved that he could handle hearing of the main brutality that the muggles dished out, but it was clear he was greatly disturbed by everything he was hearing and it only got worse. The surprises went far past Harry's home life and into school. He was stunned that Harry had to confront Voldemort by himself, killed Quirrell in self defense, tried to tell those he should've able to trust about the abuse but was rejected and finally stole from Professor Snape … all while struggling with the effects of starvation.

"you had to do so much and we aren't even at the part where you escaped … was that really Voldemort you met? Dumbledore only announced that you slipped down the stairs doing the brave something that earned you, Ron and Hermione those last minute house points" Neville commented.

Harry snorted, the old fool must've done that before he left the infirmary and then worded that little speech before the house cup was awarded so he didn't suspect anything like a disconnect involving two different stories "I see … I believe it was, but I don't know how"

"hmm … some dark items might leave impressions of the past user if the wizard was strong enough … maybe that's what possessed the DADA Professor … other than that I have no clue. I only just started studying to become the next lord of my family so I don't know much more than what is taught at school" Neville said sadly feeling like he wasn't being very helpful.

"that I'm not worried about that at the moment. Right now I better get dinner started before he flips out" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed off the floor his shirt realizing he hadn't put it back on yet.

Neville raised an eyebrow "I agree we should eat, but who would flip-"

Just before Neville could say another word Trocar zipped into the room "Harry … oops … who's this?" the vampire chuckled sheepishly. He didn't know someone else was in the room and he accidently said Harry's real name. A part of him wanted to get a werewolf to use a memory wipe charm, but he waited to see what Harry had to say. That's when he noticed something else entirely "and why is your shirt off?" he asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"v-vampire" Neville squeaked fearfully.

Harry sighed as he put his shirt on and headed into the kitchen area "yes Neville he's a vampire and he has become something of an adopted mother to me" he caught the look of astonishment on his friend's face and ignored the vampire's pout as he grabbed a pot from the hanging rack "and nothing happened Trocar, this is Neville Longbottom. We ran into each other at St. Mungo's and he wants to know everything that has happened to me so I started by showing him"

Trocar's eyes widened and he smiled at Neville "really? It's nice to meet you. You've been a great friend to Harry"

"ummm … yeah" the Longbottom heir looked like he wanted to drag Harry to the floo and run, but any chance of that flew out the window when Lyra jumped onto his lap effectively pinning him down.

An amused smile slipped onto Harry's lips "Neville … this place I'm living in is Eventide in Knockturn Alley. I see you know of it" he said with a light chuckle as the look on Neville's face screamed one phrase 'are you insane?' "They never hurt me and that's much more than I can say for most humans I know … I've lived here for a month … with vampires … with werewolves … I shopped in the 'dark' stores nearby and I'm still here Nev. I'm still human. No fangs. No bite marks. No urge to howl at the moon … really I take it personally. I'd make a great vampire. What am I chopped liver?" he asked with a look of mock hurt making Trocar laugh.

Neville's mouth slowing opened and closed as if trying to process this new information "it's just … I thought that …" he stammered as the kneazle nuzzled him.

The vampire smiled softly and sat on the couch with slow careful movements "you assumed that we were the bloodthirsty monsters" Neville flushed slightly and nodded "it's ok. You're hardly the first person who thought like that. Harry is the only person I know besides other creatures who act like we aren't creatures to be avoided. How far has Harry gotten in the story?"

"don't worry Trocar, I haven't told him about your mother owl nature yet" Harry chuckled as the pout returned to the vampire's nature and Hedwig hooted in offense at the phrase "I got to stealing from Severus-" Harry smiled sheepishly at the look that crossed Neville's face "if you thought I was crazy when I stole from the most feared professor in school you will know I went out of my mind when you hear what I did under the identity of Cache. Any problem with vegetable pasta and chicken?" Neville shook his head and Lyra leapt off his lap to wait near her bowl with Libra.

With dinner decided they chatted a little. It took a while but by the time the kneazles were fed and dinner was set on the table Neville had relaxed around the fussy vampire. Really it would be hard to stay scared of any creature that tries to comfort you when it comes to your hospitalized parents. Neville joined Harry at the table and ate while they talked between bites with Trocar.

"your grandma sounds like a tough witch" Trocar growled slightly. He didn't like this woman at all …

"s-she means well, she even gave me my Dad's wand. It's doesn't help that I'm one step away from being a squib" Neville said in his grandmother's defense, but only succeeded in making the vampire and his pupil look at him blankly. Clearly they weren't convinced. In fact both were sure Neville's grandma just wanted a duplicate of her son and was trying to force Neville into those shoes. That didn't make her a bad person, but it wasn't the right thing to do.

Trocar frowned "no wonder she thinks you're a squib. If she's making you use a wand that's not suited for you then of course you'll look like a squib"

"it that true?" Neville asked curiously.

"yes …you should eat a little more" the vampire said when he noticed that Neville had stopped eating "Eat this half at least. A growing boy needs nourishment" he said as he took the knife and split the remaining chicken into two parts and pointed to the smaller half. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seems Trocar adopted Neville too …

"I know a place just down the road that sells wands. I'll take you there" Harry said happily hoping Neville would forget that he hasn't finished his story yet.

"that isn't something you should do. Besides you have to tell me the rest of the story and I want to know how your vision improved and how you got so tall" Neville said before eating the portion of chicken the vampire indicated.

"fine … this is where things get irritating though" he grumbled and made a point of finishing his meal slower than necessary …

The plates were finally cleared and the three settled in the living room to continue the story. To say Neville was shocked that someone would lock a child in a modified prison cell and leave for three weeks was a understatement. He was horrified, but he admired Harry's strength and will to survive! The boy listened with rapt attention as Harry explained how he freed himself, discovered a conspiracy involving the headmaster, invented a potion to disguise himself and managed to piece together a life for himself. It was amazing that the green eyed wizard made it to safety, but then to find that vampires and werewolves are his allies! Neville could imagine his grandma freaking out if she heard this. She hated any 'non-human' …

As a person raised in a pureblood home Neville was gravely disappointed in the headmaster. Stealing was a terrible thing to do, but when you add in mind control and the other things it becomes clear that Albus Dumbledore is an insane greedy bastard who should be locked up. As for Ron and Hermione they were foolish to trade friendship for money. Neville was definitely under the impression Harry may have gone insane though. Not for befriending Draco. That he was happy about, but some other things were rather terrifying …

"you agreed to be Professor Snape's apprentice when you were in disguise and he still doesn't know who you are … that won't be pretty when the mind control is removed" Neville shivered in fear at the thought of a potion master on the war path.

Harry gulped "I know … I'll be right there when he finds out and will be the one to make the right potion to remove whatever spells he has … I made a lot of calming potions for that day" the green eyed wizard shook the scary thoughts from his mind "anyway, impending doom aside, lets go get you a wand"

"huh?" Neville blinked as Harry got up to get a few vials and reapplied the blue-eyed blonde disguise. That's when the Longbottom heir's eyes widened as he realized Harry wasn't kidding "oh! You don't have to do that!"

"of course I do! If not for everything you did for me then for the simple reason that I didn't get you a birthday present" Harry as he quickly checked his disguise in a small mirror on the wall.

A light blush graced Neville's cheeks at the kind offer "that's fine. You were going through so much-"

"What? No present! We can't have that!" Trocar yelped.

It was clear Neville lost this fight when both kneazles sat near the door ready to go. Just like Harry it wouldn't be wise to be for the Longbottom heir to be recognized by the wrong person. As a result a couple potions like the ones Harry used to change his hair and eye color were picked and applied. Neville found it fascinating to see his eyes and hair turn black and followed 'Cache' to the lobby of the apartment complex. For a second it seemed awkward since every creature immediately looked at him as if trying to decide if he was a threat. Trocar and Harry cleared that up quickly though …

"alright Neville, it's still to early for me to come with so Frank will go with you guys" Trocar grumbled slight. He really hated being limited by the sunlight.

Neville blinked as a strong black haired man with amber eyes that meant he was a werewolf came over to them "so you're 'furry Frank'" Frank burst out laughing. Werewolves have been called far worse. It was refreshing for their kind to get a kind nickname.

"yeah that's me" Frank grinned, he hoped to meet the Longbottoms one day. They did sound like nice people even though their minds are out of sorts at the moment.

"we'll meet you guys at the White Wyvern after we get Neville his wand" Harry said cheerily before dragging Neville out the door.

It didn't take long to get through the streets since most of the shops weren't open. What Neville didn't expect was that there was another wand shop other than Ollivander's and it was a very different compared to what he heard from other students. There were no explosions for one. A kid said nearly every wand he touched destroyed something, but the owner of this place, David, only had him touch a glass orb so it can read his magic. The ribbons of blue and greens that whirled around in the sphere came as a pleasant surprise for Neville … he honestly didn't expect to have enough magic for this orb to read …

The sound of shaking in the back made David leave for a moment and return with two beautiful wands. The strong pulse of magic given off as each wand was picked up surprised everyone, but none more so than Neville …

After buying some holsters and paying for everything despite Neville's protests Cache left with his friends. Just as they came to the White Wyvern the pub opened and soon the place was filled with dark creatures. Maybe it should've been more scary, but Neville calmed down when it was clear Harry was a regular. The owner handed Frank a pumpkin juice, Cache his usual tea and a tea for Neville just as Trocar and some others came in.

Trocar introduced Armel, Maria and Sanguini to Neville and they began chatting.

At some point Neville commented on Cache's extreme height change, but Armel was quick to counter. The very tall vampire said the change in the amount of time was dangerous, but the height itself wasn't. After all Armel himself was 5'11" at only 12, which is a bit taller than what Cache was now. Neville and Cache chatted with the others and the Longbottom heir was happy to hear that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts, but as Cache. It would be nice to have a friend right there and apparently not just any friend either. Harry told him about the connection they shared through Alice Longbottom. They were family! Practically brothers!

"Cache you have to promise to send a letter the second … your potions master, is made aware of certain things. I want to know that you survived" Neville said.

"of course Neville. Hopefully it isn't going to be that bad" Cache commented before wincing when Neville made a deadly mistake … he yawned.

"time for bed! Come on you two! Neville you can take my apartment for the night. No point in you sleeping on a couch" Trocar said as he practically dragged the two 12 year olds off their stools to take them back to the apartment complex. Harry managed to catch himself and walk on his own, but Neville was dragged off the stool and clumsily to his feet …

Neville blushed shyly "that's ok. I don't want to cause trouble-"

"sweety I'm a vampire. We rarely sleep so the bed is usually free" Trocar shrugged and stepped on Frank's foot before he could make a perverted joke involving other uses for a bed.

"I didn't think you were lacking a sex life. Mothers deserve some fun too you know" Cache said with a smirk proving that training as a healer has removed any filters in his mouth. Trocar gaped not expecting Harry to say that and Frank howled in laughter with the others. Even Neville snickered slightly. The Longbottom heir was taken back to the complex with Harry and his disguise was removed before being shown to Trocar's apartment.

Not long after Neville left the next morning Harry pulled out his experimental potion and applied it to several more scars …

XXXXXXXXXX

"light did this you say?" Severus mused as he inspected the vial his apprentice gave him. in the vial was a clear potion that had the occasional flicker of vibrant colors dance around.

Cache nodded and rolled up his left sleeve revealing several scars missing "yes. Light that was refracted through some diamonds. I checked each time. The potion heals the nerve damage. It's amazing, but there are limits. I tried to put it on a paper cut. The cut didn't heal any faster, but I can't say for sure if it did nothing. I applied it to the rest of my scars so they should be gone tomorrow … Trocar refuses to let me to try drinking it. He took my quartz cauldron captive until I find another guinea pig" the blonde sulked and settled back in his seat to work on the rune sequence on he table.

The potion master snorted in amusement. As admirable as it was to be willing to test your own experimental potion it was best to be careful "you may not want to use other people to test this until you're sure it's safe, but you won't learn everything with only yourself as a test subject. You were mistreated by muggles so the nerve damage was local. Someone who suffered under the torture would have wide spread damage, which is quite different. I think you should turn it into the lab, but if you aren't sure you should ask Lucius to drink it and I could as well. I doubt anything serious will happen if you didn't have a problem with topical applications"

"you think so-" Cache jolted as he heard a very subtle hiss coming from the cauldron on the far table "it's done"

Finally … the day has come …

The potion to diagnose mind control spells or foreign potions spells was done. Once the potion cooled Severus explained that all that was needed was a drop of blood or a hair to be added. The potion would change color and then you brush the potion onto a piece of parchment. Words will appear telling the person exactly what's in their system that shouldn't be there. Once they know the right potion or potions can be brewed to remove the spells or potions.

Frank watched in the background with the two kneazles as the potion was bottled into 20 small vials "that will be tricky. What are you going to do? Tackle the idiot to the ground and force him to give up a hair?"

"I don't know" Cache sighed genuinely concerned "my professor is frighteningly observant when it doesn't involve me. I don't think he's a push over either so tackling him would not go well, but if he doesn't see for himself that it was his blood or hair used he will never believe it"

Severus nodded as he listened to the problems "indeed, those are valid issues … I'll first test a potion to show you what happens and we'll figure things out from there. If it comes to it I will contact him and have him try it as a precursor to an experiment. Most potion masters are willing to support each other"

"that is an option" Cache hummed fully aware that Severus was fishing for answers … well he'd soon get them …

"what are you working on?" Severus asked as he looked at he apprentice's rune sequence.

The blonde examined what runes he had so far as he leaned back in the chair "I'm trying to catch light" Cache said not caring that the task sounded impossible …

"of course" the potion master answered stoically not betraying any of the pride he felt for his student "you're going to accomplish great things. You have already surpassed all the dunderheads I teach and considering the new DADA teacher will be Gilderoy Lockhart that gap will only widen"

Cache smirked "you don't honestly mean that idiotic writer? That fool can't even fight let alone teach kids how to fight. I bet the only spine he has is the ones in his books and judging from the one book of his about vampires he's a liar" Frank snickered as he remembered how everyone reacted when Harry brought that Lockhart book into the complex. Harry got three pages in and showed the book around. It was full of incredibly offensive and completely false things about vampires that Lockhart claimed was true. Suffice to say Gilderoy Lockhart had better stay far away from Knockturn Alley or he won't live to write another book …

"indeed" Severus said with a snort of amusement "I just hope Potter doesn't spend too much time around him. Those arrogant fools will feed off each others fame and only become worse"

A blonde eyebrow twitched subtly (he just had to get that dig in, didn't he?) Cache thought with a sigh. Severus wasn't going to be happy when he finds out …

Too late to turn back now though …

The potion was cool …

Harry went over to watch Severus set up a piece of parchment and take a vial filled with a potion. His heart rammed against his ribcage as Severus made a small cut on his finger letting a small drop of blood to fall into the potion. Frank slipped out at that moment and quickly flooed to Eventide and back. By the time the potion changed from gray to white to show that it has information there were ten werewolves and vampires standing silently in the hall.

With quick graceful strokes of a brush the potion master applied the potion to the parchment. The secretly green eyed wizard saw the professor's eyes narrow as words formed revealing spells he never expected. Severus still didn't make the connection as he instructed Cache on which potions to make. The apprentice had to brew each of the three potions needed by himself because Severus might sabotage himself. The spells on him could make him destroy ingredients and perhaps fight taking the potion. Cache, however, was ready and prepared the potions.

In one hour Harry had all three done, but Severus couldn't make his hands move to get the potions. He actually tried to throw the potions against the wall. That was quickly rectified though … by a team of dark creatures. Greyback came up from back with two pack members named Jack and Carter and they stunned the potion master. Severus quickly canceled he stunning spell, but he was pinned down anyway and the potions were forced down his throat …

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his body stop fighting and he was released from the werewolves' grasps "well that's one method we could use to give your professor the potions"

"I don't think you understand Severus" Cache said knowing that the first sign that the potions are working is that the body stops fighting to keep the spells in control. It will take a moment more for his mind to clear "I just did"

"what?" Severus blinked uncomprehendingly for a second before clutching his head in pure agony.

Connections that were never allowed to form started snapping into place as his mind cleared …

A few moments passed and the pain faded away …

Black eyes locked onto false blue …

"I … I never lied to you professor" Harry said nervously as a foreboding feeling filled the room. Trocar and Armel moved to stand next to Harry with their fangs bared protectively, but it wasn't enough to stop what happened next …

The enter building began shaking as magic whipped around violently. Severus looked down at the floor, but you could tell he was furious and his magic showed it. It was impossible to see or hear over the chaos. The vampires were the only ones who could see and shielded the others from flying objects. Out of nowhere the magic stopped and Severus was gone …

"ok ... what just happened?" Harry asked as he looked around the damaged room.

Armel stepped forward cautiously "he apparated out of here"

Before anyone could consider where the furious wizard went he reappeared with a pop in the center of the room. Everyone froze when they saw him standing there now covered in cuts, ash and bits of charred debris that were leaving small burns on his skin. Not that he noticed …e just stood there quietly before suddenly passing out.

Against the others warnings Harry took the unconscious wizard back to his apartment to tend to the injuries … under the watchful gaze of Trocar and Frank, of course …


	14. To Protect

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Against the others warnings Harry took the unconscious wizard back to his apartment to tend to the injuries … under the watchful gaze of Trocar and Frank, of course …

XXXXXXXXXX

"just put him on the couch" Harry said as Trocar and Frank followed him out of the floo and into his apartment with an unconscious wizard between them. They did as asked, but Frank made a point of dropping Severus's legs rougher than needed "gently" Harry muttered as the werewolf plopped in the chair. Trocar at least didn't drop the man's head on the couch's arm.

One by one each person flooed into the room and slowly left through Harry's door, but Greyback paused after glancing at the unconscious wizard "if he causes any trouble get us" he said as his pack members left the room along with almost everyone else. Armel was the only other vampire besides Trocar who stayed in the room … though Harry suspected there were several vampires just outside in the hall.

"and keep the door open" Sanguini seriously, but before Harry could say anything the vampire landlord stopped at the door and just decided to pop it off its hinges removing any chance that anything in the room will go unheard. The teen wanted to pout, but friend or not the vampire did own the place and was only trying watch out for him so he kept quiet.

Harry sighed as he pulled out his bottomless green bag filled with some extra healing potions that he keeps in his pocket for emergencies "clearly tackling would not have gone well"

"no kidding" Frank muttered as Harry started cleaning a cut on the wizard's shoulder after brushing off the smoldering embers "the guy is very strong … where did he go and what did he destroy though?"

Trocar frowned as he picked a charred woodchip off the ground "good question"

"yeah … whatever it was it fell on him too … hey Trocar can you get the towels over there?" Harry asked, but when the vampire turned to get the towels Harry hissed in pain …

In an instant Trocar, Frank, Armel and everyone from downstairs went to the young wizard's side and none were not happy with what they saw. Severus had opened his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist in a painful vice like grip. It was possible the potion master had no clue he was hurting Harry. In fact the young wizard was certain that his mentor was still out cold since his eyes, though open, were dazed as if he was asleep. That didn't matter to the dark creatures who flooded the room and were baring their fangs or pointing their wands at Severus ready to rip him to shreds. Armel was the fastest and had Severus's wrist in a flash … the same wrist of the hand clutching Harry's wrist …

"it's fine you guys-ah … he's not doing it on purpose-ow … he's asleep" Harry argued in the man's defense even though he was wincing as the grip on his wrist got stronger.

"I say we wake him then" said Armel whose eyes were darker than every vampire there and Harry flinched as he heard the snapping sound of a bone breaking followed by a pained cry …

Armel broke Severus's wrist …

The potion master was now truly awake and he unknowingly released Harry's wrist in an instinctual attempt to get away from the pain, but Armel wasn't letting go of the wizard any time soon "let me go" Severus glared at the vampire who remained as still as a statue while holding the busted human's limb and none of the other Dark creatures made any move to help.

Harry sighed and patted Armel's arm "let him go. We'll see how he acts now that he's thinking clearly" the silence was tense as the vampire reluctantly dropped the broken wrist and back up a little "I'm sorry Severus. It seemed to be the only way to get you to let go of me. Let me see your wrist"

"let go of you?" Severus pondered out loud in a daze as he handed the blonde his broken wrist. He was vaguely aware of being handed a couple potions, a Skele-gto and pain reliever, and drinking them as his mind went through everything that happened only moments ago "I'm so sorry"

"you were still unconscious so it wasn't your fault" Harry commented absentmindedly as he let the Skele-gro heal the broken bone so he could put a healing salve on the other cuts and burns.

Severus shook his head and finally looked the boy in the eyes "no Ca- … Harry … I'm sorry for everything. Everything I did and said … that day the train was leaving you tried to ask for my help and all I did was snap at you" Severus said, it was a sincere apology and the genuine emotion in his voice made the dark creatures relax a little even though they didn't drop their guard just yet.

"I know this sounds bad, but I'm happy you didn't help me then" Harry noticed a flicker of hurt in Severus's eye before it disappeared "I was able to get away and knowing what we know now can you say this wouldn't have been the better course?"

"indeed" Severus hissed and scowled as he rubbed his temple in an attempt to ease his headache that wasn't being eased by the pain reliever. The pain was most likely caused by the spells being removed so it has to stop on its own "the spells on me would've had a terrible effect on me … if you told me there's a chance I could've fought the mind controlling because of my Occlumency ttraining, but for how long … I don't know and I don't know who put them on me so I could've done or said something to the wrong person without knowing"

Harry frowned "considering my magical guardian tried to use similar spells in the places I slept in while with my muggle guardians I think we have the same culprit"

Dark eyes settled on the boy with fake blonde hair and fake blue eyes "who?" Severus's eyes narrowed as Harry all but threw a calming potion into his non-broken hand.

A stubborn silence continued until Severus drank the potion and waited for an explanation, but Harry had a different plan …

"Severus … this would be better if you saw it" Harry said making the dark creatures flinch and move in closer. The young wizard just gave permission for the potion master to use Legilimens. This was Harry's choice so they wouldn't stop him, but if anything looked off at all then the professor would die …

Despite the danger from the protective creatures Severus calmly raised his wand with his good hand and whispered the spell. He had nothing to fear because he had no intention of hurting Harry. However as he looked through the boy's memories he found several people he wished to hurt.

Severus dropped the wand in shock breaking the spell "Petunia … she was your guardian and Dumbledore …" he trailed off as he mulled this revelation over. He stood up slowly and took a couple steps towards a bookcase though he seemed to not have any interest in it. As if he was moving for the sake of moving "Lily … your mother" Severus began shaking his head softly "she would never have given you to Petunia. That woman is toxic … a toxic, hate filled, jealous shrew … your magical guardian … Dumbledore had no right to put you in Petunia's claws let alone take money!"

Unlike the last anger filled blast of magic this was just a ripple that shook a few pots in the kitchen, which impressed Harry because he made a strong calming potion. Imagine how bad Severus would be if he wasn't forced to drink the calming potion. This professor would be dangerous to anyone who truly pisses him off. It's a good thing Severus had such good control or he may have killed many of the 'dunderheads' he teaches.

Trocar stepped over to Harry and checked the purpling hand shaped bruise on Harry's wrist since the young wizard has a nasty habit of thinking of others before himself and hasn't treated it yet "would you get a hold of yourself before you destroy some other unsuspecting building or whatever you leveled in your tirade before?" the vampire scolded the potion master as he quickly got the bruise salve from the boy's bag and spread some on the skin.

In a sudden urge to argue Severus turned to the vampire mentor, but his anger died the second he spotted the bruises on Harry's arm start to fade … the bruises he caused "I'm sorry … this entire situation is …"

"screwed up?" Harry suggested and Severus nodded "yeah and it has to stay a secret until Dumbledore has no authority over me"

Severus's jaw clenched as he remembered the memories he saw "indeed, his position as your magical guardian will make it hard to fight him … Harry, where's your potion?"

Before Harry could say that he didn't know where his vial went Frank smirked and held up a potion vial "I grabbed it before the professor went wild in the lab. I managed to some of the potions to detect spells and potions in the body, no hanks to you" the werewolf said sounding very much like he blamed Severus, but the potion master didn't mind. Now everything made sense …

Trocar's strange resentment towards him …

Frank's constant attempts to infuriate him …

It was all for Harry and he deserved all of it, but what he didn't deserve was what happened next …

Harry got away from the fussy vampire and went to the very bookshelf Severus was leaning on. The young wizard grabbed the brown bag that looked familiar to the professor who had a sinking feeling "I told you I stole from my professor so … here, it's all the ingredients I took and the bag. Everything is fresh. I'm sorry for taking them"

The professor stared blankly at the bag …

After everything he didn't deserve to be shown respect or kindness and he certainly didn't deserve the sad apologetic looks in the kneazles' big golden eyes and those false blue eyes as if they had a reason to need forgiveness …

They did nothing wrong …

"thank you … you shouldn't have felt the need to do that" Severus said as he took the bottomless bag.

Armel shrugged "we told him that too, but he's beyond stubborn"

All Harry did was roll his eyes good naturedly as he went to the kitchen and opened the bottle filled with a red potion. Severus watched as drops of the potion were applied to the hair, eyes and a spot on his forehead revealing the real features of Harry Potter. There was something, however, about Harry and Armel. The classic bird nest of Potter hair was nicely tamed into soft waves, the height of the boy already came close to surpassing any known height of a Potter and the outrageous glasses were gone, but now there was a remarkable resemblance between the potion master's apprentice and the tall vampire. If he imagined the red vampire eyes as green they would look like father and son. It was probably just coincidence, but Severus filed that away in the back of his mind just in case.

"he's definitely stubborn … what happened to Petunia?" Severus smirked as the green eyes shifted over to the dark creatures who were doing a poor job of feigning innocence "I see … well that makes things simple … at least in that regard, I, on the other hand, need to consult Gringotts about a new living arrangement"

In an instant it became clear what Severus destroyed before. Wherever he lived before no longer existed …

Sanguini glanced at the others around him and it was clear that they all agreed that the man could be trusted "if you want there's one more fourth floor apartment available" he offered.

It was a stunning offer that Severus could not refuse "I'll accept it … but I'm going to need a new vault key so I need to go anyway. I'll be right back Harry" he said vaguely since he did not want to explain that he blew up his key accidently. Harry was heard commenting about quickly writing a friend to tell him he lived as the professor flooed out of the apartment and into the wizarding bank. He strode up to the counter and looked at the goblin "due to some unforeseen mishap at my house I will be needing a new key" he said as he used the dagger to give a sample of blood.

Actually this was the first time he did this for himself. There was no point in doing this for himself since he always had very little money from his teacher's salary. The only reason he knew the process so well is because he helped create vaults so they could get out of abusive situations. He has helped many kids, but … guilt was eating at him for not helping Harry sooner …

"it's about time. We were starting to think you would never come. Follow me, Master Ironclaw will be joining soon" the goblin muttered as he escorted a stunned potion master to a private room.

The goblin left Severus in the room and moments later another goblin came in "you certainly like to wait Heir Prince. I am Ironclaw the manager of both your private vault and the Prince vaults"

"what? I think there's been a mistake. My mother was disowned so I have no claim" Severus said.

"that is where you are wrong. Your mother was disowned after you were born so you still are the heir. She refused any and all contact from your grandparents who tried to sue to gain custody of you. On the day she died your grandparents were long gone, but the magical guardian who was appointed to you and supposedly removed lots of money for your care should have explained all this. When you became an adult he was locked out of the vaults and strangely we found that we couldn't get a hold of you" Ironclaw said as he tapped his long sharp nails on the desk in front of him. clearly the goblin was already aware of what or, to be more precise, _who_ was the cause of this problem …

Severus's eyes narrowed … this sounded very familiar "who was my guardian?"

"who gave you that single key and claimed you had no right to inherit?" the goblin countered.

"Dumbledore" Severus snarled.

"then that's your answer" Ironclaw sneered before showing Severus the fortune he gained …

XXXXXXXXXX

"POPPY!"

The old healer looked up to see her blonde apprentice who was shaking and out of breath "oh my Cache what's wrong?" she said clearly concerned.

"it's Severus! I heard him come back to my apartment and found him drinking a calming potion. He drank three in under an hour!" Cache managed to gasp between pants.

Poppy paled "dear Merlin! What the bloody hell is going through his head?!" she snapped as she grabbed a bag full things she may need and followed after her panicking apprentice to the floo in the lobby two floors down "how did this happen?"

"I don't know! He flooed into my apartment after visiting Gringotts and just took two calming potions and drank them knowing I gave him one only 30 minutes before! This wasn't something I trained in yet so I came here" Cache said as he skidded to a stop in front of a fireplace anxiously twitching as the healer hurried to catch up. In a surge of flames the two St. Mungo's healers stepped into a now empty apartment …

At least mostly empty … Severus was on the couch as Lyra and Libra paced around the couch nervously. All the dark creatures were gone and really it was no surprise. There wasn't a good relationship between St. Mungo's and creatures, but Harry figured they were listening … after all, the door was still gone …

"Severus! I brought Poppy!" Cache said as he all but jumped over the couch in his urgency.

"really Severus what were-" Poppy stopped mid scolding when the clearly sick wizard gave her a potion. The potion Harry recognized as the potion to remove the spells that he gave Severus.

"Severus there's no time for this! We don't even know if she has the same spells you had!" Cache snapped in worry as Severus looked tipsy meaning he was suffering from the overdose of calming potions.

Severus gasped through his labored breathing "he is predictable … and arrogant" he said with slightly slurred words obviously referring to Dumbledore before looking at the old witch he has known for years "Poppy if you don't drink this I swear to Merlin I will apparate out of here and to a place where I won't get treatment in time"

The look in those black eyes were serious and Poppy knew she had no choice if she wanted him to live. She snatched the vial and drank it in one gulp. Without skipping a beat or waiting to see what the potion would do she started to treat Severus. It was clear that Poppy was not happy about this stunt if her angry mutterings were anything to go by, but just as she finished the spell work to help Severus her mind began to clear. Cobwebs that blinded her mind were pulled away and she began remembering things … realizing things she ignored before … things she can't explain why she'd ignore them … there was also a sudden urge to find and treat Harry Potter …

"I was correct" the witch looked down at Severus who, though weak, still had a smugness in his smile that made Cache roll his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Severus groaned in pain before he turned serious "Poppy … you need to hear something. It may be a bit hard to believe, but just listen"

Curiosity gripped the witch. What could've been so important that he'd risk his life? At first the story seemed so farfetched. Albus is simply not capable of doing such things like subjecting a child to an abusive home or stealing or mind control, but the story from both wizards continued. Slowly but surely the visage of the perfect headmaster was stained black. As the final nail in the coffin Cache showed her who he really was and the scars that haven't quite healed yet …

"oh Merlin …" Poppy muttered breathlessly as she looked back and forth between Harry Potter and Severus Snape "is this …" her sentence died in her throat as her mind began spinning.

Severus nodded weakly "yes Poppy … this is all true. Just think about how Harry looked his first day of school. It was clear that something was very wrong, but neither of us made any move to help. We didn't acknowledge it, but now we can see it after we took a potion to remove mind control spells … Dumbledore tried putting those very spells, weaker versions of course, on Harry's … bedrooms" Severus said not in the mood to go into detail about the abuse right now "the man betrayed us"

"oh Harry … I … I'm so sorry!" Poppy whimpered tearfully. Harry pulled the witch into a hug trying to comfort her "I'll help however I can … if I get my hands on that old fool I'll wring his neck" she threatened making Harry chuckle.

The potion master snorted in amusement "save the murderous rampage until after Harry's emancipated"

"I know, I know" Poppy said with a dismissive wave as she wiped her eyes "I'll still train you Harry if you want" she offered hopefully. Not only did Harry prove he was a great apprentice, but she felt this was a chance to make up for not helping the second she first saw him even though that wasn't her fault to begin with.

"as interesting as Hogwarts was I feel it isn't for me so I would like to continue training under you and Severus" Harry said sincerely.

"then I expect to see you tomorrow bright and early" Poppy said before glaring at Severus "and keep an eye on your reckless potions master here" she ignored the scowl Severus shot back at her.

Harry chuckled "I will Poppy, see you tomorrow" Poppy flooed away soon after that and the green eyed wizard glanced at Severus "were you going to warn me about this plan or was nearly killing yourself and giving me a heart attack part of your _brilliant_ , _well_ _thought_ _out_ scheme?"

"cheeky brat" Severus grumbled.

"that's one of my personality traits that you were always right about. I'll start dinner unless you want to sleep" Harry said.

Trocar appeared next to the couch "just make dinner Harry" the vampire said and shot Severus an annoyed look "our guest shouldn't get a choice after that stunt" he huffed still not happy that Harry was so freaked out.

"it got us another ally didn't it?" Severus huffed sulkily.

Dinner was made and the kneazles were fed. Sanguine finally put Harry's door back in its rightful place, which made Harry happy. Severus tried to leave after the meal because he felt like he was imposing on the young wizard's space, but Harry insisted he stay on the couch so he could check in on him. It may not sound dangerous, but drinking too much of any potion too fast is a serious matter. Despite knowing this Severus snuck out of the apartment once he was sure the boy and the kneazles were asleep …

Severus was met by Sanguini who must've heard or smelled him leave the apartment "I would like to discuss the available apartment"

"it's your choice, but should you be walking around after what happened?" the vampire questioned even though he was well aware the wizard should be resting.

"Harry can yell at me later. No doubt he will if he's being trained by Poppy. That's all this world needs, another insane healer who is too stubborn for words" Severus muttered grouchily. Poppy is a great healer, but she is very protective of her patients … this news about Dumbledore and her overlooking Harry's need for help most likely hurt her deeply …

Sanguini shrugged "it's right this way"

"what happened to the Dursleys?" Severus asked curiously as he followed the vampire towards the door at the end of the hall, which was presumably his new apartment. There was a flicker of a smirk on Sanguini's lips that made Severus suspicious "is there more to this than what you told Harry?" he asked and the next second he found himself pinned against the wall and staring into crimson eyes that sparkled with a dark amusement.

"yes … and Harry will continue to know nothing, understand Severus?" Sanguini hummed as he gazed into the shorter wizard's eyes. With the distinct impression of being hunted by something powerful and realizing he left his wand in Harry's apartment Severus nodded.

A trip down to the werewolf cell rooms and through a magical painting revealed something that made Severus smirk cruelly "Petunia … it's been far too long"

Weary eyes of a skinny woman looked up and when she adjusted to the light she paled in horror "YOU! What are you doing here you freak? Go away-" suddenly her voice fell silent.

"Merlin she's a loud one" Severus and Sanguini turned to look at Frank and then back at the woman who was now cowering with a plump man while trying to scream through the silencing spell cast by the werewolf.

"indeed, she hasn't changed a bit" Severus snorted as she glared at him "how much longer do you intend to keep them?" he asked as if these people were nothing more than lab rats in a cage.

Frank snickered "until the full moon … we'll be showing them some terrifying magic"

An ominous chuckle escaped Severus's lips as he looked down at the five cowering fools "the people who try to starve a child to death end up eaten by the child's protectors … how poetic … at least we have a full day to get reacquainted Petunia" he said thoroughly enjoying the look of terror that crossed her face before the door was closed again sending the prisoners back into darkness …

As expected Harry woke in the middle of the night to check Severus only to find the stubborn fool wasn't there. Thankfully for the potion master he was found resting in his new apartment … it was easy for Harry to get in since Sanguini let him in proving that the vampire truly had only one loyalty. Severus sulked as his vitals were checked and once more in the morning. Once Harry left to start his rounds at St. Mungo's, however, Severus took his wand and spent the day torturing the muggles and squib. It was very satisfying, but nowhere near as satisfying as watching from behind the safety of a barred cell room door as a pack of werewolves were released onto the helpless fools who were ripped into bloody ribbons. There was one issue though …

"owow ow!" Frank whined after the full moon night. Like always he was weak, sore and tired, but this time there was a terrible pain in his back tooth. Since he wouldn't stop whining Trocar dragged him into Harry's apartment where Severus and Harry were talking over some tea. Most of the conversation seemed to be about a certain Longbottom and more feeling guilty on the professor's part.

"hey guys what's up?" Harry asked as he gave Hedwig a couple treats. She had a long flight to get to Neville so she deserved it.

Trocar sighed as he forced the whimpering werewolf down on the couch "Frank did something to his jaw last night. He's in pain"

Harry pulled out his willow wand and looked into Frank's mouth. After casting a quick scanning spell he adjusted his angle and spelled something out of Frank's jaw. The bloody item clattered onto the coffee table in front of Severus.

"that should feel better. Here take these to heal the wound" Harry said as he handed Frank a Skele-gro to heal the jaw bone that was cracked and a blood restoring potion followed up with a pain reliever.

"yes … much better. What was that thing?" Frank asked as he shot the offending item a glare.

"lets see" Harry said as he picked up the narrow object and washed the blood off in the sink to get a better look. Severus and Harry recognized it instantly … it was a screw. How a purely muggle tool got lodged in Frank's jaw Severus didn't know, but Harry had an idea "well … if you ate Uncle Vernon then it's a surgical screw from his knee replacement. If you ate Aunt Marge then it's a surgical screw from her hip replacement" he said casually. In the last few days he suspected something may have been kept from him. Some of the werewolves seemed too eager as the full moon came around this time and it made Harry wonder. Now he knows … he already accepted those muggles as dead so learning that they definitely were now didn't mean all that much …

The two dark creatures blinked like deer caught in the headlights and stayed silent until Trocar turned to Severus and said "would it surprise you to know we were once very good at keeping secrets?" Severus couldn't help laughing at that …


	15. Scars

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The two dark creatures blinked like deer caught in the headlights and stayed silent until Trocar turned to Severus and said "would it surprise you to know we were once very good at keeping secrets?" Severus couldn't help laughing at that …

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco smiled as he looked at his father's hands "the shaking is much less. How do you feel father?"

"incredible. The dull constant pain is gone … it's not a fast acting potion, but anything that helps is greatly appreciated" Lucius said as he watched his hand flex "your apprentice is something else Severus"

Severus nodded with a smug smirk as he examined Narcissa's hands "indeed … Cache is going to help a lot of people with this potion. It may take a week to show its affects, but this is at least a treatment. I can tell him this and maybe he'll finally turn it into the lab"

Narcissi raised an eyebrow "he hasn't turned this in yet?"

"no, he insisted on trying it on his scars first. This potion may be slow compared to others, but it healed all of his scars … some of which were extensive" Severus scowled as he remembered some of the scars that were once littering the boy's body "it wouldn't be chosen for a fast scar removal, but it would be a perfect additive"

Lucius glanced at his son "Draco did you finish getting together everything you wanted to bring to Hogwarts?"

"not quite father" Draco admitted a little sheepishly. It seems he got a little distracted with watching his godfather checking the progress of the potion.

"the train leaves tomorrow so you better finish. Have Dobby gather some snacks for the ride too … snacks that aren't candy!" Lucius called as he watched his son head up the stairs and once Draco was out of sight he cast a silencing spell around them "Severus … none of us here were true Death Eaters, but though we were alone there we weren't completely free of sins either. So I'm curious as to why you haven't found Cache's abusive relatives and dealt with them … or have you?"

The professor snorted in amusement as his friends looked at him "Cache is bright, but he is also living with some very smart and dangerous creatures … his roommates attacked his relatives. Cache assumed they were dead, but the creatures at Eventide weren't satisfied with a quick death … the people who hurt Cache were locked away, starved, tormented and then turned into a main course for the werewolves. I was lucky to get a few hours alone with them"

"I'll forgive you for not inviting me to the party if you give me a pensieve memory" Lucius said with a vicious smirk.

"deal" Severus said in amusement. The fact that Lucius never met the Dursleys and wouldn't make any connections was the only reason the professor agreed. If there was even the smallest chance Harry would be revealed before he wanted it then Severus would've refused no matter how trustworthy he knew the Malfoy was.

Narcissa smiled hoping Cache had some closure "those creatures didn't tell the boy about their … activities, right?" asked the Lady Malfoy who was feeling protective over the boy who has done so much for their family.

Severus rolled his eyes "they never _intended_ for Cache to learn of it and for the most part he was in the dark, but their change in behavior gave him a vague feeling that they were hiding something. He learned everything when a foolish werewolf got a screw in lodged in his jaw"

"what in Merlin's name is a screw?" Lucius asked looking just as confused as his wife.

The potion master sighed "muggles don't have sticking charms to hold things together so they use little devices called screws among other things to hold things together. Since muggles also don't have fast healing potions these devices have found a place in the medical field. No matter how common screws are in muggle world Cache apparently can't look at one without remembering a horrifically detailed story his relatives forced him to hear at 7 years old where screws were drilled into bone. A screw was used in the procedures that two of his relatives went through … it was easy for him to put the pieces together after getting the screw out of the idiot's jaw"

"that's such a disturbing thing to tell a child" Narcissa said completely disgusted with the muggles' behavior.

"yes, good thing they're dead" Lucius smirked as he thought of what the muggles must've gone through. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Draco coming down the stairs with Dobby floating the school trunk behind them "set it near the floo so you're ready in the morning … Draco?" Draco just seemed to ignore his father as Dobby set the trunk near the stairs and Narcissa started giggling making Lucius raise an eyebrow "what?"

Severus cleared his throat as if he was trying to keep from laughing "you might have an easier time talking to your son if you dropped the silencing charm" Lucius blushed in embarrassment and dropped the charm …

"put everything near the floo so you're ready to go in the morning Draco" Lucius repeated trying to ignore his wife's laughter and his friend's amused smirk.

This time Draco looked up "ok father" he said, but as he grabbed his trunk he heard his mother chuckle "did I miss a joke?"

Narcissa smiled as she shook her head "no honey, we were just talking about Cache. Are you ready to go to school?"

"yes! This year should be very different with Cache there" Draco said excited for the start of school "I'm just not looking forward to seeing Lockhart there. I wouldn't be surprised if he's only teaching to be near Potter and leech off his fame"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry twitched anxiously as his false blue eyes stared at his large box of freshly brewed potions. The source of his anxiousness had nothing to do with the potions, but everything to do with tomorrow. As much as he liked being there to mess with Dumbledore he couldn't help but think of all the 'what if's …

What if his identity is discovered?

What if Draco hates him for hiding?

What if Dumbledore gets his mind controlling spells on him again?

What if he strangles Ron and Hermione?

Severus flooed into the sunny apartment and saw the tense 'blonde' teen staring at the box on the counter "did the box say something offensive?" the potion master teased only to find Harry whirling around so fast that he must've received some whiplash.

"oh … hey Severus … no" Harry said still too distracted by the loaming fears to realize it was a joke.

That response made Severus frown realizing that something greatly trouble his usually laidback apprentice "what's on your mind? Is this about going back to Hogwarts? … or Draco?" Severus asked knowing full well that the thought of the young Malfoy learning who he really was bothered him.

"all of the above and then some" Harry groaned as he went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"where is Trocar? I'm surprised the vampire is letting you do the fretting when that's his forte" Severus commented getting a chuckle from Harry who poured the tea for them.

Harry took the tea over to the porch and they both sat at the little table out there to enjoy the sun "it's that time of the year where they all update and maintain all the wards in the complex so he's busy helping with that … aren't you anxious about all this?"

The potion master hummed in agreement as he sipped his tea "indeed however something reasons may differ. My concern has more to do with the controlling spells and the idiots Granger and Weasley. I despise having that know it all in my class"

"Granger is easy to deal with" Harry commented and Severus raised an eyebrow in interest "she can't comprehend that not all answers can be found in books. Instead of asking a question where you'll find an answer in the textbook ask a theoretical question. What would happen if you … accidently added too much of something or didn't stir enough numbers of times? Those kinds of things aren't in the textbooks and it would be a good way to get everyone thinking critically"

The idea clearly intrigued Severus "indeed … yes you're quite right. It's a shame that potions textbooks are basically cookbooks. They tell one what to do, but never why. You are proof that you can't rely on the books. If you did you'd never create something especially something like your potion, which is very effective and may be even more so if paired with other healing treatments … perhaps using that line of reasoning will be a better way to get those dunderheads aware of the art that is potions"

"I don't know about that. Keep in mind you still have to deal with Ron" Harry snickered as Severus cringed "wonder if he'll keep melting cauldrons … I wonder if he was the one who always spiked my cauldron" he pondered and a frown came to his lips "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid cause Nev is not going to be watching him like he did for me. In fact he seems to be pretty pissed with both Ron and Granger. I wouldn't cross him"

"it's rather hard to picture Mr. Longbottom angry … but then if he has even a drop of his grandmother's blood in him the potential to instill fear is there" Severus admitted as he recall a moment where he briefly met the elder Longbottom … she was a formidable woman.

Harry frowned "yes, though Neville shouldn't have to fear her constantly if at all"

"that we both agree on. I will do what I can to help Mr. Longbottom. Hopefully he can see passed my deplorable behavior last year and trust me enough to talk to me about what's going on so I can help"

Ami, the brown owl that once held the identity of a certain pure white owl flew towards them and perched on the rail as the kneazles stretched out on the balcony to enjoy the sun Harry gently petted the soft feathers on his owl's chest "Neville knows about what's going on and since you allowed me to live he seems less afraid of potions class … well a little bit, but he'll warm up to you one he sees your sweet cuddly side" Harry commented chuckling at the glare he got in return. A peaceful silence lapsed between them until a few fireworks coming from Diagon alley shattered it. It was a party for the book sale of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, Hogwarts' new DADA professor "how will this be handled? Harry Potter isn't returning to Hogwarts"

Severus sipped his tea and sighed "I don't know for sure. Dumbledore hasn't even called a staff meeting yet and he usually does two weeks before school starts, which must mean he's panicking. Other than that there's no telling what he will plan"

"yeah … don't like the possibility that he will try something to delay things. He doesn't deserve to have an easy solution" the fake blonde said sternly.

"I wholeheartedly agree, but we have no choice but to wait and see what happens" Severus said as he glared at the sounds of the party "I loathe that pompous twit. Lockhart had better be watch his mouth around me"

The apprentice hummed in agreement "Dumbledore must've been out of his mind when he hired him, but why would Lockhart agree at all when he knows this could lead to people discovering he's a fake?"

"I believe Draco mentioned a good theory on that, but sadly if Lockhart is planning to get a boost in fame and sales by using Harry Potter's fame it's going to fail spectacularly" Severus smirked with a dark sadistic amusement.

Harry shuddered "Draco could be right … I feel used"

A sigh slipped passed the potion master's lips as he recalled the disgust his apprentice has for his fame or to be more exact the idiots after it … something he foolishly believed that Harry Potter loved just over a week ago "in away you are … do you intend to tell Draco?"

"I want to. I've been hinting more and more about my situation in each letter so hopefully he will understand. Maybe I can tell him over the first weekend … I could floo him here so he can yell at me without drawing attention" Harry took a sip of his tea and tried to stop worrying, but it didn't work. The thought of Draco's reaction was the most nerve wrecking thing he ever encountered with the exception of that first night he used wandless magic to free himself from his cell in the Dursley home.

Severus chuckled halfheartedly "Draco has a tendency to be dramatic, but considering you have your reasons he might talk to you again before Christmas" he said and looked amused as Harry groaned. Really he was proud of Harry for trusting people enough to reveal this. In this situation the right allies mean everything and the Malfoys are one of them … even if Draco may need time to cool off …

A few sharp knocks on the door caught the two wizards' attention " _excuse me Harry, Severus, but I think I have a solution to your controlling spells issues_ " both sets of green and black eyes widened rushed to bring everything indoors so the vampire can enter. After all the light blocking shutters on the balcony doors can't close if someone was on the balcony nor can any vampire enter if that happens. The sleepy kneazles who were toasting in the sun were levitated into the apartment as Hedwig fluttered up to her tallest perch inside and the cups moved to the coffee table in the living room. Finally Harry got the door "was I interrupting something?" Sanguini asked as gracefully entered the apartment.

"not really, Severus was trying to calm my fears about everything so we were talking on the balcony" Harry commented as he patted the toasty kneazles making them purr happily.

"now what's this about a solution other than constantly brewing potions?" Severus asked almost impatiently, but immediately froze when the vampire vanished so fast he couldn't even see a blur and reappeared unnerving close behind him.

"it's this Severus" Sanguini's voice purred over the wizard's ear.

Harry watched as Sanguini pulled out a necklace that a simple green stone hanging from a silver chain. The vampire placed the necklace around the tense potion master's neck an fastened it and with care pulled the black locks away from the chain while letting his fingertips caress the soft skin earning a shiver "ummmm … I'm going to step out for a minute" Harry said feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

"DON'T … he hasn't explained how this thing will help" Severus snapped not wanting to be left alone with the vampire who's powerful arms had wrapped around his waist. He knew the vampire wouldn't kill him, but he had a feeling Sanguini wanted something else and he wasn't ready for that. Thankfully Harry stayed put … though he grabbed a scroll off the shelf and used it as a makeshift privacy screen … it looked like he was pretending to read, which Severus couldn't decide if that annoyed him or not.

"my apologies Severus, I'll get right to it" Sanguini whispered huskily against Severus's ear. His fingers touched the wizard's chest around the stone with one hand and held one of Severus's hand with the other … the one that was creeping towards the wizard's wand to be exact "this stone has special properties that lords hundreds of years ago greatly desired. They used them to prevent mind control from potions and spells and the stones worked very well. Several pureblood families still have them today … It will protect you" Sanguini leaned closer to press his cold lips to Severus's collar bone and trailed a few light kisses up to Severus's jaw … he was pleased to feel the wizard melt a little "and your friend" the vampire breathed softly as his fingers laced through Severus's finger to slid a second necklace in red into his hand "stay safe" Sanguini placed a final kiss on the wrist of the hand he was holding and vanished with only the shutters opening to let the sunlight pour in as proof that he left.

"you were no help at all" Severus scowled at the blonde.

Harry put his paper blockade down on the table and shrugged "it seemed wrong to interrupt when you were moaning-"

Severus actually turned red "I WAS NOT MOANING! GET OUT!" he snapped waking the two sleeping kneazles.

"Ok! Ok!" Harry grabbed his box of potions and ran to the floo with his kneazles, but couldn't resist saying one last thing "if you married him would you be my landlady?" Harry yelped and just barely managed to duck a hex before flooing away "too close for comfort" he said as he, Lyra and Libra stepped into St. Mungo's lobby.

Poppy spotted him as he went towards the lab with a box "Cache, so good to see you! I was just setting things up so everything is ready for me to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. What are you doing? You're not worried right?" she asked protectively.

"yeah, but it can't be helped. I only stopped by to submit my potion for testing" Cache said and heard a snort from a little ways away. It came from the witch at the lobby desk who was always trying to cause problems for Cache.

"keep your nose on your work and comments to yourself Mary. Yes I won't be here, but that doesn't mean I'm not your superior" Poppy glared startling the witch and walked to the lab with Cache "that woman has been jealous since day one. Being good at her job won't save her if that attitude stays so she needs to knock it off … have you decided on a name Cache?" Poppy asked as Cache began the paperwork the medi-witch in the lab gave him.

"I'm going with the basic Nerve Tonic as a name. I hope the testing process goes alright. The reaction time is a week at the full dose" Cache remarked as the medi-witch checked that his paperwork as complete and had him stamp them and the box with his ring.

Poppy sighed as the lab witch took the box of Nerve Tonic away for testing "unfortunately that means testing will take a while. They testing always starts with one drop a day to see if there are any side effects and to look for the right dose size. If they see no negative side effects they up the dose slowly" she explained as they walked to the floos.

The blonde Harry sighed "it will take a months then. Oh well, it can't be helped. I better go back … I just hope Severus calmed down"

"what's he mad about? … besides the obvious" Poppy added sheepishly after all there was a lot to be mad about and much of it was Dumbledore's fault.

"I didn't stop Sanguini's attempts to woo our potion master and he kicked me out of my apartment" Cache chuckled.

The healer beamed happily "oh how cute! Keep tabs on that for me" Poppy whispered sneakily before flooing home.

Harry and his kneazles flooed home too, but Harry immediately ducked half expecting a hex to come flying at him … nothing happened. He looked up and sighed in relief "guess he went to his own apartment to sulk. He can be so moody" the fake blonde got to his feet and flopped onto the couch "maybe I should read this … it could take my mind off things" Harry muttered as he picked up the scroll he received on his birthday, the one he kept forgetting to read and opened it. With each line he seemed to get more and more pale and his hand unconsciously touched the spot where his hidden scar was …

Trocar glided into the room with a sigh "the updating took longer than expected, but it's done so did you get your potion turned in- … Harry are you ok? You look so pale. Does your head hurt?" the vampire said as he kneeled on the floor next to Harry and placed the scroll on the table to check the boy.

"Trocar … I need to go to Gringotts" Harry said with a shaky breath.

"you're not going anywhere if you're sick. What could possibly be that important?" Trocar asked more concerned about the boy's health … he really did look sick …

Frightened false blue eyes looked at the vampire and Harry said something truly bone chilling "I think my scar is a horcrux. There's a piece of the Dark Lord's soul in my head"


	16. Ritualistic

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Frightened false blue eyes looked at the vampire and Harry said something truly bone chilling "I think my scar is a horcrux. There's a piece of the Dark Lord's soul in my head"

XXXXXXXXXX

Being over 500 years old the vampire had knowledge on many things so he knew exactlywhat a horcrux was "oh … this is bad. You're going to need the goblins!" Trocar raced to the door and opened it to yell "Frank get up here and bring your cloak!"

Harry's mind was spinning so badly he didn't understand what was going on until Trocar put on the large black cloak the werewolf had "Trocar? What are you …" the baffled wizard trailed off as his vampire mentor took the cloak from the werewolf and covered himself.

" _we_ are going to Gringotts" Trocar said matter of factly as he covered his hands with a pair of gloves.

"but it's broad daylight outside! You can't go!" Harry gaped as he was blatantly ignored. Thankfully Frank looked just as displeased by this arrangement. He most likely thought Harry needed the cloak, which is why he brought it so this was not expected.

"Harry is right Trocar. If this is important I'll bring a couple of Greyback's pack mate's and have them go back and forth to report to you, but you can't risk going outside" Frank said trying to negotiate so the vampire wouldn't recklessly dive into the sunlight.

Trocar's eyes narrowed and he slowly walked up to his taller werewolf friend in a rather threatening way "Harry is not going to go through this without me there by his side and no one will stop me. Not you, not Harry and certainly not the sun. Get. In. The. Floo" Trocar hissed threateningly. To Frank's credit he lasted a full ten seconds in the following stare down before sighing and giving up. As Frank and Harry made their way to the floo he opened the apartment door and stuck his head out into the hallway "Harry has a chunk of the Dark Lord's soul in his scar. We're going to Gringotts to get it removed" he said knowing full well that most if not all the occupants of Eventide heard what he said.

Severus, who wasn't sulking in his room like Harry thought, but actually stuck between the wall in front of his own apartment and Sanguini, raised an eyebrow "can the goblins remove it?" he asked taking the chance to slip away from the vampire who was clearly stunned by this announcement.

"yes" Trocar remarked as he turned away and zipped over to the fireplace. He paused in a moment of surprise as he saw a cloaked Armel standing protectively next to Harry and Frank, but shrugged it off. That pause gave Severus just enough time to join them before the flames of the floo to take them away.

"how did you discover this Harry?" Severus asked curiously as the group stepped into the wizarding bank, which was letting in sunlight near the front right where the floos were. Neither of the vampires let that stop them although the potion master was positive he heard a faint sizzling sound so perhaps one of the vampires didn't cover themselves well enough … do they serve blood here for this kind of thing?

"from a scroll" Harry commented vaguely albeit he was a bit distracted with this most recent change and hoped this can be solved without any more drama.

Griphook came into the lobby clearly aware that his client has entered the bank "Cache, come to my office to discuss your reason for visiting Gringotts"

Cache nodded distractedly "thank you for seeing me so quickly Master Griphook" he said as they quickly followed the goblin. Once they were safe in the office he smelled the faint smell of burnt flesh and glanced at his two vampire companions "would it possible for some blood to be provided? I think there was an injury when we came in here"

The goblin seemed puzzled until Armel and Trocar dropped the hoods of their cloaks revealing themselves to be vampires and that Armel had a mild burn on his right cheek. The vampire was so tall it was easy to see why it was hard to dodge the sun "I understand completely. A glass for both of you or just one?"

"I'm fine so just one for Armel" Trocar answered as they each took a seat. Griphook made a note on a slip of paper and moments after it flew off a goblin came in with a tray that had a wine glass filled with blood "excellent service" he said as he saw Armel take the glass and drink the crimson contents. The burn started healing soon after a couple sips were taken and the glass was set on the goblin's desk when it was finished …

"we here at Gringotts strive for excellence when it comes to our costumers. However I must admit it is a shame that a creature was injured in our establishment. Normally vampires don't wish to visit when humans are around so it is a surprise to see two before dusk. I take it this is an emergency" Griphook said refraining from calling Harry by his name in case all those present weren't aware.

Harry absentmindedly patted Lyra and Libra's heads when they nuzzled him in an attempt to be comforting "I read an old scroll detailing sins against nature. The passage on horcruxes seemed all too similar to something I went through at school. During my first year of school I felt my scar hurt every time I got close Professor Quirrell. At the end of the year I went to keep the Philosopher's Stone from being stolen from the third corridor. I wasn't alone, but we were only first years since no adult believed us or wasn't around at the time" he glanced at Severus who he knew was the only person who believed him, but turned back to the goblin "in the end I was left to face the thief alone because the people with me left for the infirmary. I didn't actually think anyone was there already … I had hoped to take the stone before the thief got there, but I'm not that lucky. Professor Quirrell was there and apparently he wasn't alone … latched onto to the back of his head was a living face thing … a thing that called itself Voldemort. When Quirrell's body was destroyed this ghostly Dark Lord flew through my body and escaped … throughout the entire event my scar was hurting"

A tense silence lingered as the goblin considered what he was just told "what you described is … unnerving, but it is exactly what would be expected if the concept of horcruxes is involved. Do not worry though for this is a treatable condition. For a soul fragment to be removed a ritual must be preformed. Before that can be done I want to see the size of the soul piece first so we know how many horcruxes there are out there" the goblin said as he grabbed a small round gold statue of a witch who's lower half was smoke off the shelf behind him all while mentally scolding himself. This scan should've been done when Harry first came here, but only the basic medical scans were done. Yes, the abuse was horrendous and they had to focus on getting Harry to a safe place, but the boy survived a killing curse! Who knows what that could do to a person? … this was long overdue …

Frank barely noticed Trocar fussing over Harry as the goblin handed the figure, that looked like a nesting doll, over to the young wizard "how many could there be?"

"the maximum number of pieces for most souls is 7 or 8, which means one main fragment and 6 or 7 horcruxes anchoring the main fragment to this world" Griphook commented as he adjusted Harry's grip on the figurine "this is a specially charmed nesting doll. Hold it against your scar and let it fall apart. The piece it ends with will tell us how big the piece is and give us an estimate of the number of horcruxes"

Harry did as instructed and placed the figure against the spot where his scar was hidden. Technically the lightening bolt scar on his forehead was the only scar that could not be treated by the Nerve Tonic. At first it was thought to be because the dark magic from the killing curse hasn't dissipated yet, but this revelation changed everything. Dark magic from the horcrux would never have gone away meaning the scar would never be able to heal until the soul fragment was removed …

Moments after the charmed object made contact the top half of the figure popped off and hit the floor revealing a smaller figure inside. Then the top half of the second figure popped off as well and the trend continued for four more times. The seventh figure remained complete, but began silently crying large tears and Griphook gestured for Harry to give him the figure along with its many bisected lower halves …

"each time the soul splits it splits in half so this means that you have a small sixth level piece of a soul in your scar Harry. The smallest, but complete figure represents the main soul fragment, which was most likely the Dark Lord you met at school. This procedure should go easily. I'll get you the necessary potion and order the ritual. It's not expensive, but we'll discuss that later" Griphook said dismissively as he took the figure's many halved parts from the rather relieved young wizard.

"so what does this mean? That we have to find seven pieces of the Dark Lord before he … returns?" Severus asked finally coming out of his stunned daze. The second Harry told the full story and the goblin used the word 'anchor' he understood the gravity of the situation.

The Dark Lord was alive …

Even without a body he is managing to get around by possessing people …

If he isn't stopped soon he could come back to full power and that can't be allowed to happen …

"actually it's only necessary to find the six horcruxes and destroy them before Voldemort gets a real body. Then the main soul piece will disappear on its own however YOU do nothing" Griphook snapped as he gathered all the figure's upper halves and arrange the parts on his desk so the proper upper half of each figure was set next to its proper lower half and the small sobbing figure was set at the end of the line "this is not a task a human, especially ones inexperienced with soul magic, should have any involvement in. The goblins here at Gringotts will handle the procedure. If you wish to help you can give us insight on the Dark Lord's activities. Since you, Lord Prince, were once a Death Eater you may know about certain objects that the Dark Lord took a special interest in or gave to people for protection. Those items may be horcruxes. Does anything like that sound familiar?" the goblin asked as he scribbled a note down for the request of a ritual and a potion and let the note fly off.

Severus remained silent for a moment as he carefully thought back through his dark past. Before long his eyes widened and looked apologetically at Harry "I think we need to get the Malfoys involved"

Harry sighed "yeah … ok … crap, I didn't bring my counter potion"

The professor gave a halfhearted snort "I think having Voldemort's soul in your skull is enough for them to realize who you are … I'll be right back" Severus said as he stood up to leave for the floos in the lobby.

Just after the professor left a tray with a vial floated into the room and Griphook handed Harry the potion after making sure it was the right one "you need to take this before the ritual. It will prevent damage to your soul as we remove it, but it takes 30 minutes for full effect so we will wait here until the ritual room is ready. A word of warning, the ritual is a safe procedure, but it is painful and you will feel groggy after"

"as long as he is out of my head I don't care" Harry said and drank the potion in one go.

Trocar rubbed circles on Harry's back trying to calm the young wizard though the kneazles were doing a better job by laying on his feet and rolling around cutely "it'll be over before you know it"

XXXXXXXXXX

"LUCIUS!"

The Malfoy family head whirled around nearly tripping on his desk with how fast he was moving "Severus? What's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked his friend who was leaning on the door frame and looked like he ran full speed across six Quidditch fields to get here.

"you need to … get to Gringotts" Severus panted in exhaustion. Narcissa and Draco raced into the hall just behind Severus. They must've attempted to race after the potion master when they saw him in order to see what the problem was.

Lucius raised an eyebrow "the goblins didn't send me any letters"

"it was faster for me to come here" Severus said finally recovering his breathing to a normal level.

"what could possibly be so urgent?" Lucius asked his normally stoic friend.

Severus gritted his teeth trying to control himself "the Dark Lord split his soul into pieces so he couldn't die. He's still out there and we have to take this chance to destroy the soul pieces anchoring him here or he'll return with a body and full power"

"I'm coming" Lucius remarked without a moment hesitation and went down the stairs with Severus, Draco and Narcissa in tow "Draco you should stay-"

"I'm going father. If one thing went differently when Cache helped us I would be forced to bond with the Dark Lord … please father, I want to know what's going on and that that monster is really gone" Draco stated pleadingly.

It wasn't a point Lucius liked to remember, but Draco did have a valid reason for wanting to get involved so he relented "very well" they three Malfoys and Severus flooed into the bank and were allowed to go to Griphook's office where they were surprised to see Cache sitting there as well "Cache? What are you doing here?"

Blue eyes looked up and Cache smiled halfheartedly "I kind of stumbled on some information that lead to the discovery of the Dark Lord's continued survival" he answered and mentally winced when he saw the family, Draco especially, smile gratefully at him.

Lucius nodded and looked at the goblin "what type of things can be used to hide these soul pieces?"

Griphook scoffed "anything really. Books, jewelry and people …" the goblin glanced at Harry who seemed be as prepared for this as he'll ever be.

"people?" Narcissa looked at her husband and then at Cache "Cache how is it possible for you to have a piece of the Dark Lord's soul?"

"it has to do who you really are, right?" Draco asked innocently wanting to know who his friend was since the hints in the letters began.

"yes" Cache said knowing that the Malfoys were probably thinking along the lines of 'Death Eater's kid used as an awful tool' theory, but while that would make sense it wasn't the reality "I had no choice but to go into hiding when it became clear I would die at the hands of my guardians and my previously unknown magical guardian was no help. He only wanted my money. After managing to get away I brewed some potions. One to recover all the height I lost due to years of on and off starvation. It was tweaked a little so I apparently gained more than what was probably supposed to happen. The other potion was to change my hair and eye color. That potion's healing properties fixed my eyes, which lead to the potion you took for nerve healing and … you knew me Draco"

"I did?" Draco questioned trying to recall who would even compare to Cache. The kneazles purring were the only sounds for a second.

The young apprentice felt Armel squeeze his shoulder gently as Trocar's hand never moved from the spot on his back and Frank, surprising enough, remained silent "you did … I would've come off as easily swayed for I fell for all the basic gossip and was overly trusting of the wrong people-"

"a side effect of the loyalty spells you were exposed to throughout your childhood" Severus said making it clear there was much more to the boy's attitude than being a weak minded fool.

Cache sighed "yeah those … I was shorter than you. I was rather judgmental, but not mean and despite the spells and one person's constant pressuring I never bullied like others in my house. Also I wore glasses since my eyes were terrible"

That was more than enough for all the Malfoys to understand …

"Harry Potter" Lucius answered in disbelief, but that disbelief faded and he became serious "loyalty spells? Abuse? … who was your magical guardian? Charges should be filed immediately! This is outrageous! No child let alone an heir should've suffered like that!"

While Harry took comfort in the obvious acceptance in both Narcissa and Lucius's eyes, but it didn't stop he worry he felt when Draco seemed almost too quiet "Dumbledore-"

"what!" Narcissa gasped "why are you going back to Hogwarts at all? You should go as far away as possible"

"to be perfectly honest I was going to stay away … when Severus and Poppy made the offer I was going to decline, but then I saw Dumbledore loaming over a very high ranking patient" Harry said knowing he didn't have to break his St. Mungo's oath since there was an announcement in the paper celebrating the Minister's recovery … everyone present no doubt put those unnerving pieces together "that old fool has so much influence I can't just hide anywhere. I played a trick with the trackers that were on me so the only person capable of identifying me is running around America on a wild goose chase. With Remus out of the way and mental shields Dumbledore failed to breach I am safest right under his nose. Dumbledore needs someone who doesn't stay at Hogwarts and therefore can't fall under the very slow acting loyalty spells, such as the ones Severus was under, to watch him. I intend to pick apart his schemes starting with replacing his pawn, Harry Potter, with, Cache, who has proven to be an effective thorn in the fool's side" Harry explained surprising those present with how determined he sounded.

Griphook scoffed "I personally like the reasoning behind Harry's plans, but we are not here for this. Lord Malfoy, are you aware of any objects that were of particular interest to the Dark Lord?"

"unfortunately yes … my father was forced to protect a book. A diary, it's in my office" Lucius said.

"and Bellatrix used to brag about being entrusted with something. She didn't have much of a home with the Lestranges, but she had a vault and access to Grimmauld Place so she could've hid it there" Narcissa explained.

The goblin nodded "I will need permission to send a search team to all those places. I will have to have to ask you to stay here until the search is done. It won't take long. Harry go to the ritual room just down the hall they should be ready for you"

"thank you master Griphook" Harry said as he stood up and went towards the door.

"we'll go with you" Severus said when he saw that the goblin didn't comment when the three dark creatures followed Harry out the door. The Malfoys gave hand written permission signed in blood to Griphook and they went down the hall to join the young wizard and the creatures. Even Draco who seemed to be in a state of denial and had yet to look Cache in the eyes.

Trocar watched nervously on the sidelines as Harry followed this different goblin's instructions and laid on the rune circle. When glancing around the room for something to distract himself from the ritual starting he spotted Lucius's cane "over 500 years old and an experienced rune master and I've never seen such half assed warding. What idiot tried to tie a cane to a house? It's horrid" he commented. Lucius was amazed that they found someone who could rewire their wards, but just before he could ask a pain filled scream bounced off the walls drawing everyone attention back to Harry just in time to see blood erupt from the spot where a scar should be "HARRY! Let me go Armel!" Trocar screamed in worry as he tried to run into the rune circle. Technically Frank grabbed the mother owl around the waist, but it wasn't enough for Trocar to even notice let alone stop him so the werewolf was dragged along for the ride until Armel grabbed Trocar by the arm and dragged both creatures away. Severus made the mistake of scoffing at the worried vampire "you keep quiet or I'll tell Sanguini you fancy him as much as he fancies you. Lets see if he ever lets you go again!"

"that vampire only wants me as a personal blood bank" Severus said confidently. He was sure that's what it was. Why else would the vampire landlord be trying to tempt him at every turn? When Severus moved in he was given expensive chocolates. Next came the necklaces with the powerful gems. Just this morning he found a box of rare and expensive potion ingredients. Clearly Sanguini wanted only one thing … blood!

Frank deadpanned "well you aren't completely wrong. Sanguine wants a bodily fluid, but it's the white kind not the red kind"

Trocar swatted Frank on the back of the head "there's a child present" he scolded the werewolf along with Narcissa. They were each in their own way trying not to focus on Harry's pain since they couldn't interfere with the ritual. Unfortunately that meant Severus was forced to explain about what was going on with Sanguini. When Severus explained to Lucius and Narcissa he stared second guessing Sanguini's motives … especially when his friends found his assumption hilarious given the gifts.

Draco, who was the only one giving Harry his full attention despite worried kneazles nuzzling him, kept staring at the lightening bolt shaped gash pouring blood out of Cache's head. At first he thought this was a mistake, but he couldn't deny that Harry and Cache were one and the same now … not with that distinctively shaped wound. He wanted to be furious at Harry, but how could he when the young wizard was screaming in pain?

"is it over?" Draco asked as Harry fell limp hoping the pain would stop. The end came a second later when a spooky ghost thing was dragged out of the bloody lightening bolt by the runes (that's Voldemort … I can't believe Harry was stuck with that thing for so long) he thought as his parents moved closer to him almost protectively.

"it's over" Armel said and released Trocar who wasted no time going to help Harry and his sweet Kneazles home after he was healed.

Lucius looked down at his son as his wife continued to tease Severus for misunderstanding something so simple "Draco … I know you must feel confused by this, but at least try to talk to Harry. I think he wants to be friends with you and make up for the way he treated you … besides he has done a great deal for us and that oath we made means we can't betray him so try to forgive him"

"I will father" Draco said, but he still wanted to be mad …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore grinned at the floor of his office where a new rune circle was drawn "just a little more time and I'll at least have a golem to hide the brat's disappearance" he said. This had to be done now for the Hogwarts Express will be arriving any second. It will be easy to say Potter missed the train. No one will find it weird not like if the boy never arrived at all …

With all the portraits frozen to prevent witnesses he began a ritual of his own. The headmaster held a little curly black hair he found in the Dursleys' cupboard over the rune sequence and dropped it …


	17. Sick Leave?

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

With all the portraits frozen to prevent witnesses he began a ritual of his own. The headmaster held a little curly black hair he found in the Dursleys' cupboard over the rune sequence and dropped it …

XXXXXXXXXX

It was time to leave and Severus was about to go through his own floo when he decided to ask a certain vampire a question. He went down to the library and found Armel sitting there reading a book …

"how's Harry?" Armel asked without looking away from his book.

Severus studied the vampire a moment before answering "he's doing well despite his head being split wide open. I checked on him before he flooed to King's Cross to board the train. He was understandably thrilled to hear that the investigation revealed three other horcruxes. One from the Black manor, one from the bank vault belonging to Bellatrix and finally from the Malfoy Manor all of which were destroyed along with the one that was in Harry. Save for a minor scuffle with a house everything went well. Harry did mention trying to pay back Lucius who ended up paying for the ritual since Harry fell unconscious, but I told him there was no point trying to argue with Malfoys when they owe a debt"

The vampire hummed "Harry really should let himself be looked after once in awhile … will Gringotts try to search the castle?" he asked Severus who was the only one who stayed behind with the Malfoys and therefore knew more about what was going on.

"yes the goblins hired a ghost to sneak into Hogwarts and look for any horcruxes and their analyzing the items chosen to hold the soul fragments to find out who this person was. They want to dig into his past to find any of the two remaining horcruxes" the potion master said.

"good, I'm sure this will put Harry's mind at ease" Armel commented approving of the update.

There was something going on here. Severus was positive that Armel had some interest in Harry that was different than everyone else. The potion master failed the boy he vowed to protect once … he refused to let even the smallest detail go unseen this time "why did you join us at Gringotts?" Severus noticed a very subtle shift in the other vampires there … they knew something, but what?

"someone had to be there for Harry and keep Trocar under control" Armel answered.

"indeed" Severus reluctantly conceded to that point knowing not much could control the motherly vampire "may I ask how it is you were turned?" he asked not convinced that the vampire would pour out such a personal story, but he had to start somewhere.

Armel shrugged "I was a muggle from about 200 years ago. My sister came to me in a panic one day and told me she was pregnant. Believe it or not I was changed at only 16 years old. You can see why I was always mistaken for older due to my height so I could easily find a job wherever I go and immediately started helping my sister escape. The young man who impregnated her was not the problem for he passed a couple weeks earlier … it was our father we feared. A bastard who hated everything and would no doubt kill both my dear sister and her unborn baby. Getting away was simple. She was able to give birth safely, but he eventually found us and had a gun. I made my sister run for it with the baby and I confronted him. We ended up struggling for the gun and I was shot in the stomach … he only smirked as I laid there bleeding, but as he turned away I forced myself to get up and kill him. if I was dying then he had to die too or my sister would not be safe. I was desperate enough to bite down on his throat and rip it open … we were both dying and someone was attracted by that … Maria. She turned me, but not my father who apparently insulted her the night before. I drained what was left of my father's blood"

Severus raised an eyebrow "and your sister?"

"we had an emergency plan in place. When she heard about our father's death and never heard from me she believed me to be dead. Not a big surprise considering my father's temper … she took the baby and raced to a dear friend's home where she lived safely. I couldn't be near her for years due to the thirst all newborns vampires suffer … it was best that I stayed dead to her" Armel said before returning to the book he was reading making it clear he had nothing more to say.

When Severus left Maria appeared next to him with a devious smile "that was an even more edited version than the one you told Harry the other week and that last part was a lie … you never lost control of your thirst. At least you told Harry the truth to a point … that your sister had red hair and that the father of your niece was a wizard who was killed by Daddy dearest" she smiled. Harry liked knowing the people he lived with and had asked several others how they were turned if they were open to it "he won't just learn that the friend your sister stayed with was the Evans family, but he suspects something and that can be dangerous with a man like that"

The tall vampire hummed "best distract him then …hey Sanguini, Severus is going to Hogwarts!" Armel said without looking away from the book in his hands. A smirk tugged at his lips when he heard Severus yelp as he was caught by the flirtatious vampire who was insisting on giving the potion master a very pleasant farewell …

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville pouted sadly as his grandma didn't stay to hug him goodbye. She just dropped him off and left "bye gran" he said sadly though she was long gone.

"hey Nev!"

The shy boy looked up and smiled "hey Cache … you're taking the train?" he asked giving himself a mental pat on the back for remembering to call Harry by the name Cache instead of his real name.

"yeah. Severus wanted to see what was going on with bumbles so he went straight to Hogwarts and I get his spot watching the 'dunderheads' as he puts it. We don't mind, right girls?" Cache chuckled as the kneazles mewed "so lets go get a compartment … oh, did you tell your grandmother about your wand?" he asked as they boarded the train and looked for a compartment.

"no … she barely spoke to me on the way here so I … just lost my nerve" Nev said his shoulders sagging sadly.

"think of it this way. When your grades get much better then you can explain. I doubt she can complain too much if it's clear that you improved" Cache said trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"you're right, I'll just try my best and not worry … too much" Neville decided albeit a bit hesitantly.

Cache smiled, but then looked up and saw Draco boarding the train "hey Draco-whoa!"

The second Draco saw Cache he pushed passed several other students and dragged the taller wizard into a compartment where he slammed the door shut ignoring the complaints from his peers "what are you doing here?" he asked sharply managing to intimidate the wizard who easily towered over him.

"what do you mean? I was supposed to come" Harry gulped as the real blonde pinned him with a glare.

"you were gushing blood and you expect me to believe you're just fine now-" the sound of the compartment opening made Draco pause his rant to glare at poor Neville who came in to see what was wrong "this has nothing to do with you Longbottom. Leave. Now" he ordered only feeling a little guilty because he realized he shut the kneazles out who came flying in when Neville opened the door.

To Neville's credit he didn't whimper, but it still looked like he was going to bolt so Harry moved around Draco and shut the door letting Neville know that he can stay "Neville knows it's me Draco. He is a good trustworthy friend" he said firmly making Neville smile.

Draco suddenly felt a flare of anger "you told him? How long has he known?" when Draco saw that Harry had to pause to think about it he already knew that the Longbottom heir was trusted with this secret much longer than he has known and it pissed him off for some reason "right whatever. Have fun with your friend" he snapped.

"wait Draco! You don't have to go!" Harry exclaimed completely baffled as to what set the little Malfoy off.

"no! It's me or Longbottom. Pick one" Draco ordered not really sure himself why he was so mad at Harry.

Without any option Harry chose … the kneazles "which do you like more?" he asked the fluffy magical felines. Lyra and Libra looked at Draco, then at Neville, then at each other to confirm the decision … Lyra knocked Neville onto the compartment seat and curled up on his lap … or at least laid her front paws on his lap since both kneazles were too big to fit in anyone's lap except maybe Hagrid's. Libra knocked Draco onto the seat on the other side of the compartment and snuggled up against him just like her sister did Neville.

"that was cheating" Draco huffed, but it lacked any of the anger he had a moment ago.

"I do what I have to do to survive even using the cuteness of kneazles" Harry chuckled as he put both Draco's and Neville's trunks in the racks above. Just as he sat down next to Neville the door opened revealing Ron and Hermione (dear Merlin, I was hoping to avoid this) Harry thought, but couldn't resist smirking as both Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped when they recognized him as Cache.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ron yelled with his face turning a bright red in his anger.

"this is the guy who insulted me in the bookstore, but how do you know this guy too, Ron?" Hermione asked without taking her eyes off of Cache. She wan't even aware of Draco glaring at them and Neville watching them calmly.

"he's the bastard I told you about! The one that attacked me outside of Gringotts!" Ron snarled, but when he stepped into the compartment he heard two dangerously familiar growls and finally noticed the large kneazles glaring threateningly at him with their claws out. The sight of the kneazles sent Ron's rat Scabbers into hiding via Ron's pocket and Crookshanks actually shrieked and ran off.

"Crookshanks come back!" Hermione called to her _cat_ , but then stopped to glare harshly at Cache who she clearly blamed for her _cat's_ panic.

Cache chuckled "to answer your question I'm Poppy's and Severus Snape's apprentice. I will be an assistant to both parties and allowed to give or take points" he smile cheekily making the two fools pale slightly.

"you may be with Malfoy, but we bet Harry Potter, our friend, will have something to say about this" Hermione said confidently under the impression that the boy she helped manipulate will speak up for them. Neville felt a little snubbed. It was like he was invisible, but he glanced at Harry and was clear that these two fools haven't realized that Harry Potter wasn't even on the train …

Draco smirked "even Potter can't tell Cache to leave. All professors are allowed to have an apprentice and have extra help if needed especially in the case of the infirmary. My father is on the school board so I know no one will force Cache away if Poppy feels more help is needed when caring for the students. Get over it"

"watch it Malfoy. You can't always have your cronies with you" Ron snarled threateningly though he quickly backed away as Libra stood up and growled protectively.

"my my that sounded a lot like a threat. Are you threatening my mate?" Cache raised an eyebrow at the person who appeared next to Ron and Hermione successfully startling them … the person was Blaise and he had his wand lazily aimed at Ron's throat "leave now or do you want to be reported to Professor Snape?"

Hermione scoffed "whatever, let go Ron. We have to find Harry" she said actually sounding annoyed with the task of finding her 'friend' over her cat.

Blaise huffed in amusement as the two Gryffindors left and went into the compartment dragging his trunk with him "so this is where you were Draco and I see why" he said as he calmly patted the now calmer kneazle on Draco's lap "you always were a sucker for fluffy cute things" the dark skinned Slytherin raised an eyebrow when he noticed Neville smiled kindly even if it was strange to find him here with Draco.

Cache chuckled as he noticed Draco shot a light glare at Blaise for telling personal things. He remembered what the young Malfoy said about Blaise and they did seem to be on good terms "fluffy things huh … thank you for telling me this. May I help with that?" Cache asked as Blaise was looking for a spot on the rack to put his trunk.

"you may" Blaise said as he eyed the handsome newcomer.

Draco's jaw clenched as he noticed his friend spend a little to long looking at Cache's muscles move under the shirt as the trunk was put away for his liking "the train leave soon so sit down"

"sure, so who are you? I'm Blaise Zabini" Blaise asked as he sat next to Draco and across from Cache.

"my name is Cache Devant Vous. My fluffy friend on Neville is Lyra and Libra is on Draco. I'll be going to Hogwarts as Severus Snape's and Poppy's apprentice" Cache answered as he sat back down.

"Oh so you're Cache … Draco here mentioned making a friend over the summer. He didn't say too much, but that's fine. This means we can get to know each other over the school year" Blaise said with a charming smile.

It was a smile that Draco found almost too charming, but before he could comment on it the door opened again revealing Crabbe and Goyle. They both spotted Draco and actually seemed irritated. Maybe they didn't like having to hunt him down. Crabbe tried to move Libra's tail to sit in the seat on the other side of the Malfoy, but were sent stumbling backwards over their trunks as Libra and Lyra growled and extended their claws making it very clear that they were not going to move from the lap of their hostages or the seats next to them that the kneazles stretched out to occupy as well.

"sorry, but these kneazles are stubborn. It's safer to find another place to sit" Cache said amused at his feline friends actions and as far as he was concerned it confirmed what Draco feared. These guys weren't friends …

Blaise snickered as the two scrambled to go get away "now Longbottom, how do you and Cache know each other?"

"Cache works at St. Mungo's … he takes care of my parents" Neville said quietly, but smiled as Harry let a hand rest on his shoulder comfortingly and Lyra mewed as she nuzzled his cheek.

Blaise winced "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up" he said sincerely. Even Draco looked a little guilty at he subject. When they both thought about it any of their parents could've been left in the same condition as the Longbottoms so it wasn't something people brought up if they could avoid it.

"it's alright, you couldn't have known … Cache has made things a little nicer for them. Apparently playing music helps their minds calm down … it's only temporary, but it's something" Neville said softly.

Draco raised an eyebrow "music?"

Cache pulled out his new green ipod as Neville showed them the red one Cache gave him "these things play music and that reminds me Nev ,,, I made a rune sqyence to transfer songs you hear into the ipod and a record sounds" Cache said and took the device Neville to apply the new sequence. The two Slytherins watched skeptically as Neville took back the device when it was done. It was hard to believe that music came from those little rectangles … their jaws dropped wen Cache showed them just that by playing some songs …

After hours of chatting Harry was sure he smelled smoke come from Hogwarts as they drew close, but he couldn't see the source against the dark night sky …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't … under- … stand- … what happened?" Dumbledore gasped as his singed robes and beard released smoke into the air.

However by the time he retuned to the Dursley home to retrieve a hair he failed to recognize that everything was cleaned up and ready to sell. He made the mistake of picking up the first black hair he saw in the cupboard. If it was the hair of an animal the rune would backfire just like now …

What happened during the weeks since Dumbledore discovered that Harry was gone? well the answer lies in the for sale sign the vampires and werewolves used when abducting the Dursleys … it was a very real sale …

The realtor interested in selling the home freaked out at some of the things she found, like a cell door, so she called the police. It was surmised that the Dursleys panicked when the nephew they tortured escaped and they ran away. When the search for the Dursleys began the realtor wasted no time cleaning up … along with her little curly haired black dog.

When the headmaster held a little curly black hair over the rune sequence and dropped it there was a large blast that sent smoke and ash everywhere …

"damn … what do I -… do now?" Dumbledore choked out. There was no time to prepare a ritual. He can't go and hunt down Severus to make a Poly Juice potion without even a hair. It's also moments before the mob of students comes through the gates. Without any option left he used his wand to clean up the mess and unfreeze the paintings. Everything, save for a few burns on his skin, was cleared by the time he heard a knock on the door "come in" he called and one Severus Snape entered.

"I heard an explosion. What happened Albus?" the potion master asked with the most convincing false worry ever encountered.

Dumbledore mentally sneered not happy that it took so long for him to come to check. If he had been hurt Severus may not have bed there in time to help "everything is fine Severus. Good thing to or you would've been too late"

(finding your corpse would've made my day) Severus thought bitterly as he did a subtle look around the room. It was a guess, but he suspected Dumbledore preformed a ritual … or at least tried to since it clearly failed "yes, but sadly I had no clue where the explosion actually took place so I had to look around and everyone knows it's unwise to floo into an unknown situation. It could make things worse. We should leave, I believe the train pulled up. Sadly I don't have any burn salve or I would offer it" he lied.

"very well" Albus huffed in a way that could almost be described as childish.

Severus watched in amusement as the headmaster limped to the Great Hall. On the way into the large dining hall he spotted Poppy taking her seat at the professors' table "this will help you wake with a clear head when worn" he whispered in her ear s he slipped the second necklace to her without anyone seeing before he took his own seat at the table "that was much appreciated" he said with real relief when his apprentice sat down next to him.

The blonde Harry chuckled knowing what his mentor was taking about "can't have him pissing you off yet. He needs to live to the end of the year" Cache whispered as he watched the eager students take their seats. The two potions lovers were of course discussing the life potentially dwindling life line of the annoying fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart, who sat on the other side of Cache with a cheesy grin.

When Dumbledore's mind raced as he stood up for an announcement before the sorting could start "I'm sure many of you have noticed the lack of one particular student … Harry Potter … he has fallen gravely ill and cannot attend for the school year. He might return in the next year depending on his health"

Cache leaned over and whispered "be honest, do I look that bad?" he said quietly as the entire hall erupted with whispers and chatter … Severus snorted in amusement, but didn't respond …


	18. Sorting Things Out

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Cache leaned over and whispered "be honest, do I look that bad?" he said quietly as the entire hall erupted with whispers and chatter … Severus snorted in amusement, but didn't respond …

XXXXXXXXXX

As she stood with the new first years, who were momentarily forgotten in favor of the gossip, Ginny pouted at the sad announcement. She had hoped to meet her brothers' friend. Though Ron claimed to be Harry's best friend he seemed to know very little as far as actual facts about the 'Boy Who Lived' as a person. Fred and George had much more to say and only ever said nice things about Harry, but this sickness sounded really serious.

(maybe I can help somehow) she thought, but then frowned as she looked at her brother, Ron, who looked both confused and angry as he tried to talk to an equally confused Hermione (why do they seem so surprised? Weren't they keeping in touch with Harry?) the youngest Weasley wondered and something else was off. When she spotted her older twin brothers she noticed that they were both casting suspicious looks at Ron and Hermione. Did they suspect something? If so what? Ron may not be a well informed friend or one with good intentions, but why hurt Harry? Her thoughts were interrupted as the headmaster raised his hands for silence …

"now everyone calm down" Dumbledore said and everyone quieted down "we will all wish Harry well and a speedy recovery, but lets get back to the other announcements. I'm sure you all noticed the two new face at the staff table. The young man next to Professor Snape is Cache and he will be assisting in the potions class as well as in the infirmary. He will also be visiting the DADA, Herbology, Charms and flying classes in case immediate medical attention is needed"

Cache subtly twitched in irritation and gave the growling kneazles curled up at his feet where they where out of view of the students a few calming pets (well that's definitely a form of payback if I ever saw one) he thought dryly. Originally Cache was only supposed to help in the potion classes where Severus needed a second pair of eyes and help Poppy, but to visit other classes on top of it … well he had his work cut out for him that's for sure and Severus and Poppy couldn't say otherwise because they had to pretend to be loyal to Dumbledore. It was still clear they were not happy. However Cache wasn't too annoyed by this move. How could he be when the old fool basically just gave him permission to wander the school unsupervised?

Dumbledore had the nerve to send Cache a kind grandfatherly smile before turning back to the students "and I'm sure many of you don't need me to tell you who this man is, but I shall none the less. Taking the spot for this years DADA instructor in none other than Gilderoy Lockhart!" Dumbledore announced and cheering erupted from the students. The fraud stood up eagerly lapping up all the attention.

Cache scoffed "what a ham …" he paused as he looked at Severus or more specifically the potion master's neck where he noticed a bruise peeking out from under the collar "would you like me to heal your neck before people start questioning the belief that you don't have a sex life?"

A faint pink tinted Severus's cheeks as he mentally cursed the vampire landlord for dragging him into a farewell make out session before he flooed to Hogwarts "very well" he said trying to not sound embarrassed, but it came a bit harsh and that gave him away. Cache chuckled as he pretended to lean over and whisper something in Severus's ear. As he did so he carefully used a healing spell with his wand to make the bruise fade away. Once it was gone Cache sat down and pursed his lips to keep from teasing Severus, but he could tell the potion master knew about his amusement. Severus was glaring at his apprentice after all …

The conversation went unheard for the loud cheering continued and it went on until finally Dumbledore called for silence "with that out of the way lets move onto the sorting!"

A sense of déjà vu hit Cache, but while it made him happy at first it left him feeling a bit bitter about it as well. If he could change things he would've liked to have been himself. A regular wizard and going into Slytherin. Granted he liked the way things played out in the end, but he should never have been manipulated or abused to reach an even slightly happy place in his life. There was no point in dwelling though so he quickly shook his thoughts away and focused back on the sorting. To say he was shocked about the final sorting was a massive understatement …

Ginny was the last student to be sorted and she excitedly at down. Once the sorting hat perched on her head the first Weasley in history was named … "Slytherin!"

It was no surprise that Fred and George stood up first clapping wildly "Finally! It's about time someone broke the Weasley mold! No worries baby sis, we won't prank your house!" they yelled in perfect sync.

The youngest Weasley blushed at her brother's embarrassing antics as she walked over to the Slytherin table who were the only other people clapping. She sat down between an older boy named Blaise and a boy named Theo who both moved aside to make room for her. For a second she thought she saw the blonde next to Blaise shoot her a nasty look, but it was gone before she could decide if it was real. Her main focus was to look at her brothers. The twins were clearly happy for her and even Percy seemed accepting of the change, but Ron looked pissed. The feast of food appeared distracting her brother, but she knew he had glared at her. Why would he be mad? …

What Ginny didn't know is that Cache was also watching the other Weasleys reactions "I will need to watch Ron" he muttered though he didn't like the flash of displeasure in Dumbledore's eyes either. He filled his own plate before moving out of his seat and setting food and water bowls on the floor in front of the staff table. Several gasps of awestruck students were heard as the large beautiful kneazles walked out of their hiding place and to the bowls. As dinner started winding down many kids came up to pet Lyra and Libra who were happy to receive the attention even though Hermione clearly wasn't …

"what are you all fawning over? Those things aren't real kneazles not like my Crookshanks" Hermione snapped as she pointed over to her cat who was on top of the Gryffindor table licking itself and successfully disturbing those who were still eating. It seems she wanted to snow him off and brought him to the Great Hall.

Hagrid took the last bite of his dessert and chuckled "there's a quick spell for that" he boomed.

Minerva nodded and since Hagrid wasn't allowed to do magic because of his expulsion years ago, which shocked Cache who did see the giant use magic before, she cast a quick spell on the three felines. A piece of paper appeared and she read the results aloud "Cache's familiars are full blooded Persian kneazles, which are very rare" she said curious as to how a young man managed to find two let alone one.

Cache smiled and crouched to scratch them behind their fluffy ears "I always thought they were special" he said and noticed that Lockhart looked very put out at being upstaged by kneazles.

"what about mine?" Hermione snapped rudely.

"and Ms. Granger, you have a regular cat" Minerva answered bluntly. She didn't want to embarrass the girl, but she was asking for it. As Hermione turned an ugly shade of red in her shame during the students snickering at her Minerva glanced at Dumbledore hoping he'd control the situation, but the wizard looked like he was frustrated by something. With no help coming from the headmaster she raised her hands for silence "that's enough! Dinner is over so all first years follow the prefects for your house. They will take you to your dorm where you will be staying for the rest of your time here. Should you need anything please speak to your professor. We are here for you"

False blue eyes rolled subtly at that last comment. Professor McGonagall was never there for him, but he had to remember that, like Severus and Poppy, it may not be her fault. He decided to help make sure all the first years knew where they were going. That's when he noticed Ginny was no where to be seen. After noticing he couldn't see Ron he started to worry. The kneazles seemed to notice his concern because they immediately became serious.

"I'm going to go find Ginny" Cache whispered to Severus before following his kneazles who were already locked onto the girl's scent after smelling where she sat at the table.

Fred and George also didn't like they didn't see Ginny follow the other first year Slytherins. The fact that Ron wasn't seen after the meal made them nervous. They searched their robes and pulled out a parchment "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" they both whispered …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny winced as Ron roughly dragged her through the empty halls "Ron stop! You're hurting me!" she whimpered. Finally he tossed her wrist aside and stood there with his back to her as she rubbed her hurt wrist.

"you need to be resorted" Ron growled as he whirled around to meet her eyes.

"what? … why? I like where I'm at" she said defiantly.

"but you won't be in the same house as Harry. Don't you want that? Who knows maybe you to will get married one day, but there's no chance if you're a snake" he argued desperately.

"Harry's sick. We shouldn't be thinking about that crap. Besides even he was here we're both too young to think about marriage especially when I never even met him yet! I won't be resorted"

"you prefer being with those snakes over your own brothers!" Ron roared turned an ugly red color as his anger hit its boiling point.

The young witch took a step back "we're still in the same school. We can see each other every day. I'm sorry, but I won't ask to be resorted-"

In an instant everything spun out of control. Ron slammed Ginny into the floor and held her down by her neck. Blood flowed into her mouth after he punched her in the face. She tried to scream, but he just applied pressure to her throat to shut her up. Thankfully he didn't have a chance to punch again for a large kneazle slammed into him successfully shoving him off her.

"it's alright Ms. Weasley. He's pinned down. Can I see your injuries?" Ginny sniffled and moved her arms that covered her face protectively. There she saw the new staff member called Cache and that Ron was pinned down by one kneazles with large dots as the striped one stood over to the side guarding them "I have a pain reliever with me, but we should go to the infirmary to fix your lip" he said as he pulled out a bottomless green bag and produced a vial of the pain relieving potion from its depths for her.

Ginny nodded as tears poured out of her eyes "ok" she said heartbrokenly still unable to believe that that just happened before drinking the potion.

"GINNY!" Fred, George and surprisingly Percy all yelled as they ran over to her. The second they saw the blood running down their baby sister's split lip. All eyes turned to stare at Ron who was frozen in fear as the kneazle stretched her claws warning him not to move

"Ms. Weasley here is a tough cookie. She'll be fine. I'm going to take her to the infirmary" Cache said as he used a spell to stop the bleeding and helped her up "I will need someone to confine Ron Weasley to his dorm"

Percy stepped up "I'm head boy so I have separate living quarters. I will take him there and confine him to that room. Since Ginny is in Slytherin I'll get Professor Snape as well as Professor McGonagall"

"that'd be appreciated" Cache said as he let Ginny lean on the twins for support.

Libra moved off the red head and padded over to Cache as Percy all but dragged his youngest brother away. The two kneazles trying to cheer up Ginny and the kindness from the new healer made the twins take an instant liking to Cache. Even more so than their brother who was in deep trouble. In fact, as Cache tended to Ginny's lip in the infirmary, Fred and George took out the parchment again, which turned out to be an enchanted map. At first they were going to look for Ron's name, but their eyes widened as they saw the names floating around the infirmary. Instead of Cache standing next to Ginny it was Harry Potter!

The twins had to say something, but what? If Harry was hiding as Cache for a reason then they could accidently put him in danger and they didn't want that. They could see Snape, McGonagall and Percy's names on the map heading for the infirmary. In a snap decision they just shoved the map in Cache's face.

Unfortunately Ginny also saw the map. She cutely looked around the room to see if Harry was there, but quickly came to the same conclusion as her brothers. Cache was Harry Potter! However Cache did not respond. After all there was no time to explain. Instead he smirked at the three red heads and held a finger to his lips implying silence …

"how are you Ms. Weasley?" asked Severus as he, Percy and Minerva entered the infirmary. Fred quickly hid the map in his robes before anyone noticed.

"much better professor" Ginny said with a smile showing that her lip was indeed healed.

"she'll be alright to go to her dorm if she wants. Would I be correct in saying that these cases should be reported to the parents of the child injured?" Cache asked.

"yes it is" said Poppy out of no where as she came into the infirmary levitating a first year Hufflepuff behind her "I apologize for not being here. This young man had a little stumble on the stairs" she explained as she went all the way to the back of the infirmary to treat the boy.

Minerva nodded "it seems Cache here handled everything quite well. Now Ms. Weasley would you please explain what happened"

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself "Ron wanted me be resorted. I thought he just wanted me with him and my other brothers, but I told him no. He … he got so mad and said I was choosing snakes over my family. That's when he tackled me to the ground and punched me" she said sadly. Cache got out of the way so her brothers could sit with her.

Severus frowned at Minerva "the headmaster seems preoccupied so we better not bother him" he whispered into her ear. He saw a flicker of dull light in her eyes and suspected a potion was influencing her as well meaning she'll probably end up reporting this anyway.

"yes … Ronald will receive a month of detention. Do tell me if he causes anymore trouble. Where is he anyway?" Minerva asked.

"I confined him to my quarters until he calms down" Percy said and after hugging his sister he lead the transfiguration professor to Ron leaving Ginny, the twins, Cache and Severus mostly alone. Poppy and, more importantly, the boy were too far away to hear anyway so it was as close to being alone as they could get.

"they know Severus" Cache said quietly.

Severus's eyes narrowed at the three red heads in a silent warning to not say a word to anyone. When they nodded in agreement the potion master sighed "come Ms. Weasley, I'll escort you to your dorm. Fred, George you both should go back to your dorms before curfew"

Ginny frowned "professor, Cache … there's one other thing you need to know. Ron mentioned something about me marrying Harry" she said making sure to stick to those names as if Cache and Harry were two different people.

"I'll look into it, don't worry" Cache smiled as they all left "if you don't need anything Poppy I'm going to head home"

"no, have a good night. Oh, would you send the letter to the Weasley parents? I don't want to risk forgetting should something come up" Poppy said clearly not wanting to take the chance of Dumbledore telling her to forget about the policy like he always did when she was under his control.

"of course, goodnight" Cache said and his kneazles followed him down the halls. A brief glimpse of the ghost of a young man he never saw before. It must've been the ghost hired by Gringotts to search for the horcruxes. Good, the sooner it's found the better. Cache and his kneazles flooed from Severus's living quarters to his apartment where he found Trocar reading a letter.

"the Malfoys sent me a letter. They're hiring me to fix the wards around their mansion" the vampire exclaimed excitedly "so how was your day?" he asked.

"it wasn't as exciting as yours … well actually it was just not in a good way. Ron beat up his younger sister for being sorted into Slytherin. I had to heal her lip and now I need to write a quick letter to Mr. Weasley. Also now Fred, George and Ginny know who I am because of an enchanted map that shows everyone in the castle. There's something I need to do at Gringotts too. Apparently as Ron was hurting his sister, Ginny, he mentioned her marrying me so maybe there was a transaction for that" Harry said as he grabbed some parchment to quickly write down a detailed letter. Ami, formally known as Hedwig, took the letter and fluttered away with only Mr. Weasley as the target. Harry didn't want to send it to Mrs. Weasley given her connection to Dumbledore.

Trocar shook his head in shock "you never have it simple, do you? Ok, what can I do to help?" he asked determined to help Harry in some way. The kneazles rolled their eyes and curled up on the bed.

Harry chuckled knowing he can't just tell the motherly vampire to not help cause it wouldn't stop him "I don't know. I'll have a better idea about what to do after classes tomorrow … tough Dumbledore did claim I was sick to explain why I wasn't there so could you slip that to Lucius? He might know what to do with that information- hey you two have your own beds!" Trocar looked where Harry was looking and laughed at the two kneazles lounging on the bed "so where do I sleep?" Harry asked very amused by the cheeky felines' actions. Both kneazles looked at the couch where Trocar was seated "the couch huh … very funny, scoot your butts over"

"goodnight Harry!" Trocar exclaimed between laughs as the wizard started a stare down with his kneazles. He didn't stay to see who won that battle, but when he left his amusement died upon spotting Armel in the hall "you should tell him"

Armel sighed "people with vampire relatives can't work at St. Mungos. I won't be the one who limits his future"

"a boy like that has no limits. Tell him and let him decide what to do from there. Keep in mind Harry does not like St. Mungo's dislike of creatures so I don't think he will look for an official job there once his apprenticeship is done. He deserves to know" Trocar said and went to his own Frank's room to ask him to join him at the Malfoys tomorrow. Armel was left alone to contemplate what he was told …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore paced his office both seriously pissed and in a panic. He was pissed because he paid Molly good money to have Ginny seduce Potter, but the little wench ended up in the wrong house! The panic was because he realized he screwed up big time by telling everyone that Potter was sick! Anything else would've been better, right?

He could've claimed Harry was being homeschooled or that he was taken into hiding after a surge of Death Eaters appeared. Anything else! If this gets out people all over magical will be wondering where Harry is and scrambling for answers. They will want to know if he's getting proper treatment, what he has, how they can help and if he didn't give them answers he may have a mob looking for a sick boy!

After finally calming down he remembered a few things. One, the mail was regulated so none of the students can tell their parents. Two, Potter wasn't here so he didn't have to pay the Weasleys to be friendly, which means he didn't have to explain that he was kicked out of the Potter vaults either! Of course Molly, Hermione and Ron will have no choice, but to keep their mouths shut since if they try to spill the beans they will be charged too and they will suffer. The headmaster had 'connections' in the right place and would get away from the scandal looking like a victim while they will get the full brunt of the crimes he organized. It was perfect! He just had to keep that brat, Cache, from saying anything.

Moments later Minerva McGonagall stepped into his office and mentioned what happened earlier with Ron and that Cache was aware of the school policy. Dumbledore ran to the infirmary where Poppy was tending to the Hufflepuff. He played the concerned grandfather figure until the boy drank a dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep. Hen he had privacy he asked Poppy if Cache sent out any letters.

"I am in charge here Albus. He didn't ask me or even start writing a letter while I was here" the healer said carefully avoiding the subject.

"good, don't send anything out like usual" Dumbledore said as relief flooded his body "goodnight Poppy-oh and that's a lovely necklace. Is it new?"

Poppy smiled and touched the necklace that secretly protected her "yes, it was a gift. Goodnight Albus" she smirked the second the headmaster was gone. Bit by bit things were falling apart and he had no clue …

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Moody have been investigating every lead they could find, but there was no luck. Now they were back at the beginning to see if they missed anything. The werewolf just stood there near Moody and stared at the fox statue that felt strangely magical.

"Moody … maybe we should start farther back … lets return to the UK, but lets not tell Albus. School just started so he'd be too busy" Remus said strangely compelled to return and start searching there without telling Dumbledore. Moody believed that it was a wise idea and agreed …


	19. Class in Session!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"Moody … maybe we should start farther back … lets return to the UK, but lets not tell Albus. School just started so he'd be too busy" Remus said strangely compelled to return and start searching there without telling Dumbledore. Moody believed that it was a wise idea and agreed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione scowled as she walked into the potion class and saw Cache standing in the front with the professor "this jerk is starting to bug me" she grumbled quietly as she sat down next to Ron.

"tell me about it. That prick got me in trouble" Ron snarled though a smug smirk crept to his lips "I'm sure the headmaster will give me some help" he said softly as the other students noisily took their seats.

"doubtful" Hermione huffed. As much as she believed that the headmaster was infallible and an all-knowing staple of goodness, but even she knows they no longer have the privileges they had the year before.

"of course he will. We are helping him" Ron hissed quietly with a smirk not realizing Neville sat down behind him.

The muggle-born witch sighed in annoyance "Harry is not here. We can't be friends with someone not here. The deal is off"

"WHAT?!" Ron screamed.

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you wish to say to the class?" Severus asked in his usual smooth, yet deadly, tone. The professor watched as the Weasley fearfully shook his head and plopped back into his seat looking very sulky about something while Hermione looked embarrassed "now that Mr. Weasley has calmed down we can begin. Today we will be trying something different. We will begin with a quiz" he said before disappearing into the pantry.

Cache chuckled as he heard everyone groan, except an excited Hermione, and start shuffling around their bags for parchments "everyone relax and put the parchment and quills away. This is going to be an oral exam" Blaise raised an eyebrow when he saw Draco breathe sharply at the word 'oral', but ignored it "and answering, whether you're right or wrong, will get you a piece of candy … before you all panic the candy was my idea" Cache quickly explained to calm the students who looked at Severus as if the world was ending. A bit extreme, but he understood where they were coming from. If Severus came up to him last year and gave him candy he'd run for the hills ….

"this had better not spoil them" Severus sneered as he returned with several jars of ingredients, which he lined up on the front desk "in herbology you learn what plants look like before they're prepared and bottled. In this class you have the luxury of having labels, but not today. You must learn to get to know the various items used to truly understand a potion so you must identify each of these ingredients. Who would care to try first with only sight?"

Of course the first person to raise her hand was Hermione "leeches, mandrake, mistletoe berries, lionfish spikes. spider webs, black beetle powder and dragon blood" she answered smugly. She smirked when the blonde apprentice reached into a green bottomless bag and tossed her a candy from its depths, but she scowled "I don't like Cockroach Clusters" she huffed ungratefully. Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the very subtle symbolism. Harry was clever and knows the two backstabbers better they thought they knew him.

"I said you'd get a candy not necessarily that you'd get to pick it. Besides how am I supposed to know what you like?" Cache asked good naturedly, which is a vastly different attitude than the professor who shot Hermione a nasty glare for her own attitude "now as for your answers you missed a few-"

"no I didn't" Hermione argued absolutely positive that all her answers were right.

Severus sneered "Ms. Granger you are wrong in several counts. Can anyone tell me why this method is incorrect?"

For several seconds there was silence. Hermione was fuming because she was embarrassed in something she believed she should be the best at and no else seemed to be brave enough to answer the question. Finally Neville raised his hand …

"ummm … the ingredients may look the same as something else if it's prepared differently s-so we have to use our other s-senses" Neville answered nervously and flinched as Hermione huffed. Cache gave Lyra a single pack cauldron cake, Neville's favorite, and she took the delicate cake over to Neville earning a few coos for being cute. After giving Neville the cake she trotted back over to her sister who was curled up next to the front desk.

"two points to Gryffindor" Severus muttered grudgingly though he was quite proud in reality. He vowed he'd help Neville out of his shell and he will "there are several issues that can lead to a fatal or, in the best case, a simply failed potion. The most dangerous is mistaking one ingredient for another. The ingredients before you are in stages that are different then what you're all used to. In fact you haven't actually seen many of these outside a textbook because they only just arrived in my pantry today, but they have a striking similarity to things you worked with already or wasted" he said as he shot a glare at Ron who has had a history or destroying potions and therefore wasting ingredients just as bad as Harry was believed to have during the first year "Cache will open each jar and you will all get in line to get a closer look. Only Cache can handle the ingredients, but you can ask him cut or manipulate each item"

As the students lined up in front of the desk Cache put on some medical gloves, which did look odd to those not involved with muggles, and removed the caps of all the jars. Most of the students simple gave him odd looks, but Hermione actually looked disgusted. Harry was baffled as to why. First did everyone think it was wise to touch certain raw ingredients with bare hands, living leeches especially? … if they really were leeches that is … Second why was a muggle-born looking at a muggle item as if it's inferior?

"since many of you seem confused let me explain the gloves. It is a terrible idea to pick up any raw ingredient with bare hands. The potion and salves you worked on so far are very low level creations that don't require active ingredients. Even advanced healing potions don't require these dangerous items, which would be used in potions you would need if you were potioned by someone and need it removed or in potions you wouldn't want to come across unless you want to die an agonizing death. All the things in that pantry are safe to handle. A couple of these ingredients on this desk are deadly if handled incorrectly and you can't touch any ingredient that's for a potion with anything magically charged thus the non-magical gloves, which you will find is more popular than you think if you proceed in the world of potions or with caring for creatures or in Herbology when dealing with certain plants. I prefer this type simply because it's easy to handle things over the thicker and stiffer types you'll find in potion shops, Shall we begin?" Cache asked with a smile.

It was turning out to be a fun challenge for everyone. Cache was asked to cut or pull apart the mystery ingredients and they all examined what they could from a safe distance. However when Ron came over to see the long black thing Hermione thought was a leech he decided to open his big mouth …

"so we can ask you to do something right?" Ron asked.

Cache nodded despite the fact he knew that there was a poorly contrived insult or sad attempt at tough talk coming "yep, what would you like?"

"for you to shove that where the sun doesn't shine" Ron smirked clearly under the impression that he was clever. This goes to show you that he spent far too much time getting sucked up to for being Harry Potter's friend. He actually thought he was clever …

"lucky you! I happen to prefer being on top so go ahead and bend over" Cache said jokingly, proving he spends too much time with Poppy, and successfully making Ron gape like a fish. The red head was shocked that his comment backfired and that the other students were snickering at him save for Hermione who seemed even more disturbed than before. At this point Blaise stopped snickering when he turned to glance at Draco and raised eyebrow as he noticed a blush gracing his best mate's pale cheeks for a brief second before disappearing. Cache chuckled cheerily and leaned down to look straight in Ron's eyes "behind you" he whispered.

When the fool finally turned around he paled as he saw the professor staring down at him "50 points from Gryffindor and you will be joining me for an additional week of detentions for speaking to my apprentice in such a deplorable manner now take your seat Mr. Weasley" Severus sneered successfully scaring the red head back to his seat even though everyone else was still looking at the demonstration. A few more moments passed before everyone was told to be seated "now who would like to try to identify these this time?"

Draco raised his hand and pointed at the 'mistletoe berries' piled in the jar "frog eyes, the pupils shrank so they only look like berries"

"correct" Cache exclaimed and Libra hopped up on her two back legs to take the chosen treat Cache gave her over to Draco. Again Blaise noticed a subtle, almost shy, reaction from his friend as he took the little jar of Bat Blood Soup from the kneazle "anyone else care to try the next?"

One after one people gave it a shot. It turns out the leeches were really pickled Deadly Snare. The spider webs were fibers from deep in the Whomping Willow. The black beetle powder was really dark seashell powder. The lionfish spikes were actually the pointy hairs from an acromantula's back. The dragon blood was aged sap from the mistletoe plant and finally the mandrake was really shriveled bat wings. Though she got them all wrong at least Hermione is learning something, but she didn't seem to see it that way and seemed to be sulking …

Severus gestured for Cache to clean up the ingredients before looking at his students "we will be going deeper into potions. Not just with the ingredients, but also with the brewing process. To show you what I mean tell me a potion recipe step by step" he demanded and internally sighed when Granger decided redeem herself by reciting a complicated recipe from memory earning herself a second candy … an acid pop "as longwinded and unnecessary as ever Ms. Granger. Now why should you stir clockwise twice?"

"because the recipe created by-" Hermione was silenced when Severus cast a silencing charm over her.

"I did not ask for the history. I asked why stir in that direction for that numbers of times. Will you give me a more relevant answer that isn't 'because'?" Severus asked dryly as he broke the spell he put on her, but he could tell she didn't understand and that she was seething underneath the surface. It's as if she was refusing to be wrong to the point where she won't even answer unless she knew she was right "anyone else?"

Neville slowly raised his hand "ummm … to blend the ingredients?" he said nervously and again received another candy.

"that's only partly correct" Severus said without the usual bite in his tone "part of stirring is to blend everything, but another is to create and control the reactions certain ingredients will make. For example, in the recipe Ms. Granger mentioned you have to stir or the ingredients will bubble over. This is what we'll be discussing this year. There are no textbooks with this theoretical information so take notes"

Cache frowned after watching each of the students leave the classroom "I figured Hermione wouldn't know the answers, but I didn't think she'd shut down during the guessing game. She didn't even attempt to answer and correct her first answers" he commented casually. Not that he really cared about the witch. It was just interesting to see her act the way she did.

"indeed" Severus said as he prepped for the next class "she is one of those fools who can't stand admitting that they were wrong. If she doesn't change soon she will have a great deal of trouble in this class" the professor with a sadistic smirk. It would be most amusing to see the muggle-born crash and burn because of her own stubborn personality and inability to accept any flaws and Severus looked forward to it "Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, is furious about Ron's actions. He's coming next week over the weekend and since you healed her you should be there. He would've come today, but I convinced him to wait for the weekend so no classes are missed and less students are around to hear what's going on. We'll be meeting in my office"

"sure, just tell me when. Oh, and the class I had earlier was with Lockhart. The idiot released a group of pixies in the room and ran screaming. I had to round them up and put them away before anyone got hurt. I even took the pixies away so he couldn't use them again, but anyway, he wants to start a dueling club and wants us to be his _assistants_ " Cache muttered dryly. The fact that the idiotic writer thinks he can pull off looking good if he spars with Severus is hilarious! Then throw in someone who spars with vampires and werewolves and it's not looking good at all for the DADA professor.

Severus smirked "is that so? I will be happy to assist him. I could use the laugh"

"it should be entertaining that's for sure. Right, I have to go oversee the first years' flying lesson next since I was volunteered by Dumbledore. See you at lunch" Cache said and lead his kneazles out of the room …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius sighed in relief as the vampire appeared in the floo with Frank and started looking around for the various runes attached to the wards around the house so that they could finally be fixed "thank you for doing this. May I ask why it is you're here too?" Lucius asked more curious than anything else since it was Trocar doing all the work.

"I'm here in case you decide to open the windows and let the sun in" Frank said very bluntly shocking both Malfoys.

Narcissi looked horrified at the thought "we wouldn't do that! Even if we weren't indebted to Harry we wouldn't. It's a terrible thing and it goes against the teachings of most dark families"

Frank sighed and looked at the windows that were all sealed shut "of course you probably wouldn't, but you can never be to sure. Many vampires fall into such traps because even though they only require blood to survive they also need shelter and certain things need money for that. Very few humans are rich upon being turned so vampires need to get money somehow. Runes are one of the very few things they can still do magic wise, but when entering someone's home they're at risk. All the home owner has to do is flood the room wit light to kill them. The few people who report it only do so because Gringotts had an account with that vampire and want to know what happened. Of course the home owner bitches, putting on an act claiming they were nearly killed and the aurors don't bother looking passed that story cause they don't care. Just another dark creature they don't need to worry about. Maybe, just maybe, they will be saddened, but it's only because they couldn't kill us like they do in their 'hunting games'. It's one reason there are fewer and fewer of our kind every year … that and because know one wants to bring children into this world-"

"Frank! Knock it off!" Trocar snapped at the werewolf who was getting more and more pissed as he ranted about that particular topic. The vampire sighed as Frank calmed down and went back to his calm self and turned to the stunned Malfoys "I'm sorry … it's kind of a touchy subject" he muttered as he looked at the paintings to find the main rune sequence.

Lucius shook his head "no it's quite alright … I had no idea that things were so serious. How are any dark creatures able to pay for homes like Eventide?"

"Sanguini was very wealthy when he was turned so he started making several safe and heavily warded places for vampires and werewolves. Maria and myself chipped in too and we all came together to create networks. The rent was low so it was affordable for everyone could pay if they wanted to stay. For those who couldn't pay with money they paid with skills or knowledge. Werewolves could use magic so they're asked to charm various things and so on. When people, light and dark witches and wizards, began killing vampires pairing up with a werewolf for safety also became an exchange for shelter. We even found each safer jobs even if it was usually part time. I was the one who found Frank his first job …" Trocar said cheerfully, but then trailed off as he looked Frank in the eyes before quickly looking away. Frank, however, didn't stop watching the vampire. Both Malfoys could see there was more to these two creatures' past than a simple friendship "I found the main rune sequence. Could I have your staff Lucius?" he said as he felt the magic from the rune under his fingertips.

"yes of course" Lucius handed the vampire the ugly staff eagerly and in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere he changed to a different topic "so how is everything in Hogwarts?"

Narcissa smiled "yes, how are Poppy, Draco, Severus and Harry handling being around Dumbledore?"

Trocar chuckled as he set the staff next to the main sequence and began writing runes "the young Weasley girl was sorted into Slytherin and her older brother, Ron, hurt her for it. On top of that Dumbledore claimed Harry Potter wasn't at school because he was ill"

"ill? … if one rumor got out it would be mayhem. I know a couple reporters who'd love to see what they can find" Lucius said with an evil smirk before going up to write a few letters …


	20. No Wand, No Morals

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"ill? … if one rumor got out it would be mayhem. I know a couple reporters who'd love to see what they can find" Lucius said with an evil smirk before going up to write a few letters …

XXXXXXXXXX

"wait … you were never told who Harry was with? Why? You're really the only family he has. You should've been around him to care for him" Moody scowled at the werewolf who was pacing the hotel room that they charmed for privacy. At first he did consider telling Albus that they were here in the UK again, but as he pressed the werewolf for information he started questioning Albus's story. Why wasn't Remus more involved? Why didn't he even know where Harry lived or who was taking care of him?

Remus winced at the harsh tone the retired auror spoke with "I wanted too, but I'm a werewolf-"

"fuck that excuse! That only means you would need a nanny to watch him that one day, at most two days, a month for your change and recovering from it! Other than that you could've raised him just fucking fine! It doesn't mean you should cut yourself out completely and leave your cub with random people! What kind of werewolf are you to allow that?" Moody growled angrily as he slammed his fist against the wall. He was getting fed up with this attitude and lack of knowledge.

"I didn't want to!" Remus snapped in frustration "Albus wouldn't let me! No matter how many times I begged him to tell me where Harry went he wouldn't tell me. He convinced me it was better that way because of my condition and that there wouldn't be any way I could protect Harry from any number of vengeful Death Eaters-"

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALONE? … yes you're a werewolf, big fucking deal! Like I said that's a once monthly problem. So many people owed Harry and would kill to have an opportunity to help. Ask any auror, retired Order member or anyone and they'd help. It would've been the entire fucking magical UK against a few straggling Death Eaters. Sure keeping him a little out of sight is wise, but you can go anywhere without being tracked with a fucking portkey! You had no excuse and should've gone searching. Fuck what Albus said!" Moody ranted in a rage. Afterwards he stood there panting as the werewolf who collapsed onto the bed and hung his head in shame.

Remus finally nodded slowly after a minute feeling like he'd break down crying if he made any sudden movements "I … made those points, but he insisted and how could I argue with him after everything he did for me? Besides he said Harry was being cared for"

"if that was the case then why are you completely out of the loop and haven't been allowed to see him or even given a picture?" Moody asked focusing on pretending Albus wasn't a good friend of his so he can look at this situation as an Auror "I'm starting to wonder what's really going on here"

"you don't … you don't think Albus was hurting Harry right?" Remus asked, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was clear something wasn't right.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. We aren't being told the whole story" Moody scowled as he thought about any other leads they may have "James had no relatives, but did Lily?"

Remus looked up with an exhausted sigh "yes, but Lily only had a muggle sister who apparently hated her. I doubt Harry would be staying there"

"we'll see … where does she live?" Moody asked a little calmer than before.

"I don't know the address since she tried her best to give as little details to Lily as possible, but her married name is Dursley, Petunia Dursley" Remus answered as he mentally pleaded that Harry wasn't there of all places.

"have you ever tried searching through muggle means?" Moody asked and bit back a growl when the werewolf flushed in embarrassment "apparently that's a no … we'll try that in the morning" the retired auror grumbled. He knew he couldn't be too mad since next no one, aurors included, actually consider going through muggle means to get information even if there are muggles involved …

The next morning they set out early to search around muggle London. They intended to see if there were any public records of one Petunia Dursley, but they found something even better … a newspaper. In that newspaper, on the very front page actually, was an article about the Dursleys and it wasn't pretty!

As the auror read the article he found he became more and more angry "this isn't something you should read Remus-" Moody shrugged as the newspaper was snatched right out of his hand by the werewolf and cast a 'not notice me' spell over them knowing the werewolf was not going to like this at all.

"this can't be real …" Remus choked down a sob. It was all there …

A real estate agent bought house number 4 on Privet Drive in Surrey to fix it up to resell, but found evidence that implied that the former owners, the Dursleys, kept a child prisoner in both modified prison cell upstairs and the cupboard. There were signs that the boy was starved, beaten and forced to do all sorts of different chores that only grown ups should do. They know many details from Petunia's diary that was found under her side of the mattress.

While the Dursleys were away on a long trip this prisoner, who was believed to be their nephew Harry Potter though the diary only referred to him as 'freak', managed to escape by using exposed wires in the attic to blow off his cell door. The attic access panel was apparently over his cell. It was a good thing to because the investigators believe he would've died either from the record breaking heat waves this summer or starvation and dehydration. Not to mention any injuries he may have been given before his family left since it was clear they loved hurting him.

It was believed that the Dursleys returned and panicked when they saw their prisoner was gone and basically ran away to avoid possible conviction. The newspaper went on to explain that the boy was underage, but they want to use his name and plead for him to come in to any police station for protection. Only three pictures were used. One was of the Dursleys. The second was of Ms. Figg who lived nearby and even went on the trip with the Dursley family. She disappeared around the same time as the Dursleys and seeing as the neighbors saw her babysit Harry it's believed she was heavily involved in the abuse. The third picture, since they had no picture of Harry Potter, was of a hallway with a broken cell door laying on the floor and the word 'FREE' painted on the wall …

"he wasn't taken? … he escaped? … but why would Albus …" Remus trailed off his mind whirling at this discovery.

"a very good question" Moody mused out loud as he took the newspaper and folded it so he could tuck it under his arm "I think we should see what would happen if we left this in the Three Broomsticks" he said and grabbed Remus's arm and apparated away. when they landed the retired auror removed the 'notice me not' spell.

Remus frowned as he saw that they were now in Hogsmeade "ummm … you know the Three Broomsticks relocated to Diagon Alley, right?"

"damn I forgot!" Moody grunted.

"how about I apparate this time?" Remus offered kindly wondering where Harry was now and if he was alright. When they finally arrived they discovered another newspaper. This article claimed that Harry Potter was so sick that he couldn't attend school "is this some sort of cover? It says donations are being made to help Harry, but where are they going if Harry isn't sick?" he wanted to think Dumbledore was keeping the money from those who donated set aside for safety, but now he wasn't so sure …

"we'll soon find out" Moody growled and set the muggle newspaper on the counter when no one was looking and they both left. Due to it being later in the day by now very few people were around, but there was one werewolf that walked passed them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyra and Libra trotted into the room that was being used as a dueling room and laid at Cache's feet. The false blonde was leaning against the wall reading a magical newspaper that had an article splashing Dumbledore's words all over the front. It was an excellent read.

"this came out quickly. Lucius works fast" Cache mumbled just loud enough for the potion master next to him to hear as students filed into the room.

"indeed" Severus smirked. Lucius flooed into his office a couple days ago and left with a vial with a memory from Draco of what Dumbledore said. The Malfoy said he needed it to confirm the story for a reporter friend. This friend does greatly dislike Dumbledore and would love to write the story that chips away at Dumbledore's kind mask, but he didn't want to get the backlash if this story turned out to be wrong so confirmation was needed thus the memory. As Lockhart came into the room Cache casually slipped the newspaper into the bottomless green bag in his pocket to pretend to listen.

Lockhart strutted onto the raised dueling platform and gave that 'award winning' smile "now class we're going to use this dueling club to learn how to fight. Professor Snape and his apprentice have agreed to help me demonstrate some spells you will need to know should you have to defend yourself. Don't worry, you will have both your professor and Cache in one piece after this" Lockhart announced with a cheesy smile that for some reason had the girls swooning.

Cache glanced at the long slim platform and raised an eyebrow "are we dueling or working the cat walk. This looks like a fashion show stage for Witch Weekly not a practical dueling ring. Oh, my DADA instructor would be furious if he saw this, but I guess this is more your style Professor Lockhart" he commented lazily as he tried to imagine Trocar's face if he did see this. The comment earned several snickers from the boys in the room, but glares from the girls. Severus had to fight to keep his face impassive though he found the remark quite amusing.

"well I'm sure your defense instructor tries his best, but very few are as qualified as me" Lockhart raised an eyebrow as Cache casually stepped onto the platform "I thought Professor Snape was going first" he said under the impression he just got lucky. He assumed he could at least handle the apprentice. Severus was kind of scared the author though the kneazles that growled at him for some reason scared him too …

"we had an agreement. I hope you don't mind" Severus said not actually caring about Lockhart's opinion. He and Cache agreed whoever was offended by something that came out of the fraud's mouth first got first blood. Insulting Trocar's skills was definitely offensive to Cache.

"not at all!" Lockhart exclaimed happily and tossed his robe down to the awaiting girls who all tried to grab it and swooned just getting to touch it "now we'll see what skills are needed to fight an opponent. I will first attempt to disarm Cache and he will fight me in an attempt to subdue me. Ready? … begin!"

The apprentice drew his willow wand and stood in a relaxed position. It was only a fraction of a second before Lockhart shouted the classic disarming spell. Cache was watching the wave from the spell approach and he allowed the weak spell to pull the wand from his hand. Despite the arrogant smirk on Hermione's face Cache remained calm.

"lesson one-ahh!" Lockhart gave an undignified shriek as several ropes materialized out of thin air and ensnared him effectively disarming him as well as subduing him.

"lesson one is never assume removing a wand makes your opponent defenseless especially when they can summon their wand back to their hand" Cache said holding his wand in his hand. In fact since he did the spell so fast and no one saw he drop his wand. All the students watched carefully this time and saw the wand fly back into Cache's hand.

"wandless magic is next to impossible so it's not fair! You still lose since Professor Lockhart disarmed you!" Hermione snapped.

"impossible? Who here has had a case of accidental magic?" several of the students raised their hands in response to Cache's question "isn't accidental magic, magic without the use of a wand? We've all used _wandless_ magic, which means we are capable of it in more controlled situations. In fact it is natural since wands were only invented relatively recently if you think about it and before that it was all wandless. Magic is natural for us and it wants to defend its host you just need to forget the wand mindset and connect with it. You must've read about breaking spells cast on you, right?" Cache asked a little puzzled as to why Hermione can devour all those books, but remain resistant to contradicting facts. Is she even reading them right?

"of course" Hermione huffed a bit annoyed that he thought she knew nothing.

"that is done without a wand and is common place. Doing magic without a wand not easy if you don't focus. It's easy once you take control of your emotions wand use it to … for lack of a better word, ask, your magic for help. I did so in a life and death situation where I had no wand and had to think of something fast. If I let my fear lead to a blind panic I would probably be dead or had a massive bout of accidental magic. To start try remembering a time where you had a bout of accidental magic or something that brought out strong emotions and think of the feelings you felt, but keep your emotions controlled. Not that wands aren't useful mind you. I need it for advanced healing spells … oh and for that other point you made you know this wasn't a contest, right? He temporarily disarmed me and I subdued him, that simple. No winners or losers, but in real life I would be the survivor" the apprenticee said pointedly.

Hermione gaped "but Professor Lock-"

"Ms. Granger" Severus barked grabbing everyone's attention "you're missing Cache's point. What he means is in a real life situation where someone wants you dead it's not likely that person will stop trying to kill you and sit back twiddling their thumbs just because you disarmed them. If they know the summoning spell, such as the one Cache used, then you must completely subdue them, which Cache did. Your professor in control of your defense would no doubt agree a certain level of wandless magic, disarming, shield and subduing spells are essential. I'm sure Professor Lockhart will be happy to start by wandlessly breaking the spell him" Severus drawled effectively shifting all the students attention to the DADA professor who was dangling upside down with a rope gagging him. At some point Lockhart started sweating nervously and his eyes were darting back and forth silently begging Severus and Cache for help. After a couple minutes passed just waiting for Lockhart to break the spell, which 5th year students should be able to do not to mention a professor, and realizing it wasn't going to happen Severus sighed "apparently Professor Lockhart feels quite comfortable, but this class needs to get going so Cache, if you will"

Cache shrugged "sure" he said as he flicked his wand letting Lockhart hit the floor when the spell was canceled.

After the rather embarrassing display on Lockhart's part the class began. Though Cache noticed something really weird and Severus noticed it too. While all the boys lost all faith in their DADA professor all the girls seemed to steadfastly stand up for the writer. After what happened the faith was simply too strong to be natural.

"a love potion?" Cache whispered to Severus as they watched the students practice a simple yet effective shield spell before starting meditating as Cache suggested.

"indeed, but don't try anything until tomorrow after Mr. Weasley comes. We can deal with the problem in it's entirety tomorrow" Severus whispered back before going over to help Neville with his who was shivering in fear as he was remembering a frightening memory to call out his magic wandlessly. Cache went over too and was glad to see Neville was relaxing more around Severus. With a comforting hand on each shoulder Neville gained control of his emotions and managed to wandlessly levitate the dueling platform. Now that had the class at attention. Blaise noticed a pink tint to Draco's cheeks as Cache helped him focus his emotions. What Blaise didn't know is the emotional memory Draco chose was the one of Harry getting the horcrux painfully removed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked at the pile of donations on his desk with a smirk "there's enough here to get my castle built, but I need to do this carefully"

At first he was horrified that this got out. It baffled him until the Daily Prophet confirmed that a first year student sent in his own memories to confirm the story. If it was a letter then the wards would've scanned it and he'd know, but the wards can't scan a vial of memories so he couldn't stop. The source of the memories was unnamed, bu he knew it was a Slytherin.

Now there wasn't a damn thing he can do to stop this. Soon people will be begging for reports on Potter's health. Then St. Mungo's will want to check on Harry who isn't even here! Everything will quickly snowball out of control once people start wondering why they aren't learning anything about their savior's health. When that suspicion sets in he's possibly done for.

In his mind there was only one solution … blame someone else and pretend to clean up their mess. It will take a little time to set someone up, but it could work. He can take all the donation money and say someone else informed him of Potter's condition and he gave all the donation money to that person. No trace of Potter or the money will be found and that person will be blamed for kidnapping, abuse and theft. That's when he, the great Dumbledore, comes in and declares a rescue party be formed to find Potter. No consequences for him, but he'll get all the money, look like a hero and eventually, with great care, he can have Potter back under his thumb again. It just so happens he had the perfect person to blame. …

She knew where Potter was living … she was good friends with Lily Potter so she knew about Petunia's hatred of magic, which will help frame her abuse sense she did nothing … she was Potter's head of house so she had access to him and lastly, she was under his control …

The headmaster left his office to find the Deputy headmistress "Minerva would you see me in my office. We need to discuss something" Dumbledore said and the transfiguration professor obediently followed him …


	21. Eye Popping

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The headmaster left his office to find the Deputy headmistress "Minerva would you see me in my office. We need to discuss something" Dumbledore said and the transfiguration professor obediently followed him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise smirked as Draco watched Cache walk Ginny out of the Great Hall after breakfast "he would make a great mate" he said with a longing sigh as if he meant 'mate' as boyfriend, but he only ever means 'mate' as in the traditional friend meaning. Like how he always calls Draco his mate or best mate. He always means friend, but he wanted to see how easily he can get Draco to react and sure enough the violent twitching in Draco's eyebrow paired with a barely concealed homicidal glare was Blaise's answer.

"he's not your type" Draco said trying to ignore Crabbe and Goyle who were sulking behind them. It's like they wanted to be part of the conversation, but Blaise set up a privacy bubble so no one could hear him and Draco.

"you're right. He's more your type apparently" Blaise snickered at the shocked expression on Draco's face "you aren't as subtle as you like to think Draco"

"shut up" Draco snapped trying to hide his blush.

"calm down. I can see why you like him. Tell me about him" Blaise said mentally getting ready to use every detail to help Draco get closer to Cache.

Draco huffed, but after a moment of sulking he sighed "he was raised by muggles"

"that much is obvious considering he carries around that muggle music player, but what else?" Blaise urged trying to get his friend to think.

Draco opened his mouth to say something about Cache's home at Eventide or about the potion to fix nerve damage or the scars that were healed, but he stopped himself since it was too personal "he … he likes blue, prefers fresh vegetables, is open minded and respectful of all creatures. He has patience if he can put up with that idiot Granger. Professor Snape likes him so he is a hard worker … he might've had a difficult life, but it didn't stop him" he said taking into everything he noticed during the time he had been with Harry.

Blaise smiled at the soft smile that came to Draco's lips "you have it bad for him" he grinned earning a glare from the blonde "this is a good start. You should ask him some muggle related question like … I'll think of something, but it will help you understand him better if you knew a little more" he said ignoring Draco's rolling eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hello Professor Snape" Ginny greeted as Cache shut the door to Severus's living quarters and took a seat near the desk.

"good morning Ms. Weasley. Your father will be flooing here in a moment and Percy is dragging your brother here as we speak" Severus said and gestured for her to take a seat.

As Ginny sat down she became a little nervous "ummm … it's just my father right? Not my mother too?"

"yes your father made a point of saying it will only be him" Severus confirmed and he and Cache noticed that she looked rather relieved that it will be only her father, which was curious to say the least.

"speaking of your mother, you know that proposal Ron mentioned?" Ginny, like a true Slytherin, caught the hint towards Ron's comment about her marrying Harry Potter right away "apparently there was a payment that was higher than the payments Ron, your mother and Granger were being given. It was for you from Dumbledore"

Ginny blinked and tears started shining in her eyes as she realized her mother sold her "I'll pay you-"

"that's not your problem. First the transaction was canceled before it could go through and even if it did it would not be you responsibility" Cache smiled making Ginny smile softly, but before anything else could be said Percy knocked on the door and literally dragged Ron into the room.

Percy glared down at his younger brother "for Merlin's sake Ron get up!" he hissed as he tried to hold up his uncooperative brother by his robes!

"fuck you traitor!" Ron snapped trying to make this entire situation as difficult as possible starting with going dead weight so his brother had to fight to get him there.

Severus scowled at the display "thank you for bringing him here Percy. Feel free to leave him there on the floor"

"fine with me" Percy huffed fed up with his little brother's behavior and just let go of Ron's robes, which resulted in Ron tumbling to the floor.

Ron yelped and rubbed his head where it hit the floor as he shot his brother a glare "fucking bast-"

"RONALD WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!" every person in the room was startled by the voice. They either looked as startled as they were as turned to face the red haired man standing or was like Severus and was good at hiding it. Somehow no one noticed the man floo into the room "I'm sorry for being late Professor Snape. I'm Ron and Ginny's father Arthur Weasley. I was delayed at the ministry. What is going on with you?" Arthur Weasley said managing to go from furious to politely introducing himself to glaring down at his youngest son all in one breath.

Ron pointed accusingly at Cache "it wasn't as bad as he made it sound-"

Severus stood up and gave Ron a withering look "Cache gave me his memory of the event and everyone saw Ginny's injuries so, yes, it was as bad as it was described. Ginny told my apprentice and myself exactly what happened"

"there isn't a way to get out of this. Ginny's lip was bleeding and she had bruises around her neck" Cache said calmly.

Arthur looked at his son clearly horrified and furious "why? Ginny is your baby sister!"

"she's a snake!" Ron snapped angrily as if it explains everything and in his mind it did. He wasn't just seeing his sister in a different house he was seeing the chance at fame and fortune being pissed away because his sister betrayed them for the snakes. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor and marry Potter so they could have all the money they wanted. It was infuriating to have all that work befriending Potter turn to worthless dust without even a knut to show for it! Ginny ruined her and her family's futures and she wasn't getting it!

"your _sister_ " Mr. Weasley corrected harshly as he placed a comforting hand on his only daughter's shoulder when he saw her flinch at what Ron said "I can't believe you'd treat your family in such a way. It's terrible" Arthur said disappointed in his young son.

The potion master nodded "it is and as a professor it raises some concerns. While it's clear her other brothers, Fred, George and Percy, are caring brothers Ronald here …" Severus drawled enjoying the cringe on Ron's face. It seems the brat didn't like his given name. Good to know "has yet to apologize or even show any remorse. I wouldn't be a professor if I didn't do what I could for my students especially if I feel there's a problem with their home life. I would like to assign a ghost to watch him out side of the dorm"

(oh merlin, Gringotts gave him inspiration. That's all we need, Severus employing all the ghosts as spies) Cache thought in amusement.

"you can't do that! … can you?" Ron blinked a little stunned. His mother was the one in charge of everything so she wouldn't allow this, but his father was clueless so he might. There's no way he could talk to Hermione about finding a way to get back in the deal with the headmaster with a ghost hanging over his shoulder. Actually why wasn't his mother here? Did his father really not tell her? It seemed unlikely since his father was a pathetic whipped dog. He has always bent over backwards to please their mother even working long hours at work to make more money though he insisted money wasn't more important than family, but if so he had to tell her before this gets any worse so she could fix this mess. Once she knows his father won't stand a chance …

"with your father's permission I can and I'm going to suggest that Ginny stays apart from Ron during breaks in school until he finds it in him to behave" Severus suggested. Cache mentally smirked as he realized that it wasn't only Ron he wanted to protect Ginny. The second Ginny looked relieved about her mother not being there Severus went into his own more subtle mother owl mode … not that Cache would ever say it like that out loud with the potion master within hearing distance. With Trocar he could get away with it, but Severus might hex him.

"apart?" Arthur pondered a moment, but Ron was sure the fool wouldn't agree to separating family for the summer or holidays "Ginny would you have any problem staying with Bill or Charlie?"

Ginny bobbed her head eagerly "it'd be nice to spend sometime with them"

"good, I'll talk to them. Do I need to sign something?" Arthur asked and Ron gaped in shock as Severus handed his father a quill to sign a couple papers.

Percy scoffed "careful how you tell explain it Dad. Ron won't last if a Gringotts assistant and a dragon tamer are after him"

Arthur chuckled "true, keep an eye on them too Percy. Keep in touch Ginny" Arthur said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Ginny's head. Then he glanced at Ron "Slytherins are described as cunning, smart and so on … you have two cunning brothers that I'm surprised weren't sorted into Slytherin. Fred and George even admitted being a bit surprised. You can't judge children by a school house just because one bad nut just happen to be in it. Think on that while you're serving your punishment" Arthur said before thanking Severus and leaving via the floo.

"he is right. If Fred and George cared more about whether or not they'd get caught they may be in Slytherin. Now the Bloody Baron agreed to watch over you and I added a week of detention for every swear that came but of your mouth. You're free to leave … oh and Ronald, don't push your luck with ghosts" Severus warned ominously as Ron and Percy headed for the door that was opened to reveal a serious ghost staring down at a rather pale Ron.

The Bloody Baron was always watching the Slytherins to see if there were a changes. He was actually quite protective of those in his house so it made sense to ask him to watch the person who hurt their snakes. At first he considered asking Nearly Headless Nick since he is the Gryffindor ghost, but that ghost has a tendency to be lenient towards those in his house or simply easy to fool.

When the door closed leaving Ginny, Cache and Severus alone the professor looked at the young witch "may I ask why you were so relieved that your mother didn't come here today?"

Ginny winced and after a moment of silence "I always knew she wanted me to be some rich man's wife and she's been preparing me to be the perfect wife … proper speech, proper figure, proper everything and if I didn't like it … no marks are left" she muttered softly answering the question of abuse without specifics "my father never knew and I never knew she decided on a husband" she said as she cast Cache an apologetic look that only got her a gentke understanding smile from the apprentice.

"that will be changing from now on. I'm sure Percy wouldn't let Ron lag around in the dungeons and neither would the Bloody Baron, but would you like one of us to walk you to the dorm?" Severus asked.

"no I should be ok. Thank you professor. Thank you Cache" Ginny smiled gratefully before leaving.

Cache grinned "she looks like a big weight has been taken off her shoulders"

"indeed" Severus said and suddenly a ball came rolling out of his room with two kneazles chasing after it "now for the more important topic. Why is there a vampire hiding in my bedroom?" Severus twitched as Trocar poked his head out of the bedroom sheepishly.

"if it makes that big of a difference I can get Sanguini instead " Cache said cheekily, but quickly raised his hands in a defensive gesture when Severus pointed his wand at him … though the fake blonde couldn't wipe the amused smile off his face "kidding, kidding! Obviously I got word from Gringotts"

"of course. That's how you knew what to tell Ginny … what else did they find?" Severus asked rather excited at the prospect of finding the last horcrux and truly ending the dark lord.

First Harry glanced at Trocar who was checking the wards securing the room "the founders went above and beyond to protect their professors' privacy. It's safe to talk here. There's even a Censor ward like the Malfoys. You know they didn't even know about it! I saw the sequence stepping right out the floo and told them if they wanted to prevent any slips, though I doubt they're the types, then they have the both say your real name ten times. After that they must give the ward the order' replace Harry with Cache' … they didn't believe me until they followed the instructions and your name started being magically replaced unless they turned off the ward with the 'halt replace' order. They had fun with that, but it was nothing compared to burning that ugly staff"

Harry ignored Trocar's ramblings and smiled at Severus "I know what you're thinking and yes. The ghost reported it and it was collected, but there's more to it than simply destroying it and calling it done. Apparently the main fragment can possess people like Quirrell was and if he's in a body then nothing will happen until, he leaves the body. If he's just floating around you and Lucius will feel the mark disappear and it could be painful" Cache explained.

Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise at the intriguing development "the mark will leave? Why do make sound like it will only be Lucius and myself?"

The fake blonde smirked "according to Griphook the curse _he_ used was strengthened by loyalty or at least the lack of will to go against _him_. You and Lucius weren't just not loyal you actively worked against _him_. When you're willing to fight the person who gave you the curse it will not survive after the caster is killed, but the act of the mark leaving is painful so they set a time so you aren't caught off guard. Ten o'clock tonight … for you want me to get you someone to stay with you. Sanguine perhaps-I'm shutting up"

"don't you dare let that letch into my room" Severus glared. Ever since the hickey discovery Cache has bringing up Sanguini's name a lot more often.

Trocar snickered "aww Sanguini misses you by the way, but there's more to the Gringotts report and it's why I'm here"

"yeah the ghost wanted to check out a hidden place called the Chamber of Secrets" Cache said .

"the one only the heir of Slytherin can open?" Severus asked curiously wondering how anyone would be able to get in should the ghost find something.

"well sort of" Harry sighed feeling a little nervous, but kept his face blank thanks to his mental shields "any parseltongue speaker can open it and since the ghost lost contact after saying he was going there they … asked me to open the chamber"

Severus gaped slightly before composing himself "you know parseltongue?"

Trocar immediately flashed his red eyes at Severus in a subtle warning "it's far more common than you think. It just has a bad reputation. Not unlike Slytherin" the vampire spoke pointedly.

A spark of shame hit Severus and he nodded "I understand why you didn't bring it up before, but I'm not mad Cache. Just startled and don't think otherwise. So where is this chamber?" he said, making damn sure to stick to Cache despite the security, as he picked up his potion off the floor. He checked the contents to make sure everything so he was prepared. After all a GHOST went missing that doesn't happen in good circumstances and he refused to let Harry go without him. Everything was there, but just in case something happened he took out the antidotes for the love potion and put it on his desk for safety. Severus actually only had enough ingredients to brew half of what they needed so Harry had to brew he rest at home, which is why there was a slight difference in the vials used.

"the founders always kept copies of blueprints in the vaults so we know it's in the first floor bathroom … before we leave …" Cache pulled a muggle newspaper out of the bag in his pocket and showed it to the potion master. The dark eyes widened as he read the article featuring the Dursleys.

Trocar grinned "isn't it great! This'll be like a stunner to the chest for Dumbledore! Frank found it-Oh right! Remus Lupin is back, but first, Frank smelled Remus and went to see what they were doing in the Three Broomsticks and found this! Since muggle newspapers don't have magic photos it's safe to copy them and several of the werewolves did and snuck them into every place imaginable. I even took one to Lucius"

In all honesty Severus thought it was good news, but he noticed the blank look on Cache's face and it got him thinking. Harry wasn't the type of person to stand back and let people get hurt or let people get killed and yet he didn't speak up in two instances. The one where Armel broke the potion master's wrist and the Dursleys. He recalled the look on Harry's face when he was healing the broken wrist. It was blank just like now and Harry didn't show too much emotion concerning the Dursleys' demise. What if Harry wanted to say something, but didn't? Why? The only common link was the creatures …

No … it was so much more than that. The common link was the one thing he never had before and didn't want to risk losing. It was trustworthy people who cared for him! With that in mind Severus set the newspaper down and stood in front of Harry "you have the most stubborn people on your side now. It will be impossible to pry any of them away from you so you don't have to fear speaking against anyone if you don't approve of something so tell me, is this moving too fast?"

Trocar saw Harry avoid eye contact for a second in a silent sign of nervousness and pouted "you know you can talk to us. What is it about this that bothers you? Just because we can't stop the news doesn't mean we can't change some things so you can get feel more comfortable" the vampire said feeling really bad about letting himself and the others get carried away and not taking Harry's thoughts into consideration.

"I knew this would happen eventually, but … I don't think I want Harry Potter to return. It's nothing. We should go to the chamber. Griphook sent me this portkey to summon them. The room the last horcrux was in had a secret way in so retrieving it was easy, but they can't go to the bathroom since Dumbledore might catch them. I'm just supposed to get them passed the two doors and let them deal with the rest" Cache said as he showed them the portkey made from a small stone bead complete with the Gringotts seal.

"personally I don't think they should've asked you. Merlin knows you do enough around here" Trocar huffed and shot Severus a look.

Severus scowled "blame Dumbledore for that. I didn't want Cache saddled with that amount of work, but Dumbledore volunteered him and as people who are supposed to be under the influence of a loyalty potion Poppy and I couldn't very well argue or we'd blow our cover"

With that minor disagreement out of the way they headed out to go to the first floor bathroom. For Trocar's protection Harry had him hide under the invisibility cloak. After all the last thing they needed was for someone to scream vampire. The trip to the bathroom went quickly and without any issues. Harry recalled the instructions he was given by Griphook and spoke parseltongue into the sink marked with a snake making a large tunnel open up.

"hard to believe this was right here the whole time. Lets move before Moaning Myrtle appears. She annoys me" Severus said and after Trocar gave Harry back the invisibility cloak they jumped into the tunnel. Libra and Lyra were made to wait at the entrance. Gross landing of rotten fish skeletons and garbage aside they made it through another door with parseltongue and Harry tossed the portkey onto the ground of the ancient chamber that was crumbling after several cave ins.

Their job was done … the goblins had everything handled though it was puzzling why the ghost was found actually paralyzed floating in mid air, but they still insisted Harry, Trocar and Severus should leave. That's when it happened …

Harry turned to see if they could find a safer way out and suddenly fell to the ground making Trocar turn and see a pair of big golden eyes "Basilisk!" he screamed as he scooped up the limp wizard since as a vampire he was unaffected by those eyes …

Severus felt his body turn cold as he shut his eyes to keep from accidently seeing the deadly gaze. He feared it was too late for Harry …


	22. Snake's Mark

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

Severus felt his body turn cold as he shut his eyes to keep from accidently seeing the deadly gaze. He feared it was too late for Harry …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius sat at his desk as he read his first muggle newspaper "Dumbledore you fool" he said with a smirk. This information would bury the self proclaimed lord of the light and nothing could help him. The sound of wings made him look up and he saw a pretty brown owl he first knew as Ami until he discovered her owner's real identity, which in turn revealed her real name as Hedwig "hello girl, what do you have for me?"

The owl leaned over a little so he could take the letter. What the message revealed made his entire body sag in pure relief. Harry took it upon himself to tell him that the final horcrux was found and explained what was to be expected at ten o'clock. The worst chapter in their lives was finally over and Harry was responsible for it.

"I may never be able to repay him" Lucius chuckled as his fingers laced around a small notch of wood handing from a gold chain around his neck. That little notch was all that was left of his old staff. It was also the piece with the tracker on it. He was a skilled wizard in his own right so while he can't move the tracker he can use the spell to reveal it and use an accurate cutting spell to whittle down the staff. The rest of the staff went up in flames.

Narcissa came into the study just as Lucius sent an owl with the muggle newspaper to his friend in the Daily Prophet "found some more informa-" Narcissa was silenced when her husband came over and pulled her into a that was more passionate than any kiss in years "oh my, good news I take it" she smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace.

"very good" Lucius said feeling freer than he has in a long time. Once Voldemort was truly dealt with he decided to do something he would never do with the mark on his arm. If the mark disappeared tonight he fully intended to start ratting out the bastards who were imprisoning him and his family through the trackers. They will all pay for hurting his family …

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of all the goblins using special spells to blind and deafen the basilisk were all Severus could hear was his heart beating rapidly. He was in a heartbroken daze and it was so bad that he was vaguely aware of the team of goblins transporting the massive serpent away and ghost away. The temptation to seal his eyes shut was so very strong. He just didn't want to see Harry laying lifeless on the ground …

"Severus!" the potion master finally opened his eyes and looked at Trocar who was cradling Harry in his arms "get your bag out already! He needs help!"

Severus swallowed, or tried to with the knot constricting his throat "he looked in it's eyes" he said in a pained tone as if it was all over. Another light in his life was gone …

Trocar glared "he's breathing so move it!"

"… what?" Severus blinked in disbelief and stood there staring blankly unable to comprehend what was said "if you're lying I swear I'll apparate you straight the sun you fucking vampire" Severus growled as he ran over to Harry, but his threat was empty for Harry was indeed breathing. The young wizard was stable in all ways except his eyes were developing bruises "thank merlin … we need to get him back to my office. Where did the goblins go?" he asked while pulling out a pain killing potion and carefully pouring it into Harry's mouth.

Trocar rolled his eyes "you really are useless when you think someone died. The goblins left with the basilisk and the petrified ghost after checking Har-Cache's vitals. Where'd you go?"

Severus's cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment as he realized he let himself so consumed by dread that he missed that part of the conversation "no where. Now hurry up"

"I'm faster than you, you know?" Trocar said with an irritated twitch in his eyebrow "speed isn't the issue here. How do we get out of here? There aren't any stairs and I can't scale that pipe with Cache in my arms so any ideas would be helpful … he's bleeding!" Trocar yelped as he smelled blood. After looking Cache over they spotted little trickles of blood seep out from under both eyelids. It was hard to say how damaged his eyes were, but it was clear that they had to get out of here.

"ok … did the goblins say anything about the directions? Cache said they had blueprints" Severus asked as he looked around the chamber for any way out.

"they were a little busy wrangling a giant basilisk" Trocar muttered dryly.

"of course … does the portkey still work?" Severus asked as he focused his attention on the main statue carved into the main wall of the room, which was a massive carving of Salazar Slytherin.

"no once it was used to return the goblins to Gringotts it deactivated … what are you looking for?" Trocar asked getting a little annoyed with the professor's lack of feed back as he examined the carving.

Severus looked at the carving of the snake under the stone image of the founder "Salazar Slytherin was the least popular founder at Hogwarts and he was really good at potions, but he was known for being skilled at many other things too even runes. The founders' rooms were all accounted for except his so it was rumored to be in here. Considering how far we fell it's not too much deeper than the Slytherin dorms so if it was true that he was very skilled in a number of areas and cared for the students under his care then maybe he built a passage to his office …" Severus looked at the stone founder's mouth and saw a scrap of snake skin "It looks like the basilisk could travel through the mouth. This skin it shed proves it. Is there a rune to open it?" he asked the vampire who quickly moved over to Severus with Cache in his arms.

"I need to look closer at it, hold him" Trocar set Cache down so Severus could try to support him. The potion wasn't as strong as a vampire, but he was strong enough to hold up the young wizard's weight when the wizard was leaning on him as Trocar exposed the runes around the craving "yes! It's all set for parseltongue , but I think I can get around that" Trocar said as he traced runes over the old runes.

A moment later the carving turned into a wooden door and Trocar took Cache so they could move faster. It was clear that they found Salazar's study when they walked right into a beautiful old office that had several bookshelves and a large track going upwards so that the basilisk could nest in the same room. Severus would've liked to search the place the Slytherin founder once occupied there was little time to do so. they found a set of stairs and went up them quickly as they watched for any changes in Cache's condition. At the end of the steps was a door and to their surprise it opened up right into the Slytherin common room where Blaise was talking with Theo, Draco and Ginny …

XXXXXXXXXX

"you're useless" Draco muttered after several minutes of brainstorming things to ask Cache.

Blaise rolled his eyes "well you aren't helping" he commented as he leaned back on the couch in the common room.

"why should I? Thinking of muggle related questions was your idea in the first place" Draco huffed, but raised an eyebrow when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle were gone "good they left"

"they just got hungry" Blaise said indifferently as he canceled the privacy bubble around them.

"they're always hungry" Draco muttered in annoyance, but he had to admit it was nice to have his stalkers leave.

"so it seems, but you seem less stressed about them" Blaise said guessing something more is going on with the Malfoy's situation. As Draco real friend he knew of the trackers that were placed on each member of the family, which was scary, but something was different. Whatever it was he was sure Draco will tell him when he can. Little did he know Draco was one knut away from ditching his stalkers "you can tell me about that when you can, but lets get back to muggle related topics"

Theo blinked as he came into the common room just in time to hear that "you guys could ask Ginny. Her Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office so she might know something to help you guys … what exactly do you need help with anyway?" he asked clearly confused and for good reason since neither of the young wizards in front of him were never interested in muggles before.

"we're just trying to get to know Cache a little that's all" Draco said subtly jabbing Blaise in the rib to keep him from saying anything embarrassing.

"I saw her in the hall so she should be here any second- hey Ginny" Theo smile as the very red haired witch they wanted to talk to strolled in looking much more relieved than how she was looked at breakfast "how'd the meeting go? Will your brother ever see he light of day?"

Ginny smiled "he will, but it will be with a ghost chaperone going with him everywhere"

"that's good to hear … and it explains why the Bloody Baron seemed so happy in the morning" Theo comment and shivered as he recalled the ghost's slightly sadistic smile.

"ask her" Blaise whispered to Draco while returning the jab he got earlier courtesy of the blonde, but Draco stubbornly kept quiet. Not one to let an opportunity to slip by the young wizard smiled "hey Ginny do you know any muggle topics we could ask Cache about? we wanted to try to get to know him and Draco says he was raised by muggles so we figured we'd start there"

The witch took a moment to ponder if Draco or Blaise knew who Cache really was or not, but in the end it didn't matter with this topic and decided to ask later "ummm … you could ask about the different kinds of flying machines muggles have and … how they preserve food or about writing tools … here's his music player too of course" she paused to think, but also noticed Draco was listen very carefully. Actually she noticed he was weird around her since he saw her. it's like he had an issue with her family or, since she thought some of the looks were jealous ones like when Cache took her to the meeting, she wondered if he liked Cache.

"hmmm that gives us a lot think- … err … " Blaise and the other Slytherins blinked as the big portrait nearly touching the floor, who's occupant was in a different frame somewhere, suddenly decided to swing open revealing three people one clearly being a vampire who was holding an unconscious Cache "professor?"

"one word about this to anyone outside this room and it's detention for every last one of you" the four students in perfect sync and Severus shot a glare at Trocar "that includes you" he snapped as he stepped out from behind the portrait.

"hey! I'm not one of your students! You can't give me detention!" Trocar whined as he stepped out next making sure Harry's head wasn't hit on the side of the passage.

"try me" Severus sneered.

Draco wasn't even listening to the odd pair's bantering. He was too horrified at the blood streaks coming from Cache's eyes "what in merlin's name happened? Is Cache ok?" he exclaimed frantically as he rushed over to them faster than every other person there.

"we'll see" Severus said absentmindedly and looked at Trocar "you know where my office is right?" the vampire nodded "take him there and don't be seen"

Trocar huffed "obviously" he said before vanishing in a blur with only the door flying open as the only sign where he went.

"I'm going to get Poppy. Draco, go get Lyra and Libra. They're in the haunted girl's bathroom on the first floor" Severus ordered before leaving to get the healer.

Blaise shrugged "give Cache a kiss for me. I hear that helps wounds-oof" he grunted as the helpless pillow that Draco kidnapped from the chair collided with his face. The blonde raced out the door not realizing that now three people knew his feelings for Cache and two of them were planning on helping it along.

Draco ran as fast as he could to the first floor bathroom and found he kneazles pawing at the sinks, which he figured is the opening to where ever Severus and Cache went. However it must've closed for some reason, which explained why the kneazles were so worried "Lyra, Libra, it's ok. Cache, Severus and their companion went out a different way. Come on, they're at Severus's office" he whispered as he knelt down to pet the kneazles. Both kneazles mewed cutely and eagerly nuzzled Draco's leg "lets go" he said with a smile and lead the kneazles to the potion master's living quarters where they found the vampire dabbing Cache's eyes though the apprentice was clearly sitting up and awake despite his eyes being shut.

"I'm just sore Trocar, I'll be fine" Cache chuckled as Trocar clearly ignored his comment and continued wiping away the blood.

"I saw the blood coming from your eyes so don't say you were fine" Draco muttered as he walked over to Cache.

"considering what happened it's amazing that I'm alive at all" Cache smiled before being cuddled by two worried kneazles "awww were you guys worried"

"as they should be" Severus said as he came in with Poppy. A slight blur and no sign of Trocar was all he need to guess that the vampire hid in his bedroom again most likely to avoid the St. Mungo's healer "looking into the eyes of a basilisk is not a minor concern"

"basilisk!" Poppy and Draco yelled in horror and the healer practically ran over to Cache "dear merlin you know how to scare me" Poppy exclaimed as she immediately pushed passed the stubborn kneazles and cast a spell to scan his eyes "your eyes aren't terribly damaged, but it's bad long the orbital sockets … if I didn't know any better I'd say someone just punched you in the eyes" she said a bit awestruck that she was talking to her apprentice after being told what happened, but she shook herself out of her stupor and healed Cache's eyes "try opening your eyes and tell me what you see" she ordered hoping there were no ill affects, but no one can know for sure since no one survived such a thing like an accidental gaze into a basilisk's eyes. There was no way to know for sure.

Cache opened his eyes revealing green orbs instead of the fake blue he had just minutes ago "well my eyesight is still sharp, but … I'm colorblind again"

"color blind? Again? When were you color blind?" Draco gaped in shock at his bit of information.

Severus sighed "Cache was color blind throughout his life until he tried that new potion. He was the first to test it in a few ways"

Poppy nodded as she recalled what Cache told her before she even knew he was Harry "yes … and actually this makes sense in a way. Colorblindness is passed down from parent to parent. Malnutrition can cause bad eyesight. It makes sense that your potion would heal eyesight if you were born with pour mother's perfect eyesight and the malnutrition affected it. As for the colorblindness perhaps the potion simply filled in what was missing or made a lens to fix what you didn't have to begin with"

"a lens strong enough to reflect a basilisk's deadly gaze" Severus muttered "do you have any of that potion left"

The fake blonde shook his head "no, I only have the potion I use to change my eye color and I'm not allowed to recreate my Nerve Tonic now that I turned it into the lab at St. Mungo's, but that's not a problem. I can still make potions without seeing reds and greens for a while and I know what was bothering me throughout my first year"

"what was that?" Draco asked curiously.

"you" Harry said casually.

Draco twitched in annoyance "me? How did I bother you?"

Harry flinched at the sharp tone and chuckled nervously "I didn't mean you exactly. It's your eyes. Once I realized I was colorblind I realized your eyes could be a different color"

The potion master's eyes rose "ah yes, Draco's silvery eyes would be tricky if you see a number colors as gray"

"yep, of course being in Gryffindor you couldn't say any Slytherin's name without everyone complaining so I never got an answer from them and I didn't want to straight out say I was colorblind after … what happened when I tried to tell Severus" Harry felt a sting of guilt as he saw Severus flinch. They couldn't change what happened, but there may be some more healing needed "anyway I spent the rest of the year thinking of your eyes" he said and noticed Draco's cheeks darken … was he blushing? He couldn't see red, but what else could it be? Sadly he didn't have a chance to ponder on that thought …

A knocking on the door caught their attention " _Severus we need a moment to talk_ " everyone internally groaned as Dumbledore's voice came through the door. The whole point of bringing Harry to Severus 's living quarters to be healed was for privacy. Anyone could just walk into the infirmary and no one needed Dumbledore seeing Cache hurt or sporting green eyes.

"Libra claw me" Draco hissed quickly as Severus went towards the door. The bigger kneazle understood and scratched Draco's arm "heal me"

Cache blinked at the sudden demand, but quickly realized Draco was giving him an excuse to avoid eye contact with Dumbledore and kneeled in front of Draco who sat down in a chair "thank you Draco" he whispered softly and without Draco noticing he held the Malfoy's arm so he could feel the pulse in the wrist. Draco's pulse was very fast, his cheeks were darker and Draco subtly trued to avoid eye contact. It was enough for Harry to realize that, perhaps, Draco liked him more than he was letting on.

Severus opened the door and let Dumbledore in "headmaster what is the problem?"

Dumbledore smiled a slightly strained smile when he spotted the apprentice who had his back to him while healing the Malfoy brat. He had to be careful about what he said "no problem really. I must say I'm surprised to see you here Poppy"

The potion master simply pointed to the potions on the desk "I asked her here to discuss how to best distribute those potions to the young ladies of the school"

"I see, good, good" Dumbledore said as if he cared when he really didn't "anyway having you both here will make this easier. Minerva told me she's planning a vacation for a couple weeks to tend to some family problems that suddenly came up. I need you to fill in for her starting after the weekend. On Tuesday to be exact"

"of course" Severus said and shut the door the second the old wizard turned to leave "vacation? That doesn't make any sense"

"yes Minerva would give us much more time to prepare if something went wrong and she'd find a replacement … and why in the middle of the week? Is he planning something?" Poppy pondered out loud.

Cache looked up from the healed arm "he always is and maybe we should give her the potion to cancel the loyalty spells sooner than expected"

Severus nodded as he handed Poppy the potions to remove the love potions effects "agreed I'll have it done right after dinner and I'll give it to her in the morning"

With that Poppy left to complete her task of removing the love potions and Draco went back to the dorms. Harry had to race back to his apartment with Trocar to get the color changing potion for his eyes and returned to help with the potion despite Trocar's fussing. Unfortunately he knew he couldn't ditch the entire day. It wasn't even lunch yet and he's supposed to help out so he returned …

However after the potion was finished and Harry left for the night when Severus finished undressing for the night a voice was heard "beautiful"

The potion master spun around only to find himself pinned to the bed by a vampire "Sanguini who told you the password to my floo?!"

"now, now love. Calm down" Sanguini purred as he kissed his way down Severus's neck making the human under him squirm "don't be mad at Cache. He just doesn't want you to be in pain alone. I'll make you forget any pain and don't worry. Our mutual friend told me about the close call with my hickeys so I won't leave hickeys on your neck this rime" he whispered huskily earning a shiver from Severus

"we aren't going that far either you pervert-ahhh hah!" Severus yelped and his back arched off the bed as the vampire consumed his cock all the way down to the root in one go and started sucking mercilessly, which was amazing since vampires don't need to breathe. Sanguine switched between sucking the human cock an nipping the hard flesh, while his hands found all sorts of spots to tease. Not once did he stop pleasuring Severus who was screaming in pleasure as the vampire sucked and molested him in many ways, but only went so far as to use fingers in the tight hot channel. By the time Severus passed out the mark on his arm was gone.

Sanguini licked one of the hickeys on Severus's inner thigh earning a mewl from the sleeping wizard "mine" he hissed before spooning Severus and watching Severus sleep the entire night …

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny spotted Draco after he returned to the dorm and smiled "oh Draco I thought of another thing you could ask Cache" she said innocently, but she was anything but. Once Severus asked Draco to get the kneazles she knew Draco was in on Harry's secret. It was obvious since the professor wouldn't risk someone who didn't know seeing something while Harry was in a vulnerable state. Also those kneazles wouldn't go with anyone Harry can't trust. With this in mind she knew just the thing to tell Draco.

"oh what?" Draco asked his mind still spinning from Harry's comments about his eyes. Harrys was thinking of him all that time … something about that made his heart race.

"next time you find the chance ask him what happens when you stand under mistletoe. Muggles have to do something … I can't recall what, but we use mistletoe so it'd be a nice place to start" Ginny explained and giggled after Draco simply nodded and walked away …


	23. Kisses

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"next time you find the chance ask him what happens when you stand under mistletoe. Muggles have to do something … I can't recall what, but we use mistletoe so it'd be a nice place to start" Ginny explained and giggled after Draco simply nodded and walked away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus's eyes fluttered open after what was quite possibly the best sleep of his life and he eagerly looked at his forearm, which was free of the Dark Mark "the goblins did it … they destroyed the horcrux … Voldemort is gone" Severus said with a rare smile, but his mood quickly changed as he felt a hand touch his butt "Sanguini what are you still doing here?!" he yelped jumping out of the bed.

"enjoying the view" Sanguini said eyeing the potion master's naked body.

"why haven't you left yet?" Severus snapped as he snatched his robe from the bed frame where he usually kept it and put it on.

Sanguini pouted at the loss of the naked form, but he shrugged with a smile "this dorm has no sunlight so I can stay however long I want" he said as he lazily sat up in the bed.

"perhaps, but I have class so I need to leave. Have fun by yourself" Severus huffed, but as he made his way to the bathroom the vampire appeared right in front of him.

"did you feel any pain?" Sanguini asked softly as he held Severus by his waist.

"I … no … I felt nothing … thank you, but you should go" Severus said briskly, but squeaked as he was suddenly picked up and forced to sit on the dresser. The vampire forced Severus's legs apart so he could stand between them "hey what the hell are you doing?!" Severus snapped with a mixture of fear and anger as he tried to break away, but of course it was no use.

"Severus" Sanguini said softly catching the potion master's attention "I've lived for hundreds of years. I know when people fear me or my kind even when they try to hide it. You don't actually fear me even when I have you like this, which is rather odd, but I think I know why you keep trying to push me away" he leaned over so his mouth was almost against the potion master's neck "and you shouldn't fear that"

Severus shivered as the breath tickled his neck "you seem to think you know me so well" he muttered a little annoyed that the vampire was making assumptions.

"I have been around a long time. People can be easy to read after so long and you're wrong" Sanguini purred as he pulled Severus closer and was pleased to hear a soft gasp from the potion master "I have no interest in having my fun and leaving … I have no interest in using you and breaking your heart … what I want is to be with you and only you for no one I've ever met fascinates me like you. Your scent is intoxicating" he said as he nuzzled Severus's neck "the taste of your skin is divine" he said before nipping the sensitive skin earning a moan "every sound that pours out of that mouth of yours is like music to me including anything related to your sharp wit … mmm and of course your moans" Sanguini chuckled as his hands slipped under the robe to caress a bare backside getting those delicious moans from the potion master who was becoming more and more flushed "and the sight of you is breathtaking no matter what you believe about your attractiveness … I want you"

Severus couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks nor the flutter in his heart so he leaned up and kissed the vampire "we'll see. Right now I actually am busy"

"I understand, but now that I know about this dorm I will be visiting much more often" Sanguini vowed before claiming Severus's lips again and vanishing in a blur as he raced back to the apartment complex knowing that if he lingered one more moment he would've taken Severus right then and there.

"pervert" Severus panted breathlessly as he tried to recover from the kiss. He pressed his fingers to his lips feeling a little saddened that those other lips were gone, but he shook himself out of his daze and went to get ready for the day. When he left his bedroom he found Cache sitting in the living room of his living quarters waiting for him "you brat"

Cache blinked innocently "what did I do?" he exclaimed as Libra hopped onto his lap to cuddle and Lyra trotted over to Severus for a pet.

"you sent Sanguini here that's what!" Severus exclaimed trying to feel a little irritated even though it did turn out well and the cute kneazle was destroying what irritation he could muster.

"the goblins said there'd be some pain so you shouldn't have been alone" Cache said not regretting his choice even for a second and he regretted it even less when he noticed a slight spark in Severus's eyes.

"yes well … we should go or we'll be late for breakfast. You need to help me set up the classroom for class first" Severus said as he headed for the door.

"wow … whatever happened last night must've been mind blowing cause you clearly forgot that it's Sunday" Cache said and chuckled as Severus froze just short of the door.

"right …" Severus mentally cursed himself for letting the vampire get so far under his skin that he wasn't thinking straight and yet there was a tiny part of his mind that was mad because he could've stayed in bed with Sanguini for a little longer.

Cache smirked "would you like me to get Sanguini so you can cuddle with-" the apprentice raised his hands in surrender as Severus shot him a glare "never mind"

"that's right … are your eyes any better? They look bloodshot" Severus frowned in concern as he saw Cache rub his eyes.

The blonde shrugged "they were sore up until I woke this morning-"

"what?" Severus's eyes narrowed and he leaned over to look at the false blue eyes "I gave you a pain killer. You shouldn't have been able to feel anything"

"I think we can both agree that this isn't a normal injury. I'll need to wait to use any potion on my eyes. Just the harmless dye on them is making them sore again and I can't make the Nerve Tonic or use any left overs" Cache said casually.

"you can't at all? Can you at least use it as an additive like how you used it when you first discovered it?" Severus asked thinking about what this may mean for Cache's colorblindness.

"nope, I signed the magical contract stating that the testing must be completed first before I use the potion, make the potion or use variations of the potion and since the Nerve Tonic only has one ingredient that basically means I can't use ground roasted kneazle whiskers or it will count as a variation" Cache explained.

Severus gave a disappointed sigh "and you can't break the magical contract without a consequence, right?"

"yeah. Every brewer associated with St. Mungo's must abide by those rules or they could lose a certain amount of pay, which is something I need. I know my potion will get approved, but a public testing facility like St. Mungo's will take forever to get it to that point and I'm not a adult potion master with a license to test on my own so I'm stuck" Cache said focusing on the kneazle cuddling him.

"you will have to deal with your colorblindness until then. That's rather unfair" Severus said with a hint of disappointment.

Cache shrugged "can't be helped, but it's hardly a big deal. I spent my entire life not seeing red and green so I can put up with it a bit longer … so are we going to see Professor McGonagall?" the apprentice saw his mentor's face go blank for a second and his jaw dropped "YOU FORGOT!" he yelled in shock startling the kneazles making Libra jump off his lap.

"no I didn't" Severus said as he quickly turned and went into the private lab where he had the potion he finished the night before. He knew he wanted to get up early for a reason and now they had to hurry!

"you did! What the hell happened last night?" Cache exclaimed as he actually heard his normally his level headed mentor fumble as he searched for the potion they needed.

"No. I . Didn't." Severus said firmly in a dangerous tone that would scare the hell out of anyone.

The apprentice however was unaffected "of course you didn't" he said through a chuckle which earned him a glare.

"lets go" Severus said sharply clearly sulking at being teased by his apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he walked out of his room and saw Draco already near the door and leaving "hey hold up! Are you leaving without me?" Blaise asked and pouted as Draco looked at him with a look that clearly meant the Malfoy only just realized he was there … he did indeed forget him.

"no … I was going to Sev-Professor Snape's quarters" Draco said before quickly running out the door and trying to out run the other Slytherin, but Blaise was taller and was able to catch up pretty easily.

"hold it! You're going to check on Cache aren't you?!" Blaise asked curiously. Everyone knew by now that Cache flooed into Severus's living quarters. It wasn't hard to figure out and if the Malfoy's sudden increase in pace was anything to go by then Blaise was right "I knew it! You want to make sure he's ok … you're going to try asking Cache something"

"you want to ask me something- whoa you ok?" Cache asked quickly as Draco stumbled into him apparently not able to stop in time "no need to run"

Severus huffed sulkily "two points for running" he snapped before walking away from them.

"did he … did the professor really just take points from Slytherin?!" Blaise gasped in shock.

Cache chuckled "he's a bit flustered today" he said and looked down at the Slytherin who was in his arms "you ok?" he asked again pretending not to notice that Draco nuzzled his chest or technically just a bit above his stomach since he was much taller than the Malfoy.

"yeah I'm fine" Draco said and reluctantly pulled away from the apprentice.

"I'm glad … so what did you want to ask me?" Cache asked as he looked down at the Slytherins.

"are you ok?" Draco asked as he gazed into the blue eyes and looked for any sign of a problem. Of course he noted the bloodshot state, but was happy to see they weren't bleeding like before.

"I'm much better thank you. Is that what you wanted to know?" Cache asked as his kneazles were looking at the talking paintings like they were toys.

Blaise smiled and pointed at Draco "no, he was really curious about a muggle related question. What was it again Draco?" Blaise urged getting a subtle glare from Draco for putting him on the spot.

"umm … yeah …" Draco mentally freaked out and scrambled for the first question he could remember "oh right! It was about mistletoe!"

"mistletoe?" Cache queried having a feeling he knew where this was going, but it didn't seem like Draco knew.

"yeah Ginny said muggles had a belief about mistletoe, but she couldn't remember what that was. Do you know?" Draco asked happy his godfather wasn't around to witness this, but he wished Blaise would go away so they could talk alone.

Cache pulled a quill out of his bottomless bag in his pocket and transfigured it into a little twig of mistletoe "muggles believe if you stand under mistletoe you get cursed" he said and dangled the twig over Draco's head "now you're cursed, but there is an easy way to break it" Cache said as he crouched lower to be at eye level with Draco and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek "there. You're free of the curse" he said and looked into the stunned silver eyes.

"MOVE IT CACHE!" Severus yelled down the halls as he finally realized his apprentice was three staircases behind him.

"we better go … come on girls, Severus is cranky" Cache said cheerfully as he stood up "I hope I cleared things up for you" Cache said as he looked in those silver eyes.

"y-you did" Draco stuttered barely keeping a blush from exploding across his cheeks.

"I'm happy to help. I better go before Severus hunts me down" Cache said amusedly, but he and his kneazles quickly walked away just in case Severus really was about to pounce. However not too far away he heard Blaise teasing Draco. Apparently Blaise didn't realize how much the halls echoed otherwise he may have whispered the 'Draco you got a kiss from your love' comment. As he finally caught up with Severus he saw the professor talking to Poppy "hey, what's wrong?"

Poppy frowned "passing out the potions to remove the love potions. Will be harder than we thought. No one will take the potion if I say what it is and I can't spike the food"

"why not? What do you want to bet Dumbledore did that to us?" Severus said dryly.

"yes, but we can't do that to the students" Poppy hissed. She knew Severus was kidding, but she still didn't like the reminder.

Cache frowned, but then spotted Lockhart headed to the Great Hall "Professor Lockhart, we really need your help with something!" he called out ignoring the looks from Poppy and Severus.

Lockhart puffed out his chest and strolled over "how may I be of assistance?" he asked apparently inflating his ego a bit just knowing the fools who embarrassed him needed him now.

"we got a new potion for young witches, but we can't get everyone to come and take it. You have such a way with the ladies that we hoped you could get them to see reason. It may be a bit embarrassing having it announced, but if you could discuss this with them after breakfast and spread to word it'd be a big help"

"I will be happy to spread the word" Lockhart exclaimed and flounced away not thinking for one moment that he was tricked into getting people to take the very potion that will remove his own.

"you are a Slytherin" Severus muttered as relieved Poppy walked way to prepare the potions Severus gave her the night before.

"so should we go see Professor McGonagall?" Cache asked quietly as more students appeared though they were mostly the girls who were following Lockhart. After all it was still too early for breakfast so that wasn't why they were here.

"I will, you won't" Severus said firmly "if she's going to react anywhere near as bad as I did you will get hurt. Also I won't risk her seeing you and realizing who you are. The less people who know the better"

Cache raised an eyebrow "but she'll be coming down here anyway so she will see me"

"no … I won't have that happen. The second Dumbledore sees the Daily Prophet he will change his plans and I can't let him get any leeway. Can you step in for me?" Severus asked seriously.

"of course' Cache said and watched Severus's robes billow as he walked away. what was Severus going to do? As he pondered that question he looked at the transfigured quill still in his hand and got an idea of his own …


	24. Exposure

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

"of course' Cache said and watched Severus's robes billow as he walked away. what was Severus going to do? As he pondered that question he looked at the transfigured quill still in his hand and got an idea of his own …

XXXXXXXXXX

Neville smiled as he spotted Cache holding a twig of mistletoe outside the Great Hall "hey Cache, why do you have mistletoe with you?"

"just answering a question" Cache said with a smile as he turned the mistletoe twig back into a quill and put it away, but said nothing more as Dumbledore flounced in seeming happy about something.

"I see" Neville said cheerily as he internally glared at the headmaster. He could see the same glee coming from the headmaster and it unnerved him "where's Professor Snape? It seems strange that he's not here" Neville commented casually though that concerned him too.

Cache smiled putting his friend's nerves at ease "he had an errand to run. I'm filling in for- … I mean _we_ are filling in for him" Cache corrected with a chuckle as the kneazles mewed for his attention.

"it's the weekend. What could you possibly need to do?" Hermione huffed as she came up to them. She flinched a little as the kneazles growled lightly to keep her from getting too close.

"well there's the brewing potions to stock up the infirmary, which Severus said is normally done over the weekend …there's the tutoring hours in the afternoon for students who'd like to ask questions and of course doing inventory to make sure we have everything for this week's classes which includes replacing any damaged equipment. Then finishing grading those essays and prepare a schedule for the week's lectures" Cache answered surprising everyone within ear shot. Like himself they had no idea what went into the teaching routine and it was more than they expected. Saturday was the only day Severus was completely free and even that ends up being filled with meetings like the one with Mr. Weasley.

"wow … never thought about it" Neville pondered impressed at the amount there was to do. If you didn't love teaching, which Severus didn't, it would suck to have to do all that and put up with brats all day.

Hermione seemed a little stunned, but then huffed "maybe you shouldn't laze around chatting then" she said a little less harsh compared to the usual tone and stalked away.

"that almost seemed … less nasty" Neville said as with frown still not happy that the witch hasn't gained any sense yet.

Cache frowned doubtfully "perhaps … see you later Nev" Cache said knowing Neville will be at the tutoring hours later. As he passed Draco and Blaise he leaned towards Draco "if you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask" he whispered in Draco's ear noticing the Malfoy's breath hitch as a light blush formed on his cheeks. Cache smiled and continued to his seat at the staff table.

"maybe you should" Blaise smirked and nudged Draco teasingly earning a glare, which he ignored as Ginny sat down near them "you knew" he said both amused and accusingly.

"knew what?" Ginny asked the picture of innocence.

"you know what" Blaise said with a smirk "the muggle mistletoe curse .. no one would forget such a brilliant way of breaking a curse"

Ginny simply blinked innocently "I don't know what you mean … did Cache say what it was?" she asked and mentally smirked as Draco blushed. However Blaise didn't seem convinced of her innocence.

Once everyone has seated Dumbledore, despite being curious as to where Severus and Minerva were, stood up to give the announcements "due to the weather flying lessons will be canceled today-"

Before anyone could start groaning at losing such a fun class there was a shudder throughout the castle. Lockhart shrieked in terror at the tremors and every student looked like they were on the brink of panic. Cache, Lyra, Libra and the other staff members, save for Lockhart who was hiding under the staff table, remained calm and tried to reassure the students that nothing was wrong as Hagrid calmly left to see what that was. When the groundskeeper returned a moment later saying he didn't see any issues everyone calmed down, but what, or who, caused that? Cache was the only one who had a guess. After all Severus did something similar when he was pissed off …

"well that was exciting" Dumbledore said jokingly and finished the announcements. It seemed peaceful until the owls came flying in with the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack right there. On the front page was the news involving the contents of the muggle newspaper. Every last detail of Harry Potter's life was splashed across the page from the abuse to the runaway message and it put him exactly where he didn't want to be. In people's suspicions "excuse me everyone. It seems I've been gravely misinformed on Harry Potter's welfare. I will go attend to that and see how I can be of assistance" he quickly announced to the stunned onlookers who were staring at him not sure what to think anymore.

The headmaster calmly left the Great Hall, but the second he was out of sight he all but ran to his office and slammed the door shut. There was only a matter of time before something gave way and the second the goblins started searching for the money and gifts donated to help Harry everything will fall apart. If Minerva was there he'd tell her to leave now and fight off everyone who follows until she died. The money would've gotten 'lost' though they would have had their 'thief' so it wouldn't matter, but she wasn't there so he couldn't order her to run. He forced himself to calm down and think before he made another mistake again like what he did when he claimed Harry was sick …

After thinking carefully for a moment he decided to take his money to the ministry and have the minister himself store it until the 'thief', which he still had set up as Minerva, was found. Sadly he will be investigated anyway. He was after Harry's magical guardian and hasn't been taking care of the brat despite taking money. Every goblin will be after him and he had none under his thumb.

The only thing he could think of was to disappear for a while and find a way to turn this in his favor. Gringotts won't be easy to trick, but after learning some information released into the papers he might find a clue. Of course no one will knew he will leave completely for he will be making the minister say that he was helping to clear up the issue and find Harry.

He quickly opened a cabinet and saw the bottomless bag of money. Why was it so hard to get what he wanted? He has done so much for this world that it only made sense that his name was immortalized. Merlin himself had a castle that still exists today and if someone like the filthy Salazar Slytherin can have a castle why not him too? He deserved that much and he was going to get it as soon as he cleared up this mess. With a determined look on his face he grabbed the bag and flooed to the ministry, but he did consider one issue. Harry Potter was simply lucky, but Cache … that brat saw him with the minister. If the boy put two and two together he may say something. He couldn't risk that. If he had a chance he had to remove that loose end before it caused problems …

The handing over of his money to the minister went perfectly, but he missed something. He didn't see the magical eye of Mad Eye Moody and a certain werewolf spotting him just before he flooed out of there. Both his scent and the name of the place he flooed to were caught by the duo …

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus made his way down the halls towards Minerva's living quarters, but he wasn't fast enough "Minerva I need to speak with you" he said to the transfiguration professor who was already heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He had hoped to catch her before she left her quarters so they'd be near a floo, but perhaps he could get her back in if he made this urgent enough.

"is this about my needing to leave? I'm sorry for the short notice, but I must leave on Tuesday" Minerva said as she tried to pass Severus.

The potion master simply stepped in front of her blocking her path "I'm afraid this is about Lockhart"

Minerva rolled her eyes "that fool … I heard about him losing to your apprentice. You know I'm starting to think he doesn't actually know what he's doing"

"you're only thinking this now?" Severus sneered a little shocked that she didn't catch on sooner. Hell, he believed the fool was hired because Dumbledore wanted credit for outing a fraud. Anything to get more attention on him. In that way Dumbledore was a lot like Lockhart.

"I know he was a terrible student, but Albus wouldn't hire an idiot so why would I think that Lockhart isn't as skilled as he says" Minerva said annoyed with the DADA professor who she believed tricked Albus some how.

The potions professor scoffed "he's worse than a fraud. Cache and I noticed a strange trend and we found that he's been giving the girls in the school love potions"

"WHAT?" Minerva exclaimed in a rage.

"lets discuss this in your quarters for a moment. I don't want the students to panic" Severus said and the furious witch quickly complied.

The second they stepped in the transfiguration professor's living quarters she rounded on Severus "is everything ready to reverse the love potions?"

"yes I left Cache in charge" Severus said as he calmly pulled out his potion while sneaking his wand into his other hand without Minerva seeing. This was about to get very dangerous …

"Cache? Your apprentice is skilled Severus but why aren't you helping too? Lockhart potioned our students! Your Slytherins! He should be detained and sent to Azkaban!" Minerva ranted.

"the one smart thing he did was not potion my Slytherins otherwise I would've noticed much sooner" Severus said at least giving Lockhart credit for knowing to not cross a potion master's students. If any of his snakes started acting oddly he'd know right away. the other houses aren't as observant or as resistant to the allure of fame so it be harder to pinpoint if a potion was involved. Lockhart was a Hogwarts student in the past so he knew how the houses played off each other and no doubt used that to his advantage "but you're correct. He is a fool who needs to be taken down. Cache and Poppy will handle that though. We have a pressing matter to tend to at Gringotts"

Minerva looked absolutely baffled "Gringotts? Wha-"

"there's no time. Here, you'll understand once you take this" Severus said as he held out the very potion he and Poppy took. The very potion that helped them see the truth …

The witch looked at the potion and of curse felt a deep sense of dislike for it "what is it?" she asked no doubt suspicious due to the loyalty potions inside her.

"I suspect Lockhart tried potioning the staff. This will help stop that" Severus lied smoothly hoping her trust for Dumbledore would win out so he didn't have to hurt her.

"oh … well if you're sure" Minerva said still not wanting to take it, but her suspicions of how Lockhart got his job despite Albus's brilliance won over her suspicions of the potion itself. She took the potion not noticing the wand behind Severus's back and drank it. A moment of nothing passed before she noticed her mind clearing and sure enough her anger rising.

"Minvera calm down!" Severus snapped and cast a binding spell on her when she tried to go out the door no doubt to under a certain headmaster, but the spell did little to calm her. In fact Severus regretted doing it because her magic went wild and continued rising until the castle began shaking "Minerva stop! You're scaring the students!" Severus yelled knowing that tremor was big enough to be felt by everyone in the castle.

That comment was enough to snap Minerva to her senses and she tried to regain control of her magic. Once she did Severus canceled the spell on her "I'm sorry … that … that monster-…" she growled through her clenched teeth her temper still high though her magic has settled for the moment.

Severus breathed sharply trying to keep his own temper in check "I know … we need to get out of here-"

"I am not leaving everyone with that manipulative bastard! You don't know what he was going to do to me! Albus was going to make me take all the blame for the money donated! All that money to help Harry-…" Minerva froze in horror and paled "oh dear Merlin … Harry … I nearly got him killed … I …" Minerva started shaking as she realized how much pain she caused.

"that wasn't you … and it wasn't me either … everything Harry went through was Dumbledore's. He's tortured and stole everything he pleases for decades and we can stop it. The money you mentioned is handled by Gringotts. We need to leave and tell them everything. They will investigate and find potions in the other professors and that the donation money is gone we Dumbledore will be charged" Severus said sadistically.

"he has connections in the ministry. He spoke about them right in front of me! No one will charge him just cover it up!" Minerva snapped seriously considering removing Dumbledore from this world with her own hands. As far as she was concerned Azkaban would be worth it as long as that bastard was gone.

"the goblins have a system of their own. They don't cover things up or show mercy … and they've bed looking for that one person to shatter everything Dumbledore has been hiding behind. Give it to them and he is done" Severus stated firmly.

"what about Harry? Is't he-" Minerva faltered at the look on Severus's face as he spotted something outside the window "Severus?"

"the owls are here! We need to go now!" Severus cursed to himself for letting the time slip away and he basically grabbed Minerva's arm and dragged her to the floo where green flames took them to Gringotts.

"Lord Prince so good of you to return. How can I assist you?" the goblin at the counter asked.

"lord? Prince?" Minerva gasped in shock and confusion.

Severus however didn't provide an answer for her and instead focused on the goblin "I have a witness willing press charges in the line theft cases"

The goblin grinned sadistically as he looked at Minerva "we've been waiting for someone like you" he snarled. This is what they needed. Both Harry and Severus didn't know exactly what was going on or were too young to be taken out of Dumbledore's grip legally. Having a third person actually knowing Dumbledore's involvement will solidify their entire case …

XXXXXXXXXX

"do you think he escaped?" Cache asked quietly as he set up the potions in the infirmary to prepare for the girls who will be coming to unknowingly remove a love portion. He saw the look on Dumbledore's face. There was no doubt in his mind that the bastard bolted, but how far could he get? It worried him to think abut what back up plans Dumbledore had …

"I don't know" Poppy said and glanced at Cache who was rubbing his eyes again "I want you to go home and rest after this understand. Severus overstock infirmary before school started so you don't need to worry about that. You have at least 5 hours until the tutoring hours start so go rest … in fact you just leave now. You eyes need a break without the coloring" she whispered clearly worried about her apprentice's eyes, which were even redder than they were before breakfast.

Cache frowned "don't you need help passing all these out?"

"I'll ask the house elves to help and once the first girls are freed I'll get the ministry involved so they'll pick up the slack. Don't worry and go rest" Poppy reassured.

"ok" Cache conceded. He knew his eyes couldn't take much more and needed a break so he left with his kneazles.

Once he flooed into his sunny apartment he removed the blue coloring with the counter. The kneazles mewed and pawed at the balcony door. Harry let them out to lounge in the sun as he brewed. The potion that came to mind while thinking of the mistletoe. If it worked then he can fix his colorblindness again without breaking his contract. Right after treating the bubbling potion with light filtered through the diamonds he heard a knock.

" _are you ok Harry? Frank spotted Lyra and Libra when he returned from checking the gossip in town. Why are you here now?_ " Trocar asked worriedly through the door.

Harry chuckled as he poured his experimental potion into a vial before going to the balcony to usher the kneazles inside "come on. Get inside so the shutters can shut before Trocar hyperventilates" he said while shielding his green eyes from the sun. Harry chuckled as the sleepy kneazles slowly dragged themselves out of their toasty sunny spots and went inside …

XXXXXXXXXX

"we can't arrest him" Remus growled wanting any excuse to hit Dumbledore who transfigured himself, but neglected to change his scent with a special cloak until after Moody and Remus flooed into the same bar as him just in time to spot his new look.

"not yet … soon he will be … for now follow him and get a tracker on his body" Moody said taking the same turn as Dumbledore, which was surprisingly down Knockturn Alley. The alley was empty save for a werewolf who seemed interested with the two kneazles hanging out on the fourth floor balcony "what's he doing?" Moody pondered as he and Remus stayed out of sight. When the werewolf darted into the place known as Eventide the kneazles were ushered in by a young man a moment later. Dumbledore started chanting something right after the shutters closed …

The air moved the old wizard's clothes enough for Remus to hit his ankle with a tracker "got him-dear Merlin!" a second later all the shutters exploded, but it wasn't that that terrified him the most. The smell of blood hit his nose "Harry!" he gasped before breaking into a run.

A place filled with vampires was now exposed to the sun and injured vampires are very dangerous on its own, but his cub was inside … and bleeding …


	25. To the Hunt!

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

A place filled with vampires was now exposed to the sun and injured vampires are very dangerous on its own, but his cub was inside … and bleeding …

XXXXXXXXXX

The goblins in charge of the Prince and Potter vaults continued asking question after question of Minerva to get every detail they could, "Thank you, Ms. McGonagall, for all your help and for supplying us with a pensieve of your memories. We will press charges immediately." Griphook said as he took a few notes and signed the parchment next to his fellow goblin's name.

"But how? I told you I think the minister is potioned too! The charges can't stick!" Minerva exclaimed only calming down because Severus shot her a look that told her to listen.

"The charges will be filed through the goblin courts not the human ministry. Albus Dumbledore will be arrested and punished by us. We will also alert the ministry and they will start a protocol to test and remove the potions they may have in their systems including the minister." Griphook said with an eager sneer.

Minerva relaxed a little knowing that the goblins wouldn't let him escape, "Very well, but what about Harry Potter? Someone needs to get him out of Dumbledore's grasp! … what?" She asked when she noticed Griphook cast an urgent glance at the potion master.

"She hasn't seen the paper today." Severus said trying to reassure the goblin, who was no doubt concerned about his client, but without revealing that he knew where Harry was. Griphook relaxed.

"I see." The Gringotts goblin in charge of the Prince vaults, Ironclaw, said before handing Minerva a copy of today's newspaper.

As she read through the article on the front page Minerva paled, "Oh, dear Merlin! Harry ran away?! He was abused?! … He nearly died?!" She exclaimed in horror. However, now that her mind is free to think without a potion holding it back she immediately zeroed in on Severus. "We get the paper at the same time at Hogwarts so how did you know about this?"

Severus already expected this question and was ready, "Lucius has someone in the Daily Prophet. His friend passed the news along and Lucius sent it straight to me knowing I'd be interested." He replied calmly.

"No … you know something about Harry, don't you? Otherwise, why aren't you hunting down Lily's child right now?" The transfiguration professor snapped tired of not being able to do anything. "I refuse to believe that you hate James so much that you'd ignore Harry after this!" She yelled and slammed the paper down on the table.

"Minerva, I haven't seen Harry and remember I was under a potion too until recently. Bedsides, I can't go looking until Dumbledore is behind bars. I won't risk the old fool getting his hands on Harry." Severus said only feeling a little guilty at lying to someone he respected and saw as a dear friend, but Harry was more important right now. Minerva would understand when she learns the truth, but only when Harry wants to reveal it and not before.

"How did you learn that you were under in the first place?" Minerva asked, feeling like something could be hidden there. What secret is Severus hiding?

"Cache had an interest in loyalty potions. I tried to test the diagnosis potion and discovered that I did have a loyalty potion in me. Cache made the counter and forced me to take it with the help of his neighbors." Severus said, but could tell that the sharp witch wasn't fully convinced. However, neither of them had a chance to say anymore because a slip of charmed paper fluttered into the room and into Ironclaw's clawed hands.

"It seems there was an attack on your residence Lord Prince. We already flooed some emergency supplies over there." The goblin for the Prince vaults said after reading the note.

"What?! Excuse me, we'll talk later, Minerva." Severus said before leaving the confused transfiguration professor alone with the two goblins.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trocar looked worried as he entered the apartment, "Are you ok? Oh! Your eyes look so red!" He exclaimed the second he spotted the bloodshot green eyes.

"Yeah … that little dye potion was irritating me. It got so bad that Poppy insisted I leave and take the dye out for a few hours." Harry said and chuckled at the lazy kneazles who were still a little sleepy from their nap in the sun.

"You shouldn't go back at all if the dye hurts you!" Trocar said as he looked at the bloodshot eyes with worry. "And what are you doing brewing now when you should be resting?" Trocar said with a hint of disapproval when he noticed the fresh potion in the vial and a cauldron full of the rest of the potion.

Harry smiled, "It's a new potion I was going to test-"

"Oh, no you don't! You've been through enough! First the basilisk, then your reaction to your dye! You won't test it! I will if you have to know what it does!" Trocar said getting carried away and drinking the potion without even letting Harry explain what it was for first. Once Trocar set the empty vial down he realized exactly that. "umm … what was that potion-"

A sudden blast cut off the vampire who immediately dropped the subject as the protective shutters exploded. Glass was sent flying everywhere and even sliced up Harry's cheek before he cast a shield to protect himself and the kneazles. Unfortunately the shield wouldn't protect Trocar and it seems the situation was even worse than he thought. Harry could hear screams from throughout the complex and realized this wasn't just one window.

"Trocar get to the cell rooms-" Harry's jaw dropped as he turned and saw the sunlight hitting his dear mentor, but nothing was happening.

Trocar blinked as he felt the warm tingle on his body, "Harry … what did you make?" He asked in shock before a buzz echoed through the walls. "Good, the backup system is up." He muttered still looking at his skin.

The young wizard jumped as every painting and solid piece of furniture began floating over to the windows to block them, "Are you sure you're ok-"

"TROCAR!" Frank yelled as he went through the door and ran over to the vampire. "Are you alright? Sanguine already flooed to Gringotts to get blood. How much do you need?"

"None, Frank, I'm fine-" Trocar gasped as the werewolf pulled him into a hug. Harry smiled at the tender moment, but that quickly reminded him of the cut on his cheek, which bled a little more catching the attention of the dark creatures. "Harry, you're hurt!"

"Is it bad?" Armel asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere he moved so fast.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw a burn on Armel's neck, "I'll be fine, but you need blood! How many others were hurt?"

Frank sighed, "Only five vampires were burned. Some werewolves were cut up by the glass, but most of them are alright enough to patrol the area." He said, but then shifted as if he heard something. In fact, the three dark creatures stiffened as if they heard something and didn't like it. "I think Mike went into labor … and Jenny."

Harry grabbed some potions and ran out the door with the creatures easily keeping up with him. "Oh! Ok, shock can induce labor so … take them to a room-" A distant scream that sounded like Mike startled everyone. "Make them comfortable where they are and don't move them!" Harry yelled as he got down the stairs. On the way, he nearly collided with Severus who came running out of his room and down the stairs.

"Harry? What are you doing here? … you're hurt. What the hell happened here?" Severus asked quickly taking in several things at once. One, a few vampires were hurt and waiting for medical attention from Sanguini who was handing out vials of blood from Gringotts, which were sent moments before Severus was told what happened. Two, Harry was hurt. Three, the two pregnant werewolves were on the lobby floor apparently about to give birth. Four, Sanguini, much to Severus' relief, looked fine.

Sanguine smiled as he moved towards the worried potion master, "Calm down, love. This isn't the first time people have tried something like this." He said before kissing Severus who kissed back eagerly clearly more relieved than he calm mask revealed.

"Oh, Harry, there's someone still outside so stay out of sight." Greyback called out as he reluctantly left Mike's side to go for the door and help the werewolves dealing with whoever did this.

Harry didn't even look away from his two pregnant patients as he nodded, "I'll be busy anyway." He said, but paled as a moment later a badly injured werewolf was dragged back in with his arm completely sliced off. "Thanks, girls." He said quickly as Lyra and Libra brought more potions in the bottomless bag and a cut healing cream for his check. He slapped some cream onto his cheek before rushing over to the injured werewolf. "Watch them and could someone get towels and hot water?" The wizard asked as he started using the basic spells he had to reattach the arm. Trocar and Maria went to get the things needed as everyone else waited there to watch. After all the vampires had to be careful until the place was fixed and the werewolves weren't going to leave when their members were going through this.

" _Harry_!" Harry and Severus didn't hear the yell, but all the werewolves and vampires did.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked quietly when he noticed Sanguini stiffen.

"We have a guest." Sanguini whispered so Harry wouldn't hear though it wouldn't matter since Mike and Jenny were screaming as the contractions hit so Harry probably wouldn't hear them even if he yelled. He handed Armel a vial of blood who drank it quickly to be ready in case the encounter got violent.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but then Greyback came back in with two others with him, "Lupin, it's been a while."

XXXXXXXXXX

Moody scowled as he saw the werewolf charge forward, "Get back!" He snapped, but it was too late. Dumbledore already apparated away by the time Remus even moved a few steps. "What's your hurry?"

"Harry is in there! I smell his blood!" Remus yelled over his shoulder in a panic. Neither of them noticed the windows being blocked by several pieces of furniture.

"What?!" Moody growled. He too started moving as fast as he could towards the complex, but they stopped as a group of werewolves came out of the building with their wands raised.

"Let me through! My cub is in there! He's human! He'll be killed so let me through or I'll get in myself!" Remus snapped angrily.

"Domestic." One of the werewolves scoffed as if it was an insult, which it was. Remus never understood why, but that's what werewolves in packs called him. "There's no danger here-"

Moody scowled, "After what just happened how can you say that? There must be dozens of injured vampires-"

"You'd just love that." Another huffed uncaringly making Remus growl angrily and fire off a set of spells in an attempt to get passed the werewolves. Moody quickly began fighting with Remus and for just a few minutes it looked like they were going to break through until someone suddenly came out of the complex and shot Remus with a heavy stunning spell. Remus hit the ground with a hard thud and saw a wand pointed down at him.

"Drop your wand!" Moody froze just after casting a spell the sliced the one werewolf's arm clean off. The retired auror ignored the screams of the one werewolf as he turned to see Greyback pointing a wand at Remus, who looked furious, but couldn't do anything to help. Of course, Moody dropped his wand and the other werewolves went to help their friend who was nearly unconscious from blood loss. "Get him inside!" Greyback snapped and stepped aside to let the werewolves pass. "You both caused a huge mess."

"I want my cub." Remus growled actually trying to use his wolf's strength to recover from the stunner he was under and he was getting close to.

"What's your cub's name?" Greyback asked as he summoned both of their wands to his free hand so they couldn't get them back.

"Harry!" Remus growled as he stood up to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadied, and glared at the one werewolf standing between him an the door.

"How do I know it wasn't you who did this?" Greyback said as he gestured to the glass all over the ground.

"We didn't … the one responsible for that apparated away before your wolves came out." Moody said as he looked for a chance to kill the werewolf who was a wanted criminal.

"Then come in … though I doubt Harry will be happy to see you right now." Greyback said surprising both of them.

After hesitating for a moment Remus went first eagerly and Moody soon followed watching Geryback who was still pointing the wand at them. When they got through the first door they found the second door refused to open until the first closed, however, once that was done they went inside. The sound of screams made them panic, but they didn't see the scene they expected. Much to their surprise they didn't find a frenzy of vampires going for blood, but just standing there staring at them and the screams were from the injured werewolf and two people who must've gone into labor.

"Lupin, it's been a while." Severus said, but barely received any acknowledgement that he was heard at all. Remus was too busy staring at the blonde apprentice. No doubt the werewolf could smell his cub.

"Harry?" Remus asked tentatively. He could not understand why Harry looked so different from James or Lily save for the green eyes, but there was no denying that the boy healing the werewolf was his cub. That, however, did not explain why Harry was healing the werewolf or why the vampires weren't going nuts. Surely, some were injured so shouldn't they be in danger right now?

Harry looked over his shoulder making Remus flinch at the cold indifferent gaze the young wizard had, "Which one of you did this?" He asked coldly.

"I did." Moody said taking in the strange scene. Harry just looked at him before returning to the wound. It was strange, but then he started wondering how much Dumbledore influenced the information they thought they knew about dark creatures because it was quite clear something wasn't adding up. Until he knew what that was he'll ignore the wanted criminal werewolf in front of him.

Remus frowned at the lack of response from the boy, but he didn't want to stop trying to get Harry away from here, "Harry, you could come with me. I knew your family-"

Greyback growled, "Harry is free to leave wherever and whenever he wants so lets focus on something more urgent. You both were right outside the door so you must've seen who attacked. Who did it?"

"I'm not saying anything until Harry is out of here and safe." Remus said determined not to make the same mistake again. "Not only is he my cub, but I'm married to his godfather so I have every right to take him." The werewolf said in an attempt to keep the other creatures away, but it backfired a little or a lot as the case may be.

"I refuse." Harry said bluntly without even looking up from the wound that was slowly stitching up as Maria helped give the injured werewolf a potion to restore his blood. Every few seconds Harry would glance at his patients in labor, but beyond that he showed no interest in what was going on least of all with what Remus had to say.

Armel noticed Remus was about to press the issue out of some concern that shouldn't be present so he stepped forward, "Don't even try to make him leave. He's been safer here than he has been with his own blood or at that school and he should stay safe. Not with a werewolf who fell for the plots of an old wizard and before you try using some foolish authority argument I should warn you it won't work. I am his direct blood so vampire or not I have authority over you." Armel felt Harry's eyes on him in an instant. "My sister sought safety with the Evans family and soon married into that family. She's your great-grandma making me your distant uncle." He answered Harry's unspoken question without taking his eyes off of Remus. This will, of course, be discussed later.

"Crowning!" Trocar yelled as he saw the baby's head coming out of Jenny. Harry jolted back to his work and finished the worst of the werewolf's wound before rushing over to Jenny to help deliver. He noted that Mike's contractions were getting closer and closer together so he'd soon need to preform a C-section to get the baby out.

Severus watched Harry deeply impressed at what his apprentice was doing and headed upstairs to help in what ways he could, "You're low on some things. I'll get some blood potions, pain relievers and postnatal potions ready." He said as he quickly went up to use his lab at Hogwarts, but he called over his shoulder at Remus and Moody. "Try helping instead sitting there like a lump, Lupin."

Remus was at a loss to what to do. Harry wasn't going to leave and he actually seemed safe here despite all the information on vampires saying he shouldn't be, which really only left one thing he could do to help, "Dumbledore, it was Dumbledore who attacked this place … I got a tracker on him."

Greyback smirked, "Oh, really? Lead the way." He said though he wasn't going anywhere with Mike about to give birth. The other dark creatures were, however, eager to go on the hunt especially for that certain target. Moody and Remus were followed by several of the werewolves and will soon be joined by the vampires after the sun sets.

Frank decided to go too, but he noticed Trocar watching the baby come out excitedly, "If you ever change your mind I'm here." He whispered in Trocar's ear, but his eyes widened as he saw a pretty shade of pink grace Trocar's cheeks. "Trocar, you're blushing." He said more than a little confused since vampires shouldn't be able to do that.

"I need to talk with Harry about something." Trocar said also wondering what that meant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva took a deep breath before entering Dumbledore's office and, as she expected, a few goblins and team of aurors were standing with Poppy and a handcuffed Lockhart, "I am taking over as headmaster. For those here to search for evidence on Dumbledore please feel free to look around and take what you need." She said and the goblins began their investigation. "Now, take that idiot away." She said glaring at Lockhart harshly scaring him so badly that he stayed quiet.

"We will, Headmistress McGonagall. We only need your permission to take statements from your students." The head auror said.

"You can until curfew tonight, but it will take place in the infirmary and a professor must be present at all times." Minerva said firmly and the aurors left dragging their captive along.

Poppy smiled, "Seeing things a little more clearly?"

"Much more clearly. I'll have classes canceled tomorrow. We'll use that time to contact the parents of all those who were potioned by Lockhart. A staff meeting will be called right after the aurors have finished taking their statements." Minerva said currently concerned about the school being two staff members down.

"Oh, and Cache won't be back for a few hours. Severus came to tell me he canceled his office hours because he needed to brew potions for Cache who had a medical emergency." Poppy said a bit concerned as to what emergency it was.

Minerva sighed, "So much has happened and it isn't even lunch yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus returned carrying several potions with him and found Harry still speckled in blood sitting with the two tired looking werewolves who just gave birth, "What happened?"

"I made a mistake." Harry said and his kneazles nuzzled him comfortingly. Severus felt his heart sink thinking that Harry meant something with the births and the babies died, "I gave both babies to Trocar and he refuses to let them go." Harry groaned getting a chuckle from the three patients including Mike who looked pale after having the baby removed.

"Bloody vampire." Severus grumbled, dropping the potion bag and helped administer the potions.

"Give back my daughter you fanged menace!" Greyback snapped.

"But they're so cute!" Trocar squealed dodging the werewolf getting an eye roll from Harry. This will take a while …


	26. It's Nice to Share

(I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:  
** "But they're so cute!" Trocar squealed dodging the werewolf getting an eye roll from Harry. This will take a while …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked at what was going on in a bit of a daze, "How can this be happening? It has to be a lie." She said, not wanting to accept that a teacher was being arrested right in front of them.

"Why is that?" Ginny asked, who volunteered to help with passing out the rest of the potions along with her brothers, Percy, Fred and George, and Neville, which is why she was there in the infirmary.

Poppy knew she could use some help passing out potions, but she knew Harry couldn't stay with his eyes bothering him so she asked for a few volunteers to help speed things up. It turned out to be a good idea, since many girls needed calming potions after the love potion was removed. What happened to them while they were under the potion is for the aurors to investigate upon their return with Poppy, who went with them to make sure Lockhart didn't try anything. For now, the five volunteers were just keeping everyone calm until Poppy returned and, apparently, answer stupid complaints.

"He was a professor … he wouldn't do this." Hermione said, not ready to consider the possibility that not all authority figures were as amazing as they were portrayed. She even still believed in Dumbledore, despite what the newspaper revealing information that completely contradicted.

"How can you say that after what he did?!" One of the other girls yelled furiously.

Percy tried to comfort the girl by gently holding her shoulder as he looked at Hermione, "Believe what you want, but tell me Ms. Granger, how do you feel now compared to how you felt in the summer and then to how you felt after meeting Lockhart when school started?" Percy asked, trying to get the young witch to use the brain she's so proud of, which seemed to work or, at least, made the witch stay silent for awhile.

Poppy returned soon after that, "Professor McGonagall is allowing the aurors to come back for some statements. I will be with each of those who want to speak. We will stay in this room and under a silencing spell. There will also be no classes tomorrow so you all can rest and we can figure things out." Poppy said as she went through the room checking each girl with a simple scanning spell to give to the aurors upon their return. "Thank you all for helping. The aurors will return soon so you can go if you want. I'm not sure if they'll let you stay or not anyway." She said to her volunteers.

"Since I am in charge of my house mates as a Head boy, I'd like to stay and help if can in place of Professor McGonagall, but shouldn't the other Heads of Houses be here too?" Percy asked as he gestured for his siblings and Neville to leave, which they did do, but rather hesitantly. They clearly wanted to stay and help, but, thanks to having a father in the ministry, they knew the aurors probably wouldn't want to have a bunch of students lingering during an open investigation even if it was for moral support.

The healer smiled on the outside hiding the fact that she was nervous, "I'd prefer fewer people involved so rumors don't spread and, besides, there needs to be others watching all the other students. So for now, it's just you and me acting as guardians to these ladies." She explained reasonably, but while they were sound arguments they weren't her main concern. The main issue was whether or not the other professors were under potions as well. Severus no doubt had to make a batch of the potion that removes the loyalty potion when he made Minerva's, but Dumbledore's obvious scheming made getting the potion to Minerva urgent. Now she had to get Severus deliver the rest of the potions to the professors.

Hermione ignored the results of her scan, completely sure that there was nothing of interest and wondered where the headmaster was. She was sure Dumbledore would return and fix this. So sure, in fact, that she didn't stop and wonder why Minerva was in charge if Dumbledore was going to return even though the aurors said 'Headmistress' when they came to get statements and memories from every victim. Sadly, she won't start to get that until lunch, when she sees that the headmaster was gone, which was only possible because she finished with the aurors first and refused to see a mind healer.

Minerva stood at the podium in the Great Hall and looked at the students who were waiting for their lunch, "You all may have noticed that some of your fellow students are missing as well as a few staff members. For most issues, it's a matter of security that I don't speak of it, but I can say that due to certain issues I will be taking the headmaster's place," Minerva paused to let the rush of whispers settle down before she started again, "and I will be making arrangements to find a new DADA professor. Classes will be canceled tomorrow while a new teacher is found, and you'll see aurors and Gringotts goblins searching around certain places in the school for a few days. Be polite and do not get in their way. Now, please relax and enjoy your meal." The Transfiguration professor said and sat down to her own meal. She mentioned the meeting set for after curfew to the others, but didn't chat as much as she normally would. It felt strange being the only one there that may have a clear mind what with Severus still brewing or helping Cache in someway and Poppy helping the girls recovering from the love potions.

"Bloody hell … maybe the Headmaster is guilty of something …" Someone said and a slew of whispers and rumors swirled around the room as the curious students.

Hermione scowled at the chatter and her frustration rose until she got finally decided to corner the Headmistress right after the meal ended. When she found the Headmistrss she was talking some goblins, "So you can handle that too? Yes, please. I would feel better knowing all the staff is thinking clearly."

The goblin nodded sharply, "We'll start thev process here too now that the ministry is nearly cleared and our search has started-"

"Professor McGonagall, when will the Headmaster return?" Hermione asked rudely interrupting the goblin.  
"I'm not allowed to discuss that issue." Minerva said simply and raised her hand telling the young witch to just stay quiet. "It's good to have faith in people and you do have a lot of it," Hermione smiled, "albeit incredibly naïve." The Headmistress finished and walked away with the goblin leaving a slack jawed young witch behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arthur sighed, "Another long day." He said and for him it was even though it wasn't quite lunch yet. A large workload kept him working for most of the night and with working in more than one department now he had more to do. "What's going on?" Arthur blinked curiously as several goblins arrived.

Everyone looked up from their desks to see what was going on and it soon became very clear. An alarm set began ringing to get the attention of everyone throughout the building and a scary announcement was made. There were reasons to believe that several people in the ministry were potioned with loyalty spell and a full scan was to be issued, which meant a total lock down for easily the next few hours. No one was to work or leave until every person was checked including the Minister.

"Well I suppose that's one way to get a break." Arthur said jokingly despite the seriousness of the situation.

It took a couple hours just to get to the Weasley and the goblin level scan did not show what he expected. Arthur wasn't surprised that the scan on the drop of blood he gave potions came up, but the scan on his mind revealed some gaps where memories were locked up.

Someone blocked parts of his mind!  
"We can't force you, but considering this may affect your job if you decide not to reverse these blocks." The goblin warned as he spelled away the blood. In most cases these magical scans wouldn't work because, while goblin magic is different than human magic and can find potions with scans, it can't test a wide range all at once. It would be ineffective if you didn't know where to start, but Severus, Minerva and, unbeknownst to anyone, Harry Potter's scans helped narrow down what spells and potions Dumbledore preferred. This made the process, which was the first of its kind in a long time because of the bad blood between the ministry and Gringotts, move rather quickly compared to what it could be.

Arthur nodded seriously, "Reverse it … please." He added sheepishly momentarily forgetting his manners, but he couldn't help it really. There was this nagging feeling that there was something he had to know. It could be related to his work, but he had a sinking feeling that it was about his family.

The goblin used its magic to remove the spell that blocked Arthur's memories. What was revealed to him made him feel ill and very happy that Ginny will be staying with her brother. Those memories, after all, showed his wife talking to Dumbledore and, from the way it sounded, selling their daughter as a bride to Harry Potter! Just like in the memory, he felt his temper rise at the prospect of his daughter not being allowed to find her own love in life. He recalled confronting them and Molly, the woman he loved, cast the curse to force him to forget.

That was the worst memory, but not the only one. What followed was a slew of formerly forgotten moments where he saw their bank accounts had mysterious sums of money appearing, which he foolishly brought up with his wife first instead of going straight to Gringotts. Then he remembered that he accidently saw Molly training Ginny to be a proper lady to the point where she cried. He made the same mistake each time too because of the memories being blocked and waited to confront Molly after each moment, of course, resulting in his memories being taken yet again. This time will be different …

"I …" Arthur took a deep breath, "I want to file for divorce and file charges against Albus Dumbledore for-"

"Another for our ongoing case huh … I'll get the goblin in charge of that as well as the goblin in charge of your family vault. Name?" The goblin asked unaffected by what Arthur thought was earth shattering. It was for the ministry worker after all …

"Errr … Weasley." Arthur said and the goblin left to make the report leaving behind a stunned Weasley. "On going? Another?" He suddenly felt like he was missing a lot more than his daughter's abuse.

All his musings were interrupted as a commotion began on the other side of the room where he potion treatments were being given. The person being dragged over was the minister! The minister being under a loyalty potion shocked everyone. Well, he was under the influence of a potion, but not any more and strangely enough the first thing he did after getting the treatment forced down his throat was hand over a bag of money that was in his office to the goblins …

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up from the mostly mended wound of the werewolf's formerly severed arm when he heard the babies cry, "Unless you can lactate now then you better hand the babies over, Trocar!" Harry chuckled as Trocar paused in thought as if he was actually considering if he can over just handing over the babies. Of course, the babies' cries prompted the mother hen to hand over the babies to an exhausted Greyback who was tired from chasing the damn vampire for nearly an hour.

"Considering the severity of his mother hen nature that threat could have backfired." Severus sneered sarcastically clearly implying that Trocar was so motherly he was acting like a person who just gave birth and perhaps could produce milk.

Trocar twitched and shot the potion master a sulky glare, "I'll remember that for when Sanguini knocks you up." The vampire huffed as he watched the babies latch onto their proper bearers' nipples for some much needed nourishment. He didn't see the light blush on Severus' face, but Harry did.

"So you want ki-I am shutting up." Harry quickly exclaimed and snapped his mouth shut once he saw the glare Severus sent him.

One of the vampires, Serenity, seated with her twin sister Dawn just smirked, "Bundles of joy aside, how about you tell us about your changes, Trocar?"

Maria spotted the tiniest glance Trocar sent Harry and tilted her head cutely, "Harry, you did this?" She asked wondering about Trocar's suddenly ability to blush.

Harry frowned, "I didn't intend to. I just tried brewing something simple with regular kneazle whiskers and some mistletoe to heal my eyesight … Trocar took it so I wouldn't test it. The blushing and protection from the sun I-"

Dawn gaped, "Hold it! Did you say sun protection?!"

"Well yes, but I don't know if it'll last or even if it's actually safe." Harry said knowing what many of the vampires there were considering.

"Hmmm … let me see." Trocar commented as he zipped through the doors and back allowing a few seconds in the sun. "It's only starting to slightly hurt this time so two hours." He said mentally scolding himself for not taking the chance to take down Dumbledore with the werewolves. It's been so long since he thought he could just walk outside in the sun that it wasn't the first thing that came to mind … and the cute babies didn't help his concentration. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't wise to just take another untested potion to try for another chance. There was no way to know what would happen. If it affected vampires so strangely then he could overdose for all he knew.

"Is there more?" Serenity asked, eager to get a bite out of Dumbledore the werewolves instead of waiting until night time.

"Yes. I only poured out one vial so the rest of the cauldron is up there, but be careful. It is experimental." Harry yelled after the vampires who raced up to his room. The door was still open because Lyra and Libra left it open as they got Harry's potions so nothing could stop them. A split second later only Trocar, Sanguini, Armel, Severus, Harry, Greyback, Mike, Jenny, the wounded werewolf, two kneazles and two babies were left in the complex.

Sanguini chuckled, "They better get a bite in for me." He said knowing they'll catch up easily being faster than the werewolves. Of course, since it's stealthier to chase someone down on foot incase they can sense the magic flex caused by an apparating. It's rare that witches and wizards can sense that tiny flex, but it's best to be careful and not risk that your target can especially if it's Dumbledore. That wizard will never see it coming …

Severus scoffed not caring about the gory fate of the old wizard and looked at Harry, "I spoke to Poppy while at Hogwarts. I found her just as she was walking with the aurors who arrested Lockhart. She knows we're busy, but we should stop by at dinner to see if a meeting will be set to discuss our missing staff members." He said and Harry nodded as the wounded werewolf started carefully moving his reattached arm. It bled near the point of the slice, but Harry did a good job healing the nerves, muscles and vessels so he had function. at least, despite using only basic healing spells. A benefit to being a natural healer no doubt.

"Yeah, that'll need to be handled right away … I'll change first." Harry said s he glanced at his bloody clothes. Right now he was more concerned with the injured werewolf and the babies than his clothes, but now that everyone seems ok it's time to clean up and, of course, fix the windows. Lyra and Libra were getting irritated having all the glass from the windows everywhere, after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva sighed in relief as she saw Severus join them at the staff table for dinner with Cache too, "First there is a meeting after curfew and you'll be happy to know that the goblins handled the removal of the loyalty potions."

"I see." Severus said as he seated himself at the table and looked at each staff member. Everyone, from Hagrid to Sprout, looked disturbed by something and remained in a strange regretful silence. Even Filch seemed off as if someone told him they were taking his favorite shackles. "This should be an interesting trial."

"Only if they find Albus- … Mr. Dumbledore." Professor Sprout corrected herself not feeling right about calling referring to the old wizard by his first name as if they were friends after everything he did.

"He will be." Cache said as he set out some food for his kneazles before taking a seat to eat.

Poppy smiled, "Severus told me you had a medical emergency you had to tend to. What was it?"

"Two friends went into labor and someone lost an arm." Cache said casually.  
"What? That's quite serious! Why weren't they taken to- … oh, that's right." Poppy sighed as she recalled where Cache lived. The dark creatures would not have been allowed in to St. Mungo's. "How'd it go?"

"Ummm … there weren't any complications, but I couldn't heal everything completely. I was monitoring them for a few hours and while they seem stable I was hoping you could look at them to be sure." Cache said hopefully.

"I would love to!" Poppy exclaimed cheerfully not interested in what the patients were, but in seeing how her student has improved.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence until the meeting Minerva suggested, "We have a few issues to discuss starting with a replacement for Lockhart. Any suggestions?"

Cache smiled, "I have a thought on that … my Defense instructor might be the best person to help. He lives in the same complex as me and was a teacher for a long time ... 600 years ago."

"600?! A vampire trains you! You live with dark creatures!" Minerva and several other gasped in horror at the dangerous situation. The Headmistress looked at Poppy and Severus with disapproval, "did you both know of this? Those creature only let him live there to eat-"

"They knew something was wrong." Cache said sharply, "they all knew with one look that I need a safe place to stay and though I was young they let me. If a scared child asked for a place to stay wouldn't you help or would you just send them back to their guardians who may be the very ones who are hurting that child? They let me stay to get the whole story so they knew who to protect me from and they do a damn good job of it."

All the staff members inhaled sharply understanding how deeply the boy felt about it. Minerva agreed to speak with Trocar tomorrow and see for herself, but only because she had the feeling, as an experienced transfiguration professor, that those strong blue eyes should be green …

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore chuckled as he settled down in his warm cottage only to hearing a crack followed by the several large bangs of exploding windows. He was bound by spelled ropes before he had a chance to react and saw that he was surrounded by vampires and werewolves glaring at him, "Remus, Moody, help!" He yelled, but the two people he thought of as pawns just backed away and did nothing.

The only relief the wizard felt was when the goblins, who'd at least keep him alive, showed up, but that was short lived for the goblins just sneered, "First come, first serve." The goblin offered politely and the wizard paled as the creatures closed in on him …


	27. Pest Control

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Last Time:**

The only relief the wizard felt was when the goblins, who'd at least keep him alive, showed up, but that was short lived for the goblins just sneered, "First come, first serve." The goblin offered politely and the wizard paled as the creatures closed in on him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed as the ministry went through the entire lockdown process. It took so long that people had to transfigure their desks into beds for a rest. To be precise, it wasn't the process of removing the potions that took so long, but actually the process of finding everyone still in the field and making them come in. Also going through each person who was potioned and figuring out what each specific potion was doing to them.

Dumbledore had nothing to do with most of it, but at the same time it may have been all his fault. Most of the potionings were like Arthur's case meaning it was a spouse or family member who did it, but in the end if Dumbledore hadn't dumbed down Cornelius, these things may not have gone unnoticed. So much had to be unraveled before the ministry could go back to functioning like it should.

Arthur glanced up after changing his bed back into a desk and saw a goblin talking to an amazingly different Minister who was freed from the potions that kept him under control. It was such a personality difference that there that it almost made a physical change and this new stronger and confident Fudge was taking control of everything. The bag he handed over to the goblins was only the start.

Afterwards, Lucius Malfoy said something to the minister and they went into the office for awhile, while Arthur found it curious, he was too busy jotting down the letters he'd send to his eldest kids informing them of what was going to change in their family to care ...

Cornelius Fudge suddenly came out of his office, stood on a desk and placed his wand at his throat to amplify his voice,"Starting today, Gringotts is working with us and it is now mandatory for all ministry workers to go in to have a potion scan. This takes effect now. Please hang tight until the last people that need the exams are finished or mental evaluations are complete . There is some great news though! It seems Gringotts has found Albus Dumbledore-" he waited for the cheers to go down before continuing, "Dumbledore has been attacked it seems. The goblins who found him said it was most likely some creature who held a grudge, but there's no way to know for sure. He is at St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward in a medically induced coma. His trial will start when he wakes up, but despite the goblins having rights to his trial they are going to allow the ministry to put their two knuts in so be ready if you're called to say something. Also, Arthur Weasley!"

"Right here, sir!" A startled Arthur exclaimed as he stood up.

Cornelius motioned for him to follow him and they went to his office where a goblin and Lucius Malfoy were seated, "I'm going to need you to remain calm, Arthur."

Arthur looked confused and a nervous chill began twisting in his gut, but he nodded, "Yes, sir."

The minister seemed to take a second to analyze Arthur silently before carefully wording his next statement, "Lucius Malloy just admitted to me what was really going on with his family back when Voldemort was around and what has been happening after. Apparently, despite being dark, they didn't side with Voldemort … at least, not willingly. He says he can't tell the entire story due to a vow, but for reasons that vow protects he feels it's safe enough to talk about the Death Eaters he knows of. One of them he mentioned worries me … you mentioned Scabbers a number of times. Tell me, how old is Scabbers and what features does he have?"

"Errr … features?" Arthur blinked at the strange wording pertaining to his family's pet rat, but was happy that at least Lucius was confused too, "He's missing a toe and is about-..." Arthur looked stunned for a second, "umm … he is … we had him for eleven years …" Arthur answered in disbelief and started realizing something wasn't right for even a magical rat shouldn't live that long.

Cornelius took a deep breath and signaled to Arthur to have a seat. This time it was more of an order. Once the Weasley was seated he sighed, "Arthur, one of the Death Eaters the Lord Malloy mentioned was Peter Pettigrew-" he held up his hand demanding silence when he saw Arthur about to freak out, "I already filed the paperwork regarding Sirius Black and his release, but there's something far more urgent to be handled right now and it has to do with your family's safety. According to Lucius, Peter Pettigrew was a rat animagus." After a second the information sank in and all the color drained from Arthur's face, "Arthur, stop!" The minister ordered as Arthur leapt out of his chair.

"But my son is with a Death Eater! I have to go!" Arthur pleaded. Lucius, for his part, looked calm, but being a father himself he could not only understand the feelings of worry Arthur must be feeling he was feeling them right now as well. After all, Draco was in the same place as Ron, who apparently has a cowardly rat he knew would do anything save his own tail, even kill.

Lucius wanted to race to his son too, but he knew rushing could make things worse and they can't risk their son's lives, "I know you're worried about your kids, Arthur. I am as well, but you need to calm down or you'll make a mistake you'll regret.

"But I-..." Arthur clenched his fists in desperation, but after a second he forced himself to sit back down.

"Thank you, Arthur. I know this news isn't easy for either of you." Cornelius remarked calmly before smirking, "I assure you both that we have a way to get our target out of Hogwarts. Now I know you were just freed from a potion, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Arthur said taking a chance on this minister who he never would've trusted before.

The minister nodded as he tapped his chin, "You most likely learned some things that your son Ron should know … and perhaps you should explain at Gringotts." He said, making the goblin present smirk.

"We have a special room. Pettigrew won't escape once he's inside and the Aurors waiting there can make the arrest there." The goblin said with a dangerous sneer. Perhaps he was enjoying this situation more than he thought.

The Weasley took a deep breath as the hint sank in and nodded, "Ron was close with his mother … I should make sure to explain what's going on in person so he understands." Arthur said as he stood up, making it clear he could use that excuse to easily get Ron and the rat to come without suspicion.

"There will be a team waiting and will take action the second you step into the chosen room and shut the door. You keep your son out of it once Pettigrew is separated." The minister said.

"Yes … that will be no problem … I wish I knew sooner." Arthur said bitterly before he could stop himself.

The minister nodded understandingly, "Yes, but there's no point in dwelling now that we can see all the pieces and do something about it without … interference." He said trying to remind Arthur that the fault was not his own, but in the potions they were slipped. "What?" Cornelius blinked at the looks he was getting from Lucius and Arthur.

"You're just … very different now. It's fascinating." Lucius admitted to the man who was no longer a bumbling fool.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Harry and Severus returned from Hogwarts, Poppy was with them. Most of the creatures stayed out of the way as the healer checked the three patients. Even those who went 'wizard hunting' just went into hiding until Poppy left and Harry got some much needed sleep. Very early the next morning, the creatures convened downstairs as Severus helped Harry check on one of their cutest tiny patients and caught Trocar up on the news ...

"You didn't have to do this Harry!" Trocar exclaimed nearly in tears, which surprised Harry and Severus a little, "It has been so long since I taught a full class … what should I wear? What should I do to better my chances of being allowed to teach? Something more like robes perhaps?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Trocar disappeared before a single word could leave his mouth, "You saw that too, right?" He asked as he cradled the baby girl who was fussy and was apparently causing trouble for her parents both of whom were fast asleep.

Sanguini actually had to let them in, because Greyback and Mike couldn't wake up to get to the door they were sleeping so deeply. The same happened with Jenny, which, of course, worried Harry at first. He was scared someone suffered a complication so was damn relieved they were just exhausted.

"Yes." Severus said as he looked at the door that Trocar left through to leave Harry's apartment, "I don't know what you stumbled on, but we should study it further." Severus said, deeply intrigued by very real tears that were brimming the vampire's eyes. There wasn't a lot or even enough to make a tear fall, but it was much more than the odd shimmer that happens when vampires are normally sad.

"We?" Harry asked with a playful smile.

"Indeed, we should study this." Severus grumbled, "This could be a huge advancement for creatures. The potential benefits for vampires are astronomical. It's worth the attention of the both of us. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"I agree … it will be hard to experiment with school going on, so should Sanguini help keep you relaxed-" Harry shut up the second Severus glared, but he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips. He couldn't help but be amused by Severus' embarrassment about the obvious he was so motivated to start testing so quickly. "Ready to go?" Harry asked as the shutters closed assuming it was Trocar, but it wasn't. It was Armel.

Armel frowned, "I was taking account of everyone's symptoms after they returned … they tried to turn Dumbledore."

The green eyes widened, "Tried?" Harry stared confusedly as Severus looked very curious at the wording.

"Yes. Sadly, he remains alive in every aspect and was given to the goblins ... though he won't be conscious or walking any time soon." Armel said with a smirk, but that smirk faded right after, "I can only imagine your potion did something to the venom we inject through our bites."

Harry blinked, "It stopped the venom, not just the symptoms?"

"That's a poor way to word it. The venom went through and he clearly felt the pain, but we couldn't smell the usual scent in the venom that transfers into the final scent of a vampire. Dumbledore felt the searing pain of the venom, but didn't turn. The goblins, apparently, even waited a few minutes to see if he would before they took him in, but he didn't." Armel clarified and finally the full weight of what he said started to sink in …

Only the cooing of the baby could be heard as everyone went silent as they contemplated what that meant. After all, why shouldn't they be awestruck at the accidental discovery. Severus and Harry thought a temporary treatment might've been found, but this news implies that the very source of what made a human become a vampire in the first place could be removed. If that's the case then this may not be a question of treatment, but a cure! This revelation was quickly put in the back of their minds though as the baby girl cried out effectively shifting everyone's focus.

"I'm here!" Trocar called softly as he appeared out of nowhere scooping up the baby right out of Harry's arms before anyone could stop him. "Awww who's hungry?" Trocar cooed softly. Severus rolled his eyes at the vampire's mothering.

"Um … Trocar, we should go." Harry said as his kneazles came in to remind him of the time.

Trocar rocked the baby, "but-"

"I'll handle her!" They heard Mike call out from his bedroom.

"Fine." Trocar pouted and zipped over to Mike for feeding as Harry put the potion in his eyes to turn them blue before giving Mike and Greyback a selection of potions including a Pepper up and nutrition potion to help the new parents.

"Right … let's go." Cache said as he shrank his potion bag and put it in the bottomless bag in his pocket. Soon he and a reluctant Trocar left the room, but as they headed for Cache's apartment to floo to Hogwarts Remus and Moody were spotted waiting in front of Cache's door.

Remus smiled nervously, "Harry I-"

"You should go, Cache." Severus said as he went passed them and to his own apartment giving Remus a warning glare as he did so. "With Dumbledore in custody you can, if you want to, give Minerva some peace of mind. Her memories and testimony under the truth serum were already taken so they won't ask anything further, therefore, she can't reveal you." He said revealing why he wanted to leave the witch out of the loop until now.

Cache nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He said before looking at Remus, "I can't say I blame you for anything especially knowing that Dumbledore was involved. That bastard has a talent for twisting everything his way. At least, he did." Cache said with a smirk getting amused chuckles, "As for us and whatever relationship we may have will have to wait to be discussed when things calm down."

"I know … thank you." Remus smiled, so happy that he was being given a chance. He realized how foolish he was for trying to drag Harry away when the boy did whatever he could to survive. Harry made it this far and he had no clue about anything until he actually tried looking for the truth. It all clicked when he saw Dumbledore's true cowardly nature. The wizard was in hiding! The image of the strong brave trustworthy wizard was blurred when he found the muggle newspaper, but seeing that the man tried to avoid the consequences is what shattered that image. All of this revealed how weak minded he has been.

Remus watched Harry walk away knowing he was a strong young wizard who could handle himself, "I dread to think what else I've been wrong about?" He pondered sadly as a ministry owl landed in the coop downstairs with a letter addressed to him …

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are these bites? The venom and marks resemble vampire and werewolf attacks, but three are so many and he's still human …" A healer specializing in venoms pondered aw she looked over the badly damaged Dumbledore. No healing spells and potions could be used on an area until the venom was drained from it so on the bed laid a badly mangled Dumbledore, who had many gashes and broken bones, in a frozen comatose state. Of course, even if the venom was drained the wounds if infected, they may have a much slower rate of healing.

Another healer preparing a small amount of a potion huffed, "After what he put Harry Potter through he deserves to suffer."

"You're a healer! Act like it!" The first healer scolded as she carefully drained a portion of venom from the old man's leg so she could use a spell to stitch up the worst gash.

"Do you really disagree?" She asked as she gently nudged Alice Longbottom awake, "Potion time, Alice! … on dear Merlin! You sat up by yourself!" The healer yelped happily as the woman who has been bedridden for so long showed more control of her motion in years. Alice was still twitching and wasn't focused, but it was something. The healer helped keep her head still and poured the potion in, "All done! Ready, Frank?" She asked as she helped Alice lay back before going over to Frank Longbottom's bed to ready his dose.

The healer in charge of Dumbledore drained some more venom and sighed, "I hate the man, but we heal. We have to do our best to do our job … getting his ass on the stand should be our main priority even if letting him suffer would, admittedly, be nice, but you didn't hear me say that!"

The younger healer rolled her eyes as she helped Frank take his experimental potion called Nerve Tonic, "Right whatever … alright! All done!" She exclaimed and beamed as Frank laid back all by himself. "This potion is great! It's helping and we've only been using three drops a day for a week! I'm putting in a request to up it!"

As the healer tucked in Dumbledore she huffed, "it was already set higher because the brewer was testing on himself and other willing people and all having success. You can't make a request until you check for side effects-"

"There aren't any that a spoonful of a nutrition potion can't fix. I scan both before tucking them in for bed!" The younger healer grinned cheekily.

"Well I guess it can't hurt then. I finished draining the venom so let's go tell everyone to get to healing Dumbles, while we go get Alice and Frank some food. Since they're showing improvement let's get them something special … pancakes, perhaps?" The older healer suggested as they left.

Once the door shut leaving the patients alone, Frank and Alice focused their eyes right on Dumbledore's bed ...


End file.
